Doll : Coin
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Sequel dari DOLL. Update! Perjalanan tidak mulus yang penuh dengan pahitnya kesialan, kesusahan, tekanan, rasa sedih, kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan juga dendam. Tapi juga perjalan yang diisi dengan manisnya banyak harapan berharga, kenangan tak terlupakan, pengalaman mendebarkan, dan janji penting yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kami e END!.
1. 0 : Prolog

Warning : Tidak seperti sebelumnya di volume kali ini fokusnya bukan untuk memperthankan diri dan orang-orang di sekitar Naruto (meski jelas elemen ini pasti keluarnya).

Dan satu lagi : Hanabi hampir tidak akan dapat screen time.

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

Kalau sudah membicarakan masalah liburan, cuma ada dua tempat yang langsung masuk ke pikiran. Satu gunung dan dua laut, atas dan bawah. Normalnya begitu.

Tapi sekali lagi harus kuingatkan, hidupku itu tidak normal.

"Aku tahu kalau kita ini sedang tersesat tapi aku akan tetap tanya, kau tahu tidak sekarang kita ada di mana?"

"Aku malu mengakuinya tapi aku juga tidak tahu, tempat ini bahkan sepertinya tidak tertera di peta."

Sekarang ini, aku dan Hinata sedang berada di sebuah tempat antah berantah yang bahkan tidak ada dalam peta. Kalau ingin lebih spesifik, kami sedang berada di pinggir pantai tepat di bawah sebuah karang yang sangat tinggi.

Mungkin sekitar dua puluh meteran.

"Tapi meski begitu aku masih bisa mengira-ngira di mana kita sekarang dari keadaan alam dan vegetasinya."

Setiap daerah punya karakteristiknya masing-masing, bahkan dalam daerah tertentu ada tanaman dan hal-hal endemik yang tidak ada di tempat lain sehingga memudahkan identifikasi. Hanya saja, jawaban itu agak aneh kalau keluar dari Hinata yang notabene adalah komputer berjalan yang tinggal mengambil informasi dari server utama di masa depan.

"Ada apa dengan koneksimu Hinata?"

Satu-satunya penyebab Hinata tidak memastikan di mana kami berada sekarang yang terlintas di pikiranku cuma satu. Dia tidak terkoneksi ke masa depan.

"Seperti ponselmu yang tidak dapat sinyal, untuk suatu alasan koneksiku dengan masa depan juga terus-terusan Request Time Out."

Ponselku tidak mendapatkan jaringan adalah sangat normal. Sebab aku masih belum mengganti kartu SIMku, jaringan telekomunikasi tidak bisa kuterima sehingga membuatku jadi terisolasi dari seluruh dunia dan tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi macam apapun.

Harusnya, hal semacam tidak ada sinyal dari sebuah operator telekomunikasi tidak akan mempengaruhi koneksi yang Hinata miliki. Sebab Hinata punya sumber koneksinya pribadinya sendiri di atas orbit.

Supaya Hinata selalu mendapatkan koneksi, orang-orang di masa depan juga mengirimkan satelit (1)SAT berkecepatan tinggi ke masa lalu. Selain menjadi modem portable yang mampu bergerak ke sana-ke mari sendiri untuk Hinata, benda itu juga adalah sebuah locator yang bisa mengirimkan informasi tentang daerah di mana gadis itu sedang tinggal sehingga rasanya hampir tidak mungkin Hinata bisa kehilangan sinya lalu tersesat.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya tapi ada interfensi dari pihak ketiga."

Cuma itu jawaban logisnya. Seseorang atau sesuatu menghalangi sinyal yang akan diterima Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?"

Dia bertanya padaku bukan karena dia tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu sendiri, tapi karena dia sedang menunggu instruksiku. Kenapa?

Harusnya kalian semua masih ingat kalau Hinata bukannya manusia melainkan DOLL, Digital prOgrammed Long Lasting android dari masa depan yang ditugaskan untuk melindungiku. Lalu di dalam pikirannya juga ada tiga hukum yang harus dia patuhi.

Satu. melindungiku.

Di masa depan. Katanya aku menyebabkan perang dunia ketiga pecah dan sukses mengacaukan dunia, karena itulah banyak sekali orang yang ingin membunuhku di masa lalu dan mencegahku jadi penjahat kelas dunia.

Tapi meski aku ini memang berbahaya, aku tidak bisa dibunuh begitu saja karena katanya lagi aku adalah inventor yang sudah memajukan teknologi ke taraf yang seharusnya baru bisa direalisasikan tiga puluh tahun lagi.

Karena itulah Hinata dikirim untuk melindungiku dan berkali-kali harus mempertaruhkan kehidupannya sendiri demi aku.

Dua. Menuruti setiap perintahku.

Memang kuasa paling tinggi masih ada pada para administrator yang berada di masa depan, tapi meski begitu aku diberikan kuasa untuk memerintahkan apapun pada Hinata.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya tapi yang jelas perintahku adalah mutlak, apa yang kukatakan harus dia turuti dan apa yang kuinginkan darinya harus dia kabulkan. Kecuali perintahku bertentangan dengan hukum nomor satu dia akan melakukan apa saja yang kuinstruksikan.

Tiga. Jaga diri sendiri.

Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu penjelasan hukum terakhir ini. Menjaga diri adalah hal normal, hal alami yang akan dilakukan setiap makhluk hidup. Meski dia tidak bisa dibilang makhluk hidup.

"Untuk sementara kita cari dulu pemukiman di sekita. . . eh?"

Pernah tidak kalian bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang jatuh dari langit.

Biasanya, hal yang seperti sangat bagus untuk opening atau prolog dari sebuah manga atau anime berbau shounen.

Si gadis akan bertemu dengan main chara lalu mereka berdua berpetualang untuk mewujudkan keinginan si gadis, setelah itu mereka akan pergi jauh dan menemui berbagai macam jenis orang dalam perjalanannya.

Mereka selalu mendapat masalah tapi setiap mereka menemui masalah mereka akan bisa menyelesaikannya sambil membantu orang lain, sehingga selain terkenal mereka juga jadi punya banyak teman dan akhirnya punya kelompok yang anggotanya tiga sampai lima.

Lalu, di endingnya si main chara dan si gadis akan berciuman di bawah bulan purnama dan semuanya end dan akhirnya penontonnya minta season duanya.

Harusnya begitu.

"Hinata!"

"Ya."

Hinata bergantung pada server di masa depan untuk melakukan komputasi sehingga sekarang dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kemampuannya dengan maksimal sebab koneksi sedang terganggu. Tapi kalau sekedar menangkap seseorang yang jatuh dari tebing dia masih bisa.

Ya. Dari atas tebing, maksudku karang tinggi di belakangku ada seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh bebas dengan kepala duluan.

"Naruto, maafkan aku."

"Apa?"

Hinata menggunakan karang di belakangku untuk melompat naik dan menangkap gadis yang sedang jatuh itu, tapi setelah mendapatkannya dia langsung melepaskannya lagi dan membiarkannya kembali jatuh.

"Ke sini, ke sini, ke sini, ke siniiii!."

Aku berlari dan mencoba menempatkan diri pada lokasi kira-kira di mana gadis itu akan jatuh untuk menangkapnya. Meski Hinata sudah gagal menangkap gadis itu tapi dia sudah berhasil mengurangi gaya inersianya sehingga harusnya gadis itu tidak akan terasa terlalu berat lagi karena gaya jatuhnya.

"Hop, bagaimana di sana Hinata?"

Tugas gadis jadi-jadian itu adalah melindungiku, dan jika dalam prosesnya dia harus mengorbankan seseorang maka dia tidak akan ragu melakukannya sebab begitulah hukumnya. Hinata kembali membiarkan gadis yang sekarang ada di tanganaku jatuh alasannya adalah cuma satu.

Di atas sana ada orang atau sesuatu yang mengancam nyawaku.

"Aku sedang mengurusnya."

Ada banyak tembakan yang berasal dari atas, tapi setelah beberapa kali suara pantulan dan teriakan terdengar keadaan kembali menjadi sepi dan Hinata segera kemballi ke sampingku. Membuatku sadar kalau aku lebih perlu mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri daripada Hinata.

"Siapa kau!"

Sebab di atas kedua tanganku ada sebuah bahaya yang jauh lebih perlu untuk dipikirkan.

"Namaku Naruto dan, aku cuma seorang murid SMU biasa yang kebetulan sedang ditodong kepalanya dengan pistol oleh seorang gadis tanggung."

Gadis yang jatuh ke tanganku punya rambut biru pendek yang indah serta menggunakan sebuah hiasan berbentuk bunga di atasnya. Aku tidak tahu persisnya tapi mungkin umurnya tiga atau empat belas tahun.

"Oooo, jadi kau ini orang mesum yang suka anak kecil."

"Hinata! kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada bocah ini?!"

Sangat jelas kalau gadis tanggung yang sedang berada di atas kedua tanganku ini adalah sumber bahaya. Dia menodongkan pistol semi otomatis ke ujung hidungku sambil menatapku dengan pandangan jijik.

Harusnya Hinata sudah melakukan sebuah tindakan.

"Tenanglah Naruto dia tidak berbahaya, selain itu dia juga tidak akan bisa menembak sebab pistolnya kosong."

Aku tidak tahu dari mana rasa percaya dirinya itu datang, tapi yang jelas Hinata sangat yakin kalau gadis yang sedang kugendong dengan gaya bridal style ini tidak mengandung bahaya macam apapun. Hanya saja Hinata tidak akan berbohong.

Karena itulah, meski aku sendiri masih agak skeptis tapi aku mempercayai informasi itu.

"Daripada dia, lebih baik kau segera memperhatikan sekeliling dan berlindung di belakangku sebab keadaan kita sepertinya jadi buruk."

Di sekeliling kami ada banyak orang berpakaian militer lengkap yang sedang menodongkan senjatanya masing-masing ke arah kami bertiga.

"Hey bocah? kenapa orang-orang itu mengejarmu?"

Gadis ini baru berusia tiga atau dua belas tahun. Meski dia memang membawa senjata tapi tetap saja membawa delapan tentara untuk mengejarnya kurasa masih sangat berlebihan. Selain jelas kalah masalah fisik gadis yang berada di tanganku ini juga pasti kalah pengalaman. Jadi tidak mungkin gadis ini memberikan ancaman yang terlalu berarti pada bahkan seorang tentara dengan peralatan lengkap.

"Kenapa kau bilang? aku ini gadis manis yang imut dan mereka itu laki-laki paruh baya single yang tidak pernah menyentuh wanita, memangnya apa lagi yang mereka inginkan lakukan padaku kalau bukan . . . . . . ."

"Sensor, sensor, sensor-sensor! kalaupun yang kau bilang itu benar setidaknya gunakan kalimat lain agar aku tidak perlu mensensor kata-katamu."

"Kenapa kau harus mensensornya? tapi baiklah, akan kuganti kalimatnya! mereka ingin melepaskan nafsu bilogis bagian tubuh bawahnya secara beramai-ramai menggunakan tubuhku yang masih dalam perkembangan, bagaimana?"

"Jangan tanya bagaimana! tapi sudahlah! berarti mereka ini orang mesum yang suka anak kecil kan?"

"Sama sepertimu!"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan! Hinata!."

Hinata yang berdiri di depanku mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. Hanya saja sebelum dia sempat mengeksekusi sebuah perintah seseorang dari tentara di depan kami bicara.

"Kau ini juga laki-laki kan? bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan? kau boleh mengambil bocah itu tapi kau harus memberikan pacarmu pada kami."

Apanya yang kesepakatan? dan Hinata itu bukan pacarku. Dia bahkan bukan manusia. Lalu, aku ini bukan pedo. Lagipula aku ini orang yang egois, jadi aku tidak suka tawar menawar. Kalau aku tidak mendapat semuanya lebih baik aku tidak dapat sekalian saja.

"Ingat untuk hemat energi Hinata."

Hinata menurunkan satu tangannya dan hanya diam menunggu lawan untuk bergerak duluan. Setelah itu para tentara di depan kami mengangkat senjatanya dan menembak ke arah kami bertiga.

Beberapa detik kemudian semuanya selesai.

Dengan menggunakan grafiti force Hinata memantulkan peluru yang mereka tembakan ke tangan dan kaki mereka sehingga sekarang, meski harusnya tidak ada yang mati tapi setidaknya mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar kami.

"Hey gadis kecil, siapa namamu?"

Begitu kutanya, gadis di yang masih di lenganku langsung menatapku dengan pandangan marah.

"Aku tidak kecil, dan sampai kapan kau mau menggendongku seperti ini? jangan berpikir kau bisa terus-terusan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bisa memegang-megang badanku."

"Untuk ukuran anak kecil kau benar-benar ke PD-an."

Aku menurunkannya ke tanah.

Dia memang manis tapi bukan berarti aku akan langsung punya pikiran mesum begitu melihatnya. Lagipula umurnya yang masih tanggung juga agak membuatku bingung bagaimana memperlakukannya. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil, yang artinya dia tidak bisa dimasukan dalam kategori gadis kecil dan dia juga bukan remaja seperti Amaru dan Shion.

Kemudian, dia memang imut tapi dia tidak seimut Hanabi. Sebab, keimutan adiku itu tidak ada tandingannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang tapi aku merasa kalau kau sedang menghinaku secara tidak langsung."

"Siapa yang menghinamu? aku hanya berpikir kalau kau itu sangat manis."

Kata cantik masih belum cocok sedangkan kata imut sudah tidak cocok. Ya apalagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan penampilan gadis ini kecuali manis?

Selain punya wajah yang seperti sudah kubilang, manis. Dia juga punya proporsi tubuh yang sangat pas, dia tidak pendek tapi tidak terlalu tinggi dan dia juga tidak kurus dan punya badan yang lumayan berisi.

Ciri tubuh wanitanya sudah mulai muncul, bagian tubuh seperti dada, pinggang dan yang lainnya mulai terbentuk, tapi meski begitu dia masih punya sedikit aura muda yang dimiliki anak-anak. Membuatnya kelihatan polos dan menarik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Jangan menghitung hargaku! kau tidak akan punya uang untuk membayarnya."

Gadis yang belum kuketahui namanya itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya dan menarik bagian depan bawah t-shirt yang dikenakannya.

"Memangnya berapa hargamu?"

"Enam juta."

Pertanyaan itu tentu bukan pertanyaan yang benar-benar menanyakan seberapa banyak uang yang kuperlukan untuk bisa mendapatkannya, tapi hanya sekedar candaan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Hanya saja.

"Kau serius?"

Muka gadis itu memperlihatkan keseriusan yang sangat jelas, dari wajahnya tidak terlihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda kalau dia sedang bercanda atau mempermainkanku.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang jahat?"

"Iya."

Benar-benar jawaban instant tanpa keraguan.

"Ok, anggap saja aku ini orang jahat tapi setidaknya percayalah kalau aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu."

"..."

Dia memang tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi tatapannya seakan bilang kalau aku ini hanya seorang kriminal yang sedang mencoba menipu anak kecil agar mau diculik.

Saat aku bingung sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa mendapat kepercayaanya, Hinata mendekatiku lalu menepuk pundaku. Setelah itu dia mengangkat jempolnya dan memberiku tanda yang mungkin artinya adalah, serahkan saja padaku.

Aku agak ragu tapi pada akhirnya aku mundur dan membiarkan Hinata berbicara dengan anak itu. Dia sedikit menundukan badannya lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan si lawan bicara.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto hanya bisa terangsang oleh adik perempuannya yang masih dua belas tahun.."

Jangan tanya aku. Sudah jelas ekspresi jijik anak itu jadi semakin susah untuk dideskripsikan. Dan bukan cuma itu, sekarang dia bahkan menatapku seakan ingin segera menginjak-injaku sampai mati.

"Hanya saja sebab dia tidak bisa melampiaskannya pada adiknya dia menggunakanaku sebagai pengganti, jadi tenang saja kalau dia ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu aku akan menggantikan tempatmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku baiklah."

"Jangan percaya padanya bodoh!."

Semua yang dikatakan Hinata itu tidak ada yang benar. Meski memang aku ini siscon tapi aku tidaklah semesum itu, serta aku tidak pernah menyuruh Hinata menggantikan siapapun. Aku ingin segera protes dan mengklarifikasi keterangan palsu itu.

Tapi sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut, bocah itu berbalik padaku dan bilang.

"Namaku Konan, jika kalian ingin menuju kota aku akan menunjukan jalannya."

Kami semua berjalan dengan si gadis bernama Konan yang memimpin.

Kali ini aku tahu apa maksud dari sebuah quotes yang kubaca dari sebuah game yang intinya adalah kebenaran bukanlah sebuah cara pasti untuk bisa mendapatkan kedamaian, kadang menjaga sebuah kebohongan adalah cara paling tepat untuk mempertahankan kedamaian.

Kalau ada yang penasaran, nama gamenya adalah COD(2).

Aku merasakannya sekarang. Dengan kebohongan yang disemprotakan Hinata ke segala arah pada gadis bernama Konan itu setidaknya sudah mau bicara denganku dan malah menawarkan pertolongan.

Dari pantai yang panas, perlahan kami mulai masuk ke daerah bervegetasi lebat yang menanjaknya minta ampun.

"Sebelum kau mengeluh, akan kuberitahukan dulu kalau kota yang kita tuju bukan kota biasa."

"Maksudmu?"

Dan begitu kami sampai di tengah kota. Aku akhirnya bisa paham apa yang maksud dengan buka kota biasa.

Tidak seperti kota-kota yang pernah kulihat sebelum-sebelumnya, tempatku berada saat ini lebih tepat disebut dengan kawasan kumuh atau mungkin jika harus dipaksa memperbaiki imagenya. Lokasi di mana kami bertiga berada lebih mirip seperti ibu kota negaraku dulu saat masih dalam jaman penjajahan.

Bukan hanya tidak ada gedung tinggi yang tugasnya mencakar langit, bangunan permanen yang masih kelihatan layak saja agak sulit kutemui. Satu-satunya bangunan yang kelihatan lumayan mendingan hanyalah kantor polisi yang berdiri ratusan meter di depanku.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah tetaplah di dekatku dan jangan lakukan apapun yang kelihatan mencurigakan."

Kurasa sepasang remaja mengikuti seorang gadis muda yang kelihatan babak-belur sudah cukup mencurigakan. Dan tindakan mencurigakan yang dia maksud juga tidak dia jelaskan secara detail, hanya saja aku dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti gadi bernama Konan itu dalam diam.

Dan sambil berjalan aku juga mengawasi keadaan sekitar kami.

Dengan adanya interfensi dari pihak ketiga yang bahkan memblokir koneksi yang dimiliki Hinata, aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau orang-orang di masa depan bisa menemukan lokasiku dan mencoba memberiku masalah tambahan dengan mengirimkan mesin-mesin pembunuhnya.

Hanya saja aku tetap tidak bisa tenang. Sebab dari penampilannya saja kota ini memberikan impresi kalau angka kriminalitasnya tinggi dan hukum tidak terlalu tegak berdirinya. Bahkan berkali-kali aku mendapatkan tatapan tidak ramah dari orang-orang bermuka sangar yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan baik.

"Hey, apa kalian punya tanda pengenal dan uang?."

"Kami punya passport dan asalkan ada ATM aku bisa punya uang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat perisitirahatan terdekat lalu kalau kalian sudah tidak punya urusan cepatlah pergi dari kota ini."

Lagipula kami berada di sini juga bukan karena keinginan kami sendiri, melainkan karena kami ingin pergi ke maryland untuk memenuhi sebuah tugas. Mungkin kata tugas agak tidak cocok sebab hal itu sama sekali bukan kewajiban kami.

Tapi tanggung jawab kami.

Tanggung jawab untuk menghancurkan fasilitas yang nantinya akan bisa memproduksi reaktor High Density level, atau gampangnya HDlevel untuk pertama kali.

* * *

Saya sangat membutuhkan rekomendasi anime! urgent! ASAP! kalo bisa yang di atas 2008/2009 atau kalau lamapun grafiknya yang bagus. (Atau setidaknya Heroinya enak buat dilihat). Saya udah kehabisan tontonan.


	2. 1 : Precious : No longer Yours

ketika kau melihat seorang menembak orang tua, kemungkinan seseorang itu akan merasa takut pada si penembak. Tapi jika seseorang melihat anak kecil ditembak, bukannya takut tapi seseorang itu akan marah.

Happy reading lah, jangan ikuti saya yang sedang tidak happy.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto.

* * *

1.

Tiga hari yang lalu, aku dan Hinata menumpang sebuah kapal imigran gelap yang berlayar dari Australia ke benua Amerika atas perintah Sasuke. Dia bilang jika kami menggunakan transportasi biasa seseorang bisa dengan mudah mengintersep perjalananku, karena itulah dia membuatku naik kapal yang tidak punya jadwal dan tidak terasosiasi pada negara manapun untuk melakukan perjalanan.

Hanya saja, pada suatu titik sistem navigasi kapal yang kami tumpangi tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik dan membuat si nahkoda agak kehilangan arah. Tapi mungkin sebab yang mengatur kapal punya kemampuan hebat, dia mampu menjadi navigator hanya dengan melihat ke langit.

Seperti beberapa ratus tahun ke belakang, kompas yang kami gunakan adalah bintang. Dan meski perjalanan kami sudah keluar jalur tapi arah perjalanan kami masih sama. Menuju benua Amerika.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kapal kami diserang oleh segerombolan orang bersenjata yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan baik. Mesin kapal yang kami tumpangi rusak, dan mereka bisa naik ke kapal dengan bebas.

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud mereka melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja kenyataan kalau mereka tidak memperlakukan seorangpun dari kami dengan baik adalah sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkanku kalau kami semua sedang dalam masalah.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai masalah.

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi sebelum aku bisa memikirkan cara bagaimana kami semua bisa pergi dengan selamat. Si nahkoda sengaja menabrakan kapalnya ke kapal orang-orang yang menyerang kami, sebelum pada akhirnya menabrakan diri pada karang dan menyuruh semua orang untuk mengambil pelampung dan melompat ke air.

Setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi sebab saat jatuh dari kapal sepertinya kepalaku terbentur dan aku kehilangan kesadaran. Dan begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di pantai bersama dengan Hinata.

Dari senyumnya yang tidak natural waktu itu, sedikit banyak aku bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkat topik itu. Hinata hanya menjalankan tugasnya, dia memprioritaskan keselamatanku.

Dengan kata lain Hinata tidak akan memperdulikan kesulitan orang lain jika aku berada dalam bahaya. Karena memang program yang ada pada dirinya dibuat seperti itu.

Aku ingin ke sana lagi. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Kami menelusuri pantai untuk menemukan jalan ke permukan, dan di saat itulah seorang gadis jatuh dari atas tebing lalu pada akhirnya membawaku sampai ke tempat ini.

Kau mungkin berpikir barang tambang paling berharga di dunia ini adalah berlian, emas, ataupun minyak yang sering jadi bahan rebutan banyak negara. Tapi meski pernyataan itu sebenarnya tidak salah, di jaman modern ini hal itu juga tidak terlalu benar.

Di era ini, pada beberapa negara ada empat jenis bahan tambang yang bisa sangat cepat memancing konflik. Keempat mineral itu adalah Cassiterite, Coltan, Wolframite atau lebih gampangnya mungkin Tin, Tantalum, dan Tungsten. Dan yang terakhir adalah emas.

Harga ketiga jenis mineral tadi tidaklah lebih tinggi dari emas, tapi demi ketiga jenis mineral ini kadang kekerasanpun digunakan untuk bisa memaksa orang-orang agar mau melakukan eksploitasi terhadapnya. Terhadap tanah yang mengandung banyak ketiga jenis mineral itu.

Kenapa? seharusnya orang yang sudah pernah mendapatkan sedikit pendidikan tentang kelistrikan tahu sebabnya. Ketiganya diberikan rating setinggi itu karena mereka diinginkan oleh triliunan manusia di dunia ini. Sehingga melakukan bisnis dengan dengan ketiga jenis material itu sangatlah menguntungkan.

Sepertiga produksi tin dibuat untuk membuat solder listrik. Tungsten diperlukan dalam manufaktur peralatan elektronik, lalu tantalum digunakan untuk membuat kapasitor elektrik yang tempatnya ada di semua jenis barang elektronik. Mulai dari tv yang kalian tonton, konsol yang kalian mainkan, komputer yang kalian pakai bekerja dan membuat tugas, lalu smartphone yang kalian gunakan untuk mengunjungi situs-situs terlarang.

Dan untuk emas sendiri selain menjadi perhiasan juga diperlukan dalam produksi barang elektronik, karena sifat penghantar listriknya yang sangat baik emas biasa disematkan dalam motherboard.

Sekarang harusnya kalian tahu apa yang kumaksudkan dengan kalimat "semua orang menginginkannya".

Yah. Di jaman modern ini, orang yang tidak punya ponsel mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari. Keluarga yang di rumahnya tidak ada tv ataupun radio atau peralatan multimedia lain mungkin jumlahnya sangat sedikit. Dan dari tahun ke tahun permintaan orang-orang akan benda semacam itu semakin naik dan naik tanpa adanya pertanda untuk turun.

Jadi bisa dibilang berbisnis ketiga jenis material itu adalah sebuah usaha dengan masa depan yang sangat-sangat cerah. Saking cerahnya bahkan siapapun akan silau olehnya.

Dan pulau tempat di mana aku dan Hinata terdampar adalah salah satu tempat yang mampu memproduksi ketiga jenis mineral itu secara masal. Yang di atas memberikan anugrah dengan memberikan tempat ini stok ketiga mineral itu yang katanya bisa bertahan sampai lima puluh tahun lagi meski terus dikeruk.

Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Normalnya pemerintah akan mengambil alih pertambangan agar bisnis tidak dikuasai oleh pihak swasta, yang biasanya senang memonopoli sesuatu agar bisa dapat banyak keuntungan. Dengan dipegang oleh pemerintah harga komoditas bisa stabil, lapangan kerja terbuka dan hasilnya harusnya nanti akan kembali ke rakyatnya kalau tidak dikorupsi.

Tapi sayangnya di tempat ini yang terjadi tidak seperti itu.

Seperti di mexico yang polisi nasionalnya kalah jumlah dan peralatan dengan para penjual obat-obatan ilegal, di sini selain polisi pemerintah juga bahkan berada dalam tekanan perusahaan swasta. Dan ancaman yang diberikan mereka bukanlah hanya sekedar "kami tidak akan berinfestasi di sini" melainkan "jangan main-main dengan kami", percaya atau tidak begitulah keadaannya.

"Lalu kenapa tentara nasional tidak bertindak? bukankah tindakan mereka sama dengan terorisme?"

Perusahaan penambang itu menyewa PMC dan mereka digunakan untuk memaksa orang-orang di pulau ini untuk bekerja dengan bayaran minim atau bahkan tanpa bayaran. Dan sebab PMC itu adalah organisasi militer yang bergerak ke arah uang seperti bunga matahari, mereka akan melakukan apapun asal mereka dapat uang.

Dengan kata lain, mereka itu tidak perduli dengan asas tentara nasional yang ada untuk melawan musuh yang mengganggu kedamaian negara.

"Pulau ini terisolasi sayang, kau harusnya sudah tahu itu."

"Jangan panggil aku sayang Konan, kau membuatku agak merinding."

"Kalau begitu darling?"

"Sama saja bodoh!."

"Papa?"

"Sekarang aku benar-benar merinding!."

"Kakak?"

"Adiku hanya Hanabi!."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Panggil saja aku seperi biasa Konan."

"Pedo!"

"Bukan itu! gunakan saja namaku, kau ingat namaku kan Konan? Na-Ru-To."

"Cih. . "

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu!?."

"Apa kita tidak bisa membicarakan hal yang lebih romantis?"

"Ha?"

Biar kujelaskan situasinya.

Rencana awalku dan Hinata adalah segera keluar dari pulau ini, tapi begitu kami sudah sampai di pelabuhan tidak ada satupun angkutan laut maupun orang yang mau membawa kami keluar pulau.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, setelah aku berhasil menjatuhkan Trident dengan bantuan semua orang pemerintah ingin memberiku mendali dan penghargaan. Tapi aku menolaknya sebab selain keduanya sama sekali tidak ada harganya bagiku, aku juga tidak ingin memancing hal buruk lain dengan membuat namaku dikenal oleh orang banyak.

Karena itulah aku minta mentahnya saja. Dan dengan begitu mereka mengirimkan uang dalam jumlah yang besar ke rekeningku. Lalu memanfaatkan uang itu, aku sempat menawarkan bayaran yang cukup tinggi agar seseorang mau mengantarku keluar dari tempat itu.

Hanya saja. Hasilnya adalah nihil.

Dari hasil pengamatanku yang bisa keluar dan masuk pulau hanyalah orang-orang tertentu saja. Dan orang-orang tertentu itu adalah anggota PMC perusahaan atau anggota perusahaan itu sendiri yang akan mengirim barang atau berbisnis dengan pihak luar pulau.

Yang tidak punya ijin tidak boleh keluar dari pulau, dan yang menentukan boleh tidaknya seseorang keluar dari pulau adalah orang perusahaan. Yang sampai saat ini belum pernah mengijinkan orang lain keluar selain orang-orang dalam lingkaran mereka. Jika ada yang memaksa keluar mereka akan dihukum, lalu jika ada yang menyelinap dan ketahuan mereka akan langsung dieksekusi.

Lalu salah satu orang yang tidak boleh keluar itu adalah aku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mundur sebab senjata otomatis yang mereka arahkan padaku tidak kelihatan seperti mainan yang hanya menyemprotkan air sebagai pelurunya. Hinata akan melindungiku, tapi sebab musuh yang harus kami hadapi itu banyak melakukannya akan sangat sulit. Selain itu lawan kami adalah manusia yang tindakannya tidak sesimple mesin.

Kemudian, jika keadaanya benar-benar gawat bisa jadi Hinata akan melakukan tindakan yang ekstrim. Dia tidak pernah melakukannya, tapi bisa saja Hinata membunuh orang-orang itu.

Demi kebaikan bersama aku dan Hinata mengangkat tangan dan kembali ke dalam kota. Memaksa maju sama sekali bukan keputusan yang bijak sebab apa yang akan kami hadapi sama sekali masih belum jelas.

Ketika kami sedang mencari tempat untuk menginap dan mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang seluk-beluk pulau ini, kami kembali bertemu dengan Konan. Yang sekali lagi sedang mendapatkan masalah.

Kalau sebelumnya dia dikejar-kejar oleh tentara bersenjata sekarang dia sedang digeret oleh seorang pria besar.

Dan ketika aku bilang digeret aku tidak main-main. Kata digeret disini sama sekali bukan konotasi melainkan kenyataan. Tangannya diborgol dan tubuhnya ditarik dengan kasar.

Gadis itu mencoba melawan dan mogok untuk berjalan, tapi tindakan itu malah membuat si penarik jadi tambah marah dan menarik Konan lebih keras. Gadis itu berkali-kali jatuh, dan dari warna merah di pergelangan tangannya aku bisa tahu seberapa seriusnya gadis itu ingin melawan.

Tentu saja aku tidak hanya tinggal diam.

Memangnya siapa yang bisa diam saat melihat seorang gadis manis sepertinya diperlakukan seperti itu? dan pemandangan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyulut kemarahanku.

Aku segera mendekati orang itu dengan wajah mengintimidasi. Dan begitu dia menyadari kehadiranku, orang-orang yang sepertinya adalah bodyguarnya segera menghalangiku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang jauh lebih mengintimidasi.

Meski aku malu tapi aku langsung mundur dan mendekati Hinata. Kau boleh bilang kalau aku ini pecundang, tapi jika aku adu kekuatan dengan orang-orang bertampang sangar dan berbadan besar di depanku itu bisa dijamin seratus persen kalau aku akan babak belur.

Aku ingin membawa Konan keluar dari situasinya waktu itu, tapi aku juga tidak mau mengundang banyak perhatian dengan menyuruh Hinata mengamuk di tengah kota. Karena itulah, meski aku tidak yakin akan berhasil aku mengajukan sebuah proposal pada orang yang sedang membawa Konan.

"Bisakah kau melepskannya?"

Saat itu aku tidak benar-benar berharap untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang positif. Tapi nyatanya jawaban yang kuterima malah sukses membuatku kaget sendiri.

"Dia adalah miliku? jika kau menginginkannya berikan tawaran terbaikmu"

Awalnya aku agak bingung dengan apa yang dia maksud, tapi setelah beberapa saat berpikir aku akhirnya paham bagaimana keadaan di pulau ini sekarang.

Aku melihat ke arah Konan, tapi begitu pandangan kami bertemu dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Apa kau menerima pembayaran lewat ?"

Setelah tarik ulur harga akhirnya aku dan orang tidak dikenal itu sepakat, dan dengan ponsel pinjaman yang kudapat dari orang itu juga. Yang ternyata bisa dapat koneksi internet, akhirnya aku selesai melakukan transaksi.

Aku agak was-was kalau-kalau orang itu hanya menipuku dan tidak benar-benar mau memberikan Konan padaku, tapi sekali lagi aku dibuat terkejut. Orang itu melepaskan Konan dan menyodorkan gadis itu padaku lalu pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Sepertinya aku harus berlatih tidak berpikir buruk tentang orang lain.

Orang itu mungkin hanya menganggap kalau Konan tidaklah sepenting itu, tapi aku benar-benar bersukur masalah yang kutemui kali ini bisa diselesaikan secara damai. Meski tidak dengan benar.

"Sekarang bagaimana Konan? kalau kau mau pergi aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

Yah. Di pulau ini sepertinya sistem budak masih ada. Atau lebih tepat kalau dibilang. Kembali ada dan digunakan.

"Aku ingin pergi dari orang itu bukan karena ingin pulang."

Baginya tempat pulang sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia tidak lagi mempunyai tempat yang bisa disebut rumah.

"Tapi karena aku tidak ingin bersama orang itu."

"Jadi kau ingin bersamaku?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Aku paling benci jika apa yang kumiliki dirusak atau direbut seseorang, karena itulah aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Sebenarnya alasan aku menjaga dengan baik barang-barang yang kupunya adalah karena aku punya uang yang sangat minim, jadi jika aku sampai merusakannya ada kemungkinan sangat besar kalau aku tidak akan bisa menggantinya lagi.

Hanya saja mengutarakan alasan macam itu dalam suasana seperti ini akan membuatku kedengaran tidak keren.

"Dan berhubung kau sudah menjadi miliku, aku juga akan menjagamu dengan baik."

Aku meletakan tangan kananku di atas puncak kepalanya, setelah itu aku mengelus rambutnya. Kemudian. . .

"Un. . "

Diapun mengangguk kecil.

Dengan begitu, secara resmi kepemilikian Konan berada di tanganku. Setidaknya di pulau ini.

2.

Di sini memang tidak ada daerah yang seratus persen aman, sebab pulau tempat kami terdampar itu tidak seluas rata-rata pulau utama untuk ukuran negara maritime. Oleh sebab itu tidak ada lagi tempat yang dilabeli 'tidak terjamah" dan bisa ditinggali dengan aman selama lima puluh tahun ke depan.

Semua area sudah dieksplorasi dan setiap inci pulau ini tidak lagi suci alias sudah pernah dijamah seseorang. Selain itu setiap jamnya ada anggota PMC yang berpatroli untuk menjaga agar tidak ada orang yang keluar atau masuk pulau tanpa ijin.

Tapi meski begitu, walau tidak seratus persen ada sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang cukup aman. Dan tempat itu adalah ladang jagung dan beberapa sayuran serta kebun kopi.

Bahkan orang-orang yang tinggal di sana juga diperlakukan lebih baik kalau diukur hanya menggunakan standart tempat ini.

Mereka mendapatkan perlakukan yang agak lebih baik bukan karena PMC di area itu baik, melainkan karena keberadaan mereka penting untuk pulau ini sebab tidak ada orang lain yang ingin menggantikan posisi mereka jika ada yang terluka atau hilang.

Aku tidak ingin menggunakan kata mati.

Gampangnya mereka diberikan sedikit kebebasan sebab jika mereka tidak ada tidak ada lagi yang mau ataupun mampu untuk menggantikan posisinya. Jika mereka tidak ada pulau ini akan mendapatkan kesusahan.

Petani.

Harusnya kalian masih ingat kalau pulau yang namanya masih belum kuketahui ini ingin mengisolasi diri. Dengan sistem yang seperti itu memberikan makanan pada penghuninya yang berjumlah sangat banyak menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan.

Dengan bantuan agrikultur lokal maka kebutuhan pasokan bahan makanan dari luar akan bisa sedikit dikurangi dan hal itu akan sangat membantu perusahaan dan orang-orangnya. Mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan dana berlebihan dan harus keluar masuk pulau terlalu sering.

Ke tempat orang-orang itulah Konan membawaku dan Hinata.

Meski di sini tidak ada tempat tinggal yang bisa disebut layak, tapi bangunan semacam shelter yang kutempati punya luas yang lebih dari cukup untuk menampung aku, Hinata, seorang kakek tua, Konan dan puluhan anak perempuan kecil yang sudah lebih dulu tinggal di sini.

"Bagaimana? apa kau menyukai tempat ini Naruto?"

"Bukankah aku tidak punya pilihan Konan?"

"Tapi aku mengajakmu ke sini sudah dengan banyak perhitungan, aku bahkan juga ikut memperhitungkan seleramu."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang konotasinya kalau aku ini lolicon!."

"Memangnya bukan?"

Kau mungkin tidak tau Konan, tapi gadis yang melakukan kontak denganku bukan hanya gadis kecil yang masih di bawah umur. Memang keimutan para loli sangat menggemaskan dan membuatku ingin memeluk mereka, tapi kau salah kalau berpikir aku tertarik pada mereka seakan pada lawan jenis secara umum.

Untuk kasus Hanabi agak lain tapi pada dasarnya aku bukanlah lolicon yang akan terangsang oleh anak kecil. Aku adalah remaja laki-laki normal yang tertarik pada remaja perempuan cantik lain. Paham tidak?

"Kalau begitu sebutkan nama gadis beruntung itu."

"Shion . . . dan Shion. . . .lalu. . . . Shion?"

Sepertinya kenalan gadis seumuranku tidak terlalu banyak.

"Sekarang aku paham kenapa pacarmu terus-terusan berada di pojok ruangan sambil berdoa ingin jadi loli, kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan namanya."

Aku tidak bilang kalau dia itu bahkan bukan manusia.

"Jangan perdulikan dia, apakah di sini ada listrik Konan?"

"Kalau dibilang ada sih ada, tapi kalau dibilang tidak ada juga tidak ada."

"Jadi ada atau tidak!?"

Di pulau ini ada beberapa fasilitas pembangkit listrik, tapi sebab sumber daya yang bisa digunakan sebagai sumber listrik terbatas pada angin, ombak, dan sinar matahari penggunaanya jadi sangat dibatasi. Dan tentu saja aliran listrik dimonopoli oleh pihak perusahaan sehingga penghuni lain tidak akan mendapatkan arus listrik bahkan sekedar untuk menyalakan sebuah bohlam lima watt.

Dan aku juga termasuk dari salah satu orang-orang itu.

Tempat kami tinggal memiliki sangat banyak lampu, tapi yang bisa menyala hanyalah lampu di area peralatan, dan itupun tidak boleh hidup terus. Karena itulah saat ini, begitu semua penghuninya selesai makan malah hampir tidak ada lagi suara yang bisa kudengar.

Dengan tidak adanya penerangan, kebanyakan penghuni memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat. Selain itu mereka semua juga sudah lelah saat pagi sampai sorenya, tidur saat baru jam tujupun kurasa tidak aneh.

Yang aneh adalah.

"Kenapa kau tidur sambil memeluku Konan?"

Aku tidak akan menerima alasan tidak ada tempat. Shelter yang kami tumpangi sekarang ini berukuran sangat besar, dan di dalamnya ada beberapa bagian yang dipisah-pisah menggunakan tembok tebal sehingga bisa dijadikan kamar. Jika dia mau dia bisa menempati ruang itu bersama dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih dia kenal dariku.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan majikanku kedinginan."

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberikanku selimut."

"Tidak ada selimut di sini, jadi aku yang akan jadi selimutmu mulai malam ini dan selanjutnya."

Sekarang aku malah jadi merinding. Bukan karena udara dingin, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang memancarkan aura tidak enak dari arah belakangku. Mungkin sensasinya bisa disamakan dengan saat seorang penakut menonton film horor di rumah sendirian.

Dan sumber perasaan tidak enak itu adalah Hinata yang sedang memandangku dengan muka horor.

Mengesampingkanku yang sedang berkeringat padahal sedang kedinginan, dengan polosnya Konan bertanya pada Hinata.

"Nona Hinata? kenapa kau jadi agak seram."

Untuk sesaat Hinata hanya diam, dan gara-gara kurangnya cahaya aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajahnya. Tapi untuk suatu alasan, aku yakin bagaimanapun itu, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan kabar baik.

"Konan, biar kuberitahukan sesuatu."

"Ap . .apa?"

"Naruto tidak akan puas hanya dengan dipeluk! kau harus memberikan semua yang kau miliki padanya! tapi haha. . hahaah. . sayang sekali, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya dan kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya Naruto tidak akan menerimamu seutuhnya. . ."

Orang-orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan kegilaan Hinata dan sering mendengar omongannya yang ngawur pasti akan tahu kalau apa yang baru saja dia katakan itu sama sekali tidak artinya. Contohnya saja jika Shion mendengarnya, gadis itu akan menyuruhnya untuk segera tutup mulut sedangkan jika Amaru yang mendengarnya maka dia akan naik ombak dan ikut-ikutan menambah kesalahpahaman.

Untuk Hanabi. . . mungkin dia akan menghajarku.

Sayangnya tidak mungkin Konan bisa mengetahui semua itu.

"Aku tahu kalau kau ini lolicon mesum! tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau semesum it. . itu. . ."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menilaiku dengan benar Konan! dan jangan terus-terusan mengecapku sebagai lolicon!."

"Sayang sekali kau gadis kecil! kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya! sebab kau masih di bawah umur! hahahahah . . . .."

Sekali lagi, aku memang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata tapi meski begitu aku yakin kalau dia sedang memasang ekspresi kemenangan di wajahnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, meski dia sudah berhasil memojokanku dia masih belum puas juga untuk mengotori nama baiku.

"Naruto boleh lolicon!."

Aku bukan lolicon. Dan siapa yang memberikanmu hak untuk mengijinkanku menjadi lolicon?

"Naruto boleh siscon mesum!."

Tolong buang kata mesumnya, kalau kau hanya menyebutku siscon aku akan terima dengan senang hati dan malah menganggapnya pujian.

"Dan mungkin dia jauh lebih menyukaimu daripada aku."

Kenapa nadamu tiba-tiba berubah? lalu untuk yang ini kau juga sudah salah besar Hinata.

"Tapi yang bisa membuatnya bahagia hanya aku! hanya aku yang bisa memberikan apa yang dia inginkan! sebab hanya aku yang bisa memberikan semua yang kumiliki hanya untuk Naruto!."

Sebelumnya dia menggunakan nada bercanda yang biasa dia gunakan saat sedang beradu argumen dengan Shion maupun Amaru. Tapi kata-katanya yang terakhir itu terasa lain. Dia serius.

Dan keseriusannya itu sudah tersampaikan pada semua orang yang baru saja mendengar deklarasi mirip pernyataan cintanya itu. Entah itu aku, Konan, dan bahkan seseorang yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan ruangan kami sempat merasa seakan waktu baru saja dihentikan untuk sesaat.

Selain itu, keseriusannya juga berhasil mengingatkanku akan banyak hal.

Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, dan dia tidak akan punya apa-apa jika aku tidak ada.

Begitulah status hubunganku dengannya. Kami tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kami tidak boleh berpisah. Sebab jika salah satu di antara kami yang tidak lagi ada. Keberadaan sisanya akan jadi sangat rapuh dan bahkan tidak ada lagi artinya.

Semua yang dia katakan memang benar. Yang bisa membuatku bahagia adalah dia, yang memberikan apa yang kuinginkan adalah dia, dan hanya dia yang mau memberikan semua yang dia punya hanya untuku.

Dialah yang sudah melindungiku, Hanabi, Shion, dan Amaru. Tanpanya entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada ketiga orang itu. Jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang menghilang, aku mungkin akan benar-benar tidak akan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan lagi.

Dan yang menjaga mereka semua adalah Hinata. Dialah yang menjaga semua yang berharga untuku. Yang dia lindungi bukan hanya aku, melainkan semua yang ada di sekitarku. Semua yang penting bagiku, dan semua sumber kebahagiaanku.

Keinginanku adalah perintah baginya, harapanku adalah tujuan hidupnya dan impianku. . . . adalah apa yang akan dia lindungi dengan seluruh miliknya. Apapun yang terjadi, hal macam apapun yang datang untuk menggangguku, dia akan berdiri di depanku dan menghancurkannya.

Dan dia mau melakukannya untuku. Hanya demi aku.

"Ugh. . . aku tidak mungkin bisa menang dari pacarmu. . ."

Aku ingin segera tidur. Kalau tidak aku akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bisa ngantuk dan melupakan kata-kata memalukan yang baru saja Hinata katakan.

"Aku bahkan mulai merasa kalau kau ada hanya untuk Naruto. . ."

Aku tidak tahu Konan dapat informasi dari mana, tapi apa yang baru saja dia katakan tidaklah terlalu jauh dari kenyataan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah. . . aku juga punya hal yang harus kulindungi! hal yang lebih penting dari nyawaku."

Sinar bulan berhasil masuk dari sebuah lubang kecil di langit-langit shelter tua tempatku mengungsi ini, dan sinar itu agak membuat keadaan ruangan jadi sedikit lebih terang. Membuatku bisa sedikit lebih jelas dalam melihat bagaimana raut wajah Konan yang sedang berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya di depanku.

Untuk suatu alasan aku bisa menangkap sebuah penyesalan dari ekspresi yang dia tunjukan.

"Karena itulah. . . aku tidak bisa mendapatkan jiwamu setidaknya aku akan mendapatkan tubuhmu meski hanya secara fisik."

Arah pembicaraanya jadi aneh. Dan kenapa dia memegang tshirtnya dengan sangat erat? apa dia kedinginan? lalu apa aku sedang berada di sebuah pulau misitis di mana orang-orang di dalamnya akan mempersembahkan tubuh seseorang pada sesuatu. Kalau iya, aku benar-benar sedang merinding sekarang.

"Tubuh tidak tidak bisa bohong kan? kalau kau sudah merasakannya aku yakin kau akan menginginkannya lagi! aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa sebab aku masih polos dan belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun."

Memangnya kau ini apa? kecap? lalu apa-apaan kata-kata berkonotasi negatif yang baru saja kau katakan tadi bocah? apa kau masih waras? bagaimana seorang gadis yang bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu bisa disebut polos?

"Woi-woi-woi! apa yang kau coba lakukan Konan?"

"Tentu saja melepaskan baju! memangnya kau tidak lihat?"

"Aku juga tahu! kalau tidak aku tidak akan memegang kedua tanganmu yang sedang mengangkat t-shirtmu ke atas.

"Yang ingin kutahu adalah kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? tentu saja agar kau terangsang dan segera tegang lalu bisa melakukan penetrasi padaku."

Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? sepak bola? kalau iya sayang sekali sekarang sudah agak malam.

"Hal gila apa yang baru saja kau katakan Konaaaann! aku bahkan tidak sempat mensensornya! dan kau bahkan masih belum cukup umur untuk boleh melakukannya! meski bukan itu masalahnya!."

Masalahnya adalah bagaimana bisa gadis ini berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Aku dan dia baru bertemu, dan aku juga yakin kalau flag yang kudirikan masih belum bisa membuatnya setergila-gila ini padaku. Saking gilanya aku bahkan tidak lagi kenal dengan Konan yang sekarang sedang kupegang kedua tangannya ini.

"Hinataa! bantu aku menyadarkan bocah ini!. . . . . woi jangan hang di saat seperti ini!."

Ini gawat. Hinata yang tingkat kemesumannya saja sudah jauh di atas laki-laki mesum saja tidak menyangka kalau Konan akan mengajaku main sepak bola. Saking shocknya bahkan sepertinya pikirannya yang secepat komputer itu sampai hang dan sekarang dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku Naruto!."

"Bagaimana bisa!? kalau kau melepaskan tanganmu dari tshirt yang kau pakai maka aku juga akan melepaskan tanganku!."

"Aku paham! tanganku sakit."

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak suka dengan anak kecil, kurasa bermain dengan d**aku yang masih kecil tidak menyenangkan untukmu."

"Kau sama sekali tidak paham!. . ."

Dan berhenti mengatakan hal-hal misleading dengan seenaknya. Sekali lagi kubilang, aku tidak punya ketertarikan seksual khusus pada anak di bawah umur. Dan kau masuk dalam kategori itu, jadi jangan seenaknya memberiku label lolicon secara tidak langsung.

"Mungkin kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan hidangan pembuka."

Apa yang dia katakan sama sekali tidak menandakan adanya perubahan susana ke arah yang lebih baik, malah aku bisa bilang dengan yakin kalau rasanya situasi jadi semakin buruk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung mengijinkanmu menikmati menu utamanya!."

Ini jauh lebih gawat. Sekarang dia malah menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya ke bagian yang lebih berbahaya.

"Berhenti kau! apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku sedang mencoba melepaskan celanaku! memangnya kau tidak lihat?"

"Aku tahu itu bodoh! kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menahan kedua tanganmu sekarang!."

"Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan! memangnya kau tidak mau melihat?"

Jangan memberiku perintah gila semacam itu! dan jangan menanyakan hal semacam itu padaku bodoh! aku tidak akan bisa menjawab dengan jujur. Lalu, untuk ukuran orang yang mukanya merah sampai telinga, perkataanmu terlalu berani.

"Aku mohon padamu Konan! cepatlah berhenti atau aku akan benar-benar kena undang-undang!."

"Undang-undang yang mana? aku ini sudah legal! sekarang umurku enam belas tahun!."

"Bagian mananya yang sudah enam belas tahun! dan ini bukan Samoa! kalau aku tidak percaya kata-katamu kau ini tetap masih belum legal!."

"Tapi aku memang sudah legal! aku sudah lebih dari tiga belas tahun! meski baru beberapa hari!"

"Dengarkan aku Konan! kita sedang tidak di spanyol!."

"Aku lebih dari dua belas tahun!"

"Di sini juga bukan Angola!.:

"Umurku lebih dari sepuluh tahun!."

"Ini bukan India! dan sekarang bukan tahun empat sembilan! sekarang tahun dua ribu lebih!"

"Aku tahu! secara geografis pulau ini masih dekat dengan Canda dan kau masih baru lima belas tahun kan Naruto? iya kan? kalau begitu kita bisa melakukannya!."

"Jangan memaksaku untuk membohongi diri sendiri bocaaaahh! kau tahu sendiri kalau aku ini sudah enam belas tahun kan! aku bahkan sudah punya tanda pengenalku sendiri!."

"Baguslah kalau begitu berarti kau tidak perlu takut melanggar hukum!."

"Aku tidak tahu pulau ini ada di mana! tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau kita sedang tidak berada di Brazil!."

"Dasar pemerintah sialan! kalau begitu ayo kita menikah! kalau kita menikah semua masalah akan selesai kan?"

"Konan! kepalamu keluar asapnya!."

Dan jangan berikan komplain hal seperti itu pada pemerintah. Mereka membuat undang-undang semacam itu agar gadis seumuranmu bisa dilindungi dan tidak dieksploitasi bodoh! lalu apa-apaan ajakan menikahmu itu? di sini tidak ada yang bisa menikahkan kita! meski bukan itu masalahnya! lalu meskipun dengan suatu keajaiban aku bisa menikah denganmu aku tetap tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun padamu sebab aku bukan orang Ethiopia.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Konan! bukankah sampai tadi pagi kau masih membenciku dan menghinaku dengan sepenuh hati!?."

Punya seorang gadis manis yang tergila-gila padamu memang menyenangkan, tapi jika si gadis terlalu gila rasanya jadi tidak enak. Dan meski dihina memang tidak menyenangkan tapi melihatmu bertingkah natural dan tidak memaksan diri jauh lebih menenangkan.

"Katakan padaku Konan!"

Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin lakukan. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku! kau tidak perlu memberikan uang muka!."

Kedua tangan Konan kehilangan kekuatannya dan di saat yang sama aku melepaskan genggamanku dari pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu Konan mundur beberapa langkah lalu memandangku dengan tatapan berharap.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku akan tetap meminta bayaran nantinya, tapi bukan hal seperti itu yang kumau! katakan dulu apa yang kau mau setelah itu aku akan menentukan harganya!."

Konan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu meletakannya di depan dadanya.

"Naruto. . . . aku mohon. . . . ."

3.

Di pulau ini, mendapatkan kehidupan yang tenang adalah sesuatu yang sangat-sangat-sangat susah. Tapi meski begitu, meski tidak seratus persen kau masih bisa mendapatkannya dengan mengikuti beberapa aturan tidak tertulis yang akan kujelaskan.

Jelas aku tidak punya keinginan untuk tinggal di pulau ini lama-lama, tapi meski sebentarpun aku sama sekali tidak ingin menambah penderitaanku. Dan untuk mendapatkan sedikit kedamaian itu, aku harus melakukan tiga hal.

Pertama. Punya pekerjaan yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehku atau pekerjaan yang tidak akan mau jika diberikan pada orang lain. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu sebab aku tidak ada mereka malah akan mengalami kesulitan atau repot sendiri.

Kedua. Jangan pernah memperlihatkan rasa bahagia ataupun senang, sebab orang-orang di sini sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang bahagia. Kalau ada yang melihatku kelihatan senang mereka akan langsung datang dan menghilangkan sumber kesenanganku. Aku harus selalu kelihatan susah dan stress.

Perbuatan sekelas anak kecil nakal yang mereka lakukan kemungkinan besar didorong oleh kebosanan yang disebabkan oleh minimnya sarana entertaiment di pulau ini. Atau mungkin mereka iri sebab merekapun tidak menjalani hidup yang terlalu menyenangkan.

Untuk pengingat saja, mereka yang kumaksud adalah para anggota PMC yang tersebar di pulau ini.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah stay low profile. Dibutuhkan itu penting, tapi tidak menarik perhatian jauh lebih penting. Bahkan akan sangat baik jika wajah dan namamu tidak diingat oleh orang-orang itu lalu kau bisa hidup di bawah radar. Dengan begitu kesempatan untuk mendapat masalah bisa diminimalisir.

Kalau sekedar didengar sepertinya ketiga hal itu susah untuk dilakukan. Hanya saja kali ini sebuah pepatah sekali lagi harus kubalik.

Melakukannya jauh lebih mudah dari mengatakannya.

Sebab sekarang aku sedang benar-benar mengalami lebih dari yang namanya low profile. Aku dijauhi oleh semua orang, diasingkan di tempat yang bahkan akan membuat orang-orang lupa kalau aku pernah ada, serta disuruh untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak jelas kapan selesainya.

Gara-gara hal yang dikatakan oleh Hinata dan Konan di hari sebelumnya, sekarang aku sudah berubah dari orang baru menjadi orang baru yang paling dibenci di tempat ini. Memang benar kalau yang menghuni shelter itu hanyalah anak-anak kecil tapi meski begitu mereka paham dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

Dan informasi salah itu mereka gunakan sebagai basis untuk membenciku.

Hubunganku dengan mereka bisa disamkan dengan dua kutub magnet dengan jenis yang sama. Ketika aku mendekat mereka akan menjauh dan ketika aku kelihatan mereka akan segera menghilang.

"Ternyata dibenci itu seberat ini."

Meski di rumah aku juga tidak disukai oleh kedua orang tua angkatku, tapi dibenci secara terang-terangan rasanya jauh lebih sakit.

Tindakan Konan yang tadi malam benar-benar membuatku susah dan kesusahan. Tapi sayangnya, meski aku sebenarnya marah tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memarahinya. Sebab dia melakukannya karena suatu alasan.

Dia membutuhkan bantuanku. Dan dengan bermodal informasi yang sangat minim, dia memutuskan kalau aku mungkin bisa membantunya. Tapi dia yakin kalau aku tidak akan mau membantunya jika dia tidak memberikan apapun padaku sebagai bayarannya.

Dan betapa beruntungnya, dia punya masalah besar dengan materi.

Dia tidak mempunyai apa-apa kecuali dirinya sendiri. Lalu setelah mendapatkan informasi salah kaprah kalau aku ini suka dengan gadis di bawah umur, dia memutuskan kalau dia akan memberikan dirinya sendiri padaku sebagai bayaran agar aku mau membantunya.

Basis pemikirannya memang tidak terlalu melenceng dari kenyataan. Memang fakta kalau semua pria menginginkan wanita, dan kalau bisa yang masih muda. Dan berhubung aku ini laki-laki, dia berpikir kalau metode menawarkan diri akan sangat ampuh untuk mengikatku.

Jujur saja aku tertarik dengan tawarannya, tapi alasan semacam itu masih belum cukup untuk bisa membuatku membuang rasionalitasku dan melakukan tindakan kriminal atas persetujuan korbannya. Selain itu aku juga tidak mau menghianati Hanabi.

"Tenang saja Naruto! meski dunia jadi musuhmu aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu dan melindungimu!."

"Rasa-rasanya, apa peran kita tidak terbalik Hinata?"

Biasanya yang mengatakan hal keren seperti itu adalah laki-laki pada perempuan.

Sampai beberapa detik yang lalu memang aku masih sendirian, tapi entah dari mana Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku lalu seenaknya saja menyahut monologku. Tapi meski begitu, sebab aku tahu kalau pada dasarnya dia selalu memperhatikanku dari suatu tempat. Kemunculan tiba-tibanya itu sama sekali tidak membuatku kaget atau bahkan terkejut.

Rasanya sudah seperti sudah natural kalau dia berada dekat denganku.

"Naruto. . . sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan yang tadi malam. . ."

"Maksudmu permintaan tolong Konan."

"Um!."

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau kau ingin menyuruhku untuk berhenti aku tidak akan menurut."

"Tapi melakukannya sangat berbahaya. . "

"Bilang apa kau? bukankah bahaya itu makanan sehari-hari kita? lagipula selama ada kau tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Aku meletakan telapak tanganku di kepalanya lalu mengelus rambutnya. Biasanya dia akan langsung diam saat aku melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi kali ini dia hanya berhenti bergerak sesaat sebelum mundur beberapa langkah dariku.

"Normalnya memang begitu, tapi situasinya agak berbeda sekarang."

Normalnya?

"Dengarkan aku Naruto, saat ini aku sedang. . . . . ."

"Naaaaruuuutoooo. . . . . ."

Kalau penghuni lain menghindariku dengan sepenuh jiwa, lain dengan mereka, Konan seperti kutub magnet lain jenis yang selalu ingin menempel padaku.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Kalau begitu segera lepaskan aku, udaranya sangat panas."

"Um."

Dia mengangguk lalu melepaskan tanganku.

Apa yang Konan inginkan dariku sangatlah sederhana. Dia ingin aku mengambil sekotak obat yang disimpan di oleh anggota PMC.

Apa ada yang tahu apa itu black death?

Black death adalah pendemic super besar yang pernah menimpa eropa pada sekitar tahun seribu tiga ratusan. Korban yang jatuh karena pendemik itu diperkirakan antara tuju puluh lima sampai dua ratus juta orang. Dengan kata lain hampir setengah penduduk eropa mati dalam waktu hanya beberapa tahun saja.

Penyebabnya jelas bukan senjata biologis yang dikembangkan negara maju saat itu, melainkan hewan kecil yang semua orang tahu namanya.

Lalat. Atau lebih tepatnya bakteri yersinia pestis yang dibawa oleh lalat dari dataran cina menuju eropa lewat jalur sutra.

Dan pulau ini sedang mengalami krisis yang hampir sama, dengan sekala lebih kecil serta rasio infeksi yang tidak secepat pendemic yang sudah kusebutkan sebelumnya. Hanya saja hal itu tidak menjadikan epidemic lokal di pulau ini menjadi masalah yang lebih kecil.

Sebab nyawa orang-orang yang terserang wabah bisa dibilang tinggal menghitung hari.

Tingkat infeksi wabahnya sendiri bisa digolongkan lambat, tapi hal itu bukan karena virus penyebar wabahnya tidak terlalu berbahaya dan bisa dianggap remeh. Melainkan malah sebaliknya. Karena sangat berbahaya, biasanya orang yang terjangkit akan mati dulu sebelum sempat menularkannya pada orang lain.

Karena itulah orang yang terjangkit jumlahnya sedikit dan penguasa pulau ini tidak mau memberikan vaksinnya.

Jika orang yang terjangkit mati maka penyebaran virus akan berhenti, jika ada orang yang tertular mereka akan dikarantina, lalu jika ada yang bisa bertahan. Yang membunuh penderitanya bukanlah virus melainkan peluru kalau keadaan memaksa. Bukan penyakit melainkan manusia.

Dengan cara itu mereka berhasil mengatur tingkat infeksi penyakit itu.

Sebenarnya yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah menenggak vaksinya selama beberapa minggu berturut-turut, tapi sayangnya harga obatnya sangatlah mahal. Oleh karena itu orang-orang yang bisa mendapatkannya terbatas pada anggota PMC dan perusahaan.

Masalah itu akhirnya membuat pihak perusahaan lebih memilih mengkarantina orang-orang yang terjangkit penyakit dan membiarkannya mati sendiri. Mereka tidak mau memberikan vaksinya sedangkan jika mereka melakukan tindakan ekstrim semacam membunuh penderitanya mereka takut akan ada gerakan perlawanan dari penghuni dan pekerja lain.

Meski bersenjata tapi anggota PMC dan staff perusahaan jumlahnya jauh berada di bawah pekerja lapangan. Jika mereka memancing kemarahan semua orang, meski mereka mungkin bisa menang tapi kerugian yang akan didapat bisa sangat besar.

Orang yang sangat marah bisa saja tidak takut mati, dan jika para pekerja memaksa melawan para PMC akan terpaksa menyerang balik. Yang pada akhirnya akan membuat perusahaan kekurangan pekerja.

Mencari pengganti pekerja-pekerja itu sangat sulit, sebab tidak mungkin ada yang mau disuruh bekerja sambil diancam dengan senjata dan tidak dibayar lalu dikurung di pulau yang kurang banyak sekali hal sampai tidak layak untuk ditinggali.

Memasukan orang luar ke dalam pulau juga berpeluang membuat mereka kena masalah hukum. Jika ada orang luar yang menemukan bukti bahwa praktek perbudakan dan pembunuhan marak terjadi di pulau ini, bukan hanya bangkrut tapi semua orang punya kesempatan sangat besar dimasukan ke dalam penjara seumur hidup.

Aku tahu kalau aku ini orang yang disukai oleh kesialan, tapi tingkat kesialanku kali ini benar-benar melewati level normal untuk ukuran seorang anak SMU biasa.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menghentikanmu, tapi sebelum memulai misi aku ingin meminta sesuatu dulu."

Keberhasilanku sampai saat ini bisa dibilang sembilan puluh persennya adalah berkat Hinata, jadi jika dia tidak dalam keadaan baik rasio keberhasilan apapun yang ingin kulakukan akan turun sangat derastis.

"Aku butuh recharge."

"Huhhh listrik ya, satu masalah bertambah lagi."

Berhubung listrik di sini bisa dibilang adalah barang langka, penggunaannya sangat dibatasi dan jalur-jalur alirannya dijaga dengan ketat. Mencuri dari salah satu sambungan memang bisa dilakukan tapi resikonya terlalu besar.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku akan kupikirkan masalah itu, kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu untuk sekarang kita harus terus low profile."

Berhubung aku ini sekarang sedang ada di kebun jagung, jelas apa yang sedang kulakukan ada hubungannya dengan jagung. Yang sedang kulakukan sekarang mulai dari pagi adalah memetik jagung dari area yang luasnya empat kilometer persegi.

Jika yang melakukannya adalah orang-orang yang sudah pro mungkin prosesnya tidak akan lama, tapi berhubung aku ini tidak punya pengalaman macam apapun dalam hal tanam-menam maupun panen-memanen kadang memetik satu buah jagung saja bisa memakan waktu seperempat sampai semenit.

Dengan kecepatanku yang sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak punya kepercayaan diri bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak tahu apakah tanahnya yang sangat bagus atau tumbuhannya yang sudah dimanipulasi, tapi yang jelas satu pohon selalu mempunyai tiga buah jagung, dalam satu meter ada lebih dari lima belas pohon, jika kau mau tolong hitungkan kira-kira kapan aku bisa selesai.

Selain masalah jumlah dan pengalaman, aku juga diganggu sinar matahari super panas, keringat yang mengucur, rasa gatal yang disebabkan oleh daun-daunnya, serta gangguan serangga yang berterbangan di sekitar wajahku dan bahkan kadang menggunakan rambutku sebagai tempat hinggap.

Lalu sesuai yang sudah kuduga, pekerjaan itu baru bisa kuselesaikan saat mungkin sekitar jam tiga sore. Aku bilang sekitar sebab tidak ada jam yang bisa menunjukan waktu. Ponselku mati, dan aku sangat yakin kalau tidak ada yang menjual baterai untuk menghidupkan jam dinding di dalam shelter.

Aku segera pulang dan menemui Hinata, hasil panenanku sudah kutaruh ditempat khusus dan nanti akan ada orang yang mengambilnya sehingga aku tidak punya pekerjaan tambahan.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya Hinata?"

"Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan celah dan cara untuk keluar dari pulau ini secara aman."

Sambil melakukan pekerjaan yang dibebankan padanya oleh pemilik pulau ini, aku juga menyuruh Hinata untuk mencari spot-spot yang bisa yang kira-kira kurang diberi perhatian. Untuk melakukan penetrasi aku perlu menyiapkan beberapa hal, dan persiapan itu tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Karena itulah aku membutuhkan tempat yang bisa menjaga privasiku.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mencari sumber listrik sekarang juga, kau masih baik-baik saja kan?"

"Untuk saat ini iya. . ."

Kami berdua segera berkeliling perkebunan untuk mencari sambungan putus yang masih ada aliran listriknya, atau apapun yang punya kemungkinan bisa menghasilkan daya listrik. Tapi setelah mencari selama dua jam kami tidak menemukan apa-apa, atau lebih tepat kalau dibilang kalau kami tidak bisa menggunakannya sebab letaknya yang berada langsung di bawah pengawasan para penjaga.

Berhubung suasana sudah lumayan gelap aku mengajaknya untuk segera pulang, selain mencari di kegelapan menambah kesulitan, aku juga ingin sekali beristirahat. Beberapa hari ini kurasa aku dan Hinata tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang terlalu menguras energi. Jadi kurasa mencari sumber listrik untuk Hinata masih bisa menunggu besok.

Tentu aku sudah memastikan dulu bagaimana keadaanya dengan bertanya sebab log aktifitasnya tidak bisa lagi kulihat dengan ponselku yang sudah mati total. Dan dia bilang dia masih bisa beraktifitas tanpa recharge selama empat hari lagi.

"Apa kau tidak mau mandi Naruto?"

"Tentu saja mau, tapi bukankah penggunaan air di sini sangat dibatasi?"

Dan aku tidak mau mandi dengan air laut, bukannya bersih malah aku akan jadi lengket dan tidak bisa tidur.

"Sebenarnya saat aku berkeliling pulau aku menemukan tempat yang lumayan bagus, di sana tidak ada penjaga dan air tawar lumayan banyak bahkan kau bisa mandi di sana."

"Benarkah?"

Di antara kabar-kabar buruk yang hari ini kudengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata bisa dibilang adalah kabar terbaik yang bisa kudapatkan sejak sampai di pulau ini.

4.

"Hinata, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kau suka kan Naruto?"

Jika aku bilang suka, komunitas sosial akan menganggapku bahkan bukan manusia. Tapi kalau aku bilang tidak suka maka aku tidak akan dianggap laki-laki normal. Jadi bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaanya?

Setelah dipancing Hinata, tanpa tanda tanya macam apapun aku mengikutinya pergi ke sebuah gua alami yang terletak di bagian bawah karang besar yang langsung mengarah ke laut. Saat malam pintu masuknya tidak terlihat sebab air laut yang pasang menutup sebagian besar jalan masuknya.

Tapi dengan membuat sebuah papan apung sederhana, kau bisa masuk ke dalamnya tanpa harus basah terkena air laut yang asin. Siangnya gua itu juga tidak bisa diakses karena tebingnya yang sangat curam, dan licin serta di bawahnya tidak ada apa-apa kecuali air laut sehingga petugas yang memeriksa keadaan tidak akan memeriksa ke bawah dan hanya berjalan di bagian atasnya saja.

Dan tempat macam itulah yang ternyata gadis-gadis kecil di perkebunan gunakan sebagai pemandian. Lalu, atas bantuan Hinata aku datang di saat semua gadis kecil itu sedang mandi dan bermain-main di tengah banyak uap air yang yang mengapung dan menghalangi pandanganku dari bisa melihat tubuh mereka yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan.

"Ok! aku mengaku bersalah, tapi tolong jangan anggap aku ini orang mesum! aku akan segera keluar dan melupakan semua ini. . ."

Sepertinya permintaan kecilku itu tidak akan mereka kabulkan, sebab dengan mata tidak bersahabat satu-persatu gadis itu sudah memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Dan sesuatu itu sepertinya untuk dilemparkan kepadaku.

Aku segera berlari ke belakang dan memutuskan untuk mencebur ke air dan meninggalkan Hinata menangkap benda-benda yang sepertinya akan berbahaya seperti batu dan benda metal lain.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Konan dan Hinata bisa menenangkan anak-anak itu sehingga setengah jam kemudian aku bisa menikmati mandiku, meski tidak bebas sebab Hinata untuk suatu alasan terus menungguiku.

Ketika aku bertanya kenapa dia melakukannya, seperti yang sudah kuduga. Dengan mudah dia menjawab kalau dia sedang menjagaku. Dan begitu dia bilang begitu, aku tidak bisa melakukan serangan balik.

Tapi.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menjagaku kan Hinata? tapi kenapa sedang menggunakan handuk untuk menggosok punggungku?"

"Menjagamu memang adalah tugas utamaku, tapi aku juga punya kewajiban untuk untuk memuaskanmu."

"Maksudmu membahagiakan kan?"

"Sama saja kan?"

"Beda!."

Terutama konotasinya. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya kata membahagiakan juga punya konotasi yang tidak terlalu baik untuk posisiku sekarang.

Mungkin ada yang berpikir bagaimana bisa ada pemandian air panas sekaligus spa di dalam sebuah gua. Penjelasannya tidak terlalu rumit. Sebelum orang-orang dari perusahaan datang pulau ini ditinggali oleh orang-orang biasa, dan dengan keadaan pulau yang tidak mempunyai gunung tinggi lebat dengan tanaman. Masalah air tawar jadi sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk diatasi.

Gua yang sedang kugunakan sebagai kamar mandi ini bukanlah gua alami. Gua ini adalah sarana pemurnian air laut menjadi air tawar.

Ada banyak cara untuk melakukan pemurnian air laut menjadi air tawar, tapi dengan taraf hidup di pulau ini yang jelas di bawah garis standart, pembelian mesin khusus sudah tidak mungkin dilakukan. Dan dengan adanya karang tinggi yang jadi pembatas langsung dengan lautan metode tidak langsung yang menghasilkan garam juga susah dilakukan.

Dan cara yang mereka pilih adalah penguapan. Sebab di sini ada sumber gas alam.

Air laut dialirkan menuju tempat ini lalu ditampung di penampungan besi setelah itu mereka dipanaskan dengan api alami yang sumbernya dari gas alam. Setelah itu uapnya akan diarahkan ke penampungan lain dan dibiarkan mengembun. Dengan begitu air tawarpun bisa didapat.

Tempat ini sudah tidak digunakan selama beberapa lama, tapi setelah ada yang menemukannya mereka mencoba memperbaikinya dan sekarang untuk suatu alasan sekarang tempat ini jadi semacam spa.

Dan sebagai catatan saja, yang mandi hanya aku sedangkan Hinata hanya membawakan peralatan dan menggosok punggungku. Jadi kami tidak mandi bersama dan aku tidak melihat penampilan sexy basahnya. Lalu tentu saja dia juga tidak bisa melihat tubuh telanjangku sebab aku sedang berendam di sebuah silinder metal berisi air hangat yang dia sediakan.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku jadi seperti kakek-kakek.

Di tempat ini hanya ada kami berdua, tidak ada orang lain dan bahkan suara yang bisa kudengar hanya ombak dan air yang mengalir ke bagian lain dari gua yang sedang kutempati. Dan untuk suatu alasan, hal itu membuatku jadi sadar kalau hanya ada Hinata di sekitarku.

"Ini gawat. . . ."

Kalau aku terbawa suasana bisa-bisa aku akan menyuruhnya untuk ikut mandi.

"Naruto?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Hey Hinata bolehkah aku menanyakan beberapa hal padamu?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghasilkan energi?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku kau punya teknik-teknik hebat yang memerlukan banyak sekali energi, aku jadi penasaran bagaiaman kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Bukankah ini pembicaraan yang agak tidak romantis?"

Di dunia ini ada beberapa bisnis yang menjanjikan untuk dijadikan tambang uang. Tapi sebagiannya memerlukan modal besar atau waktu yang lama untuk bisa berkembang. Dan di antara banyak lowongan itu yang paling punya peluang untuk bisa dijelajahi adalah energi.

Tentu saja bisnis semacam itu juga perlu modal besar, koneksi, serta backing tapi jika aku bisa menemukan energi alternatif selain bahan tambang dan energi alam yang dia perlukan hanyalah media serta publikasi besar-besaran dan tawaranpun akan datang dengan sendirinya.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, berarti kau ingin mengetahuiku luar dalam?"

"Sepertinya definisi luar dalamu dan luar dalamku itu berbeda, tapi secara umum tebakanmu benar."

"Berhubung ini adalah permintaanmu aku akan memberitahukannya."

Mungkin ada banyak yang bingung bagaimana bisa baterai yang hanya direcharge dengan tegangan sekelas peralatan elektronik bisa menghasilkan energi yang cukup besar untuk membuat tiang api yang tingginya puluhan kilometer.

Hinata punya dua sumber energi dan salah satu dari dua sumber energi itu adalah baterai rechargable yang seminggu sekali harus diisi ulang. Dan baterai itu bukan sumber utama energinya.

Energi dari baterai itu hanya digunakan untuk menghidupi komponen-komponen tertentu saja yang sangat sensitif, sedangkan sumber energi utamanya adalah sebuah higgs converter yang ditanamkan di dalam dadanya.

Output yang dihasilkan oleh higgs converter di dalam tubuhnya terlalu besar dan tidak stabil sehingga tidak cocok untuk sumber tenaga perangkat sistem. Gampangnya sistem dan perangkat mekanik disupply oleh sumber energi yang berbeda.

Kalau masih bingung anggap saja kepala dan tubuh sumber energinya beda. Begitu.

Reaktor tidak bisa dibuat dalam ukuran sekecil tubuh manusia, sehingga posisinya sebagai sumber energi diganti dengan sebuah higgs converter.

Higgs merupakan partikel dasar yang secara teori berada di mana-mana, jadi selama Hinata masih berada di lingkungan normal di dunia ini, dia tidak akan pernah kehabisan bahan bakar untuk menghasilkan energinya.

Tidak mustahil kalau dia bisa terus hidup sampai ribuan tahun ke masa depan. Sebab selama perangkatnya tidak rusak dia akan bisa terus aktif dan berfungsi.

Hanya saja benda itu punya satu masalah besar. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya outputnya sangat besar dan tidak stabil sehingga kadang bukannya berfungsi malah peralatan yang menggunakan energi darinya menjadi rusak karena kelebihan beban.

Dengan memisah sumber energi perangkat mekanik dan perangkat sistem, kerusakan total juga bisa dihindari.

Ketika tubuh utama rusak, sistem masih bisa berfungsi dan bisa melakukan recording pada lingkungan sekitarnya atau mengirimkan sinyal sos. Atau jika sistem mati maka tubuh utama akan bisa dilindungi dengan memancarkan radiasi ke lingkungan sekitar dan mencegah bagian internal dirusak oleh alam.

"Lalu limiter itu? kau bilang outputnya tidak bisa diatur, tapi bukankah mengaturnya adalah fungsi dari limiter itu?"

Hinata menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Yang diatur oleh limiter bukan outputnya tapi inputnya."

Dengan membatasi masukan maka keluaran pada akhirnya akan terkena efeknya. Sebab keluaran tidak bisa diatur, menutup saluran bahan bakarnya adalah cara terbaik untuk mengatur penggunaan energinya.

"Tapi sayangnya tidak mungkin siapapun bisa mengembangkannya sekarang, jadi niat bisnismu harus menunggu lima tahun lagi."

Higgs converter adalah hasil dari joint effort dari ratusan ilmuan dalam All Seen Alliance yang dalam masa ini tidak mungkin bisa terbentuk sebab para anggotanya masih terhalang administrasi nasional, terikat corporate, serta pemahaman tentang open development masih bukan hal normal.

"Lagipula, di masa depanpun hanya aku yang memilikinya."

Untuk membangun satu higgs converter waktu yang diperlukan adalah dua tahun penuh. Hal itu disebabkan selain masalah klasik seperti dana, banyak juga masalah lain yang perlu ditangani. Personal, sumber material yang langka karena ditambang untuk kebutuhan perang dan peralatan dari fasilitas yang kebanyakan sudah hancur saat kerusuhan dunia besar-besaran.

Hal itu masih belum ditambah pengembangan software serta testingnya yang juga makan waktu sangat lama serta biaya yang tidak sedikit. Serta jika scaling dilakukan, semua hal harus dibuat ulang dari awal. Yang artinya dua tahun penuh lagi hanya untuk membuat satu higgs converter dalam ukuran yang bedanya hanya satu atau dua milimeter.

"Melakukan produksi masal terhadapnya jelas tidak mungkin, apalagi dengan teknologi yang ada sekarang."

Setelah pembicaraan kami tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan energi tanpa batasnya itu, tiba-tiba dia jadi diam. Dan sebab aku tidak memiliki topik lain aku juga jadi diam. Sampai aku mendengar suara kain dari belakangku.

"Eeee. . . Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Melepaskan pakaianku, memangnya kau tidak lihat? aku juga ingin mandi."

Sial. Sialan. Aku tahu kalau dia jadi anak penurut pasti ada sesuatu. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar sudah dibodohi sampai bisa terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini.

"Hinata! aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti!."

Android bodoh itu terus melepaskan pakaiannya dan pada akhirnya membuatku terpaksa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya begitu kemejanya turun.

"Heheheh. . . sayang sekali Naruto! perintahmu tidak lagi hukum yang tidak bisa dinego."

Hampir seluruh proses pengolahan data Hinata dilakukan oleh server di masa depan, dan salah satu hal yang ikut diproses itu adalah tiga hukum yang dimiliki oleh Hinata.

Privilage yang dimiliki Hinata sebagai node sangatlah dibatasi, dan tiga peraturan dasar yang dibebankan padanya benar-benar diawasi penggunaanya. Jika sedikit saja dia melanggar batas yang sudah ditentukan maka dia akan langsung diberikan instruksi lain sebagai koreksi dari tindakannya.

"Sebab koneksiku dengan masa depan sedang terputus pikiranku sekarang adalah bos dari tubuhku."

Tiga hukum masih berlaku, tapi pembuat keputusan tertinggi adalah pikiran Hinata. Dan selama dia tidak melakukan tindakan yang bisa mengancam nyawaku maka semua hal yang dia ingin perbuat padaku akan diberikan label aman.

Dengan kata lain asalkan dia beralasan ingin melindungiku dia bisa melakukan apapun padaku sekarang.

"Hinata! aku benar-benar menyarankanmu untuk tidak masuk! di sini sangat sempit."

Aku berbicara sambil menutup mataku, sebab kalau aku memaksa dan ngeyel untuk hanya melihat wajahnya atau tempat lain aku yakin seratus persen kalau usahaku itu akan gagal total. Dia memang barang elektronik, tapi penampilannya sebagai gadis muda cantik tidak akan pernah membiarkanku bisa berpikir normal saat tahu kalau dia sedang memakai birthday suite-nya.

Meski aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya.

Normalnya yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah pergi duluan dan membiarkan Hinata masuk ke dalam tong berisi air panas ini, atau menghalanginya masuk dengan beradu fisik dengannya. Hanya saja semua opsi itu sudah tidak bisa lagi digunakan.

Sebab aku tidak membawa baju ganti, aku meninggalkan semua pakaianku di sebuah batu beberapa meter di belakangku atas saran Hinata. Bagiku, berdiri ataupun berjalan meninggalkan tong ini sama saja dengan aku beralih profesi menjadi aktor film blue.

"Meny-nyerah saja Naruto."

Dan adu fisik dengannya juga sudah out of question. Meski kelihatan seperti gadis yang lemah dia adalah mesin yang punya kekuatan fisk jauh berada di atasku. Jadi dengan mudah dia bisa mengunci kedua tanganku yang kugunakan untuk menghalanginya masuk ke dalam air.

"Misi berhasil."

Begitu suara cipratan air terdengar, aku bisa merasakan kaki seseorang menyentuh kakiku yang berada di dalam air.

". . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . ."

Jangan hanya diam bodoh! kau membuatku jadi grogi. Penerangan tempat ini hanya mengandalkan pantulan dari bara api alami yang digunakan untuk memanaskan air laut, jadi bisa dibilang semua area di bawah air adalah kegelapan sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun yang berada di dalamnya.

Yang bisa kulihat darinya hanyalah kepalanya, lehernya, sedikit bagian atas dadanya, dan pundaknya yang basah. Tapi meski begitu, dengan hanya mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dia tidak memakai apapun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat jantungku harus bekerja ekstra.

"Ku..kurasa aku agak terlalu berani. . . . ."

"Ini bukan hanya agak!."

Dan jangan bertingkah malu-malu seperti itu android mesum! kau membuat atmosfirnya jadi semakin abnormal.

Kami berdua hanya diam dan diam. Tidak ada yang mau bicara di antara kami berdua. Atau lebih tepat kalau dibilang tidak ada yang tahu harus bicara apa di saat seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi yang jelas aku terlalu fokus pada tubuhnya sampai aku tidak bisa berpikir normal.

"Katakan sesuatu Naruto. . . "

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa? . . . apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang menahan diri?"

"Jangan menatapku terlalu lama."

"Jangan bertingkah malu-malu seperti itu Hinata . . . kau membuatku jadi semakin ingin melihat. . . jika kau memang tidak ingin aku melihatmu cepat segera keluar dari sini."

"Aku malu untuk berdiri."

"Aku akan tutup mata."

"Tetap saja. . . aku tidak bisa."

Kami berduapun kembali diam, aku tidak berani melihatnya sebab aku tahu sekali melihat aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berhenti. Dan Hinata sendiri juga sengaja melihat ke arah lain, mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit, setengah jam?. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

5.

"A . . . u. u. .u ...uuuu."

Kepalaku pusing.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?"

Di depanku, Hinata sedang menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Sepertinya aku pingsan karena terlalu lama berendam dalam air panas.

"Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Syukurlah."

"Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu."

Hinata menarik nafas lega lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di belakangnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sampai dia sekhawatir itu, tapi yang jelas apa yang menimpaku sama sekali tidak segawat yang dia pikirkan.

"Kita ada di mana Hinata?"

"Oh ini adalah sebuah klinik."

"Klinik? di tempat seperti ini."

Aku bangun dari ranjang dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di sampingku. Hanya saja dia langsung menolak dan menunjukan sebuah kabel yang masuk ke dalam pakaiannya sebagai penanda kalau dia sedang melakukan charging.

Sebelum aku sempat kembali bertanya, pintu di samping ruangan tempat kami berdua berada terbuka. Dan dari sana seorang pria paruh baya berbadan besar muncul lalu duduk di kursi beberapa meter di depanku.

"Kenapa kau seheran itu? fasilitas kesehatan itu sangat penting!."

"Apa kau dokter?"

"Mengobati orang hanya pekerjaan sampinganku, aku tentara."

Meski aku masih agak pusing tapi aku langsung berdiri dan memposisikan diri di depan Hinata.

"Maaf, maaf, mantan tentara! aku tidak lagi bertugas, selain itu aku juga bukan anggota PMC melainkan tentara nasional jadi kau tidak perlu sewaspada itu."

Jika orang itu berniat melakukan sesuatu padaku, dia sudah melakukannya saat aku sedang tidak sadar. Meski Hinata bisa melindungiku dari serangan terang-terangan, tapi jika dia bilang dia akan memberiku obat lalu malah menukarnya dengan racun. Hinatapun tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau ini kenalannya Danzou kan? aku juga sama jadi kau bisa relax."

"Aku bukan kenalannya, dan kau malah membuatku jadi semakin tidak bisa relax."

"Hahaha. . . sebenarnya dia itu bukan orang jahat, sebagai seseorang yang pernah melawan penjajah bersamanya aku tahu dengan jelas fakta itu."

"Kau bisa bilang kalau orang yang sudah menghianati negaranya sendiri, membunuh mantan anak buahnya, dan menghancurkan kota, serta melukai adik perempuanku sebagai orang baik? sepertinya kau perlu mengobati dirimu sendiri."

"Hahaha. . . kau benar juga, tapi di jamanku hal seperti itu normal! kejahatan dan kebaikan hanyalah masalah prespektif."

Dalam perang, jika kita menghancurkan musuh berarti kita berbuat baik tapi jika musuh menghancurkan kita berarti mereka orang jahat. Dan hal itu berlaku sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan masa lalu! apalagi kalau masa lalunya tidak enak untuk diingat!."

Aku tidak ingin melihat ke belakang, sebab di belakang sana yang ada hanya kegelapan dan penderitaan serta rasa sakit. Aku hidup di masa sekarang, dan aku akan hidup di masa yang akan datang. Bukan masa lalu yang hanya bisa dikenang.

"Kudengar kau menerima permintaan seorang anak yang ingin mengambil obat dari perusahaan, apa kau sudah punya rencana?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi begitulah."

Orang itu memasang muka berpikir lalu melihatku seakan sedang mencoba memberiku skor.

"Sepuluh dari sepuluh kau dapat sepuluh."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Tapi sepuluh dari seratus kau tetap dapat sepuluh."

"Tunggu dulu, aku agak tidak paham."

"Artinya di antara terburuk kau yang terbaik, tapi di antara yang terbaik kaulah yang terburuk."

"Sekarang rasanya aku agak merasa terhina."

"Jangan diambil hati, aku hanya mengatakan kejujuran."

"Kau benar-benar sedang menghinaku kan? iya kan?"

"Kenapa kau baru sadar?"

"Hinata, apa kau sudah selesai charging? aku ingin segera pergi dari sini."

"Minimal aku harus memiliki cadangan energi sebanyak lima belas persen, jika kurang dari itu ada banyak fungsi yang harus kudisable."

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Dengan voltase sekecil ini kemungkinan sekitar tuju jam diperlukan untuk mencapai kapasitas lima belas persen."

Uwah. . . lama sekali.

Pria tadi menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan ke arahku menepuk pundaku dengan cukup keras. Setelah itu dia melihatku dengan muka yang sepertinya adalah bentuk dari sebuah kekecewaan.

"Kau tahu tidak apa yang membuatmu jadi yang terbaik dan terburuk? nama benda itu adalah. ."

Hinata.

"Benda kau bilang!?"

Aku mencoba memukul wajahnya tapi dengan mudah dia menangkapnya.

"Kau bertingkah seperti kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai sebuah benda, tapi sampai sekarang berapa kali kau sudah menggunakannya sebagai benda untuk meraih keinginanmu?"

"Jangan sok tahu kau!."

Aku merendahkan tubuhku dan mencoba meraih perut orang itu, yang ingin kulakukan adalah memanfaatkan berat orang itu untuk melemparkan tubuh orang itu ke belakang. Hanya saja, teknik aikido amatiran yang kukuasai setengah-setengah itu dalam waktu singkat di sekolah militer Sasuke dulu tidak ada pengaruhnya.

Tubuhku malah dia tekan, dan dengan kekuatan yang besar dia menjatuhkanku ke lantai.

"Kau terlalu bergantung pada Hinata, aku bahkan yakin kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan permintaan itu sendiri."

"Ak. . "

"Diaaaam kau!..."

Sebelum aku bisa bicara untuk membela diri, Hinata bangun dan meninju dengan keras tubuh pria paruh baya itu sampai terpental dan menabrak tembok dua meter di sampingnya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara kau!... Naruto tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!.. jika kau datang ke sini hanya untuk bicara omong kosong akan kupulangkan kau sekarang juga!.."

Pria paruh baya itu tidak mau bicara, atau mungkin tidak bisa bicara. Pukulan yang dia terima dari Hinata aku yakin jauh lebih kuat dari petinju manapun. Dan dari yang sempat kulihat tadi, dia menerima serangan itu tepat di dadanya. Mungkin tulang rusuknya ada yang patah.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya Naruto, aku ada untukmu, apapun yang kupunya adalah milikmu, dan aku senang dengan hal itu"

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya padaku tapi aku segera menolaknya dan berdiri tanpa menerima pertolongannya.

"Tidak Hinata! kau tunggulah di sini. . . "

Apa yang orang itu katakan memang benar.

"Naruto. . . ."

"Aku akan melakukan misi itu sendiri. . . kau tetaplah di sini dan melanjutkan proses rechargemu."

"Tapi tugasku adalah melindungimu."

"Jika kau kehabisan energi saat bersamaku kau malah akan jadi beban, lebih baik kau tunggu dulu dan menyusulku nanti, aku akan meninggalkan catatan jalur yang kupakai di shelter."

"Terlalu berbahaya! aku tidak bisa melakukannya! aku tidak akan menuruti perintah gila semacam itu!."

Ahhhh aku lupa kalau di pulau ini dia bisa menolak perintahku. Bagaimana ini? aku tidak mau melakukannya tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya cara lain.

"Kau bisa menolak permintaanku, tapi kalau kau tidak menurutiku."

Aku akan membencimu.

"Kau tidak serius kan Naruto?"

Hanya pecundang yang akan menggunakan kalimat semacam itu.

"Aku serius."

6.

"Kau mau mengajaku ke mana?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu ke mana-mana Konan."

"Kau keluar sendirian di tengah malam secara diam-diam, aku tidak bisa tidak curiga! karena itulah aku mengikutimu."

"Aku melakukannya agar tidak ada yang mengikutiku, dan apanya yang mengikuti? kau menempel padaku!..."

"Jangan pura-pura marah begitu! kau suka kan bisa menyentuh dadaku?"

"Apanya yang dada? tulang rusuk iya, dan jangan berisik kalau kau masih ingin selamat."

"Kau mengancamku? kalau kau pelan-pelan mungkin aku bisa menahan diri, tapi kalau kau kasar tidak mungkin aku bisa terus diam."

"Hentikan lawakan mesumu itu! apa kau tidak sadar kita ada di mana?"

"Di bawah markas tentara musuh."

"Kalau kau tahu tolong diamlah, dan kalau bisa cepat pulang saja sekarang!."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! sebab kau membahayakan diri demi aku."

Akhirnya dia jadi diam, hanya saja kediamannya agak tidak mengenakan. Tapi meski seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengangkat moodnya, sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Atau lebih tepat dibilang kalau, aku tidak boleh melakukannya.

Ketika aku kembali dari klinik, dokter gadungan yang sempat dihajar Hinata itu memberiku sebuah blueprint dari markas tentara pulau ini berada. Selain berfungsi sebagai peta, di dalam blueprint yang sekarang kubawa ini juga terdapat banyak note yang isinya adalah informasi-informasi penting tentang bangunan yang sedang aku dan Konan jelajahi.

Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang punya pengetahuan medis, orang itu sering dipanggil untuk mengurusi masalah kesehatan anggota perusahaan dan para tentaranya. Dan tentu vaksin untuk virus yang menyebar di pulau ini juga dia yang mengurusi.

Dia tidak punya hak untuk mengambil obat itu dengan sesuka hati mengingat harganya yang sangat mahal, tapi meski begitu. Yang menentukan di mana benda itu harus di simpan adalah dokter gadungan itu, karena itulah dia bisa tahu tempat di mana obat itu berada dan cara mencapainya.

"Naruto . . . Naruto. . kau dengar aku tidak?"

"A. . . iya. . . ada apa Konan?"

"Jika kita terlalu lama di sini cuma masalah waktu sampai kita ketahuan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Terakhir kali aku ke sini aku langsung ketahuan setelah diam selama dua puluh menit, kau ingat pertemuan kita kan?"

Jadi saat itu dia mencoba menyelinap dan ketahuan lalu ketahuan dan dikejar-kejar. Hah. . . ternyata bocah ini lebih berani dari apa yang kukira.

"Kalau kau pernah masuk ke sini berarti kau lebih paham dengan blueprint ini, apa kau bisa membacanya?"

Konan melihat kertas yang kubaca dengan teliti lalu mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum kembali mengembalikannya padaku.

"Pencapaian terjauhku adalah kantor manager di bagian utara tempat ini saat percobaan ke tujuhku."

Kantor manager, bagian utara, di mana-mana. Oh, ketemu. Dua kilo dari tempat ini dan melewati tiga stasiun penjaga dan juga dua buah menara pengawas. Selain itu di antara tempat ini dan kantor manager juga hampir tidak ada jalur rahasia seperti yang satu ini.

"Konan. Kau terlalu berani."

"Hah?"

Dengan bantuan Konan, dengan mudah kabi bisa menemukan jalur rahasia yang dokter gadungan itu maksud dengan mudah dan berhasil menghindari penjaga dengan lumayan lancar. Beberapa kali kami hampir ketahuan, tapi untuk suatu alasan kesialanku sepertinya berhasil ditekan efeknya oleh keberuntungan Konan.

Dalam game COD, misi yang paling kubenci adalah stealth. Mengendap-endap, bersembunyi dari musuh dan tidak melakukan apa-apa meskipun melihat teroris sedang membakar seorang warga sipil.

Tapi jangan salah paham. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerang membabi buta setelah health pointku dalam keadaan kritis. Aku adalah tipe gamer yang akan menyerang dari jarak aman dan akan menghindar jika musuh yang mendekatiku.

Safe player.

"Setelah ini tidak ada lagi jalur rahasia, yang paling penting sekarang bukanlah lokasi sembunyi melainkan timing! kau punya keberuntungan yang sangat buruk jadi ikuti saja aku Naruto."

"Konan, kurasa kau harus benar-benar pergi dari sini! penjagaanya terlalu ketat."

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuat mereka pingsan saja? seperti di film-film."

"Pertama ini bukan film! dan kedua aku tidak bisa melakukannya!."

"Apa tidak terbalik?"

"Sama saja."

Jika Hinata sekarang ada di sini, mengatasi orang-orang itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Tidak hanya punya kekuatan besar, kemampuan bela diri gadis itu juga sangat bagus. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sendiri, tapi aku yakin kalau dia bisa membuat para penjaga itu tidak sadarkan diri hanya dengan satu pukulan.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Hinata? bukankah kalian itu satu paket?"

"Dia kutinggalkan di klinik."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan jawaban retorik? dan bahkan kau tidak menyangkal kalau kalian ini satu paket."

Aku hanya memberikan senyum tanggung padanya. Dan sebagai reaksi balasannya dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Apa dia sepenting itu untukmu?"

"Aku ingin bilang iya, tapi sepertinya aku harus menahan diri."

Semua perlakuanku padanya tidak menunjukan kalau dia tidaklah sepenting itu untuku.

"Oh begitu. . ."

Apanya yang oh begitu?

"Kau tidak ingin membuatnya terluka jadi kau meninggalkannya kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau memandangku? tapi aku bukanlah orang yang sebaik itu."

"Kau memang mesum tapi kurasa laki-laki mesum itu normal."

"Aku tidak mesum, dan bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Aku ini adalah orang yang tega mengorbankan Hinata, teman-temannya yang sedikit dan juga sebuah negara hanya untuk adik perempuannya. Saat penyerangan Trident ke kota, dengan jelas dan lantang aku berteriak kalau yang ingin kulindungi bukan mereka semua tapi Hanabi.

Hanya dia dan cuma dia.

"Ro. .ro. .romantis sekali. . "

Aku yakin kalau dia tahu kalau Hanabi baru berumur dua beals tahun dia malah akan menghinaku. Jadi fakta itu akan kusimpan sendiri saja.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! maksud kata-kataku adalah aku melakukan semua ini hanya main-main dan mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu saat terdesak."

"Kalau begitu baguslah. . . aku juga tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa karena aku!."

Aku ingin bertanya apa maksudnya, tapi ketika aku melihat ke samping kananku. Dia tidak di sana dan malah sedang melakukan dash sekuat tenaga melewati tengah-tengah jalur para penjaga sedang beraptroli.

Melihat Konan yang berlari sambil memancing perhatian dengan berteriak sangat keras, tidak ada yang panik maupun buru-buru mengejarnya. Mungkin sebab mereka sudah terlalu sering mendapati bocah itu menerobos masuk, hal itu jadi dianggap biasa dan bukan lagi hal yang terlalu mengejutkan.

Komentar para penjaga itu hanyalah, oh dia lagi, kali ini akan kutangkap dia, merepotkan sekali sih, dan ayo kita jadikan dia mainan.

"Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! yang terakhir itu bukannya kedengaran sangat buruk?"

Konan. Kalau kau sedang menawarkan diri untuk jadi pancingan agar aku bisa mengambil obat di dalam dengan lebih aman. Maaf saja tapi aku harus menolaknya. Kau mungkin memintaku mengambil obat untuk orang lain, tapi aku mengambil obat itu bukan untuk orang itu melainkan untukmu.

Jika kau tertangkap di sini dan tidak bisa keluar, tugasku sama dengan tidak selesai.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan ngawur seperti yang dia lakukan tadi. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan misiku untuk mengambil obat jadi nomor dua dan mengetahui ke mana Konan di bawa yang pertama.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, aku mengikuti seorang tentara yang membawa Konan di atas pundaknya seperti karung. Dan kebetulan sekali, sepertinya gadis itu akan di bawah ke ruangan gelap di bawah tanah sehingga aku punya banyak sekali tempat untuk sembunyi.

"Akhirnya kita bisa sendirian juga."

Tentara tadi menurunkan Konan, tapi tempat kami berada sekarang bukanlah penjara maupun ruangan tertutup melainkan ruangan bersih besar penuh dengan stok amunisi dan berbagai macam persenjataan.

Aku tidak tahu tentara itu bodoh atau apa tapi yang jelas kalau dia ingin mengurung Konan tempat ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang cocok.

"Kau sudah besar ya Konan."

Apa yang kau katakan? sudah besar? dia itu tiga belas tahun baru satu minggu. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau tubuhnya itu masih delapan puluh persen anak-anak?

"Di sini tidak ada orang jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita, kau relaxlah dan duduk dulu aku akan menyiapkan peralatannya."

Peralatan untuk apa? dan peralatan macam apa?

Kenapa mereka perlu tempat sepi, dan kenapa Konan tidak melawan dan menuruti saja semua perintah orang itu? di mana semangat membela diri yang dia tunjukan waktu itu padaku? apa dia sebegitu mudahnya menyerah.

"Sekarang berbalik dan letakan tubuh bagian depanmu di atas kotak yang tadi kau duduki, punggungmu menghalangi cahaya aku tidak mau menancapkannya ke tempat yang salah."

Dengan muka khawatir Konan kembali menurut dan melakukan semua yang tentara itu perintahkan. Dia menurunkan bagian atas tubuhnya lalu berbaring telungkup seakan sedang ingin memeluk kotak di bawahnya.

Sedangkan si tentara tadi sendiri sedang berdiri seperempat meter tepat di belakang Konan yang masih setengah berdiri.

Tunggu dulu Naruto. Bukankah ini gawat?

Tentara itu mencoba mendekat setelah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari salah satu saku di seragamnya, tapi Konan mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti lalu bertanya.

"Rasanya . . . . tidak sakit kan?"

Konaaaaaaa….. jangan memperlihatkan wajah semacam itu! kau malah membuat orang yang melihatnya jadi ingin membullyimu.

"Jadi ini pengalaman pertamamu? rasanya hanya seperti digigit semut dan sakitnyapun hanya sebentar, jangan tegang dan relax saja kalau tegang malah sakitnya lebih terasa."

Konan mengangguk dan memejamkan mata layaknya seseorang sedang bersiap untuk menerima rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

Tangan kiri tentara itu bergerak dan bersiap untuk memegang bagian atas celana yang Konan kenakan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkaaaaaaaaan!."

Aku selalu bangga dengan ketenanganku dalam mengambil keputusan, tapi aku juga punya satu masalah yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah bisa kuselesaikan. Pikiran rasionalku selalu kalah saat yang jadi obyek masalahnya adalah seorang gadis cantik.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengumpulkan momentum kekuatanku jadi besar, tapi usahaku langsung jadi sia-sia setelah begitu dia berada tepat di depanku. Tentara itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menarik lengan kiriku, setelah itu kekuatan dari momentum yang kugunakan untuk menjatuhkanku.

Lalu sebelum aku sempat bisa memikirkan langkah apa yang harus kuambil selanjutnya, sebuah benda tumpul sudah menekan bagian bawah leherku dengan cukup keras sampai aku agak kesulitan bernafas. Tangan kiriku sempat memberikan reflex dan menghalangi tangan tentara itu di saat-saat terakhir.

Benda itu adalah jarum suntik yang penutupnya masih terpasang.

Hampiiiirrr. Jika penutupnya sudah lepas aku benar-benar akan mati.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini."

Pertanyaannya aneh.

"Hahusnya ahu hang tangha begihu."

"Kau bilang apa?"

Lepaskan dulu tanganmu bodoh!.

7.

Penangkapan Konan adalah sebuah sandiwara, dan seorang aktor yang menemani gadis itu melakukannya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah orang yang sudah secara tidak langsung membuatku berpisah dengan Hinata. Si dokter gadungan yang berada di klinik.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku sebagai dokter gadungan! aku punya nama dan namaku sangat keren? lalu aku benar-benar punya ijin walaupun aku memang tidak pernah bersekolah khusus medis."

"Jangan ganggu monologueku!."

"Kenapa kau marah-marah!? yang harusnya marah itu aku bodoh!."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh marah? dan kenapa kau yang harus marah!?"

"Apa kau bodoh? kau ini bodoh kan? akui saja kau ini bodoh! dasar orang bodoh!."

Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar orang ini.

Singkat ceritanya. Aksi teatrikal Konan dan dokter gadungan ini adalah memang ditujukan sebagai pengalihan untuk membuatku bisa masuk ke dalam tempat penyimpanan dan semuanya memang sudah direncanakan. Tapi sayangnya, Konan lupa memberitahuku sehingga aku salah paham dan malah merusak rencana mereka.

Sampai bagian ini aku paham. Tapi semua penjelasan yang dia berikan padaku sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Kenapa? karena masalah utama yang ingin kuketahui belum dia beritahukan padaku.

"Lalu tindakan mesum macam apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Konan tadi!? dasar bejat! dasar orang bejat!"

"Sekarang aku paham! ternyata kau ini lolicon!."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kalimat itu dari orang tua yang dua menit yang lalu sedang berusaha melepaskan celana seorang gadis kecil."

"Memangnya apa salahnya? aku sudah bisa melakukannya."

"Biasa melakukannya? kau!? aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!."

"Aku ini tentara, kalau kau masih ingat! dan jangan bertingkah seperti itu apa yang kulakukan adalah pekerjaanku!."

"Pekerjaaaannn!? kau bekerja melakukan hal seperti itu? setelah bertemu denganmu aku bahkan masih bisa bangga disebut lolicon."

"Jadi sekarang kau mengakuinya."

Orang itu menepuk pundaku lalu sesaat kemudian memegangnya dengan sangat erat.

"Dari kalimatmu aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku."

Selain jadi teman berekting Konan, dokter gadungan itu juga bertugas untuk memberikan vaksin pada gadis itu.

Tempat obat itu disimpan adalah tempat yang sama di mana orang-orang yang terkena pendemik dikarantina sehingga mendekatinya saja sudah berbahaya. Untuk remaja sepertiku maupun orang yang sudah dewasa, pendemik itu tidak terlalu berbahaya tapi bagi anak-anak melakukan kontak dengan udara di mana para penderita saja sudah berpotensi menularkan penyakitnya.

Karena itulah Konan memerlukan penanganan khusus, sebab dia baru menginjank tiga belas tahun seminggu yang lalu.

"Ummmmm aku paham, aku paham! tapi kenapa kau mencoba memelorotkan celananya?"

"Tentu saja agar aku bisa menyuntiknya."

"Kenapa tidak di lengan saja? semua orang disuntik di lengan kan?"

"Sebuah suntikan itu ditujukan ke otot, dan otot lengan gadis itu kecil serta sedikit sehingga melakukannya sangat susah dan jika obat yang masuk tidak buru-buru dibawa ke aliran darah dan bereaksi kita akan kehabisan waku."

Alasan orang ini kedengaran logis.

"Dan tempat yang paling banyak ototonya ya tentu saja di pantat."

Semua yang dikatakan oleh orang ini benar-benar meyakinkan, tapi untuk suatu alasan aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak memegang kulit mulus gadis mudah . . . katanya juga dengan mengelus-elus kulit seorang gadis muda seseorang akan bisa jadi awet muda."

Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa percaya dengan keterangan dokter gadungan ini. Ketidakpercayaanku langsung muncul ketika jari-jari tangannya bergerak-gerak seperti seseorang yang sedang memeras sesuatu. Pendapat logis macam apapun yang dia keluarkan langsung hilang begitu saja ketika aku melihat gerakan tangannya yang menunjukan seberapa mesumnya orang ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menyuntikannya kan? kalau begitu aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Aku tidak mau!."

Bukannya dokter gadungan ini, yang berteriak adalah Konan yang sedang menarik bajunya ke bawah dengan muka merah.

"Kenapa Konan?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa bodoh! tentu saja aku malu."

"Tapi kau tidak malu menunjukan pantatmu pada orang ini."

"Dia itu dokter. . jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Dia itu dokter gadungan."

"Selain itu dia sudah seperti kakeku sendiri, dan semua anak di shelter juga menganggapnya sebagai kakek."

"Meski rambutku putih tap aku belum setua itu, hanya saja kalau kalian memperbolehkanku untuk menyentuh seluruh tubuh kalian! aku tidak perduli."

"Kau dengar tidak Konan!? orang ini sangat masum! orang ini benar-benar mesum! dia bahkan lebih mesum dari Hinata!."

Pada akhirnya aku memaksa dokter gadungan itu untuk menyunting Konan di lengan, dan hal itu membuat kami semua terpaksa harus menunggu selama setengah jam sebelum obat yang disuntikan ke tubuh Konan bereaksi.

Sambil menunggu kami juga menyusun rencana baru setelah rencana lama sudah gagal total.

Renacanpun dieksekusi. Deokter gadungan yang ternyata namaya adalah Jiraiya itu berganti baju dan menggunakan pakaian dokternya lalu memberikanku pakaian tentaranya. Setelah itu aku mengikat Konan dan membawanya dengan alasan kalau dia adalah penderita baru yang perlu segera dikarantina.

Lalu sebab wajahku belum terlalu dikenal, tidak ada yang mencurigaiku.

"Hey dokter gadungan, kau bilang yang paling rawan terkena penyakit itu adalah anak kecil apa itu berarti di tempat karantina hanya ada anak-anak kecil?"

"Kau senang kan?"

"Bukankah kau yang senang?."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku memang senang menyentuh mereka tapi aku lebih senang kalau mereka sehat."

"Kau kedengaran seperti orang tua."

"He. .he. . aku akan menyiapkan jalur pulang kalian, tapi nanti tolong buat sedikit keributan supaya mereka yakin kalau yang mencuri adalah orang luar tanpa bantuan orang dalam."

"Jadi kau mau main aman?"

"Jika rencana ini gagal dan kalian tertangkap lalu aku ditembak mati, siapa yang akan merawat anak-anak itu?"

"Jadi kita berpisah di sini."

Ketika aku mendengar kata penyakit mematikan, aku membayangkan kalau penderitanya pasti menderita dan mengalami kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Atau setidaknya mungkin mereka akan berbaring di tempat tidur menunggu kematian.

Hanya saja

"Konaaaaaaaannnnn."

Beberapa anak kecil berlari dan menubruk Konan lalu memeluknya secara berebut.

Anak-anak ini sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti orang sakit. Kalau hanya dilihat dari mukanya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka semua sedang mengidap penyakit berbahaya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan? mereka tidak mengapa-apakan kalian kan?"

Seperti seorang kakak, Konan mengecek satu-persatu anak-anak kecil yang memeluknya. Jumlah mereka ada lima, dan ditambah dengan yang sedang ragu-ragu untuk maju total anak yang dikarantina ada delapan.

"Kau Konan itu bagaimana? tentu saja tidak ada yang baik-baik saja."

Kalau begitu kenapa kalian semua tersenyum?

"Hahahah . . . bodohnya aku, harusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya."

Untuk seseorang yang baru saja mengalami reuni reaksimu terlalu biasa Konan.

"Kami dengar kalau beberapa dari kami akan mati tiga minggu lagi."

"Oh begitu. . . . kebetulan sekali hari ini aku membaw mainan yang sangat bagus! perkenalkan! namanya adalah Naruto kalian bisa menggunakannya sebagai kuda, pesuruh, dan apapun yang kalian inginkan."

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua?"

Ini aneh. Di antara mereka semua Konanlah yang paling tua. Usia rata-rata anak-anak ini mungkin sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun, jadi aku sangat yakin kalau tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang punya kemampuan menahan perasaan layaknya orang dewasa.

"Ada apa denganmu Konan? apa kau tidak punya perasaan? mereka semua akan mati."

"Kenapa harus sedih? semua orang juga akan mati, kematian itu hanyalah masalah waktu."

"Tapi kau ingin mengambil obat itu untuk diberikan pada mereka kan?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu, jika hal itu yang ingin kulakukan aku tidak perlu membawa obat-obat itu keluar dari sini."

"Lalu apa? kalau bukan untuk mereka lalu untuk siapa?"

Kita tidak bisa menolong mereka, jadi mereka sudah tidak bisa ditolong. Jika Konan memberikan obat itu pada anak-anak yang berada di sini, maka obat yang dia curi akan langsung ditemukan dan pelakunya akan langsung bisa ditebak.

Selain itu, dengan melihat kondisi anak-anak yang seharusnya tinggal menunggu mati tiba-tiba jadi aik. Petugas pasti akan curiga dan mengetahui kalau mereka menyimpan obat yang hilang, dan dipastikan kalau benda itu akan diambil paksa.

Dan jika konsumsi obat dihentikan sebelum penyakit mereka benar-benar sembuh, mereka tidak akan sembuh.

"Jumlah obat itu sedikit, jadi kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya! aku akan membawa obat itu lalu memberikannya pada anak-anak lain di shelter dengan begitu mereka akan bisa langsung ditindak begitu mengalami gejala."

"Jangan marahi kak Konan!"

"Kami tidak ingin mati, tapi kami juga tidak ingin teman-teman kami mati."

Satu-persatu anak-anak kecil itu mengelilingi Konan dan mendorongku agar menjauh dari gadis kecil itu.

"Apa-apaan kalian!? kalian itu anak kecil kan? dan kau Kona! lihat aku! lihat aku! jangan menunduk terus!."

Aku menerobos paksa barikade yang dibuat oleh anak-anak itu, kemudian aku memegang dengan erat pundak Konan dan menarik gadis itu mendekat padaku secara paksa. Setelah itu aku memagang kedua pundaknya lalu menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya.

Dan begitu aku berhasil.

"Uuuu. . . . . . . . . "

Kudapati Konan yang hidungnya sangat merah, matanya sudah hampir mengeluarkan air mata, dan juga mulutnya yang dia coba untuk kunci dengan erat. Kepalan tangannya bergetar, tangisan hanya tinggal keluarnya saja, serta air mata sudah ada yang mau jatuh.

"Maafkan aku!... maafkan aku!..."

Aku berhenti memegang kedua pundaknya dan mulai memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan membiarkan dia menangis tanpa harus dilihat oleh teman-temannya yang katanya dua minggu lagi akan mati.

Kedewasaan seseorang tidak selalu bisa diukur dari umur mereka. Seperti layaknya sebuah sekolah yang menggunakan test untuk menentukan kekompetenan murid serta menaikan level pengetahuannya. Kehidupan juga mengaplikasikan sebuah sistem yang sama.

Seseorang lahir, mengumpulkan pengetahuan, mengakumulasikan pengalaman, belajar dari apa yang pernah kerjakan, dan mengevaluasi diri lalu jadi dewasa. Untuk bisa jadi dewasa seseorang perlu mengalami yang namanya cobaan.

Dan bagi anak-anak ini. Kehidupan mereka adalah cobaan itu sendiri. Dan dengan menempuh semua cobaan itu. Mereka jadi dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah hal itu baik atau buruk. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan ide memberikan beban semacam itu pada anak-anak.

Jika kalian para orang dewasa ingin membunuh, silahkan kalian saling bunuh. Jika kalian orang dewasa ingin berperang, silahkan berperang. Jika kalian orang dewasa ingin uang, gali saja sendiri. Lakukan apa yang kalian mau! tapi jangan bawa-bawa kami!

Jangan bawa-bawa aku!..

"Aku akan membawa kalian semua keluar dari tempat ini."

Anak kecil yang harus menderita karena orang dewasa cukup aku saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka merasakan apa yang pernah kualami dulu.

"Kami tidak bisa."

"Di pulau ini tidak ada tempat sembunyi."

"Lagipula jika kami keluar, ada kemungkinan kalau kami akan menularkan penyakit kami."

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkan ayah dan Ibu."

"Aku juga tidak mau menyusahkan kak Konan."

"Ambil saja obatnya dan keluar dari sini."

"Penjaga mungkin sudah menyadari ada yang aneh."

"Karena itulah."

Cepat pergi dari sini!.

Konan segera berlari menuju ruangan tempat penyimpanan obat, dan sebab dia sudah mempunyai kunci yang diberikan oleh si dokter gadungan dengan mudah dia bisa mendapatkan satu pack kardus yang harusnya berisikan obat.

Konan kembali berlari padaku lalu menyambar tanganku untuk dan mengajaku segera keluar dari sini. Tapi. Aku tidak bergerak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka."

"Naruto!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka."

Konan melepaskan tanganku dan kembali berlari menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkanku.

Bagus. Larilah, pergilah dari tempat ini dan temui teman-temanmu. Jangan lihat ke belakang dan memikirkanku. Aku akan tetap di sini, bersama dengan anak-anak ini. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu sendiri, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Dasar bodoooohhh!."

Teriakan macho itu adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum kepalaku rasanya dihantam dengan benda yang sangat keras.

8.

Tubuhku rasanya melayang, tapi perut dan dadaku rasanya sakit. Jika harus dibandingkan mungkin rasanya sama dengan naik tornado dalam kecepatan tinggi menggunakan kursi kayu.

"Kau sudah sadar kan? cepat turun dan lari dengan kakimu sendiri!"

Sesaat kemudian tubuhku dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh si dokter gadungan.

"Jangan sembarangan kau!"

"Jangan banyak tanya dan lariiii!"

Di belakang kami, ada banyak sorot lampu yang bergerak di dalam kegelapan. Dan sorot lampu itu berasal dari tentara-tentara yang mengejar kami bertiga yang sudah berhasil keluar dari markas mereka.

Merasa dirinya tidak bisa membujuku, Konan segera mendatangi dokter gadungan itu yang sama sekali tidak punya belas kasihan. Setelah itu dia membuatku tidak sadar lalu membawa tubuhku layaknya karung keluar dari markas pmc.

Konan dikira masih dikurung, dan wajahku belum pernah mereka lihat sehingga jika kami bisa keluar dari tempat itu dengan aman maka kemungkina besar tidak akan ada yang mencariku maupun Konan sampai ke Shelter.

Tapi sayangnya ketika kami keluar ada seorang petugas yang ditugaskan untuk mengambil obat, dan petugas itu menyadari kalau jumlah obatnya berkurang. Akhirnya tim pencari dikerahkan untuk menangkap kami bertiga.

"Aku bisa pura-pura sudah diserang dan terluka, tapi kalian tidak bisa membela diri saat mereka menemukan kalian! dua kilo lagi ada sebuah pemakaman tua, jika kau menginjaknya dengan keras tanahnya akan langsung runtuh masuklah ke dalam satunya dan sembunyi sampai hampir pagi! dengan begitu aku yakin kalau kalian akan selamat."

Jiraiya memutar arah larinya dan menjauhi kami, dia bilang dia akan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dan memberikan informasi palsu pada para pengejar. Aku ingin protes, tapi dia berlari lebih cepat dari aku bisa berbicara. Dia menghilang ke balik bayangan-bayangan malam.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali percaya padanya."

Aku mencari telapak tangan Konan lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis ini tertinggal dan dipaksa untuk meninggalkan sesuatu.

Aku akan menyelamatkannya.

Aku berlari lebih kencang sambil terus menarik tangan Konan, dan gadis itu terus mengikutiku tanpa berbicara apapun.

Lima ratus meter pertama bisa kami lewati dengan tenang. Satu kilo kemudian kami melihat ada pasukan pencari dari arah lain pulau ini. Lalu lima ratus meter lagi tiba-tiba ada beberapa tentara yang menembak ke arah kami dengan menggunakan smg, tapi dengan beruntung kami bisa melewati semua itu tanpa terluka.

Beberapa kali ada peluru yang terbang melewati telingaku dan membuat pendengaranku terganggu, lalu yang lain ada juga yang menyerempet pundaku tapi secara total tidak ada luka parah yang kualami dari serangan membabi buta tadi.

Selain gelap, targetnya juga tidak jelas kemudian kelembaban dan angin di sini agak tidak beraturan sebab dekat dengan laut. Jadi senjata apapun yang mereka gunakan tidak akan bisa akurat mengincar kami.

"Tinggal dua ratus meter, sedikit lagi Konan!."

"Iy . . . a. . . ."

Hanya saja. Semua hal positif itu hanya ada di dalam pikiranku.

Bruk.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara benda jatuh, dan tarikanku terhadap tangan Konan juga jadi terasa berat. Dan begitu aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat Konan yang tidak lagi bisa berdiri hampir terseret olehku.

"Ada apa Konan? apa kau kelelahan? kalau iya aku akan menggendongmu."

"Ughuk. . . kau harus segera lari."

"Hey. . jangan bercanda begitu! tinggal dua ratus meter dan kita akan selamat."

Konan mengangkat tangan kiri yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk memegang perut bagian kanannya.

"Sepertinya aku tertembak, perutku rasanya panas. . ."

Begitu tangan telapak tangan Konan Naruto angkat, di sana ada banyak sekali darah yang menempel dan dari perut bagian kanan Konan ada darah yang terus keluar.

"Hehehe. . . aku benar-benar tertembak rupanya. . . tinggalkan saja aku!"

"Konan."

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang."

"Diam kau! aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!."

"Dua ratus meter lagi kita akan menang."

"Aku melakukan semua ini adalah untukmu, kalau kau kutinggalkan bukankah tugasku jadi tidak selesai."

"He. . he . ."

Kenapa kau tersenyum? apa ada yang lucu?

"Aku. . . tidur dulu."

Ya. Tidurlah yang nyenyak lalu besok akan kumarahi kau karena bangun telat.

"Hey Konan, menurutmu dunia ini seperti apa?"

Menurutku dunia ini sangat jelek. Dunia ini tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik, dunia ini sering mencoba mengambil apa yang kupunya, dan dunia ini juga sering bermain curang. Aku bahkan merasa kalau tidak mungkin aku bisa menang melawannya jika aku terus bermain jujur.

Apa aku harus ikut bermain curang seperti orang-orang lain?

Aku bisa tapi aku tidak mau. Jika aku melakukannya bukankah aku jadi sama saja dengan mereka.

Mereka? mereka siapa?

Mereka yang membangun dunia ini di atas tragedi, mereka yang menganggap dirinya hebat dan melihat rendah yang lain, mereka yang beradu kekuatan untuk menunjukan kalau mereka yang terkuat. Terbaik. Paling hebat.

Kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkan seseorang dalam catur kenapa tidak kuacak-acak saja papannya? kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkan dunia kenapa tidak kuhancurkan saja dunianya?

Kalau aku tidak suka dengan mereka.

Kenapa aku tidak membunuhnya saja?

"Bunuh mereka semua."

Kau di sana kan Hinata?

Aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki dari belakangku, dan meski aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya aku yakin kalau dia adalah Hinata.

"Aku mohon tarik kembali perintahmu Naruto, di sini ada orang sipil, selain itu level energiku juga hanya lima belas persen, tanpa bantuan dari masa depan aku harus menggunakan prosesor lokalku."

Apa kau tidak dengar aku Hinata? aku bilang bunuh mereka semua. Keinginanku adalah perintah untukmu kan? atau… kau menggunakan hak menolakmu di pulau ini untuk tidak menuruti perintahku kali ini?

"Bukan be. . ."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya sen. . ."

"Baiklah. . ."

Hinata menurunkan badannya lalu memeluk punggungku dengan erat.

"Kau boleh menyimpan dendam, kau boleh membenci mereka dengan seluruh jiwamu, dan kau boleh berpikir untuk menghancurkan dunia."

Gara-gara aku Konan jadi seperti sekarang dan dokter gadungan itu juga tidak jelas nasibnya.

"Tapi untuk dosamu. . ."

Kami Hinata menutup matanya dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Akulah yang akan menanggungnya."

Open GeoGlobalMatrix.

Sebuah windows berebntuk lingkaran muncul di depan kening sebelah kiri Hinata, dan sana sepertinya ada map mini pulau ini.

Determining target numbers.

Determining best height for the ring.

Determining number of the rings.

Determining the range of the rings.

Calculating the amount of power needed for the process.

Selama dua menit Hinata terus mengucapkan proses-proses yang dia lakukan di dalam otaknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia coba lakukan, tapi aku punya firasat kalau apapun yang akan dia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

Perlahan-lahan, cahaya-cahaya hijau mulai terlihat dan berputar mengelilingi kami seperti sebuah cincin. Benda itu punya diameter selebar pipa PVC untuk air kran dan bergerak dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Kecepatan gerakannya terus bertambah sampai kurasa mungkin sama dengan cahaya..

Requesting limiter removal.

"Naruto. . . tolong."

Hinata membalikan tubuhku lalu memegang tangan kananku.

"Jangan menjauh dariku, benda ini mengeluarkan radiasi yang sangat tinggi, akan repot nanti kalau kau jadi impoten karena aku."

Gadis ini. Masih bisa bercanda dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Aku benar-benar harus memberikan acungan jempol pada yang mendesain sistemnya.

"Bunuh mereka semua! Hinataaa!."

Aku menyobek kemeja yang dia kenakan dan tanganku langsung memegang bagian tengah dada gadis itu dengan kasar.

Limiter removed.

Full force granted.

Anihilation. Zero. Electron Blade.

Aku mendengar derap langkah dari tentara-tentara yang mengejarku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Sebab sebentar lagi, mereka semua akan mati.

Expand.

Setelah limiter dilepaskan tuju lingkaran seperti yang pertama dengan cepat langsung terbentuk dan mengambang di posisi yang Hinata mau, setelah itu mereka menjadi besar dalam sekejap layaknya ledakan big bang, dan begitu bagian luarnya menyentuh sesuatu. Benda apapun itu akan jadi seperti kue yang dipotong menggunakan pisau.

Lingkaran yang paling tinggi memotong menara-menara penjaga dan juga bangunan yang memiliki tinggi sepuluh meter.

Lingkarang kedua mengembang dan memotong benda yang tingginya lima meter dari tanah tempat kami berada. Termasuk pohon-pohon besar yang berada di sekeliling kami.

Lingkaran ketiga setinggi dua meter.

Aku mendengar derap langkah yang menuju kearahku berkurang.

Lingkaran keempat setinggi satu setengah meter.

Aku mendengar suara-suara teriakan yang langsung hilang.

Lingkaran kelima setinggi satu meter.

Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali suara benda jatuh.

Lingkaran keenam setinggi setengah meter.

Kuharap semuanya sudah berakhir.

Lingkaran ketuju berubah posisi menjadi vertikal dan mengembang lalu mengenai sebuah helikopter dan membelah tanah di bawahnya.

Lingkaran kedelapan. . . . tiba-tiba menghilang seperti kembang api yang kehabisan medium.

Terminating program.

Forced shutdown.

"Apa?"

Tubuh Hinata kehilangan kekuatannya dan jatuh begitu saja ke pelukanku.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Hinata. . . . ."

Aku menggerakan badannya, tapi tidak ada reaksi macam apapun yang kudapatkan. Tubuhnya terasa seperti boneka tali yang talinya sudah tidak ada. Di wajahnya tidak ada ekspresi, matanya terbuka tapi tidak kelihatan hidup, dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

"Hinata. . ."

Aku melakukannya lagi.

Hinata hanya melakukan charging sampai level minimum, dia tidak terkoneksi dengan masa depan, dia harus melakukan pemrosesan secara lokal, baterai internalnya harus dia paksa gunakan, dia kusuruh untuk menyingkirkan musuh-musuhku, dia melakukan akselerasi partikel dan membuat elektron blade, dia melakukan perhitungan yang harusnya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh komputer super hanya menggunakan kepalanya sendiri saja.

"Energinya habis. . ."

Tidak. Mungkin dia malah sudah rusak.

Sebelum aku sempat menyesali apa yang sudah kuperbuat. Sebuah tangan basah menarik tangan kananku dan memelintirnya ke belakang punggungku, setelah itu orang tidak dikenal itu memegang leherku dengan kuat dan menghadapkan kepalaku ke sebuah batu nisan.

"Kau benar-benar membuat masalah untuku!."

Dia menarik leherku ke belakang lalu mendorongnya ke depan dengan cepat dan membenturkan kepalaku ke nisan tadi.

Setelah itu…. yang ada hanya kegelapan.

* * *

Mungkin membaca artikel tentang large hadron collider, particle accelerator, dan juga higgs bosson di wikipedia bisa membantu.

* * *

Tahun baru saya tidak dawali dengan hal-hal baik. Di tanggal muda, tiba-tiba saya dapet kabar kalau ibu saya mau operasi tulang belakang. Setelah saya memutuskan tidak bisa pulang karena pekerjaan dan hanya mengirim uang, saya malah sakit (katanya gejala tifus) dan ujung-ujungnya saya tidak bisa kerja. Setelah itu gara-gara uangnya buat berobat saya jadi telat bayar bulanan dan terpaksa tidak diikutkan ujian akhir semester. Dan yang terakhir, saat ujian susulan waktu yang disediakan sangat minim padahal yang saya harus ulang ada delapan mata pelajaran.

Uwah. Kalo ada yang salah-salah mohon dimaklumi sebab sepertinya pikiran saya sedang tidak fokus.


	3. 1,5 : Smiling lesson

Ini hanya coffe break chapter. Dan thanks buat AMD Buldozer yang udah bikinin ilustrasi buat PP dan Cover fic saya. Saya bakalan bantuin buat lanjutin Brick Breakernya.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto.

* * *

1.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, ada sebuah kejadian besar yang sudah mengubah kehidupan Hanabi. Tapi kejadian besar yang gadis kecil itu maksud bukanlah kejadian di mana ada sebuah benda raksasa yang memporak-porandakan kota serta menghancurkan kamar kakaknya beserta seluruh isinya.

Yang pada akhirnya memaksa Hanabi harus menghadapi sebuah dilema.

Selain rumahnya, ada sangat banyak orang lain yang rumahnya juga rusak atau harta bendanya hancur dan lenyap. Sehingga membuat yang namanya bank, pegadaian, serta kantor asuransi menajadi buka dua puluh empat jam.

Sebab antrian orang yang menunggu dilayani sudah melebihi antrian bahan bakar di stasiun pengisian.

Selain kekacauan administrasi besar-besaran itu, perbaikan kamar Naruto juga mengalami penundaan terus-menerus karena ketidak inginan kedua orang tuanya menghabiskan uang untuk kakaknya itu.

Yang sekali lagi harus memaksa Hanabi harus menghadapi sebuah dilema.

Dia harus membagi kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya lagi kasurnya dengan Naruto.

"Tenang Hanabi kau baik-baik saja."

Di wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi macam apapun, dan hal itu akan cukup untuk membuat yang melihatnya menganggap kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja. Meski sebenarnya dia sedang mengalami sebuah perasaan antara malu dan mau.

Tidur bersama kakaknya sebenarnya sama sekali bukan pengalaman baru. Meski dia sama sekali tidak akan mau mengakuinya, tapi sampai umurnya genap sepuluh tahun dia masih sering tidur meringkuk pada kakaknya. Dan bukan hanya itu, mandi bersamapun sudah jadi kegiatan rutin.

Dengan alasan efisiensi waktu.

Meski Naruto terus-terusan bilang cinta dan Hanabi memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya pada lawan jenis. Tapi berhubung saat itu mereka berdua masih kecil, tentu hal yang mereka lakukan bukanlah sekedar mandi tapi juga main-main.

"Ada yang salah denganku, kurasa dulu tidak seperti ini."

Sedekat apapun dia melakukan kontak dengan kakak angkatnya itu, saat itu dia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali senang. Senangnya seseorang yang mendapat teman untuk bermain. Tidak kurang apalagi lebih.

Tapi sekarang, gadis kecil itu merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Dia ingin menganggap kalau dia tidak mengetahui kenapa jantungnya bisa bereaksi seperti itu, tapi sayangnya meskipun dia mencoba melupakan alasannya. Tetap saja dia masih bisa ingat dengan jelas kapan perasaan anehnya itu mulai muncul.

Dia mulai sadar kalau Naruto itu punya banyak sekali status.

Pertama. Teman. Seorang teman yang selalu menemani dan menghiburnya. Seorang teman yang bisa diandalkan dan seorang teman yang selalu ada ketika dia kesepian.

Kedua. Kakak. Naruto adalah seorang kakak yang selalu melindunginya, menjaganya, dan mementingkannya lebih dari siapapun. Seorang kakak yang selalu menomorsatukannya.

Lalu yang ketiga. Naruto adalah seorang remaja laki-laki, dengan kata lain. Lawan jenis. Sumber ketertarikan normal bagi seorang gadis.

Hanabi ingin berteriak, tapi daripada mengeluarkan suaranya dia malah mengambil bantal lalu menempelkannya ke wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah ngantuk Hanabi?"

Hanabi melirik Naruto yang berada di ujung kasurnya, atau lebih tepatnya pada bibirnya. Melirik bibir kakaknya.

"Hanabi?"

"Ah. . . iya?"

Lalu, alasan Hanabi tiba-tiba menyadari semua hal di atas adalah kejadian besar yang dia alami tiga bulan yang lalu.

Ketika benda raksasa misterius itu masuk ke kota, dan menabrak jalur kereta yang dia tumpangi, Hanabi melihat Hinata dan Naruto berada di sana untuk mencoba menyelamatkannya.

Pada waktu itu Hanabi sudah pasrah dan menerima takdirnya. Dia bahkan sudah meminta Naruto untuk tidak mencarinya, sebab dia tahu jika kakaknya akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa melindunginya. Apapun.

Bahkan di situasi yang normalnya akan membuat siapapun hanya akan memikirkan diri sendiri, kakaknya tetap datang dan mengulurkan tangannya lalu meninggalkan semuanya. Demi Hanabi, dia bahkan bisa meninggalkan Hinata yang bagi gadis kecil itu sudah dianggap sepesial bagi Naruto.

Tiga puluh meter di atas tanah, kakanya memeluknya dengan sangat erat,

Saat itu, Hanabi berpikir kalau mereka berdua sudah tamat.

Dia tidak terlalu ingat lagi apa yang terajadi setelah itu. Yang bisa dia ingat dengan samar adalah wajah menyedihkan dan teriakan menyalahkannya yang sangat keras. Lalu, ada satu hal lagi yang bisa dia ingat ketika itu.

Hal pertama yang bisa dia rasakan ketika kesadarannya mulai pulih adalah sesuatu di bibirnya. Sebuah sensasi hangat dan lembut. Hanya saja sebab kesadarannya masih belum pulih total serta matanya masih belum dia bisa buka dia tidak tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kesadarannya mulai membaik, dan begitu dia batuk dia mulai bisa menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Meski masih tidak bisa bergerak dan kesulitan membuka mata. tapi dia yang saat itu masih bisa menyadari apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan padanya

Tentu saja Hanabi tahu kalau yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah tindakan penyelamatan. Naruto memberanikan diri menjamah bibir adik perempuannya itu serta dengan seenaknya menyentuh dadanya yang kecil itu adalah demi keselamatannya.

Tapi tetap saja.

Setiap kali dia mengingatnya, jantungnya akan berdebar lebih kencang. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, dia tidak akan lagi bisa melihat ke wajah kakaknya. Meski dia sangat ingin membantu kakaknya yang sedang mengepak banyak benda ke dalam kopernya.

"Hanabi. . . . apa kau baik-baik saja? kelihatannya wajahmu agak merah, apa kau sedang demam?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyntuh kening Hanabi, tapi setelah melihat Naruto yang mendekat Hanabi kembali teringat akan kejadian waktu itu dan secara reflex mundur untuk menghindari sentuhan kakaknya.

Dan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau adik perempuannya akan menolak sedikit rasa khawatirnya itu dengan terang-terangan. Bahkan saking terkejutnya Naruto sempat mematung dan tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik sambil melihat Hanabi yang sudah tidak lagi ada pada jangkauan tangannya.

"Ahaha. . . . . maafkan aku Hanabi."

Naruto menarik tangannya kembali lalu mundur sambil tersenyum.

". . . ."

Melihat wajah bersalah dan kecewa yang ditunjukan oleh kakaknya, Hanabi merasa sangat menyesal. Dia ingin segera minta maaf dan menjelasakan kalau tindakannya tadi bukan karena dia tidak mau disentuh oleh Naruto, tapi karena dia merasa belum siap mental untuk kembali melakukan kontak fisik.

Hanya saja, meski tidak kelihatan di wajahnya tapi sebenarnya Hanabi itu pemalu dan dia juga punya kemampuan sosial yang bahkan lebih buruk dari Naruto. Dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa di dalam situasi semacam ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil peralatan tambahan, jika kau sudah ngantuk kau langsung tidur saja aku akan berusaha melakukan packing setenang mungkin."

Naruto segera pergi dan meninggalkan Hanabi.

Jika dia ingin tidur tentu dia sudah tidur, lagipula sekarang ini sudah jam sebelas malam yang artinya sudah lewat dari jam tidurnya. Dia tetap terjaga adalah karena dia ingin membantu Naruto melakukan packing, hanya saja setelah berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya tiba-tiba Hanabi jadi tidak berani maju dan malah berakhir hanya diam duduk dan melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Ini gawat, kalau begini kak Naruto bisa salah paham."

Jika dia terus menghindari Naruto terus-terusan, pemuda itu akan mengira kalau Hanabi tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya. Dan jika dia sampai benar-benar berpikir seperti itu, dia tidak akan ragu untuk keluar dan tidur di sofa atau di manapun asal keberadaanya tidak mengganggu Hanabi.

Dan Hanabi tidak menginginkan hal itu. Selain Hanabi sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, dia juga sebenarnya malah ingin kalau Naruto terus di dekatnya. Selain itu Naruto juga mengalami banyak luka luar dan dalam setelah kejadian benda raksasa sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku perlu bantuan . . . "

2.

"Moegi, ap. . . . apa nafas buatan termasuk ciuman?"

Dia ingin menanyakan hal lain, tapi saat bertemu dengan teman baiknya entah kenapa tiba-tiba pertanyaan itulah yang langsung muncul.

Ketika biasanya gadis-gadis cantik punya banyak teman dan terkenal di dalam kelasnya lalu jadi bahan rebutan untuk diajak bicara, Hanabi adalah kasus yang agak unik. Dia terkenal dan banyak orang ingin mendekatinya, tapi meskipun begitu dia hanya punya sedikit teman dan kebanyakan orang malah mencoba menjaga jarak dengannya.

Ketika alasan anak laki-laki menjaga jarak dengan gadis kecil imut itu adalah karena takut memberikan impresi buruk lalu tidak disukai, anak perempuan lain seumuran Hanabi menjaga jarak sebab untuk suatu alasan topik yang mereka bawa tidak pernah nyambung saat dipertemukan dengan Hanabi.

Tapi di antara orang-orang itu ada beberapa orang yang tidak memperdulikan poker face Hanabi dan datang lalu menawarkan diri untuk menajadi temannya. Dan salah seorang itu adalah Moegi. Gadis yang mulai setengah tahun lalu duduk di belakang Hanabi.

"Tadi aku agak sedikit melamun. . bisakkah kau ulangi sekali lagi pertanyaanmu?"

Moegi mendengar apa yang Hanabi ucapkan. Dia hanya tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ap. . apa nafas buatan termasuk ciu. .ciuman?"

Jika moegi sedang meminum sesuatu dia pasti akan menyemportkannya, jika dia sedang makan pasti dia akan menyemburkan makanannya, dan jika dia sedang memegang piring pasti dia akan menjatuhkannya. Seterkejut itulah gadis itu setelah mendengar sebuah pertanyaan dari teman dekatanya itu.

Untungnya dia hanya sedang memegang kotak pensil metal di tangannya, jadi meskipun jatuh efek yang terjadi hanyalah berisik dan benda di dalamnya jatuh bertebaran ke mana-mana.

Gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk tertawa supaya bisa mengalihkan perhatian siswa lain yang juga berada di dalam kelas. Setelah itu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hanabi lalu bilang.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu jika kau tidak mau sekolah jadi rusuh!."

"Ha?"

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya.

Hanabi tentu saja tidak punya keinginan untuk menyebarkan berita tadi. Tapi meski begitu dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berita itu bisa membuat sekolah jadi rusuh.

"Jadi siapa Hanabi?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang kau berikan ciuman pertamamu!."

Seperti biasanya, wajah Hanabi tidak menunjukan emosi macam apapun. Tapi kali ini, Moegi merasakannya. Dia merasakan kalau gadis di depannya sedang malu. Malu yang bukan malu, tapi malu-malu tapi mau..

"Itu hanya nafas buatan."

"Apa-apaan tingkah tsun-tsunmu itu? dan kalau kau menganggapnya hanya nafas buatan tidak mungkin kau mengangkat topik ini dan membicarakannya denganku."

Meskipun Hanabi bilang begitu, jelas Moegi tidak akan bisa percaya setelah melihat bagaimana Hanabi mengatakan penolakannya. Lagipula, kalau memang dia hanya menganggap apa yang sudah terjadi padanya hanyalah pertolongan pertama. Tidak mungkin gadis itu mau repot-repot menanyakannya pada seseorang.

"Uuuuuu. . ."

Serangan Moegi langsung tepat sasaran.

Jadi kesimpulannya.

"Dari sekolah ini atau yang lain?"

Moegi ingin kembali mendekat, tapi pundaknya ditarik oleh seseorang dan hal itu memaksanya untuk kembali duduk. Lalu setelah memutar kepalanya, dia mendapati kalau Konohamaru sedang berdiri sambil mengayun-ayunkan ponselnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak update Moegi, tentu saja orang itu kak Na. . ."

Brak.

Sebelum Konohamaru sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hanabi sudah terlebih dahulu menjatuhkan anak itu ke lantai dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dengan meninju wajahnya.

Tapi meski begitu Moegi sudah paham apa yang Konohamaru maksud.

"Oh begitu. . . . kau tidak punya hubungan dengan kakakmu, jadi kurasa kalian masih bisa menikah?"

"Kalau itu kurasa tidak mungkin."

Sebab dia sudah punya orang lain di sisinya.

Moegi sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Hanabi. Dia tahu kalau sepertinya kakak gadis itu lumayan terkenal, dan bahkan namanya sempat sering jadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolahnya. Hanya saja dia tidak terkenal karena prestasinya melainkan atas tindakan-tindakannya.

Dia sering sekali mendengar kalau Naruto itu adalah payboy yang punya jarak serang sangat luas. Mulai dari senior, teman sekelas, adik kelas, dan bahkan adiknya sendiri jadi incarannya. Hanya saja sebab Moegi adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan percaya pada sesuatu sebelum melihatnya sendiri dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan informasi itu.

Selain itu Hanabi juga selalu membicarakan Naruto dengan kalimat yang meski kedengarannya menghina tapi sebenarnya adalah pujian pada kakakknya. Dan sebab Hanabi itu adalah tipe anak yang tidak suka menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia jadi ikut merasa kalau Naruto itu benar-benar orang baik.

Hanya saja kalau memang kakaknya seterkenal itu, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Naruto sudah punya kekasih dan membuat Hanabi merasa kehilangan tempat.

"Tenang saja Hanabi. . . kau adalah gadis kecil paling imut sedunia. ."

"Aku. . . gadis kecil. . ."

"Geh…"

Moegi menyadari kalau dia baru saja menginjak sebuah ranjau. Bukannya jadi lebih baik, mood Hanabi malah tiba-tiba jadi buruk. Pertumbuhan tubuh temannya yang satu itu memang agak sedikit lambat, dan hal itu adalah topik yang sangat sensitif bagi gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan khawatir Hanabi, di dunia ini tidak ada karakter yang lebih kuat dari adik perempuan kecil yang moe! percaya padaku!"

Apalagi jika adik perempuan yang dibicarakan adalah Hanabi.

Selain punya tubuh kecil, Hanabi juga memiliki wajah yang sangat imut. Tubuhnya, meski kecil tapi proposional dan kelihatan sangat lembut sampai semua orang yang melihatnya langsung ingin memeluknya, kulitnya cerah dan halus dan lembut. Di wajahnya ada Hidung kecil yang lucu, bibir tipis kecil semerah ceri serta sepasang mata besar yang jernih.

"Ugh. . . ini agak tidak terduga."

Moegi sendiri tahu kalau teman baiknya itu sangat imut, tapi sebab dia juga adalah seorang gadis dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau keimutan Hanabi juga bisa berpengaruh padanya.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah tersenyum! jika kau tersenyum aku yakin kalau hati kakakmu akan meleleh dan tidak bisa lagi melihat wanita lain sebagai cantik."

"Tersenyum ya. . . aku agak malu."

"Tidak perlu malu. . yang di depanmu kan hanya aku."

"Tapi. ."

"Coba saja!."

Hanabi akhirnya mengangguk lalu mencoba tersenyum pada Moegi. Hanya saja, senyuman yang Moegi dapatkan kelihatan kaku, dipaksakan dan tidak dari dalam hati.

"Salah!."

Hanabi mencoba lagi.

"Jangan meniru Chuky! seram!."

Hanabi kembali mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau bukan saleswoman!."

Sekali lagi.

"Kenapa senyumanmu kelihatan meremehkan sekali! ulang!."

Hanabi mencoba berkonsentrasi dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ugh. . . senyumanmu untuk suatu alasan benar-benar membuatku ingin melemparakan sesuatu! jangan kelihatan sombong seperti itu! ulang!."

Hanabi merubah raut wajahnya.

"Kau bukan pelawaaakk! senyumanmu terlalu lebar!."

Hanabi terus mencoba dan mencoba, lalu Moegi terus memberikan instruksi dan koreksi. Tapi usaha mereka tidak ada yang berhasil dan senyuman yang bisa melelehkan hati seseorang tidak bisa dibuat.

Plak.

Moegi memukul keningnya dengan keras.

"Ada yang salah! ada sesuatu yang secara fundamental sudah salah!."

Tapi apa yang salah? Moegi sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Yang salah itu kau Moegi, kau tidak memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk membuat Hanabi tersenyum."

Konohamaru yang tadi sempat pingsan sudah kembali sadar.

"Orang tersenyum itu bukan karena mereka ingin tersenyum, tapi karena butuh tersenyum! dan untuk setiap alasan ada berbagai jenis senyum yang cocok untuk memenuhi kebutuhan itu."

Contoh paling sederhananya adalah, seorang salesmen yang terseyum untuk bisnisnya akan memberikan kesan profesional. Senyum yang diberikan pada orang asing akan membuat kesan kalau orang tersebut ramah, senyum yang diberikan guru pada muridnya menunjukan perhatian, dan senyumnya anak kecil yang mendapatkan sesuatu menunjukan kalau dia sedang sangat senang.

"Aku paham apa yang kau katakan Konohamaru, tapi aku agak penasaran kenapa kau masih berbaring di atas lantai?"

"Di sini sejuk Moegi."

Tentu saja alasan itu adalah kebohongan, dia tidak akan rela dimarahi oleh ibunya karena bajunya kotor hanya demi alasan bodoh semacam itu. Dia mau tetap berada di lantai dengan posisi terlentang adalah karena dari posisi itu bisa melihat dengan bebas ke dalam rok pendek kedua teman perempuannya itu.

Meski dia bersukur sudah bisa melihat cukup dalam paha mulus kedua teman perempuannya itu, tapi dia masih belum puas. Tujuannya lebih dari itu, dia ingin melihat celana dalam keduanya. Dan sebelum dia berhasil, dia sama sekali tidak punya rencana untuk mengubah posisinya.

Dan beruntungnya dia, keduanya sepertinya tidak sadar dengan niatnya itu.

"Alasan ya. . . ."

Moegi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hanabi dan memutuskan tidak memperdulikan Konohamaru.

"Apa yang membuatmu paling bahagia Hanabi?"

Hanabi hanyalah anak dua belas tahun yang baru saja lulus SD, jadi dia belum terlalu memikirkan hal jauh ke masa depan. Impiannya, apa yang ingin dia capai, dan posisinya dalam komunitas sosial belum perlu dia pikirkan.

Untuk sekarang, hal yang paling membuatnya senang adalah bisa bermain dengan teman-temannya yang sedikit di sekolah, bisa bersama dengan keluarganya, dan juga bisa ditemani kakaknya sepanjang hari.

"Hey Konohamaru, apa Hanabi itu brocon?"

"Kenapa kau baru tanya sekarang Moegi? lihat saja wajahnya itu saat sedang membicarakan kak Naruto."

Moegi kembali melihat ke arah Hanabi, tapi dalam beberapa saat saja dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Uwaah. . . silau-silau-silau!."

Di saat Moegi sedang merasa silau karena melihat ekspresi Hanabi, Konohamaru malah sedang sibuk mencari cara mencari cahaya tambahan agar tujuannya segera tercapai. Usahanya sampai saat ini sama sekali belum menghasilkan apapun sebab untuk suatu alasan, kedua teman sekelasnya itu kalau tidak salah satu kakinya menghalangi pandangannya ya kaki mereka selalu dalam posisi mengatup.

"Sial. . "

"Kau bilang apa Konohamaru?"

"Bukan apa-apa, sekarang berikan ini pada Hanabi."

Konohamaru memberikan ponselnya yang sudah berisi tampilan dari foto Naruto untuk diserahkan pada Hanabi.

"Seseorang bisa tersenyum dengan tulus dari dalam hatinya adalah ketika dia berhasil bertemu dengan orang yang paling disayanginya setelah mengalami banyak hal menyakitkan."

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Dari kak Naruto."

Setelah itu, Konohamaru menyuruh Hanabi untuk memperhatikan foto Naruto sembari dia sendiri memperhatikan sela-sela di antara kedua kaki Hanabi.

"Sekarang bayangkan apa yang kukatakan."

Hanabi mengangguk dan Konohamarupun memulai narasinya.

Sejak kecil, gara-gara kau susah mengekspresikan apa yang kau rasakan. Kau lebih suka diam daripada berbicara yang tidak perlu, hanya saja bagi anak-anak seumuranmu yang selalu berbicara meski isinya tidak jelas. Kau dianggap orang yang suka menyendiri dan sombong, karena itulah tidak ada yang mau mendekatimu.

Kau bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, jadi kau tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu pada buku, pada komputer, atau pada hobimu yang lain. Oleh sebab itu kau mencoba merubah keadaan, tapi usahamu selalu gagal.

Mereka salah paham, mereka berprasangka, mereka tidak memahami bagaimana caramu berpikir. Dan mereka.

Meninggalkanmu.

Meninggalkanmu yang ingin bersama mereka jauh lebih dari siapapun.

"Hey Konohamaru, kau dapat cerita itu dari mana?."

"Kak Naruto pernah menceritakanku kisah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya ke Hanabi, ini adalah versi modifikasinya."

"Apa ini akan berhasil. . .?"

"Aku tidak bisa hipnotis, jadi kemungkinan besar tidak . . . "

Keduanya melihat ke wajah Hanabi dan menemukan gadis kecil itu sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa aku harus berhenti Moegi?"

"Lanjutkan!"

Kau berpikir kalau tahun depan akan lebih baik, kau bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi dan mencari teman baru. Tapi setiap tahun datang dan pergi tanpa kau bisa melakukan apa-apa. Keadaan semakin memburuk dan kau jadi benar-benar terisolasi.

Di saat kau sudah akan menyerah.

Dia datang.

Dia akan menjadi kakakmu.

Ketika kau mendengarnya kau tidak merasakan apa-apa. Yang kau rasakan sama dengan seseorang yang mendapatkan tamu. Hanya saja, dia lain. Dia tidak seperti yang lain.

Aku mencintaimu.

Dan cinta yang dikatakan oleh kakak angkatnya itu bukanlah hanya sebuah kata-kata. Dia membuktikannya.

Dia melindungimu, dia menjagamu, dia memperhatikanmu, dia menomorsatukanmu, dan dia selalu bersamamu. Dia selalu ada di saat kau membutuhkannya. Di pikirannya tidak ada hal lain kecuali kau.

Tujuannya ada adalah untuk menemanimu, keinginannya adalah terus melihatmu tersenyum, dan tujuannya hidup adalah untuk memberimu kebahagiaan. Karena itulah. .

"Maukah kau menikah denganku."

"Woi Konohamaru! apa tidak kecepetan?"

"Sebentar lagi masuk, aku tidak bisa memperpanjang narasinya lebih dari ini!."

"Kalau begitu usaha kita gagal."

"Um. "

Mereka berdua mengangguk bersasamaan. Dan sesaat kemudian keduanya mendengar kata.

"Iya."

Dan senyum yang bisa melelehkan hati seseorangpun akhirnya bisa mereka lihat. Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba diserang rasa berdosa langsung kehilangan niat buruknya dan menggelinding ke tengah kelas sedangkan Moegi memegang dadanya dengan keras seakan sedang kesakitan.

"Konohamaru, Moegi ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Konohamaru tidak menjawab dan hanya mengucapkan maaf-maaf tanpa jelas siapa yang dituju. Yang bisa menjawab hanya Meogi.

"Hatiku hanya meleleh Hanabi."

"Kurasa hidungmu yang meleleh Moegi?"

Moegi tidak perduli dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, yang dia perdulikan hanyalah dia ingin segera mengatakan apa yang dari tadi sudah dia simpan.

"Jadilah istriku Hanabi! aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu!."

"He?"

Gadis ini sangat imut. Dan keimutannya tidak terpengaruh oleh gender. Perempuan saja bisa tergoda olehnya, tidak mungkin laki-laki bisa menahan diri jika sudah diberikan senyum murni gadis kecil ini.

Dan jelas Narutopun termasuk dalam orang-orang itu.

Sepertinya kesempatan Hanabi masih sangat besar.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Dan yang kasih review tanpa login pada fic-fic saya, maaf sekali saya gak bisa kasih terima kasih secara pribadi.


	4. 2 : Important : Small Tip Of Something

Ark kali saya bagi menjadi 3 chapter sebab banyak yang pm katanya susah kalao baca marathon, dan jalannya sangat slow. Niatnya mau langsung update 3 chapter sekaligus, tapi jari saya sudah keriting jadi dua dulu. Biar nggak kerasa kalau saya ini kehilangan fokus cerita, saya sampaikan dulu kalau ark ini bukan cuma sekedar filler. Nanti ada gunanya juga di ark 3 dan ark 4.

Sekali lagi biar gak pada bingung dan mengira saya salah post, saya akan kasih sedikit spoiler ark ini. Part 1 - Kehidupan Hanabi dan Sasuke saat ditinggal Naruto. Part 2- Penyelamatan teman Hanabi dengan Sasuke, Part 3 - Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan Joint operation (dengan tujuan berbeda)

* * *

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto.

* * *

1

Sejak Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui Hanabi. Gadis kecil itu jadi punya kebiasaan baru. Sebab saat pulang ke rumah dia tidak akan menemukan siapapun di dalam karena ayah dan Ibunya bekerja, dia jadi lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di sekolah.

Dia mengikuti sebuah ekstrakulikuler, tapi kegiatan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa jam selama seminggu. Dan sekarangpun kegiatan itu sedang diliburkan karena ada ujian. Oleh itulah selain di hari itu, kadang dia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca dan kadang dia juga menunggu kedua temannya yang masih berada di sekolah.

Untuk hari ini dia sedang menunggu Moegi dan Konohamaru yang mendapatkan remidial.

Sebelum kakaknya datang, dia selalu sendiri dan terisolasi sehingga meski bisa dibilang sekarang dia sedang mengalami apa yang namanya 'menganggur' dia sama sekali tidak kehabisan akal untuk membuat dirinya mampu membuang waktu tanpa jadi bosan. Dia adalah expert dalam menyendiri.

Dan usahanya berhasil. Dua jam berlangsung bahkan tanpa dia sadari.

Mereka bertiga pulang bersama, hanya saja setelah Hanabi sampai di rumahnya sendiri. Dia memutuskan mencari-cari alasan untuk membuat keduanya mampir. Sekali lagi, usahanya berhasil dan sekarang ketiganya sedang duduk di lantai kamar Hanabi.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk kamar anak perempuan."

Di antara mereka bertiga, Konohamarulah yang paling tegang sekaligus penasaran.

"Bukankah kau sering masuk ke kamarku, dan tanpa ijin."

"Itu tidak dihitung."

Moegi dan Konohamaru adalah tetangga dekat, jadi dari kecil mereka sudah sering bersama. Karena itulah tentu saja sekedar mengunjungi kamar masing-masing sudah bukan lagi hal yang aneh dan malah dianggap normal.

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku perempuan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! kalau kau tidak kuanggap perempuan mana mungkin aku mencoba mengintipmu saat mandi."

"Ho. . ."

Tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Konohamaru kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Milikmu adalah miliku."

"Dan milikmu?"

"Tentu saja hanya miliku!."

Dengan begitu keduanyapun langsung masuk mode perang. Moegi menyerang Konohamaru dan Konohamaru merespon dengan berbagai macam cara. Mereka memang bertengkar, tapi pertengkaran mereka itu tidak berisi niat buruk. Kalau harus disamakan mungkin mereka sama dengan dua kucing kecil yang sedang main gigit-gigitan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan teh."

Hanabi pergi menuju dapur dan menyiapkan minuman dingin untuk kedua temannya. Dia sengaja mengulur waktu agar bisa memberikan waktu untuk Konohamaru dan Moegi untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaranannya dulu.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit dia kembali ke dalam kamar dan menemukan keduanya sudah lebih tenang.

"Kau tidak perlu tegang Konohamaru, kamar ini juga ditempati kakaku jadi tidak bisa disebut kamar perempuan."

"Jadi setiap malam . . . . kau tidur dengan kakakmu?"

Selama kamar Naruto masih rusak mereka berdua selalu tidur bersama.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa? aku tidak mungkin menyuruhnya tidur di luar kan?."

Konohamaru menyemprotkan tehnya ke badan Mogi, hanya saja si korban sendiri sedang tidak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang terjadi padanya sebab dia sedang agak sedikit shock mendengar jawaban Hanabi.

"Kalian itu laki-laki dan perempuan."

Di saat seperti ini, Naruto akan bilang kalau mereka itu adalah anak kecil dan remaja. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa membela diri sebab dia sedang berada entah di mana.

"Kami itu kakak beradik."

"Tapi kalian tidak punya hubungan darah."

"Bukankah kami ini keluarga?"

"Guh. . . . aku tidak bisa menyakal yang itu."

Bukan. Moegi tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Hanabi mengatakan semua hal tadi seakan apapun yang dikatakannya itu normal. Selain itu kepolosan Hanabi juga membuatnya tidak bisa memberitahukannya kalau hubungannya dengan kakaknya itu punya potensi masalah yang besar.

"Kurasa kau perlu berganti pakaian Moegi, aku akan meminjamkan miliku padamu."

Hanabi mengantar Moegi ke kamar mandi dan memberikannya salah satu pakaiannya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka keluar dan kembali ke kamar Hanabi. Hanya saja Moegi kelihatan tidak nyaman di tempatnya duduk, dan hal itu membuat Konohamaru jadi penasaran.

"Kenapa kau Moegi?"

"Pakaian ini. . . rasanya kurang nyaman."

Mendengar hal itu Hanabipun agak khawatir kalau-kalau dia salah memberikan pakaian yang masih kotor pada temannya itu.

"Aku bisa menyiapkan pakaian lain, apa kau mau menukarnya?"

"Tidak, kurasa yang lainpun akan sama saja, pakaian ini hanya sedikit kekecilan."

Moegi mencoba menjewer pakaiannya agar bisa membuat benda yang dikenakannya itu agak sedikit lebih longgar.

"Bagian mananya yang tidak nyaman Moegi?"

"Kalau bagian lain masih lumayan pas, hanya saja di sini. . ."

Moegi menarik bagian dadanya.

"Sangat sempit."

Hanabi langsung meninju tembok yang berada di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya bersujud di lantai sambil memegang dadanya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Melihat reaksi Hanabi yang miris, Konohamaru mencoba untuk membuat mood gadis kecil itu lebih baik dengan bilang.

"Kak Naruto itu lolicon, jadi pasti dia suka yang rata."

"Ra. . ra. . ra . .ta."

Hanya saja usahanya tidak berhasil dan mood Hanabi malah jatuh lebih jauh ke dalam jurang.

Di saat itu, Moegi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraa.

"Hey Hanabi, kalau kau bisa memilih kau lebih suka yang mana? adik atau kakak?"

"Kakak!."

Pertanyaan Moegi dijawab dengan sangat cepat, bahkan sepertinya jawaban itu keluar tanpa perlu dipikir.

"Jadi apa kau mau punya kakak lagi?"

"Kakaku hanya Naruto!"

Moegi hanya tertawa kaku. Selain memang punya kakak lagi itu agak tidak mungkin, sepertinya bagi Hanabi tidak ada yang lebih pantas jadi kakaknya kecuali Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau adik?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kak Naruto punya adik lagi!."

Moegi yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata akhirnya memutuskan kalau bertanya lebih lanjut tentang saudara pada Hanabi sama sekali tidak akan menghasilkan apapun kecuali sebuah kesimpulan kalau Hanabi tidak ingin berpisah dari Naruto.

"Kalau aku sendiri ingin adik perempuan."

"Kenapa adik perempuan?"

Sekarang giliran Hanabi yang bertanya.

"Anak laki-laki itu terlalu hiperaktif, susah diatur, tidak bisa diam, dan kekanakan."

"Kau masih ingat kalau kita membicarkan anak kecil kan? tentu saja anak kecil itu kekanakan."

"Semua itu masih bisa ditolerir, tapi kejahilan mereka sama sekali bukan hal yang bisa kubiarkan begitu saja! bahkan saat SD hampir setiap hari ada saja yang mencoba mengintip celana dalamku.."

"Jangan menganggap semua anak laki-laki itu seperti itu! aku tidak seperti itu."

Dengan bangga Konohamaru menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengintip, kalau aku ingin melihat aku akan menyingkap rok seseorang dan melihatnya dengan jelas! itu baru namanya laki-laki sejati."

"Kau tahu tidak Konohamaru?"

"Apa moegi?"

"Pengakuanmu membuatku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran!."

Dan pertengkaran merekapun dimulai kembali, dengan Hanabi sebagai wasitnya diputuskan kalau Moegi menang K.O atas Konohamaru yang langsung terkapar setelah menerima serangan pertama.

"K . . . . kalau aku juga ingin adik perempuan."

Dengan tidak jelasnya, Konohamaru mengutarakan keinginannya pada kedua temannya yang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bertanya. Tapi sebab mereka berdua belum menemukan topik baru setelah topik ini selesai, Konohamaru dibiarkan saja.

"Punya adik perempuan itu sangat asik."

Konohmaru mulai kembali duduk dan bicara.

"Adik perempuan itu anak perempuan."

Hanabi dan Moegi hanya bisa melihat Konohamaru dengan tatapan yang berisi pertanyaan apakah dia masih waras atau tidak. Yang namanya adik perempuan tentu saja perempuan, kalau bukan perempuan maka namanya bukan adik perempuan.

Tapi tidak memperdulikan pandangan yang ditujukan padanya, Konohamaru kembali meneruskan pidatonya seakan apa yang dia bicarakan adalah perdamaian dunia. Setidaknya dunianya sendiri.

"Dan laki-laki itu menyukai perempuan lebih dari apapun."

Konohamaru menatap kedua teman perempuannya itu untuk mencari persetujuan. Dan tentu saja keduanya tidak bisa membantah lalu mengangguk saja. Hal semacam itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah semua orang tahu, laki-laki menyukai perempuan dan perempuan menyukai laki-laki adalah hal yang normal dan natural.

"Tapi laki-laki menanggung masalah yang sangat besar."

Jika seorang gadis mendekati seorang laki-laki, biasanya mereka akan diterima dengan ramah dan lapang oleh si laki-laki. Bahkan dalam banyak kasus, si laki-laki malah akan merasa senang dan berusaha bertindak sebaik mungkin di depan si gadis. Lalu meski si laki-laki merasa terganggu, dia tidak akan terang-terangan menolak kehadiran si gadis dan berusaha menjaga jarak secara halus.

"Dalam hubungan sosial perempuan selalu punya kedudukan lebih tinggi dibanding laki-laki, karena itulah mereka sering mendapat pengecualian untuk berbagai macam hal."

Suatu ketika, Konohamaru berjalan-jalan ke game center dan menemukan seorang gadis seumurannya sedang kesulitan memainkan sebuah crane game. Gadis itu berkali-kali mencoba tapi tidak berhasil juga, bahkan sampai uangnya habis dia tetap tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Lalu ketika aku ingin membantu malah si petugas datang dan membuka kubahnya dan memberikan salah satu isinya ke si gadis itu."

Awalnya Konohamaru berpikir kalau hal itu dilakukan karena si gadis sudah menghabiskan banyak uang, oleh sebab itu dia mendapatkan hadiah penghibur. Tapi ketika Konohamaru mencobanya sendiri dan ikut menghabiskan uangnya, dia malah hanya ditertawakan lalu ditinggal oleh petugas.

Setelah kejadian itu, Konohamaru akhirnya sadar kalau ternyata perempuan itu sering mendapatkan pengecualian seperti itu.

"Aku paham apa yang ingin kau katakan tapi apa hubungannya dengan keinginanmu mendapatkan adik perempuan?"

Moegi sudah berteman lama dengan Konohamaru, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa secara penuh paham bagaimana cara kerja otak tetangganya itu.

"Apa kau ingin memanfaatkan hal itu untuk keuntunganmu sendiri?"

Hanabi juga pernah mengalaminya, ketika dia naik angkutan umum yang penuh sesak kadang ada yang menawarinya untuk bertukar tempat untuk duduk. Dan jika dia bersama dengan Naruto tentu saja dia merasa tidak adil kalau hanya dia yang duduk, oleh karena itu akhirnya Narutopun bisa ikut duduk bersamanya.

Atau lebih tepat dibilang kalau Naruto Hanabi biarkan duduk di tempat yang dia dapatkan sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di atas pangkuan kakaknya.

Tentu saja informasi itu tidak mau dia beritahukan kepada kedua temannya.

"Masalahnya jauh lebih dalam dari hal semacam itu."

Yang Konohamaru ingin sampaikan adalah, ketika perempuan bisa dengan mudah mendekati laki-laki yang sebaliknya tidak bisa dengan mudah dilakukan tanpa bantuan banyak keberuntungan serta modal lain.

"Apa maksudmu Konohamaru? bukankah kau dengan mudah dekat denganku?"

Hubungan Moegi dan Konohamaru memang dekat, bahkan kedekatan hubungan mereka sudah ada pada level di mana Konohamaru bisa mampir ke rumah Moegi hanya untuk minta makan. Tapi jika dibilang kedekatan mereka terjadi dengan mudah, kesimpulan itu salah besar.

Kedekatan mereka saat ini adalah buah dari interaksi mereka yang terus terjadi sejak mereka lahir, terus bertemu, terus melihat satu sama lain, terus membicarakan sesuatu, terus berada di tempat yang sama, dan terus memperhatikan apa yang terjadi pada tetangganya masing-masing.

Mereka terus bersama sejak mereka mulai membuka mata. Mereka tidak jadi dekat dalam waktu satu atau dua hari.

"Aku rasa kalian malah sudah terlalu dekat."

Hanabi melihat Konohamaru dan Moegi secara bergantian. Moegi ingin balas bilang kalau Hanabi dan Naruto yang sudah terlalu dekat, tapi sebab jika dia bicara Hanabi hanya akan bilang kalau hal itu normal sebab mereka itu saudara. Moegi memutuskan untuk diam.

"Intinya, bagi laki-laki mendekati seorang perempuan adalah hal yang sulit."

Ketika seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba mendekati seorang perempuan, kadang mereka ditatap dengan pandangan curiga, kadang tidak diperdulikan, kadang disambut dengan kemarahan, dan kadang ditolak mentah-mentah kedatangannya.

"Tapi tingkat kesulitan itu akan turun derastis jika yang didekati adalah perempuan dalam keluarga."

Sebab jika seseorang terikat sebagai keluarga, kebanyakan orang tidak akan memasang tembok kewaspadaan dan jauh lebih mudah diajak bicara. Yang termasuk dalam keluarga bisa saja keluarga jauh, tapi tentu saja target paling dekat adalah keluarga yang tinggal satu rumah. Bisa kakak maupun adik perempuan.

"Kurasa kau memang benar."

Hanabi mengiyakan apa yang Konohamaru katakan.

Tidak seperti Moegi yang tidak punya saudara kandung maupun pengalaman, ataupun Konohamaru yang hanya bisa membayangkan. Hanabi punya keduanya, Naruto memang bukan saudara kandungnya tapi setidaknya dia benar-benar menganggap kakak angkatnya itu adalah benar-benar keluarganya. Selain itu dia juga punya pengalaman yang sudah dia akumulasi selama dua setengah tahun ke belakang.

Dia tahu kalau Naruto sering mencoba mengintipnya, tapi untuk suatu alasan dia tidak bisa berhenti bersantai di depannya. Dia hanya merasa kalau dia tidak dalam bahaya, atau malah bisa dibilang dia merasa aman-aman saja saat ada Naruto.

Oleh sebab itulah dia sering lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya saat berganti, lupa membawa pakaian ganti saat ke kamar mandi, ataupun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu ke kamar kakaknya.

"Meski aku yakin kalau aku ini orang yang hati-hati tapi di sini aku sering melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil semacam itu."

"Gulp."

Konohamaru menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia membayangkan hal macam apa saja yang sudah pernah terjadi di rumah ini. Yang bilang kalau seorang gadis bisa menurunkan kewaspadaanya di sekitar keluarganya sendiri memang dia, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau efeknya jauh lebih besar dari yang dia bayangkan.

Sekarang keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang adik perempuan berkobar semakin panas.

"Hanabi. . . "

Moegi menepuk pundak temannya itu lalu bilang.

"Kau terlalu tidak waspada."

". . . . . . ."

"Kau terlalu rentan Hanabi! apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Bukannya di rumah hal semacam itu biasa?"

"Eh?"

Jika Hanabi bisa mengatakan kalau hal yang seperti itu sebagai hal biasa, maka berarti hal seperti itu sering terjadi. Dan kalau hal semacam hal itu sampai cukup sering dia alami sampai bisa dibilang biasa. Keadaan gadis kecil itu saat di rumah sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap biasa.

"Ok . . sudah. . sudah jangan membicarakanku lagi, kita dengarkan saja alasan Konohamaru ingin punya adik perempuan."

Moegi menatap ke arah Konohamaru dengan sinis, tapi anak laki-laki itu malah hanya tersenyum seakan baru menang lotre.

"Kalau aku punya adik perempuan aku bisa menikmati SCES."

"?"

"?"

"Ahem biar kujelaskan."

S, Sit. Duduk, tapi duduk yang dimaksud bukanlah sekedar duduk bersebelahan atau duduk lalu menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Tapi, kau duduk bersila lalu membiarkannya duduk di atasnya.

Duduk dalam posisi seperti itu akan membuat Konohamaru bisa merasakan sebagain besar tubuh si gadis, yang dalam hal ini adalah adik perempuannya yang masih dalam imajinasi. Adik perempuannya akan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Konohamaru, dan Konohamaru akan merasakan kehangatan serta kelembutan tubuh adik perempuannya.

Setelah itu, sebab adik perempuannya lebih kecil darinya tubuh adiknya akan terselimuti oleh badannya. Membuat seakan kalau gadis kecil di pangkuannya hanya miliknya seorang. Selain itu, dia juga bisa memeluknya dengan mudah dalam posisi duduk seperti itu.

"Konohamaru, aku tahu kalau kau ini mesum tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau semesum ini."

"Apanya yang mesum? aku hanya memeluk adik perempuanku! kami ini saudara jadi sedikit kontak fisik itu normal."

"Kontak fisiknya mungkin normal, tapi pikiran kotormu yang ingin memanfaatkan adikmu itu yang tidak normal."

"Hahahah. . . . . yang namanya pikiran kan hanya pikiran, jadi tidak penting sebab secara nyata yang kulakukan hanyalah mememeluknya dengan penuh rasa sayang! hanya itu saja."

"Egh. . . "

"Sudahlah Moegi, dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai setelah itu kau baru boleh berkomentar."

C, Comb. Ingin mengelus sesuatu yang imut adalah hal yang sangat normal. Ketika mengelus kucing itu mudah, mengelus kepala dan rambut seorang gadis yang imut itu adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Salah langkah sedikit saja malah Konoharmu bisa disebut orang mesum.

Tapi jika yang ingin dielus adalah kepala dan rambut dari adik perempuanmu yang manis, tentu saja semuanya jadi lebih mudah. Dia bisa memintanya kapan saja. Bahkan kalau mengelusnya digabung dengan teknik duduk sebelumnya, kegiatan itu akan jadi semakin menyenangkang.

Sambil mengelusnya kau bahkan bisa mencium dan mengirup aroma rambutnya yang lembut.

E, Eye contact. Melakukan kontak mata memang kedengarannya tidak spesial. Tapi coba bayangkan. Suatu hari kau dan adik perempuanmu yang manis saling menatap satu sama lain. Entah itu karena tidak mau kalah, terpana, atau yang lainnya kalian terus menatap langsung ke mata masing-masing.

Di saat itu, setelah sekian lama adik perempuanmu akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dengan muka malu yang merah.

"Uwaa. . . . apa kau bisa membayangkan seberapa imut eskpresinya waktu itu? bisa tidak? aku bisa melakukannya!."

Konohamaru tidak menanyakannya pada siapapun secara personal, tapi meski begitu Moegi menjawab.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya Konohamaru."

"Kalau begitu apa kau ingat wajah malu Hanabi?"

"Kalau itu aku ingat."

Moegi tidak ingat kenapa Hanabi merasa malu waktu itu, tapi dia ingat kalau ekspresinya sangat imut.

"Seimut itulah adik perempuan yang ada di kepalaku."

"Ooo . . sayangnya kau tidak punya adik perempuan."

"Jangan mengatakannya sejelas itu! aku juga tahu!."

"Lalu S-nya?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Moegi!."

S, Smile. Senyuman.

"Um. . untuk ukuran orang sepertimu kedengarannya normal."

"Apa maksudnya dengan orang seukuranku?"

"Ya, untuk ukuran orang mesum sepertimu sebuah senyuman kedengaran agak polos."

"Apa maksudmu dengan orang mesum! aku ini hanya ingin berinterksi secara fisik dengan seorang gadis manis, lalu sebab gadis yang bukan keluarga biasanya selalu waspada dan susah didekati aku memilih menuangkan seluruh rasa sayangku pada adik perempuanku! itu saja."

"Adik perempuan yang sama sekali tidak ada."

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengatakannya!."

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tidak punya saudara perempuan, kurasa orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah dapat saudara perempuan! sebab kau ini mesum! iya kan Hanabi?"

Konohamaru dan Moegi melihat ke arah Hanabi, tapi gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab untuk beberapa saat dan hanya diam. Lalu, begitu gadis kecil itu menunjukan wajahnya yang bisa dilihat oleh kedua temannya hanyalah mata berkaca-kaca, muka merah, dan omongan yang tidak jelas..

" . . . . .."

"Hanabi? jangan bilang kalau. . . ."

Moegi dan Konohamaru tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh temannya itu, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu kalau apapun yang akan mereka dengar bukanlah sesuatu yang normal.

"A-a-aku hanya mandi bersama kak Naruto sampai umurku sepuluh tahun . . se-setelah itu aku ti-tidak melakukannya lagi! se-sekarang aku juga sudah jarang duduk di pangkuannya sambil dipeluk saat sedang menonton tv, aku juga tidak senang saat dia mengelus-elus rambutku! um! sama sekali tidak senang! jadi aku tidak pernah tersenyum padanya."

Kedua temannya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama.

Gadis ini sudah tidak bisa ditolong.

"Su-sudah kuduga, kak Naruto lebih hebat dari yang kuperkirakan! aku masih perlu banyak belajar darinya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jadi sepertinya!."

Moegi memukul Konohamaru dengan keras.

Moegi mengerti kalau seorang gadis punya semacam tendensi untuk menyukai seorang pria yang lebih dewasa, jadi Hanabi punya perasaan khusus pada Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Selain itu, mereka meski memang saudara tapi saudara jauh. Jadi sebenarnya legal-legal saja kalau Hanabi dan Naruto punya hubungan nantinya.

Selain itu, dalam urusan penampilan Naruto juga tidak punya masalah. Meogi sendiri sering melihat Naruto berlalu-lalang di sekitar Hanabi jadi dia tahu kalau Naruto punya daya tarik yang cukup untuk membuat gadis-gadis meliriknya berkali-kali.

Kemudian, Naruto juga kenal dekat dengan Hanabi dan bahkan mereka tinggal satu rumah selama lebih dari dua tahun. Yang tentu saja mau tidak mau membuat satu-sama lain jadi dekat secara fisik maupun psikis.

Dan yang terakhir, dedikasi Naruto pada Hanabi juga bukan main-main. Hanya dengan mendengar bagaimana Hanabi menceritakan tentang kakaknya saja dia sudah tahu kalau Naruto itu adalah orang yang bisa diandalakan, selalu memperhatikannya, dan menjadikannya prioritas tertinggi melebihi apapun.

Setelah itu sifat blak-blakannya dalam menunjukan rasa cintanya pada Hanabi juga punya andil sangat penting dalam hubungan di antara keduanya. Cinta yang dimaksud oleh Naruto tidaklah spesifik, selain itu pemuda itu juga tidak pernah meminta Hanabi jadi pacaranya meski selalu bilang kalau Hanabi adalah calon istri idealnya.

Sekuat apapun Hanabi, setiap hari ditembak oleh pemuda tampan yang selalu menjaganya layaknya kakak sungguhan, selalu menomorsatukannya seperti seorang orang tua, dan selalu mementingkannya lebih dari apapun layaknya orang gila. Mau tidak mau sedikit demi sedikit hati gadis kecil itu mulai meleleh.

". . . ."

Jika Naruto bukan kakaknya semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataan kalau Naruto diadopsi ke dalam keluarganya membuat legalitas hukum jadi masalah. Kemudian, dari cerita yang didengarnya Ayah dan Ibu Hinata juga tidak terlalu suka dengan Naruto.

"Aku mencium bau masalah."

Moegi menghela nafas untuk kebanyak kalinya.

Setelah mengalami deadlock selama bermenit-menit dan tidak bisa mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Akhirnya Hanabi mulai berbicara dan mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan.

"Jika apa yang Konohamaru katakan itu memang benar semuanya jadi jelas."

Hanabi memasang pose berpikir dan Moegi kembali memutuskan untuk tidak membawa-bawa topik sebelumnya.

"Apanya yang jadi jelas Hanabi?"

"Kesimpulan Konohamaru juga berlaku sebaliknya."

Untuk Hanabi, mendekati anak laki-laki adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Entah itu karena wajahnya yang tidak sering berekspresi, dirinya yang jarang bicara, atau sifatnya yang lebih memilih statis dan menunggu. Tapi yang jelas, satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang bisa dia ajak bicara dengan mudah hanyalah Konohamaru dengan bantuan Moegi.

"Kak Naruto tidak pernah teras menjaga jarak dan malah berusaha menghilangkan jarak, hanya saja anak laki-laki di kelas entah kenapa rasanya seperti menjaga jarak denganku."

Dia hanya akan disapa singkat, jika dia mencoba mengajak bicara kebanyakan anak laki-laki dari kelasnya juga bertingkah jauh seakan sedang diawasi CCTV, kemudian tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau bicara lebih dari beberapa menit dengannya. Lalu, jika dia butuh sesuatu banyak anak laki-laki yang tidak mau meminjamkan apapun padanya.

"Aku merasa kalau mereka membuat tembok."

""Hah . . . . . . ""

Konohamaru dan Moegi menghela nafas di saat yang bersamaan.

"Dengarkan aku nona Hyuga."

"Ke-kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku seperti orang asing begitu Konohamaru?"

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi ada sebuah peraturan tidak tertulis di dalam kelas."

"Peraturan tidak tertulis?"

Meogi menyingkirkan wajah Konohamaru dengan tangannya lalu mendekati Hanabi.

"Kau itu sangat manis Hanabi? apa kau tidak sadar?"

Moegi memandang wajah Hanabi yang sedikit berada di bawahnya, setelah itu dia memegang pundak gadis kecil itu lalu menekannya dengan pelan dan memabawa tubuh Hanabi agar menempel padanya.

"Aku yang anak perempuan saja masih menganggapmu sangat imut, apalagi anak laki-laki pasti mereka langsung jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama!"

"Kyyu. . . . .. . ."

"Kau kecil dan imut, kulitmu putih dan mulus, tubuhmu lembut dan hangat, lalu rambutmu halus, berkilau dan wangi"

"Mogei ap. . ."

"Bibirmu mungil dan kelihatan segar, pipimu yang sedikit chubby itu kelihatan sangat menggemaskan, dan mata besar jernihmu itu benar-benar kelihatan polos!"

"Auu"

"Jika aku bukan anak peremuan pasti aku sudah menembakmu."

"Kya. . ."

Moegi memeluk Hanabi dengan erat, meggesek-gesekan pipinya ke kepala gadis kecil itu dengan keras, lalu mengelus-elus dagu, leher, pinggang, dan perutnya. Kemudian Moegi juga menempelkan hidungnya ke rambut panjang Hanabi lalu menghisap aromanya.

Moegi adalah seorang anak perempuan, tapi apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukannya persis pria paruh baya mesum. Hanya saja sebab dia bukan benar-benar pria paruh baya mesum, Konohamaru masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak segera menelpon polisi.

". . . . . ."

Saat ini Konohamaru memang memegang ponselnya, tapi yang dia lakukan bukanlah bersiap menelpon polisi melainkan membuka aplikasi kameranya untuk mengambil gambar dua gadis yang sedang melakukan interaksi fisik di depannya.

". . . . . "

Gambar yang ada di layarnya tidak terlihat jelas sebab tangannya bergetar hebat, lalu sebab satu tangannya sedang dia gunakan gunakan untuk menutupi hidungnya yang sudah mimisan dia jadi tidak bisa mengambil gambar Moegi dan Hanabi dengan jelas.

"Tangan sialan!."

"To. . . Jangan pegang-pegang tempat yang aneh Moegi!."

"Apanya yang aneh Hanabi? ayo bilang! mananya yang aneh?"

"Jangan ikut jadi mesum!."

"Jangan takut Hanabi, kita kan sama-sama perempuan jadi tidak ada masalah."

"Kata-katamu sudah bermasalah!."

"Menurut saja."

Ketika Moegi sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terus menahan tubuh Hanabi di lantai dan Hanabi sedang berusaha lebih keras untuk membebaskan diri dari Moegi yang lebih kuat darinya. Lalu ketika Konohamaru sedang memukul-mukul tangannya yang gemetaran. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Hanabi terbuka.

Dan dari luar masuk seorang pemuda yang langsung kembali menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini . . . ini tidak seperti yang terlihat kak Sasuke."

Moegi mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sasuke yang baru saja masuk, tapi jelas apa yang dikatakan gadis itu tidak akan mampu mengubah impresi yang Sasuke dapat. Dan Konohamaru merasa kalau dia dan Moegi akan dapat masalah besar.

" . . . ."

Sama seperti Konohamaru, tangan Sasuke juga bergetar hebat. Dan hal itu membuat Hanabi takut kalau pemuda itu bertindak berlebihan saat menghukum kedua temannya, Konohamaru khawatir kalau dia yang paling akan menderita mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki di tempat itu. Dan, Moegi khawatir kalau Hanabi akan terus diawasi lalu dilarang untuk bergaul dengannya lagi.

Hanya saja. Ketika semua orang sudah membayangkan kejadian yang buruk. Tangan bergetar Sasuke malah hanya bergerak menuju ke arah punggungnya.

"Ke-ke-kenapa berhenti. . . ."

Dan tangan itu mengambil sebuah kamera DSLR yang bersiap untuk mengambil.

"Ayo teruskan."

"Grrrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr. . . ."

Hanabi menggeretakan giginya lalu mengambil kotak pensil metalnya kemudian melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Mati saja kau!."

2

"Muka tidur?"

OK. Tidak ada yang kelihatan aneh dari wajahnya. Tanda-tanda kalau dia semalaman begadang untuk main dragon quest sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat. Wajahnya terlihat segar dan tidak kelihatan ngantuk sama sekali.

"Rambut?"

Untuk masalah rambut dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rambutnya se-kaku sapu ijuk dan susah untuk ditata. Oleh karena itu dia hanya bisa memastikan kalau tidak ada rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Gigi dan nafas?."

Sasuke melihat ke kaca lalu menunjukan giginya pada dirinya sendiri, dan setelah yakin kalau tidak ada sisa kripik kentang di sela-selanya. Dia segera menghembuskan nafas lalu menghirupnya sendiri. Yang keluar adalah aroma mint yang segar. Tapi untuk persiapan dia tetap mengantongi sekotak permen mint ke saku jaketnya.

"Pakaian?"

OK, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Uwah. . . hampir lupa."

Sasuke mengambil parfum lalu menyemprotkannya ke badannya.

"Ok, dengan ini semuanya sudah beres."

Biasanya Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan penampilannya. Selain dia tidak punya teman yang cukup dekat untuk mengomentari penampilannya, dia juga punya wajah tidak bersahabat yang membuat orang yang ingin mengkritiknya lebih memilih tutup mulut sebab takut dapat masalah.

Selain merepotkan, terlalu memikirkan penampilan juga akan membuatnya mengeluarkan lebih banyak uang dari sakunya. Dan dia tidak suka membuang-buang uang untuk sesuatu yang dia tidak suka.

Tapi sejak seminggu yang lalu dia jadi sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Bukan karena dia mendapat pacar, bukan karena dia dituntut rapi karena pekerjaan, dan bukan juga karena tiba-tiba dia jadi banyak uang dan bingung harus membuangnya ke mana.

Alasannya berubah adalah karena dia mendapatkan sebuah tugas yang sangat penting. Bukan dari mantan bosnya di sekolah militer, tapi dari seorang pemuda bernama Naruto. Dan tugas yang diberikannya adalah perintah untuk menjaga adik perempuannya selama pemuda itu pergi dengan Hinata.

Hubungan mereka tidaklah sebaik itu. Mereka juga bukan teman dekat yang menganggap saling tolong-menolong adalah hal wajar. Mereka berdua hanyalah orang yang paham dengan keadaan, tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, dan pintar memanfaatkan orang lain untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

Hanabi adalah orang yang hubungannya paling dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan di masa depan, tingkat ke-sisconan pemuda itu bukannya turun malah semakin naik. Jika seseorang ingin mencari masalah dengan Naruto maka yang mereka perlukan hanyalah mengganggu Hanabi.

Karena posisinya itulah. Gadis kecil itu pasti mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari musuh-musuhnya. Dan perhatian yang dimaksud di sini bukanlah sebuah perhatian yang mengenakan.

Jika seseorang bisa mendapatkan Hanabi maka diapun mendapatkan Naruto dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dengan menggunakan Hanabi, musuh-musuh pemuda itu bisa menyuruh Naruto untuk melakukan apa saja. Bahkan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sebab baginya, Hanabi adalah segalanya.

Jadi yang namanya meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan dengan alasan apapun.

Tapi meski begitu Naruto harus pergi. Sebab jika dia tidak pergi tidak diragukan lagi kalau tiga tahun dari sekarang Hanabipun akan menderita. Sebab perang dunia ketiga akan pecah. Sebab meski sekarang dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memulai perang, ada kemungkinan kalau dia akan berubah pikiran nanti, atau orang lain akan memulai perang menggantikannya.

Untuk mencegahnya dia harus menghancurkan aset vital yang membuat perang dunia ke tiga sampai bisa pecah, dan salah satu aset itu adalah reaktor HDlevel yang sedang coba dibangun oleh organisasi tiga huruf di Amerika.

Dia tidak bisa mengerahkan pasukan besar untuk menerobos tempat itu. Dia tidak bisa menyerahkan masalah itu untuk diselesaikan pemerintah, sebab jika sampai ketahuan tindakan itu malah akan jadi skandal yang bisa mempercepat t erjadinya perang.

Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri dengan Hinata. Lalu meninggalkan Hanabi untuk Sasuke jaga.

Meski Sasuke adalah orang sipil, tapi statusnya itu baru dia dapatkan selama belum genap setahun. Pengalaman dan kemampuannya tidak perlu diragukan, selain itu dia mudah dikontak dan punya hubungan dengan masa depan.

Dia juga tidak perlu dibayar, jika adalah masalah dengan pemerintah dia juga yang akan mengurusinya.

Tentu saja semua keuntungan itu tidak hanya dimiliki oleh satu pihak saja. Ketika Naruto memanfaatkan Sasuke, pemuda itu juga memanfaatkan Naruto.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke ingin memanfaatkan ketidakadaan Naruto di samping Hanabi.

Selama ini Sasuke sudah melakukan tugas pengawasan dan penjagaan, tapi meski selalu bisa melihat dia sama sekali tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan Hanabi. Selain bukan tempatnya untuk muncul ke permukaan dan menunjukan dirinya, Naruto juga tidak akan membiarkannya mendekati adik perempuan imutnya itu.

Karena itulah, sekarang dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan besar.

Dengan alasan menjaga, Sasuke bisa mendekati Hanabi sesuka hatinya, lalu dengan alasan perintah dari Naruto dia juga bisa membuat Hanabi tidak menganggapnya orang mencurigakan.

Masalah yang akan dihadapinya sama sekali tidak ada bandingannya dengan kebahagiaan yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang.

Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat tinggalnya dan buru-buru menuju stasiun. Rumahnya jauh dari tempat tinggal Naruto, oleh karena itulah dia perlu berangkat pagi agar dia datang tepat waktu. Tepat waktu untuk bisa mengantar Hanabi ke sekolahnya. Langit yang yang masih gelap sama sekali tidak berefek padanya.

Sedangkan Hanabi, sekarang dia sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Dua setengah tahun yang lalu, disambut oleh kesepian begitu bangun pagi adalah hal yang biasa. Sesuatu yang normal, sebab kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang pekerja. Mereka harus bangun dan berangkat bahkan sebelum matahari mulai terbit. Oleh karena itulah Hanabi sudah terbiasa untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri sejak dia berumur tuju atau delapan tahun.

Tapi setelah Naruto datang. Suasana sepi itu perlahan mulai hilang sebab ketika dia membangunkan kakak angkatnya yang suka begadang itu, pasti ada saja yang keduanya perdebatkan.

Hanya saja sejak seminggu lebih beberapa hari yang lalu, keributan pagi hari yang biasa dia dengar tidak lagi ada sebab Naruto dan Hinata pergi jauh dengan alasan berlibur. Berdua saja. Hanya berdua.

"Haaaaahhhhhh. . . . . . . ."

Hanabi kecewa karena kakaknya tidak memberitahukan apa-apa tentang rencana kepergiannya sehingga keberangkatan Naruto jadi terasa sangat mendadak. Dia juga tidak suka dengan fakta kalau Naruto pergi hanya berdua saja dengan seorang gadis cantik tanpa pengawasan orang lain. Dan itu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

Hanabi yakin kalau kakaknya tidaklah sebuas seperti apa yang banyak orang kira. Tapi masalahnya adalah Hinata. Di antara semua gadis-gadis yang berada di dekat Naruto, dialah yang paling agresif untuk mendekat, melakukan kontak, dan tanpa ragu menunjukan perasaanya pada kakaknya.

Seberapapun kuatnya mental Naruto, kakaknya tetaplah seorang laki-laki normal. Hanabi mulai ragu kalau Naruto bisa terus menahan diri. Mungkin saja jika Hinata berani menyerang duluan kakaknya akan langsung menyerah dan bilang kalau dia itu hanya korban.

"Ahh. . .aku bahkan sudah bisa membayangkannya."

Dalam worst case scenario, mungkin Hanabi akan dapat kabar mengejutkan saat keduanya pulang dari liburan.

". . . . ."

Hanabi berjalan dari arah kamar mandi ke arah kamarnya sendiri dengan hanya memakai handuk kecil yang dengan susahnya tetap bisa melingkar erat di atas tubuhnya. Dadanya tidak seratus persen rata, tubuhnya memiliki lekuk yang normal untuk anak seumurannya, serta diapun tidak kurus meski memang lebih kecil dari teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi tetap saja dia harus menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan handuknya agar tidak melorot.

Jika Naruto ada di rumah tentu saja dia tidak akan berani berjalan-jalan dengan penampilan seperti itu. Tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi handuknya lebih kecil lagi. Oleh sebab itulah pundak kecil dan bagian atas dadanya bisa terlihat dengan jelas, lalu pahanya yang mulus juga terlihat bahkan hampir sampai ke pangkalnya. Di tambah lagi, kulit lembut seputih saljunya yang agak basah membuatnya jadi kelihatan sangat segar.

Jika Naruto melihatnya bisa dipastikan kalau pemuda itu akan langsung mimisan.

Tapi sebab di rumah tidak ada orang lain, Hanabi tidak perlu memikirkan apapun kecuali kemudahannya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke kamarnya dia langsung mencari pakaian dalam dan seragam sekolahnya. Dia mengenakan keduanya lalu duduk di depan mejanya yang bercermin besar lalu mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ugh . . . ."

Ada banyak hal yang dia khawatirkan. Tapi dari semua hal yang sudah dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ada sebuah hal yang membuatnya jauh lebih khawatir, dan hal itu adalah sebuah firasat kalau mungkin kakaknya tidak benar-benar sedang berlibur.

Dia tidak berani bilang kalau dia tahu semua hal tentang Naruto, tapi selama ini tidak pernah satu kalipun Naruto meninggalkan Hanabi untuk bersenang-senang sendiri. Kalau sebaliknya malah sering.

Normalnya jika Naruto ingin bersenang-senang, dia akan mengajak Hanabi. Lalu jika gadis itu tidak bisa maka Naruto akan memundurkan rencananya, lalu jika adik perempuan manisnya itu bilang tidak mau maka tanpa ragu sedikitpun Naruto akan membatalkan rencananya.

Hanabi sadar kalau mungkin dia menilai dirinya sendiri terlalu tinggi, tapi selama ini begitulah kenyataanya.

Selain itu Naruto juga tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang perjalannya, yang artinya adalah Naruto tidak ingin Hanabi mengetahui apapun tentang rencananya itu. Yang sekali lagi tidak bisa Hanabi anggap normal.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Naruto akan selalu mengajak Hanabi untuk bisa bersamanya jika dia ingin bersenang-senang. Oleh sebab itu Naruto pasti akan membicarakan rencananya dengan Hanabi agar gadis kecil itu tertarik dan mau ikut.

Tapi kali ini dia tidak melakukannya.

Naruto bahkan tidak pernah menyinggung rencananya sampai hari di mana dia berangkat.

"Aku harap dia tidak kena masalah."

Ada banyak peraturan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Kebanyakan peraturan itu mengurus masalah penampilan. Yang lebih sering Hanabi acuhkan daripada patuhi. Dan kakaknya juga tidak sekeras kepala itu sampai tidak mau memberikan toleransi. Tapi di antara semua peraturan itu ada sebuah peraturan yang tidak akan pernah kakaknya beri toleransi.

Naruto tidak selalu bertingkah seperti siscon gila di dekat Hanabi, ada juga saat di mana Naruto marah besar sampai membuat adik perempuannya itu menangis. Dan saat itu adalah ketika Hanabi membahayakan dirinya.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, liburan Naruto sama sekali bukan liburan. Dan tentu saja dia tidak pergi untuk bersenang-senang malah melainkan datang untuk menemui bahaya.

"Huuff. . . ."

Hanabi mengehmbuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan hatinya. Semua yang dipikirannya hanyalah sebuah perkiraan. Sambil menyisir rambutnya yang sudah kering, dia berharap kalau semua perkiraanya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Rambutnya tipis dan tidak terlalu panjang sehingga mengeringkannyapun cukup mudah dan tidak memerlukan banyak waktu. Setelah selesai merapikan penampilannya, dia segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari rumah lalu mengunci pintunya.

Dan begitu dia keluar dari gerbang.

"Selamat pagi."

Seseorang sudah menunggunya.

"Geh. . . . ."

Seorang pemuda langsung menyambut begitu Hanabi menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya. Dan pemuda yang dia maksud adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang memasang pose keren salah tempat di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu datang lagi kan?"

"Benar juga, ahahahahah. . . ."

Hanabi tidak biasa menunjukan emosi di wajahnya, tapi kali ini bisa terlihat dengan jelas kalau gadis kecil itu sedang jengkel dengan orang yang sedang dia ajak bicara.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih datang juga?"

"Karena ini adalah tugasku."

Hanabi mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya semula. Dia tidak bisa memberikan argumen lagi. Dia tidak menyukai pemuda di depannya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengusirnya. Sekedar mengusir dengan kata-kata memang bisa dilakukan, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Sama seperti kakaknya, pemuda di depannya juga sangat presisten. Sebanyak apapun kata-kata kasar yang Hanabi lemparkan kepadanya, orang itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dan tentu saja mengusirnya dengan kekuatan fisik juga tidak ada gunanya. Untuk suatu alasan jika Hanabi memukul atau mendenang orang itu malah dia yang sakit sendiri.

Lagipula.

"Aku tahu kalau kakakku memintamu menjagaku Sasuke, tapi kau tidak perlu datang sepagi ini ke rumah! bahkan lebih baik kalau kau tidak datang."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku kak Sasuke?"

"Karena kau bukan kakakku!."

Hanabi sendiri adalah anak tunggal, jadi dia sebenarnya tidak punya kakak maupun adik sebab Naruto hanyalah kakak angkatnya. Kemudian kedua orang tuanya menganggap Naruto adalah orang asing, sehingga Hanabi tidak punya kewajiban memanggil Naruto kakak. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sebab perhatiannya bahkan mungkin melebihi seorang saudara sungguhan.

"Lupakan masalah tadi, apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Hihak."

Meski sudah ditolak mentah-mentah dengan nada tajam, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan terus tersenyum.

"Tapi kau kelihatan kesusahan."

Tas yang dibawa Hanabi kelihatan lebih besar dari biasanya, lalu di tangan kirinya dia juga membawa sepasang sepatu casual yang sepertinya tidak cocok untuk dikenakan di sekolah. Selain itu mulutnya yang penuh diisi roti tawar tipis juga menambah kesan sulit yang ditunjukannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar mengganggu."

Dengan suara 'klik' pintu gerbang rumahnya sudah terkunci dan akhirnya dia benar-benar bisa berangkat ke sekolah.

"Guh. . "

Sasuke tidak menyerah dan mencoba mendekati Hanabi.

"Jangan mendekat!."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku membencimu!."

"Ugh."

"Sekarang berhubung kau sudah tahu kalau aku membencimu! tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tidak bisa."

"Cepat pergi."

"Sayang sekali tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, dan tolong bilang aku membencimu sekali lagi."

". . . . ."

Hanabi tidak bisa lagi membalas, sebab keberadaan Sasuke di sini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Jika biasanya dia akan berangkat bersama Naruto, mulai hari ini sampai seminggu lagi mau tidak mau dia harus berangkat bersama pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hah. . aku mengerti, aku tidak akan protes kau mengantarku ke sekolah! tapi ada syaratnya."

"Ok. . . apa syaratnya?"

Hanabi memberikan sebuah teropong pada Sasuke. Awalnya dia tidak tahu untuk apa benda itu diberikan kepadanya. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia sadar kalau dia memang memerlukannya.

3

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berangkat ke sekolah dengan seseorang . . . . tapi."

Jika ada yang mengganggu Sasuke, hal itu adalah fakta kalau dia berjalan lima puluh meter di belakang Hanabi. Sambil menggunakan teropong yang diberikan oleh gadis kecil itu sendiri Sasuke terus mengawasi Hanabi yang sekarang sedang bertemu dengan dua orang teman-temannya.

"Tunggu dulu, apakah ini masih dikategorikan sebagai berangkat bersama?"

Berangkat ke sekolah bersama yang Sasuke bayangkan adalah berjalan bersebelahan sambil ngobrol dan tertawa. Kalau bisa mereka juga harus berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan alasan keamanan. Lalu setelah itu semua mereka akan malu karena tanpa sadar sudah berpegangan tangan.

Bayangan pergi ke sekolah bersama yang dimiliki Sasuke adalah seperti itu.

"Tidak-tidak, secara teknis kami memang sedang berangkat bersama!"

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Yang dia lakukan adalah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia dan Hanabi sedang berjalan bersama. Sebab jika dia tidak melakukannya rasanya dia akan benar-benar menangis seperti anak kecil.

Di tengah perjalanan Moegi dan Konohamaru menghampiri Hanabi, kemudian mereka bertigapun mulai ngobrol seperti biasanya tanpa memperdulikan kalau Sasuke sedang ditatap oleh banyak orang dengan pandangan curiga.

Ujian kenaikan kakaknya sudah lama selesai, dan sekarang dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat dengan alasan liburan.

Tentu saja Hanabi ingin tahu ke mana Naruto pergi dan apa yang dia lakukan di entah di mana dia berada. Tapi jika Naruto tidak memberithaukannya berarti kakaknya tidak ingin Hanabi tahu. Karena itulah dia hanya bisa diam dan melihat Naruto pergi lalu menunggu di rumah sampai kakaknya kembali.

Tapi alasannya tetap diam dan membiarkan kakaknya pergi tanpa bertanya apa-apa bukalah hanya karena hal itu saja. Melainkan ada beberapa alasan tambahan lain seperti yang pertama, entah kenapa kalau dia tidak menurut dia selalu kena sial.

Ketika dia kabur meninggalkan Naruto karena tidak ingin selalu diikuti dia malah dikejar anjing besar, ketika dia memutuskan untuk bermain dengan anak-anak yang tidak disukai Naruto ujung-ujungnya dia dibully. Dan yang terakhir, ketika dia berjanji akan lapor pada Naruto jika dia ingin berkunjung ke tempat barunya lalu berbohong dia terlempar dari kereta api.

"Hahh. . . . ."

Selain hal itu. Alasan lainnya adalah sekarang dialah yang sedang berjuang melawan musuh bernama ujian kenaikan kelasnya sendiri.

Dia sendiri tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan ujian yang dihadapinya, tapi tetap saja ujian kenaikan kelasnya membawa masalah. Dalam bentuk lain. Yaitu Moegi dan sedang menempal pada Hanabi untuk meminta diajari.

"Hey Meogi daripada fokus mempelajari sesuatu yang jelas kau tidak bisa bagaimana kalau pelajari saja yang kira-kira kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menguasainya."

Melihat Moegi yang berprilaku menyedihkan, Konohamaru tidak tahan untuk tidak mengomentarinya. Tidak seperti Meogi yang panik dan terlihat terpojok, Konohamaru kelihatan tenang dan tanpa beban.

"Hah? kau sendiri bagaimana? bukankah nilai kita tidak terlalu berbeda? jangan sok pintar begitu! apa kau yakin bisa punya nilai baik."

Dibilang bodoh oleh orang bodoh adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan tentu saja Moegi tidak mau dibilang bodoh oleh orang yang kemampuannya sama rata dengannya.

"Tidak! aku sama sekali tidak yakin! karena itulah sampai sekarang aku masih bisa santai, sebab sudah jelas semua nilaiku di ujian sebelumnya pasti jelek."

Mendengar pengakuan temannya itu, Hanabi jadi khawatir padanya.

"Konohamaru, apa rasa percaya dirimu tidak salah tempat?"

"Tentu saja tidak salah! aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya."

"Maksudmu dengan memperhitungkan."

Konohamaru tersenyum dengan sombong lalu menjelaskan rencananya.

"Pertama bahasa Inggris, aku hanya mengerjakannya dengan asal sebab berpikirpun pasti jawabannya juga salah."

Lagipula dia tidak akan ke luar negri jadi dia sama sekali tidak butuh bahasa Inggris, dengan pikiran itu Konohamaru memutuskan untuk membiarkan nilai bahasa Inggrisnya turun.

"Kedua, bahasa! bahasa itu membingungkan dan bagiku yang lebih cerdas otak kirinya masalah bahasa itu menyulitkan oleh sebab itulah aku mengarang saja saat menjawabnya."

Hanabi berpikir memang orang yang pintar main angka tidak pintar main kata. Tapi ada hal yang membuat Hanabi agak penasaran, oleh sebab itulah dia memutuskan untuk menannyakannya.

"Maksudmu dengan membingungkan?"

"Yang kumaksud membingungkan adalah pertanyaan seperti ini."

Konohamaru mengangkat soalnya dalam ujian kemarin lalu menunjuk ke sebuah angka.

"Di sini ditanyakan 'bagaimana perasaan penulis saat itu?' bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan rancu seperti ini?"

"Rancu?"

"Kau tidak paham! bagaimana mungkin aku tahu perasaan penulisnya? memangnya dia itu siapa? bisa saja dia berpikir 'aaaa aku lapar,' atau mungkin 'kakiku gatal', atau bisa juga 'deadlinenya sudah dekat bagaimana ini?' begitu! membingungkan kan?"

"Ko-Konohamaru. . ."

"Dengan alasan yang sama berarti biologi, sosiologi, geografi, ekonomi, lalu, kewarganegaraan, olahraga tertulis dan juga seni sudah out! setelah semua itu barulah ujianku dimulai."

Hanabi merasa kalau Konohamaru tidak lagi bisa diharapkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti ujiannya apa Hanabi?"

"Matematika."

"Oh. . . . sepertinya aku harus melewatinya juga, aku tidak suka menulis banyak angka! setelah itu."

"Kimia."

"Ahhh. . . . mengahafal nama-nama kimia benda juga susah, aku harus menskipnya juga! setelah itu besoknya."

"Fisika."

"Uwah. . . kurikulum ini benar-benar menyebalkan tidak mungkin aku tahu semua rumus di perhitungan gabungan antara matematik dan ilmu alien itu! lanjut Hanabi."

Hanabi susah mengatakannya, karena itulah Moegi menggantikan Hanabi.

"Sudah."

"Apa?"

"Sudah! setelah fisika ujian sudah selesai."

"Heh?"

Kali ini Moegi tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ujianmu bahkan sudah berakhir sebelum dimulai."

"Uwaaa. . . . . "

Pada akhirnya ketiganya memutuskan untuk belajar bersama di rumah Hanabi sore harinya.

4

Sebenarnya dia sudah selesai mengerjakan soal ujiannya, tapi sebab belum ada yang keluar dan waktu pulang masih lama Hanabi memutuskan untuk menunggu yang lain untuk keluar duluan. Hanya saja lama-lama dia jadi tidak sabar dan memutuskan untuk keluar sendiri saja dan memberikan tanda pada Moegi dan Konohamaru kalau dia akan menunggu di tempat biasa.

Dan tempat biasa yang Hanabi maksud adalah kantin di sekolahnya, atau lebih tepatnya bagian pojok paling ujung dari tempat itu.

Meski sama-sama menunggu, tetapi menunggu di luar lebih baik daripada di dalam kelas. Di luar kelas dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sesuka hatinya dengan cara apapun yang dia mau, sangat berbeda dengan di dalam kelas di mana jika dia melakukan sedikit saja hal yang tidak normal dia akan langsung ditanyai ini dan itu.

Di luar dia bisa melakukan kegiatan favoritnya saat tidak ada orang lain. Membaca sambil makan cemilan.

Di saat gadis-gadis seumurannya sedang memperhatikan pola makannya agar berat badannya tidak naik, Hanabi malah jauh lebih khawatir kalau pertumbuhannya terganggu dan berat tubuhnya tidak bisa naik. Selain itu, ajaran orang tuanya yang berbunyi makan banyak, tidur banyak dan tumbuh cepat juga masih melekat dengan erat di pikirannya.

Sambil membawa buku dan makanan, Hanabi bergegas menuju spot kesukaannya itu. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu melihat ada seseorang yang sudah menempatinya terlebih dahulu.

Melihat spot favoritnya diambil orang bukanlah sesuatu yang baru, pada dasarnya tempat itu bukanlah miliknya jadi dia tidak bisa protes jika ada yang memakainya terlebih dahulu. Dan tentu saja Hanabi tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu, normalnya dia akan memilih tempat duduk lain dan melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil menunggu orang yang menempati tempat favoritnya pergi.

Tapi kali ini dia tidak mencoba mengambil tempat duduk lain dan bergerak mundur dengan tanpa suara. Sebab kali ini, yang mengambil tempat duduknya bukanlah murid lain melainkan Sasuke.

Hanabi memang sering bilang kalau dia membenci pemuda itu, tapi alasannya ingin menghindari pemuda itu bukanlah karena dia membencinya. Tapi karena pemuda itu membuatnya tidak bisa merasa nyaman.

Sasuke itu baik, Hanabi tahu itu. Selama dua minggu ini Sasuke sudah menawarkan banyak bantuan padanya atau bahkan membantunya tanpa diminta. Selain itu dia juga bisa diandalkan, untuk hal ini parameternya sangat mudah. Jika Naruto mengandalkannya berarti pemuda itu bisa diandalkan, kemudian jika Naruto mempercayainya berarti pemuda itu bisa dipercaya.

Kemudian dia itu sangat mesum. Pada dasarnya semesum Naruto, jadi bisa dibilang kedua orang itu meski beda di luar tapi sama di dalam.

Semudah itulah cara menilai Hanabi pada seseorang.

Tapi di antara semua kesamaan itu ada sebuah perbedaan yang membuat Hanabi ingin menghindari Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terlalu banyak menarik perhatian. Meski Naruto tidak kalah dalam masalah penampilan, tapi kakaknya itu selalu saja memasang muka bodoh dan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh lain, kemudian kemesumannya dia tunjukan dengan jelas sehingga orang yang ada di dekatnyapun akan berpikir dua kali bahkan untuk melihat ke arahnya. Dengan kata lain, meski berisik tapi kakaknya itu low profile.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Meski diam dan tidak memancing perhatian, Sasuke punya semacam kemisteriusnya yang membuat orang di dekatnya jadi merasa penasara. Dan sebab mereka tidak bisa mendekat, pada akhirnya semuanya hanya akan melihat dari jauh.

Itulah yang membuat Hanabi jadi tidak nyaman di dekatnya.

Hanya saja usahanya untuk menghidar langsung digagalkan. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan mengundang Hanabi untuk datang. Dia bisa langsung pergi begitu saja, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap datang.

Jika dia duduk di tempat lain Sasukelah yang akan mengikutinya duduk di situ, jika dia pergi maka dia juga akan banyak tanya sehingga jalan amannya adalah dia datang dan tidak bicara apa-apa di depan pemuda itu.

"Kau pintar sekali Hanabi, sudah selesai secepat ini."

Sebelum ke tempat itu, Sasuke sudah mengelilingi sekolah untuk memeriksa keadaan. Dan saat mengerjakan tugasnya itu, dia tidak pernah melihat ada murid lain yang berada di luar ruangan. Selain itu, fakta kalau Hanabi keluar setelah hanya masuk selama setengah jam membuat Sasuke yakin kalau sepertinya Hanabi memang lebih pintar dari yang lain dan bukan pelajarannya yang terlalu mudah.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, kebetulan saja gurunya tidak kreatif jadi aku bisa menebak soal macam apa yang akan keluar dan mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu."

"Oh begitu, tapi tetap saja kau ini hebat."

Dari dirinya yang di masa depan, Sasuke pernah mendengar kalau seperti kakaknya Hanabi juga sangat pintar meski jenis kepintaran mereka itu berbeda. Tidak seperti Naruto yang ahli beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya Hanabi adalah tipe orang yang akan memperhitungkan semuanya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

"Jangan memujiku berlebihan, sebab di sini ada yang jauh lebih pintar dariku! kau bahkan bisa menyebutnya jenius."

"Apa anak yang kau maksud itu seseorang bernama Yukimaru?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sering mendengar namanya selama beberapa hari ke belakang ini."

Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik dengan si Yukimaru yang dibicarakannya, tapi saat ini dia tidak ingin berhenti. Sebab sekarang adalah momen yang jarang didapatkannya, momen di mana Hanabi mau berbicara padanya dengan normal.

"Kau bilang kalau dia itu jenius kan, tapi kenapa dia sering dibicarakan guru."

Dari pengalamannya, Sasuke hanya akan dibicarakan guru jika dia berbuat salah.

"Bukankah normal kalau orang yang punya bakat dibicarakan oleh seseorang? tapi kali ini memang dia sedang bermasalah."

"Masalah seperti apa?"

"Dia belum pernah berangkat sejak ujian dimulai."

Dia tidak berangkat tanpa ada keterangan, orang tuanya tidak bisa dihubungi dan ketika rumahnya didatangi di sana tidak ada tanda kalau ada orang yang tinggal.

Setelah beberapa saat membicarakan Yukimaru, akhirnya keduanya kehabisan topik. Pada dasarnya Hanabi juga tidak dekat dengan anak itu, atau lebih tepat dibilang kalau dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman sekelasnya kecual Moegi dan Konohamaru. Oleh sebab itulah pembicaraan mereka berdua cepat menemui jalan buntu.

Di saat itulah perhatian mereka berdua dialihkan oleh sebuah tv yang sedang menyiarkan berita tentang perang di bagian bumi lain yang memakan banyak korban dari berbagai negara.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa bisa ada orang sipil di daerah perang? maksudku yang berperang adalah tentara kan? dan jika daerah jadi berbahaya bukankah semua orang harusnya diefakuasi terlebih dahulu, kemudian normalnya jalur ke sana juga ditutup sehingga tidak ada yang bisa masuk kecuali yang berkepintingan."

"Mungkin mereka belum sempat keluar atau tidak ada yang mengafekuasi mereka."

Tentu saja semuanya tidak sesimple penjelasan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu bukankah tambah aneh?"

Negara yang sedang ada di dalam berita mempunyai kedutaan besar dari negara salah satu korbannya berada. Dan kota di mana mereka terjebak juga tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota di mana kedutaan besar berada, dari perhitungan Hanabi jaraknya bahkan bisa ditempuh hanya dalam waktu setengah jam.

Lagipula, jika keadaan dianggap berbahaya seorang warga negara asing normalnya akan langsung dideportasi.

"Mungkin mereka imigran ilegal dan terlambat ikut rombongan pulang."

"Hmmm . . . . ."

Hanabi juga tidak tahu keadaan sesungguhnya di sana jadi dia tidak bisa mengepress penjelasan lagi meski dia masih merasa belum puas dengan jawaban yang didapatkannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan susunan korbannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi kau melihat susunan korbannya tidak?"

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya."

"Mereka sama sekali tidak punya hubungan satu sama lain."

Orang yang menjadi korban penyerangan tidak memilliki kesamaan macam apapun, gender, usia, dan kewarganegaraan.

Selain itu, di sana juga anak kecil yang menjadi korban. Dan yang anehnya anak kecil itu tidak bersama dengan orang tuanya. Lalu, anak sekecil itu tidak mungkin ditinggal sendirian oleh orang tuanya. Dan kalaupun anak itu tidak punya orang tua, harusnya dia bersama dengan orang yang dekat dengannya atau setidaknya punya hubungan dengannya seperti pengasuh atau yang sejenisnya.

Tapi tidak ada satupun orang seperti di sekitarnya, dan yang ada malah kumpulan orang asing yang negara asalanya acak. Yang juga adalah sebuah misteri, bagaimana mereka semua ke sana? Kenapa mereka semua ada di sana? Apa yang membuat mereka bisa berkumpul di satu tempat padahal semuanya tidak memiliki hubungan macam apapun.

Jika drama perangnya dibuang, semua hal di atas adalah sesuatu yang harusnya ditanyakan terlebih dahulu sebelum dilontarkannya pertanyaan siapa yang bertanggung jawab dan reaksi macam apa yang harus diambil oleh negara bersangkutan.

"Ahh. . . . oh begitu."

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu apa itu extra Hanabi?"

Yang namanya perang memang selalu digambarkan sebagai bencana tapi sebagaimana hal baik selalu ada negatifnya, hal burukpun selalu memiliki hal baiknya. Setidaknya bagi mereka yang menganggap kalau menghilangkan banyak nyawa orang itu bukan sebuah masalah.

Medang perang, selain tempat untuk saling bunuh paraa pion demi raja-rajanya juga adalah tempat di mana bisnis bisa berkembang dengan baik. Ada banyak cara menghasilkan uang di medang perang, dan uang yang sedang dibicarakan ini tidak kecil jumlahnya.

Jual beli senjata adalah hal yang paling umum, tapi selain itu ada beberapa cara lain yang lebih mudah untuk digunakan sebagai cara mencari uang.

Menjual keperluan sehari-hari. Di masa damai tentu saja benda semacam air mineral, batu baterai, dan makanan instant tidak akan membuat orang yang menjualnya mendapatkan banyak uang. Tapi di saat perang kebutuhan sehari-hari yang harusnya murah bisa jadi mahal, lalu sebab tidak ada yang mengatur pasar dan juga tidak ada yang menjaga peraturan penjual bisa memberikan harga semaunya. Membuat barang yang dijualnya bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih mahal dari harga aslinya.

Jika seseorang bisa memonopoli sektor ini bisa dipastikan orang itu pasti akan jadi kaya.

Selain itu, orang yang punya usaha sebagai makelar juga punya kesempatan untuk membeli kebutuhannya dengan harga sangat rendah. Lalu sebab orang yang menjual sangat butuh uang dan mereka butuh cepat kemudian mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, mau tidak mau mereka harus menerima harga rendah yang ditawarkan kepadanya.

Kemudian yang terakhir adalah sumbangan.

Sumbangan yang masuk ke daerah konflik sangatlah besar, apalagi kalau perang yang terjadi sudah berskala internasional. Bisa dipastikan sumbangan dari berbagai negara juga akan mengalir seperti sungai.

Nilai dan jumlahnya sangatlah besar. Jika sumbangan ini bisa diintersep, uang yang didapatkan dijamin bisa membuat seseorang tidak perlu lagi untuk bekerja selama puluhan tahun. Selain itu barang kebutuhan korban perang juga bisa diperjual belikan dengan harga tinggi pada orang yang sudah tidak lagi punya uang.

Ketiga hal tadi akan membuat lingkarang setan di mana korban tidak akan tertolong dan malah akan semakin menderita ketika orang yang di atasnya semaik beruntung.

"Dan cara ketigalah yang membutuhkan item tambahan yang kusebut extra tadi."

Extra, istilah lain dari korban pemancing rasa iba.

Dengan menunjukan korban yang banyak, rasa iba bisa didapatkan dan tentu saja sumbangan juga akan dialirkan. Tapi menunjukan korban orang lokal saja masih belum cukup, untuk mendapatkan sumbangan yang lebih banyak tentu diperlukan lebih banyak penyumbang.

"Karena itulah korban dari negara lain juga diperlukan untuk mendapatkan sumbangan dari negara lain."

Sudah bukan hal baru kalau bencana untuk orang lain lebih sering dianggap angin lalu oleh orang yang melihatnya, apalagi kalau semua hal buruk itu hanya terlihat di tv dan jauh dari yang melihatnya. Kebanyakan pasti berpikir kalau apapun yang terjadi, semua itu bukan urusan mereka.

Tapi jika yang jadi korban masih punya hubungan dengan yang melihat, sekecil apapun itu pasti rasa iba yang dimiliki jadi sedikit lebih besar.

"Itulah yang kumaksud dengan extra."

" . . . . . . ."

Hanabi sempat tidak bisa bicara apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Dia baru tahu kalau ada orang yang tega melakukan hal semacam itu hanya demi uang. Cerita Naruto tentang kehidupannya di jalanan sudah kedengaran sangat menderita, tapi ternyata masih ada banyak orang yang lebih menderita dari kakanya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukanku semua hal itu?"

Apa yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Sasuke sama sekali bukanlah hal yang normalnya diberitahukan pada seorang gadis berumur dua belas tahun. Atau lebih tepatnya pada seorang anak kecil. Selain kontenya yang mengganggu, hal itu juga memberikan impresi sangat buruk tentang dunia.

"Maksudku bukankah biasanya hal semacam itu akan ditutup-tutupi? Dan akupun tidak yakin kalau kak Naruto akan menceritakan hal semacam itu padaku, meski aku tidak tahu kalau dia tahu atau tidak."

Sasuke melihat Hanabi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah dewasa kan? Menurutku kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini."

Kali ini, Hanabi tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk menunjukan perasaanya. Wajah terkejutnya dengan jelas bisa terlihat.

"Aku. . dewasa?."

Selama ini banyak sekali yang bilang padanya kalau dia itu cantik, manis, dan imut-imut. Tapi cantik, manis, dan imut yang mereka maksud adalah pujian yang ditujukan untuk anak kecil. Tidak teman-temannya, gurunya, maupun orang tuanya mengatakan pujian itu dengan anggapan kalau Hanabi adalah seorang gadis. Bahkan Narutopun melakukan hal yang sama dan ikut-ikutan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Bisa dibilang baru kali ini dia dianggap sebagai seorang gadis, sebagai seseorang yang sudah dewasa.

Dan hal itu membuatnya agak sedikit senang. Meski kesenangannya dia tidak drtunjukan di wajahnya.

* * *

Ya, ya, ya, mungkin sebentar lagi NaruHana Flag bakalan broken. Mungkin. Tapi SasuHana Flag masih belum berkibar. Jadi masih ada banyak sekali kemungkinan.


	5. 2 : Important : The Tip of Iceberg

Sorry, sorry, sorry. Saya suka cerita yang cute &amp; fluffy buat dibaca, tapi untuk suatu alasan saya tidak bisa menulis yang semacam itu. Don't think, Feel! sepertinya tidak bisa saya aplikasikan.

* * *

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

1

Setelah menunggu selama setengah jam, akhirnya Konohamaru dan Moegi keluar dari ruang ujian dan langsung menuju ke kantin. Dan begitu sampai, keduanya langsung menghela nafas panjang setelah meminum segelas air mineral dingin.

Secara fisik mereka tidak lelah, tapi otak mereka sedang kelelahan karena digunakan untuk mengarang jawaban sambil mengingat-ingat apapun yang mendekati jawaban supaya mereka tidak hanya diberi nilai menulis.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk berisitarahat, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pulang. Lalu sebab Konohamaru dan Moegi tidak membawa apapun untuk persiapan belajarnya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang dulu sebelum ke rumah Hanabi untuk belajar bersama.

Kelompok itu berpisah menjadi dua, dan tentu saja Sasuke mengikuti Hanabi sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Lalu mencoba ikut masuk seakan hal itu adalah perbuatan yang natural.

Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya begitu dia berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai jadi silahkan pulang."

"Aku masih punya banyak waktu longgar."

"Kalau begitu gunakan untuk hal yang berguna, dan jangan menghabiskan waktumu untuk menguntitku! dan tolong jangan sekali-sekali mengulangi perbuatanku kemarin dengan masuk kamarku tanpa ijin! aku bahkan belum memberimu ijin untuk ke rumah."

"Kegiatanku itu sangat berguna bagi masa depan."

"Masa depan siapa?"

"Masa depanku!."

"Masa depan macam apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Masa depan di mana ak. . "

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hanabi sudah berhasil membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dan masuk lalu membantingnya di depan wajah Sasuke. Dan dia juga tidak lupa untuk kembali menguncinya lagi.

"Cepat pulaaaang!."

Hanabi tidak langsung meninggalkan pintu dan memastikan dulu kalau Sasuke sudah benar-benar pergi. Dia menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu lalu mendengarkan suara di luar dengan seksama.

Setelah yakin kalau Sasuke tidak ada Hanabi menghela nafas panjang.

"Mulutku pegal."

Hanabi memegang pipinya lalu memijat dagunya dan juga pipi bagian bawahnya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Hanabi itu adalah anak yang tidak suka banyak bicara, selain itu dia juga tidak sering menunjukan perasaanya di wajahnya sehingga dia sering dianggap lebih dewasa dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Tapi, ketika ada Sasuke entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap tenang. Untuk suatu alasan, dia tidak bisa terus diam dan membiarkan apa yang Sasuke lakukan begitu saja, sehingga pada akhirnya diapun mulai marah dan jadi banyak bicara. Kemudian, dia juga tanpa sadar jadi selalu bertingkah kekanak-kanakan di depannya.

"Untuk sementara aku akan mandi dulu."

Cuaca yang sudah panas ditambah panas dari adu argumennya tadi dengan Sasuke membuat rasanya jadi semakin panas.

Sekali lagi, sebab sekarang tidak ada orang yang akan memprotes perbuatannya. Hanabi langsung melemparkan tasnya ke sofa dan masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk. Dia melepaskan pakaiannya dan menaruh seragamnya di dalam keranjang di dekat pintu kedua kamar mandinya.

Setelah itu dia masuk dan menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

"Brrr.r.r.r.r."

Ketika Hanabi sedang menikmati sensasi dingin yang mengalir di atas kulitnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Awalnya dia mencoba membiarkannya saja, tapi ponsel di saku seragamnya terus-terusan berbunyi. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Setelah membasuh tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan busa dari sabun, dia keluar sambil sekali lagi. Hanya mengenakan handuk dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo Hanabi, sedang apa kau?"

"Yukimaru?"

"Eh, kau langsung menenali suaraku, itu berarti kau sangat memperhatikanku."

"Tidak! sama sekali tidak! aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu! aku hanya masih menyimpan nomormu saja saat kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu."

"Tsunder!, tsundere!."

"Ha?"

Selain Sasuke, ada orang yang bisa membuatnya untuk suatu alasan selalu merasa terganggu dan orang itu adalah Yukimaru. Meski dia itu dibilang jenius, tapi dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti orang pintar. Malah bisa dibilang kalau jika ada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa bertemu dengannya, mereka pasti akan menganggap kalau Yukimaru itu bodoh.

Selain berkata bodoh, orang itu juga sering bertindak bodoh. Dan menurut Hanabi, tingkahnya yang sering diimut-imutkan adalah hal yang paling bodoh. Bukan karena tidak cocok atau kelihatan buruk, malah sebaliknya. Karena terlalu cocok dan kelihatan sangat natural sampai-sampai jika dia bilang kalau dia itu seorang gadis, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan percaya begitu saja.

Bagaimana kalau ada yang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? apa nanti tidak akan ada masalah?

Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berani menelponku padahal tidak pernah masuk, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Jika Hanabi tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu dia juga tidak akan mengangkat telpon dari orang itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat? ini bukan urusanku tapi kau akan dapat masalah kalau terus tidak berangkat."

"Aku juga ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu. . . . . . sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang diculik."

Hanabi langsung membelalakan matanya lalu berteriak.

"Lalu kenapa kau menelponku!? cepat telpon polisi!."

"Aku hanya ingat nomor telponmu!."

Ketika Yukimaru melihat ada kumpulan orang mencurigakan yang bergerombol di depan rumahnya. Dia tahu kalau yang buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

Yukimaru tahu kalau dia tertangkap oleh orang-orang itu, ponselnya pasti akan diambil atau dirusak untuk menghilangkan jejak. Oleh sebab itulah sebelum dibawa paksa oleh para penculiknya dia melepaskan kartu sim ponselnya dan menyembunyikannya di dalam mulut.

Untuk mencoba keberuntungannya, tentu saja dia mencoba kabur. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak beruntung. Dia berhasil dikejar, dikepung, lalu ditangkap dan dibawa ke suatu tempat yang dia tidak tahu letaknya ada di mana.

Untuk menjaga agar kartu simnya tidak tertelan, Yukimaru langsung menyerah begitu dia tahu kalau dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang dan menyerah tanpa syarat pada penculiknya.

Semua nomor di kontaknya disimpan di akun cloudnya, sehingga kartu simnya benar-benar kosong. Dan ponsel yang dia gunakan sekarang adalah ponsel model lama berlayar monochrome, yang tentu saja tidak memiliki koneksi internet. Karena hal itu, Yukimaru hanya bisa menelpon orang yang nomornya dia bisa ingat.

"Bagaimana kau hanya ingat nomorku!?"

"Eh. . pertanyaanmu aneh sekali! tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu."

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu!?"

"Itu tidak penting!."

"Hoi!."

"Lagipula mereka juga sedang bersamaku sehingga aku tidak kesepian, untuk suatu alasan mereka juga ikut diculik."

"Orang tuamu ikut diculik?"

"Sudah cukup membicarakan tentangku, aku ingin minta bantuan."

"Aku akan mendengarkan."

"Jangan tegang begitu, permintaanku agak berat untuk dilakukan olehmu."

"Aku yang akan memutuskannya berat atau tidak! cepat bicara saja!"

"Gagalpun tidak apa-apa, bahkan jika kau tidak mau melakukannya aku juga tidak memaksa."

"Jangan meremehkanku!."

"Huuff. . . kalau begitu. . Hanabi. ."

"Tunggu dulu. . . ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat ponsel itu dari mana?"

2

Hal pertama yang harus Hanabi lakukan adalah mencari lokasi di mana Yukimaru berada. Hanabi bisa menelpon polisi lalu bilang kalau temannya diculik, tapi jika dia hanya melapor seperti itu saja tindakan yang akan dilakukan hanyalah menempatkan laporannya pada waiting list. Tidak lebih dari itu. Yang pada akhirnya membuat penyelamatan teman sekelasnya itu jadi tertunda.

Jika Hanabi bisa mendapatkan lokasi pastinya, polisi tidak perlu melakukan penyelidikan terlebih dahulu dan membuang waktu lalu bisa langsung bertindak datang saja ke tempat yang Hanabi tunjukan. Dengan begitu tindakan bisa lebih cepat dilakukan.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tahu lokasinya berada?"

Petunjuk yang Yukimaru berikan hanyalah kalau dia tidak berada di bangunan di atas daratan. Kemungkinan besar dia sedang berada di atas kapal sebab dia merasakan goyangan di lantai yang berlangsung terus-menerus selama berhari-hari.

Meski dibiarkan sadar tapi Yukimaru dibawa menggunakan kendaraan tertutup dan sekarangpun dia disekap di dalam ruangan tertutup sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat keluar, dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara dari luar untuk mencari petunjuk lain. Dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa memperkirakan lokasinya ada di mana.

Meski tidak harus berada di pelabuhan, tapi tempat di mana sebuah kapal bisa tetap diam tanpa jadi bahan perhatian adalah pelabuhan. Sama seperti sebuah pohon di tengah hutan yang tidak akan menarik perhatian.

Selain itu Yukimaru juga bilang kalau dia tidak naik kendaraan laut, berdasarkan intuisinya. Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau kapal di mana dia berada tidak bertempat di tengah laut.

"Tapi di kota ini saja ada dua pelabuhan, dan di kota sebelah juga ada satu pelabuhan lagi."

Jika jaraknya diambil dari rumah Yukimaru, waktu tempuhnya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda. Jadi membandingkan waktu perjalanan saat Yukimaru diculik sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Kalau begini aku harus mendatangi ketiganya satu-persatu."

Menggunakan kendaraan sendiri sudah tidak mungkin, tidak ada kendaraan di rumahnya dan dia tidak bisa mengendarai kendaraan lain selain sepeda. Pilihannya hanyalah angkutan umum yang waktu tempuhnya lama. Tapi selain itu masih ada masalah lain lagi. Meskipun Hanabi sudah sampai di lokasi tujuannya, dia yakin kalau dia tidak akan dibiarkan berkeliaran begitu saja. Pasti ada yang menganggunya atau mengiranya anak hilang.

Awalnya Hanabi jarang keluar jauh sendiri, tapi setelah kejadian di kereta dulu. Entah kenapa rasa takutnya saat keluar sendiri hilang begitu saja. Mungkin sebab dia sudah merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar sampai-sampai membuatnya jadi kebal dengan ketakutan-ketakutan kecil.

"Aku perlu teman."

Bukan. Bukan teman, tapi seseorang untuk menemaninya. Dan orang yang perlu menemaninya tidak harus temannya.

Konohamaru dan Moegi out. Apa yang mereka bisa lakukan tidak berbeda jauh dengan Hanabi. Kedua orang tuanya juga out. Meski Hanabi menjelaskan situasinya, keduanya tidak akan terlalu perduli dan hanya akan memberikan nasehat saja. Selain itu melaporkan kejadian seperti sekarang pada mereka juga malah hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin rumit.

Kemudian, Hanabi juga tidak ingin menyusahkan keduanya.

"Pilihannya tinggal satu."

Di saat seperti ini biasanya Naruto yang akan jadi tempat lari Hanabi. Tapi sekarang dia sedang tidak ada.

Selain kakaknya, sekarang ada orang lain yang bias diminta bantuannya tanpa mengajukan banyak pertanyaan dulu. Dia tidak akan meremehkan omongan Hanabi dan juga tidak akan keberatan kalau diberi masalah.

Sebuah pilihan aman yang tidak membawa resiko.

"Huuufuff."

Nomernya dia sudah simpan sejak lama, tapi hari ini adalah kali pertamanya menghubungi orang itu.

Hanabi menelpon kontak yang dipilihnya lalu menunggu selama beberapa saat. Kemudian. . .

"Halo Sasuke, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Ketika Hanabi perlu berpikir panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah tanpa berpikir langsung mengiyakan permintaan Hanabi dan dengan cepat meluncur ke tempat gadis kecil itu berada.

Hanabi sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang, tapi tentu saja dia tidak langsung pulang dan bersiaga di spot lamanya saat masih diam-diam mengawasi Naruto.

Biasanya Hanabi hanya sendirian di rumahnya, dan kalau dia tidak sendirian yang bersamanya paling hanya dua teman sekelasnya. Moegi dan Konohamaru. Kalau ada masalah tentu saja ketiganya tidak bisa menjaga diri, karena itulah Sasuke terus berjaga.

Biasanya Sasuke hanya akan pulang jika kedua orang tua gadis itu sudah pulang.

Sebab pada dasarnya posisi Sasuke berada tidak terlalu jauh, pemuda itu bisa cepat sampai di depan rumah Hanabi.

". . . . ."

Dan begitu sampai, Hanabi langsung menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga sebab waktu kedatangannya terlalu cepat. Dan untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu, Sasuke mencoba memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi ada apa Hanabi?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya sambil jalan."

"Sambil jalan?"

Hanabi tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya, setelah itu dengan buru-buru dia berjalan dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Lalu seperti janjinya, selama mereka berjalan menuju stasiun Hanabi menceritakan semua yang didengarnya dari Yukimaru dan rencananya sendiri.

Jalur perjalanan mereka tidak terlalu panjang, tapi ada yang ingin Hanabi sampaikan sudah berhasil dia beritahukan pada Sasuke dalam tempi sepuluh menit perjalanan mereka.

Hanya saja.

"Hey Sasuke! apa kau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan?"

Selama Hanabi berbicara panjang lebar, Sasuke hanya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan seperti orang yang sedang melamun. Oleh sebab itulah Hanabi jadi ragu kalau Sasuke benar-benar tahu apa yang baru saja Hanabi jelaskan.

"Oh. . . tentu saja aku mendengarkan. . temanmu diculik, kau ingin menemukan lokasinya agar polisi bisa langsung bertindak, setelah itu sebab bergerak sendirian itu susah, kau memutuskan untuk mengajaku."

Hanabi melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan mata marah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memasang muka seperti itu? apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Sebab dia akan banyak bergerak, Hanabi memutuskan untuk mencari pakaian yang bisa digunakan dengan bebas untuk bergerak. Untuk atasnya dia mengenakan t-shirt putih berlengan panjang untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang terik dan panas dan juga sebuah rompi biru sebagai tambahannya.

Untuk alasan yang sama dia juga lebih memilih celana panjang daripada rok. Kemudian, juga memakai topi di kepalanya untuk mencegah silau matahari serta panas yang menyengat di kepalanya.

Sebab yang jadi bahan pertimbangan saat memilih pakaian hanyalah fungsionalitasnya saja, kecocokan antar bagian sama sekali tidak dipikirkan. Jika tiba-tiba penampilannya jadi aneh, hal itu sangat normal. Selain itu. . .

"Jika kau ingin komplain tentang penampilanku tolong simpan saja! maaf sekali tapi aku tidak punya bakat dandan."

Sasuke akhirnya sadar kalau tindakannya sudah membuat Hanabi merasa tidak nyaman.

"Buka itu. . . ka-kau. . penampilanmu sama sekali tidak bermasalah. . ma-malah sebaliknya. . kau kelihataaaan sangat caaanti. . .ik."

Sasuke menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan keras. Niatnya adalah memberikan pujian dengan tenang agar bisa terlihat keren. Tapi begitu dia mulai bicara malah dia jadi gagap dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Jika Naruto ada di tempatnya dia pasti bisa memuji Hanabi dengan mudah dan natural, sebab selain sudah kenal lama dan juga adalah bagian dari keluarga. Naruto juga menganggap posisi Hanabi sebagai gadis kecil yang imut. Dengan kata lain Hanabi adalah seorang anak kecil.

Tapi sayangnya standart dewasa Sasuke berbeda dengan Naruto sehingga Hanabi baginya adalah seorang gadis, tanpa tambahan kecil. Lawan jenis.

" . . ."

Hanabi bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. . . . jika pujian yang didapatnya sama seperti pujian yang dilontarkan Naruto, biasanya dia akan merasa marah. Tapi kali ini dia bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Penampilan Hanabi sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang seperti seorang anak perempuan. Tapi meski begitu bukan berarti penampilannya tidak menarik. Malah bisa dibilang kalau penampilannya sekarang mengeluarkan daya tarik Hanabi yang lain.

Jika penampilan yang biasa memberikan kesan tenang dan statis, penampilan boyishnya yang sekarang memberikan kesan ceria dan dinamis. Walau padahal ekspresi di wajahnya masih jarang terbentuk.

"Terima kasih."

Akhirnya Hanabi bisa mengeluarkan reaksi normal yang biasanya sama sekali tidak bisa dia gunakan. Sebab orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu saja abnormal.

"Kak Naruto yang memilihkannya."

"Naruto?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Naruto punya selera fashion yang tinggi? bagaimana dia bisa memilihkan pakaian yang sangat cocok dengan orangnya? sesekali ingin berkonsultasi. Dengan skill itu, hobinya mengambil foto orang lain bisa ditambah kualitasnya.

"Sekarang kita akan ke mana dulu?"

Hanabi melihat peta jalur kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"Apa kau tidak punya informasi tambahan Sasuke? aku ingin melakukan eliminasi."

"Informasi tambahan ya? pelabuhan peti kemas sedang tidak bisa dipakai karena banyak mengalami kerusakan jadi tidak ada kapal besar yang boleh memasuki areanya."

Dan penyebab kerusakan itu adalah ledakan dari doll besar yang Naruto dan Hinata dulu pernah hadapi. Alasan dari penutupan memang kerusakan, tapi sebenarnya kerusakannya sendiri tidak terlalu parah. Yang membuat tempat itu harus ditutup adalah karena di sana ada banyak material berharga yang berceceran dan perlu diteliti.

Material itu adalah serpihan dari doll yang harusnya baru ada tiga tahun lagi di masa depan.

Kota tempat Hanabi tinggal berada di ujung pulau. Sehingga pelabuhan yang dimilikinya ada lebih dari satu sebab ada sangat banyak yang keluar masuk dari dan ke pulau lain. Dan selain di kota ini, di kota sebelahnya juga ada satu pelabuhan lagi.

Dengan rumah Yukimaru sebagai poin utama, jika ketiga pelabuhan itu ditarik dengan garis lurus di atas peta. Maka huruf Y dengan bagian kanannya yang paling panjang akan terbentuk.

"Haahh. . . ."

Hanabi mengela nafas.

Meski ketiga pelabuhan itu jaraknya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh jika diukur dari rumah Yukimaru, tapi dari tempat tinggal Hanabi pelabuhan peti kemas yang Sasuke sebutkan adalah yang paling dekat. Dan tentu saja, kalau bisa Hanabi ingin memeriksa tempat yang paling dekat dengannya terlebih dahulu.

Lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh, dari atap sekolahnya bahkan tempat itu bisa kelihatan jelas. Lingkungannya lumayan Hanabi kenal, jarak tempuhnya hanya satu jam jalan kaki atau kurang lebih lima menit dengan kereta.

"Kalau begitu sisanya tinggal yang di ujung kota dan yang ada di kota sebelah."

Hanabi kembali melihat peta jalur kereta yang ada di depannya.

"Kita akan ke kota sebelah dulu."

Dia tidak pernah keluar kota sendirian, dan jelas dia tidak tahu daerah itu dengan baik. Tapi dari stasiun tempatnya berada sekarang, pelabuhan di kota sebelah jauh lebih dekat. Selain itu jalur kereta juga memutar dari sana ke arah pelabuhan di ujung kotanya dan kembali lagi ke stasiunnya sekarang. Dengan begitu dia bisa mengurangi biaya untuk perjalanan kembali karena tidak harus memutar balik dan berganti kereta.

"Apa kau yakin Hanabi ingin ke sana?"

"Kenapa aku harus ragu?"

"Karena. . "

Tidak menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Hanabi langsung masuk ke gerbang tiket otomatis lalu menunggu keretanya. Dan seakan semuanya sudah diatur terlebih dahulu, kereta yang ditunggunya langsung datang dan pintu masuknya langsung berada tepat di depan Hanabi yang sedang berdiri.

Dan begitu keduanya sudah berhasil naik lalu kereta berjalan, Hanabi akhirnya paham kenapa tadi Sasuke khawatir. Hanabi tidak tahu Sasuke tahu dari mana, tapi yang jelas sepertinya pemuda itu tahu kalau Hanabi mempunyai sedikit trauma dengan kereta yang sedang mereka tumpangi sekarang.

Lebih tepatnya bukan keretannya, tapi jalur yang dilewatinya. Sebuah jalur di yang berada di atas struktur setinggi tiga puluh meter.

Hanabi tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi ingatan itu datang sendiri. Dan begitu rasa takutnya mulai keluar, tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan pegangan supaya dia bisa merasa sedikit lebih aman.

". . . . ."

Dan tentu saja sebab yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Sasuke, yang jadi pegangan adalah jari-jari tangannya. Persis seperti bayi yang sedang berlatih menggegam sesuatu. Sasuke kelihatan biasa saja dari luar, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang berteriak tanpa bersuara.

Sasuke menggenggam balik jari-jari Hanabi dengan kekuatan yang tidak terlalu besar.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung selama kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit. Jika mereka berdua turun di stasiun selanjutnya dan berganti kereta, keduanya akan bisa sampai di stasiun yang menuju ke rumah Sasuke. Dan meski Sasuke sangat ingin membawa gadis kecil yang sedang memegangi tangannya itu ke rumahnya, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran-pikiran tidak perlunya.

"Duduklah Hanabi."

Ada banyak orang yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu untuk bersiap turun di stasiun di depannya, oleh sebab itu ada beberapa kursi yang kosong karena ditinggal oleh penumpangnya.

Kereta berhenti lalu banyak orang mulai turun, setelah itu Sasuke dan Hanabipun meneruskan perjalanannya. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, pemandangan di luar kereta mulai berubah. Gedung-gedung mulai jarang terlihat, dan di belakang gedung-gedung yang jumlahnya sudah sedikit itu. Terlihat dengan jelas laut dengan warna biru jernih.

Pemandangan di dalam kota tempat Hanabi tinggal memang indah, tapi kebanyakan keindahan itu berasal dari dekorasi buatan manusia. Kemudian, tata kota yang indah serta dekorasi yang tepat itu disuguhkan dengan cara yang juga tidak biasa.

Semua pemandangan itu dibuat untuk dilihat dari ketinggian tiga puluh meter di atas tanah.

Jalur kereta yang mereka gunakan tadi di tengah kota bukan hanya dibangun berdasarkan fungsionalitasnya saja, malah bisa dibilang fungsionalitasnya adalah nomor dua sedangkan nilai keindahannya adalah yang pertama.

Jika kota itu dipotret dari atas, jalur kereta itu akan kelihatan seperti tembok bagian paling luar dari colloseum.

Tapi.

". . . . ."

Bagi Hanabi, keindahan seperti itu tidak terlalu menarik. Dia lebih suka pemandangan alami yang tidak diatur dan dihitung-hitung nilai keindahannya. Dan keindahan seperti itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Hanabi sering bertingkah seakan dia sudah lebih dewasa dari umurnya, tapi kali ini dia tidak melakukannya. Hanabi melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Lalu seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali jalan-jalan ke luar, dia memutar badannya ke arah jendela lalu naik ke atas kursi dan menggunakan kedua lututunya untuk jadi penyangga.

Setelah itu dia melihat ke luar sambil memasang wajah senang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, kecepatan kereta mulai sedikit demi sedki menurun. Dan Hanabi, dengan muka kecewa menyambut sebuah stasiun yang ditujunya. Dia turun dari kursi dan mulai merapikan dirinya lagi.

Agar transportasi jadi lebih mudah, lokasi stasiun kereta dibuat dekat dengan pelabuhan. Oleh sebab itulah, dari stasiun ke pelabuhan hanya dibutuhkan lima menit jalan kaki untuk bisa sampai.

Dan begitu keduanya sampai. .

"Uwwaaa ramai sekali."

Ketika Hanabi memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat itu, dia sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau tempat yang harus dijelajahinya sangat luas. Tapi sepertinya persiapannya kurang, selain luas tempat itu juga ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan berbagai macam hal. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah sebagian orang itu adalah pedagang yang juga membawa barang, yang jelas membuat jalan juga jadi semakin ramai dan sempit.

"Tentu saja ramai, sebab pelabuhan peti kemas utama di tempatmu tidak bisa dipakai kapal yang harusnya ke sana di alihkan ke dua pelabuhan lain, selain itu dari awal pelabuhan ini adalah bukan cuma pelabuhan tapi juga pasar."

Setiap pelabuhan di sana memiliki fungsi yang dispesialisasikan untuk menghindari overload dan management yang rumit. Pelabuhan di dekat tempat tinggal Hanabi hanya mengurus peti kemas barang industri, pelabuhan di mana sekarang mereka berada, kota tempat Sasuke tinggal, digunakan untuk mengurusi barang domestik untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Untuk pelabuhan terakhir, tempat itu adalah sarana rekreasi.

"Apa kau tahu banyak tentang tempat ini Sasuke?"

"Lumayan."

Setidaknya, beberapa minggu sekali Sasuke akan datang ke tempat ini untuk membeli stok bahan makanan sebab di tempat ini apapun yang dijual bisa jadi lebih murah daripada di super market di dekat rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau jadi pemandu."

Apa yang mereka berdua cari adalah kapal mencurigakan, tapi sebab jalur perjalanan mereka tidak bisa lurus karena adanya barang-barang dari pelabuhan. Mereka harus bolak-balik dari ujung ke ujung untuk memeriksa satu kapal.

Selain itu, sebab mereka harus tetap bersama perjalanan mereka jadi semakin lambat. Kemudian, pemeriksaan mereka juga tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Mereka sering tidak diberi ijin untuk naik, jadi mereka harus melakukan pengawasan selama beberapa saat.

Hanya saja.

"Ugh. . . aku melakukan kesalahan."

Hanabi mulai merasa tidak sabar, dan ketidasabarannya mulai memuncak ketika dia sadar kalau dia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang sangat dasar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau memeriksa kapal-kapal ini akan bisa selama ini."

Yang pertama adalah dia salah memberikan estimasi waktu karena dia belum punya pengalaman sebelumnya. Jika dia bersama Naruto, mereka tidak akan membuang-buang waktu seperti itu sebab kakaknya punya tendensi untuk cepat menyerah dan langsung mencoba dengan cara lain.

Sedangkan Sasuke adalah orang yang punya rasa tanggung jawab sangat tinggi, jadi dia lebih suka untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang diserahkan padanya dan menyelesaikannya dengan baik apapun yang terjadi. Gampangnya, dia tidak bisa berpikir flexible.

"Aaaa aku benar-benar bodoh."

Persis seperti orang yang ingin pergi belanja, yang harus dipikirkan dulu bukanlah ke mana mereka harus pergi terlebih dahulu tapi menentukan apa yang akan mereka beli terlebih dahulu. Meski sudah jelas dan harusnya tidak perlu diberitahukan lagi, tapi hal paling penting dalam mencari barang itu bukanlah mengetahui tempat di mana barang itu berada. Tapi barang macam apa yang sedang mereka coba cari.

Mereka datang ke sini untuk mencari kapal mencurigakan, tapi memangnya kapal yang mencurigakan itu kapal yang seperti apa? Hanabi bahkan tidak tahu kapal seperti apa yang dikategorikan normal. Semua kapal yang diperiksanya sampai saat ini tidak punya kesamaan yang berarti selain penampilan.

Dan tentu saja dia tidak diijinkan masuk ke lambung kapalnya untuk memeriksa isi di dalamnya sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang kapal-kapal itu bawa.

"Aku terlalu percaya diri. . . ."

Hanabi sering dipuji pintar, tapi sekarang dia sadar kalau kepintarannya di bidang akademik tidak terlalu berguna kalau tidak bisa diubah menjadi kecerdasan di dunia nyata. Sudut pandangnya masih terlalu sempit dan dia masih belum bisa melihat the Big Picture.

"Kalau begini kita tidak bisa memeriksa pelabuhan satunya lagi."

Sasuke sendiri tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu, tapi dia tahu seberapa besar rasa menyesal yang dirasakan Hanabi sekarang. Mengetahui apa yang salah dari dirinya sendiri juga adalah bagian dari jadi dewasa, tapi tetap saja mengetahui kalau apa yang sedari dulu dipercayainya ternyata hal yang salah masih lumayan menyakitkan.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan meminta bantuan, kebetulan temanku ada yang rumahnya di sekitar tempat itu."

"Kau punya teman?"

"Geh."

Sasuke sendiri tahu kalau Hanabi tidak memandang dirinya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi dia baru sadar kalau di mata Hanabi dia sampai serendah itu posisinya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, hanya. . . kau kelihatan orang yang suka menyendiri."

"Haha. . . . kau tidak terlalu salah, aku ini lone wolf, keren kan?"

"Lone wolf itu bukan status, dan itu sama sekali tidak keren."

"Aneh. . . padahal aku yakin kalau jadi lone wolf itu keren."

Berdasarkan pengalamannya membaca ratusan novel dan manga serta menonton anime, salah satu syarat jadi karakter keren adalah jadi penyendiri.

"Kalau kau belum jadi penyendiri kau tidak perlu jadi penyendiri, kau itu sudah keren."

"Yeeeyyyy. . ."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak.

"Kenapa kau?"

Setelah itu dia pura-pura mengelap air mata yang tidak ada di kelopak matanya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Usahaku tidak sia-sia."

Yang dimaksud dengan usaha adalah usahanya untuk menarik perhatian Hanabi. Meski mereka sudah sering bersama selama berhari-hari, tapi yang sering sering keluar dari mulut Hanabi hanyalah komentar-komentar pedas. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Sasuke mendapat pujian. Meski Hanabi sendiri tidak bermaksud memuji dan mengatakan opini publik tentang Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah orang yang kemampuannya diakui oleh banyak orang, dan diapun sudah punya banyak pengalaman di dalam medan pertempuran dengan menggunakan senjata. Tapi ketika tidak memegang senjata dia hanyalah orang biasa, dan ketika dia sedang berada di depan Hanabi. Dia itu hanyalah seorang idiot.

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu! kau membuatku malu, dan kau tadi menawarkan bantuan kan? aku menerimannya , sekarang hubungi temanmu dan minta dia ikut membantu."

"Ok."

Meski memang temannya bisa tidak banyak, dan sebagian dari mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang bisa dia mintai tolong dengan mudah. Mereka adalah teman-temannya dari sekolah militer.

Dan kebetulan sekali ada dari mereka yang bertempat tinggal di daerah di dekat pelabuhan yang rencananya akan mereka datangi terakhir. Berhubung sekarang Sasuke dan Hanabi sudah jelas akan kehabisan banyak waktu di tempatnya sekarang, meminta bantuan adalah keputusan yang paling tepat.

"Neji, aku butuh bantuan."

Meski isi dari kurikulumnya berbeda, tapi sekolah militer di mana Neji dan Lee belajar punya peraturan yang sama tentang masalah hari libur. Setelah mereka selesai melaksanakan ujian, akan punya waktu kosong selama hampir sebulan.

Tapi, meski mereka punya waktu kosong bukan berarti mereka mau begitu saja mau mendengarkan permintaan tolong Sasuke.

"Kau mungkin berpikir kalau aku ini punya banyak waktu luang, tapi akan kukatakan dengan jelas! aku ini sibuk!."

"Ya. ya. aku tahu kau sedang sibuk main Monster Hunter."

"Ok, aku memang sedang main game tapi tiga jam yang lalu aku sedang belajar."

"Um, tiga jam yang lalu."

Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan prosesnya. Awalnya Neji ingin belajar lalu membuka buku, setelah itu dia bingung lalu memutuskan untuk browsing. Gara-gara dia tidak menemukan jawaban yang dia inginkan, dia memainkan game dengan alasan untuk refresing. Lalu setelah itu dia lupa kenapa dia main game dan keterusan sampai sekarang.

Sasuke bisa tahu karena dia juga punya modus yang sama.

"Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan jangan menelponku! aku tidak mau ditelpon oleh seseorang yang bukan gadis cantik kalau isi pembicaraannya tidak ada yang serius!."

Dari isi pembicaraannya, Hanabi bisa merasakan kalau kedua orang itu memang punya hubungan yang dekat sebagai teman. Tapi sayangnya, kadang kedekatan semacam itu bisa membuat masalah. Dan masalah yang dihadapi oleh Sasuke saat ini adalah kata-katanya dianggap tidak memiliki berat dan tidak dianggap penting.

Jika seperti itu, akan lebih mudah kalau penjelasan diberikan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak kenal.

Hanabi menarik t-shirt Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan bicara."

Sasuke juga mulai merasa kalau pembicaraannya dengan Neji tidak mengalami kemajuan. Selain itu, jika Hanabi yang berbicara sudah dijamin kalau Neji akan mau merespon dengan baik. Seperti yang sudah orangnya sendiri katakan, jika yang menelponnya adalah gadis cantik dia akan bersedia mendengarkan meski topiknya tidak penting.

Sasuke memberikan ponselnya kepada Hanabi, dan Hanabipun mulai bicara.

"Halo, ini Hanabi, kalau kakak?"

Hanabi sudah tahu kalau orang di sebrang sana bernama Neji, tapi dia belum pernah berkenalan jadi posisinya masih sebagai orang asing. Dan sebagai orang asing tentu saja tidak sopan untuk langsung meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Oleh sebab itulah dia memulai pembicaraan dengan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Neji."

"Apa kau kenal kak Naruto? aku adiknya."

Sekarang Neji dan Hanabi sudah saling kenal, tapi hubungan mereka hanyalah sekedar temannya teman dengan medium Sasuke. Kalau bisa setidaknya Hanabi ingin mendapatkan posisi yang sedikit lebih dekat. Dan dia merasa kalau adiknya teman itu jauh lebih dekat daripada temannya teman.

"Ah. . tentu saja. . . Naruto itu terkenal jadi kami semua kenal dengannya."

Kami semua? terkenal? Hanabi tidak tahu apa yang Neji bicarakan tapi dia tidak ingin menanyakannya sekarang. Sekarang bukan waktunya.

"Dan kau juga sama terkenalnya dengan kakakmu."

"Ha?"

Bagaimana dia bisa jadi terkenal?

Ada yang bilang kalau orang yang tertekan akan menunjukan sifat aslinya. Dan meski sifat asli yang diperlihatkan Naruto lewat dari kamera di atas drone pengawas dan juga kalimat yang dikatakannya dan didengar oleh sangat banyak orang lewat alat komunikasi sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Tapi apa yang diperlihatkannya adalah sebuah kejujuran yang benar-benar murni.

Yang dilakukan Naruto adalah mengumpat, menghina, dan menyalahkan orang lain. Selain itu dia juga mengatakan dengan jelas kalau dia ingin menyerah serta tidak perduli dengan teman-temannya, orang-orang di kota, negara itu, dan bahkan dunia.

Semua yang dikatakannya bisa dibilang adalah keburukan. Tapi di antara semua keburukan itu, ada sebuah perasaan yang sangat murni. Perasaannya untuk tidak menyerah melindungi adik perempuannya.

Melihat bagaimana Naruto mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk dijadikan bantalan adiknya saat keduanya jatuh ke reruntuhan, melihat Naruto menahan rasa sedihnya agar tidak keluar, dan melihat seberapa keras Naruto berusaha untuk menolong adiknya itu membuat banyak orang bahkan secara tidak sadar mulai setuju dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

Mereka mulai berpikir kalau memang melindunginya dan hanya melindunginya saja adalah hal terpenting di dunia ini.

Setelah masalah dengan Trident berakhir, banyak yang mulai penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya si Hanabi itu. Siapa sebenarnya gadis kecil yang Naruto anggap sebagai harta karun paling berharga sedunia itu.

Karena itulah Hanabi menjadi terkenal. Terutama di kalangan teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Mungkin aku tidak sopan, tapi aku sedang dalam masalah kalau bisa aku ingin minta bantuan."

Kali ini Neji benar-benar mendengarkan. Setelah itu Hanabi mulai menceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi dari awal. Dan begitu dia selesai bercerita, entah kenapa.

"Ok! aku berjanji akan membantumu! akan kulakukan tugas itu dengan sepenuh hati!."

Tiba-tiba Neji jadi sangat bersemangat.

Melihat Neji sudah paham dengan situasinya, Sasuke kembali meminta ponselnya dan membicarakan langkah selanjutnya. Dia meminta Neji untuk mengajak teman-temannya yang lain dan juga menghubungi Shikamaru untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang kasus yang sedang dia dan Hanabi tangani.

Setelah itu pencarian mereka berlanjut. Dan begitu mereka sampai di ujung pelabuhan di mana tidak ada lagi kapal yang bisa diperiksa. Langit sudah berwarna oranye menandakan sebentar lagi malam akan datang.

Pencarian mereka belum membuahkan hasil.

Hanabi sadar kalau pencariannya tidak efektif, tapi berhubung hanya lokasinya yang jadi petunjuk mau tidak mau dia tetap mencoba sambil berharap menemukan petunjuk lain.

". . . ."

Dan ketika suasana di jadi agak berat, ponsel Sasuke berbunyi.

"Kudengar kau sedang mencari kapal yang mencurigakan."

Yang menelponnya adalah Shikamaru.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menemukan yang kalian cari, tapi setidaknya aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

Shikamaru bukanlah hacker yang bisa mencari informasi dari tempat-tempat rahasia milik pemerintahan, tapi meski begitu dia adalah orang yang teliti. Dan setelah meneliti gambar-gambar yang dia dapatkan dari log foto-foto yang berasal dari fasilitas mesin pencari di internet.

Dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari salah satu kapal di tempat itu.

"Dan yang kau maksud dengan mencurigakan?"

"Benda itu punya bendera negara lain, selain itu jelas sekali kalau kapal yang kumaksud bukan kelasnnya ada di situ."

Yang Shikamaru lihat bukanlah kapal penumpang untuk transportasi umum maupun kapal barang, tapi kapal turis dengan ukuran sedang.

"Dan anehnya di mana?"

"Pelabuhan itu hanya digunakan untuk keperluan domestik kau sudah tahu kan?"

Fungsi dari pelabuhan peti kemas yang sedang tidak bisa dipakai dialihkan ke dua pelabuhan lain, dan kedua pelabuhan itu diberi tugasnya masing-masing. Untuk pelabuhan di ujung kota yang digunakan sebagai sarana hiburan, mereka bisa menerima kapal dari luar negri. Tapi tempat di mana Sasuke sekarang berada hanya boleh menerima kapal lokal sebab bisa di bilang tempat itu adalah sarana ekonomi yang sangat penting.

"Aneh kan? sebab kapal itu dibuat untuk memuat barang kesimpulan yang tersisa tinggal satu."

Kapal itu digunakan untuk memuat orang.

"Akan kujelaskan sedikit."

Sasuke memindahkan mode speakernya agar Hanabi juga bisa mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Sebab mendengarkan sambil berdiri tidak terasa nyaman, Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak kayu lalu duduk di atasnya.

Hanabi mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan di duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke bisa meletakan ponselnya di antara Hanabi dan dirinya, tapi suara yang keluar jadi tidak terdengar jelas, selain itu suara ramai dari belakang mereka juga membuat keduanya kesusahan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru meski volume ponselnya sudah dibuat paling tinggi.

Oleh sebab itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk memegang ponselnya di depan dadanya, dan tanpa berpikir Hanabi langsung mendekat dan membuat jarak keduanya tidak ada lagi. Dan meski sekarang dia sudah menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, dia masih belum mendapatkan kualitas suara yang dia inginkan.

Hanabi mengeluarkan kebiasaan lamanya, tanpa sadar dia sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Tanganmu bergetar Sasuke."

"Aaa. . . apa iya?"

Jika Naruto yang berada di posisi Sasuke sekarang, bisa dipastikan kalau Naruto akan membuka tangannya dan langsung memeluk Hanabi dengan alasan kontak fisik sesama saudara. Meski akhirnya Naruto akan dihajar, tapi setidaknya dia bisa melampiaskan keinginannya.

Hanya saja posisi Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Jika dia benar-benar berani melakukannya, resiko yang didapatkannya tidak akan seringan mendapatkan pukulan tapi dia akan dibenci untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan dia tidak menginginkannya.

"Gah. ."

Tapi menahan dirinya sendiri sangat susah.

Udara di sekitarnya harusnya panas, dan menerima panas tambahan harusnya membuat pemuda itu tidak nyaman. Tapi entah kenapa rasa hangat yang dia dapatkan dari kontaknya dengan tubuh Hanabi terasa nyaman. Selain itu, tubuh gadis kecil itu terasa sangat lembut. Kedua hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke ingin meremas Hanabi yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Tapi bukan hanya keinginan itu yang harus dia tahan sebab daya tarik Hanabi masih belum berhenti di situ.

Setelah bisa sedekat itu, Sasuke semakin menyadari kalau kalau Hanabi itu benar-benar manis.

Mata besarnya yang bening dipadu dengan bulu matanya yang lentik kelihatan sangat indah, jika harus dibandingkan mungkin perbandingannya adalah sungai yang jernih dengan pepohonan di sampingnya. Menenangkan.

Hidung kecilnya serta kedua pipinya yang halus juga kelihatan sangat nyaman untuk dipegang. Dan bibir pinknya yang mungil jadi kelihatan berkilau ketika ada sinar matahari yang mengenainya. Lalu yang terakhir, mungkin karena tidak tahan dengan udaranya yang panas. Sekarang Hanabi mengikat rambutnya jadi dua, memberikan boost tambahan pada daya tariknya. Dan tidak lupa juga, mara Sasuke beberapa kali teralihkan oleh leher seputih salju Hanabi.

Di dalam hati Sasuke sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia juga sangat ingin memukul wajahnya sendiri lalu menghajar dirinya sendiri sampai sekarat karena sudah melihat ke seorang gadis kecil yang masih polos dengan mata mesum.

Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Jika ada yang memukulnya dia akan berhenti, tapi sekarang tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya. Selain itu Hanabi juga tidak sadar kalau dia sedang diperhatikan dengan sangat teliti oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

". . .ei. . . .Heiii! kau melamun lagi Sasuke!."

Pikiran Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke mengehela nafas panjang.

Sejak kapan dia punya perasaan aneh seperti itu pada Hanabi?

Apakah hanya karena penampilannya yang sangat imut dan manis?

Mungkin, awalnya ketika dia diberikan tugas untuk mengawasi Naruto dia langsung tertarik pada keimutan Hanabi dan mulai mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam. Tapi jika memang dia hanya tertarik pada keimutan Hanabi dia juga pasti tertarik pada gadis imut yang lain.

Bukannya ingin membanding-bandingkan, tapi jika sekedar gadis imut dia sudah banyak melihatnya. Selain itu, salah satu teman Naruto yang bernama Amaru juga sangat imut. Jika dia hanya tertarik dengan keimutan Hanabi maka harusnya dia tertarik pada keimutan Amaru.

Apakah karena dia berkali-kali memberikan tubuhnya untuk diambil alih oleh dirinya dari masa depan?

Ketika dirinya dikendalikan oleh pikirannya yang dari masa depan lewat time loop, yang terbawa bukan hanya pikiran tapi juga perasaan. Ketika dirinya yang dari masa depan mengambil alih tubuhnya, pikirannya sendiri akan ditekan sampai ke tara di mana dia tidak sadar.

Tapi ada saat-saat di mana dia tetap sadar meski dirinya yang dari masa depan sedang menggunakan tubuhnya. Meski kabur dan seperti hanya mimpi dan ketika tubuhnya dikembalikan semua seperti hilang, tapi dia yakin kalau dia bisa melihat ingatannya dari masa depan. Dan dia juga bisa merasakan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh dirinya yang dari masa depan.

Rasa lega setelah lolos dari maut, rasa nostalgia bisa kembali lagi ke masa lalu, rasa susah karena harus buru-buru. Dan juga rasa sukanya pada seseorang.

Bisa saja Sasuke yang di masa depan jatuh cinta pada Hanabi yang sudah lebih dewasa dan perasaan itu dibawa ke tubuhnya yang di masa lalu, kemudian untuk suatu alasan tetap tertinggal dan mempengaruhi dirinya yang sekarang.

Itu juga mungkin.

Dan kemungkinan yang ketiga adalah.

Dia hanya itu seorang pedo yang suka dengan anak kecil.

Sasuke sangat yakin kalau dia tidak pernah melihat anak kecil sebagai love interest maupun menilai anak kecil yang berpakaian terbuka sebagai menggoda. Tapi kemungkinan ini tidak bisa dibuang.

Kalau ada es dia ingin menempekannya di keningnya sebab sekarang kepalanya terasa agak panas.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hanabi tanpa menjawab kata-kata gadis itu, tapi dia memberi tanda kalau dia juga sedang ikut mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Penjelasannya mudah sekali."

Dengan santai Shikamaru mulai bicara.

Mari kita anggap kalau ada seseorang yang datang ke kota Hanabi atau Sasuke dengan maksud untuk menculik seseorang dan ingin membawanya ke luar negri. Jalur yang akan digunakan adalah, pertama datang ke pelabuhan sementara sebagai kapal barang industri dari luar negri, setelah dari sana menyamar jadi turis dan menyewa kapal lokal untuk datang ke pelabuhan ini sebab satu-satunya peraturan untuk masuk ke pelabuhan ini adalah kapalnya milik orang lokal atau kapalnya untuk urusan lokal.

Dan tentu saja kunjungan turis juga dikategorikan urusan lokal. Jadi meski tidak membawa barang domestikpun mereka masih tetap diijinkan untuk masuk pelabuhan.

"Sekarang aku akan menghubungi Neji dan yang lainnya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak petunjuk, kalian periksa kapal yang sesuai dengan deskripsiku! tapi ingat untuk hati-hati."

Jika mereka benar-benar organisasi penculik yang bahkan punya biaya untuk menggunakan kapal internasional, maka mereka juga akan punya uang untuk sekedar mempersenjatai orang anggotanya.

"Ini bukan main-main lagi."

Jika senjata sudah dilibatkan tentu saja bahaya juga akan ikut terlibat. Dan begitu Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hanabi, dia melihat gadis kecil itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Aku tahu! kau tidak perlu mengatakannya! tapi aku juga tidak mau mendengar kalimat pahlawan! jadi nanti kau juga harus ikut pulang bersamaku!."

Mereka bergerak menuju dan kapal yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru.

Setelah itu Hanabi menggunakan ponselnya sendiri untuk menelpn polisi dan menjelaskan kalau temannya diculik beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang dia secara kebetulan menemukan tempat di mana dia berada. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahukan tentang penyelidikan sukarelanya maupun kemungkinan tentang adanya sindikat internasional.

Jika dia berbicara terlalu banyak malah kemungkinan besar omongannya tidak akan dipercaya, oleh sebab itulah setting yang dia gunakan dirubah.

"Polisi akan datang, tapi mungkin mereka akan lama sampainya sementara kurasa lebih baik kita mengawasi pergerakan mereka dari jarak aman."

Adalah apa yang Hanabi rencanakan, tapi sebelum mereka berhasil menuju jarak aman tiba-tiba ada dua pria besar yang menghentikan perjalanan keduanya.

"Dari tadi kalian terlihat berputar-putar di sekitar sini? kalian sedang mencari apa?"

Tidak ada nada mengancam dan salah satu dari mereka berbicara dengan ramah, tapi insting Sasuke mengatakan kalau keduanya berbahaya. Dan tentu saja Hanabi juga merasa curiga sebab sejak dua jam yang lalu, meski mereka berjalan-jalan ke sana-ke mari tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menanyai keperluan mereka.

Dan orang itu menspesifikan pertanyaannya pada kata 'mencari'.

Dengan kata lain mungkin keduanya sudah diawasi sejak lama.

Sasuke merangkul Hanabi lalu mendekatkan tubuh gadis kecil itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahahah. . . kami tidak sedang mencari apa-apa? adiku bilang ingin jalan-jalan ke sini jadi aku mengantarnya."

Sasuke ingin bilang kalau mereka sedang kencan, tapi melihat jarak umur di antara keduanya alasan itu kedengaran aneh. Tentu saja kalau Naruto yang ditanya dia akan menjawab tanpa malu kalau dia sedang kencan dengan Hanabi.

"Kalau begitu apa kalian mau melihat matahari terbenam di di kapal kami? pemandangannya sangat indah! aku yakin kalian tidak akan menyesal."

Awalnya dua orang di depan Hanabi dan Sasuke juga menganggap kalau keduanya hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan, tapi kebetulan saat mereka sudah dekat mereka mendengar kata polisi dari mulut Hanabi. Oleh sebab itulah mereka dapat masalah.

"Kami harus pulang sebelum makan malam, jadi maaf."

Kali Hanabi yang menjawab.

Pembicaraan mereka tidak mengalami kemajuan. Argumen Sasuke dan Hanabi selalu bisa ditepis oleh lawan mereka. Dan mereka juga tidak bisa langsung pergi begitu saja takut kalau lawan mereka akan melakukan tindakan ekstrim jika mereka bertingkah lebih mencurigakan lagi.

Kalau bisa mereka ingin sedikit menarik perhatian dan membawa beberapa orang lain di sekitar mereka berdua, tapi mereka tidak punya alasan untuk beteriak maupun punya cara menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Bagaimana . . apa kalian mau mampir."

". . ."

Sasuke dan Hanabi kehabisan alasan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, entah sejak kapan arah pembicaraan mereka dibelokan oleh lawan mereka dan mereka dipaksa memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh lawan bicara mereka.

Siapapun orang itu, dia jelas punya banyak pengalaman menipu orang.

". . ."

Sasuke memposisikan Hanabi di belakangnya.

Kalau situasinya seperti ini mereka berdua tidak punya pilihan lain lagi kecuali memancing perhatian orang lain.

Menyadari kalau situasinya buruk, kedua lawan mereka langsung bergerak.

Yang ingin Hanabi lakukan adalah berteriak.

Tapi jelas dia tidak akan dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Tolo. . . . "

Salah satu lawan mereka maju, tapi dengan mudah Sasuke bisa menjatuhkannya dengan aikido. Lalu, selagi Sasuke bersiap untuk menjatuhkan lawan keduanya. Hanabai tidak bisa meneruskan teriakannya.

Lawan keduanya sudah meletakan talapak tangannya yang besar di mulut Hanabi dan memegangnya dengan sangat keras sehingga gadis kecil itu tidak lagi bisa bersuara.

Semua kejadian itu berlangsung hanya sekitar kurang dari tiga detik.

"Tolong jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

Musuh pertama yang menyerang Sasuke hanyalah pancingan untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu sementara musuh kedua yang di belakangnya bersiap menggagalkan teriakan Hanabi.

Dan begitu teriakan Hanabi gagal. Tindakan ekstrim yang Sasuke takutkan terjadi.

"Aku paham."

Orang tadi menodongkan sebuah pistol kecil pada Hanabi. Sebuah pistol yang cukup kecil untuk bisa disembunyikan dan tak terlihat dari jarak beberapa meter. P-32.

Sebagai warga sipil, memiliki senjata api itu ilegal. Tapi memiliki rompi anti peluru itu diperbolehkan. Dan sekarang Sasuke sekarang sedang mengenakan rompi anti pelurunya. Jika dia yang ditodong dia tidak akan ragu untuk menjatuhkan orang yang menodongnya, tapi yang ditodong adalah Hanabi.

"Sial."

Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu silahkan jalan duluan."

Sebab ditakutkan melakukan sesuatu, Sasuke disuruh untuk berjalan di depan dengan dijaga dari belakang. Sedangkan Hanabi berada di belakangnya lagi. Dengan begitu mereka berdua ditangkap.

3

"Maafkan aku Hanabi."

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu karena sudah membuatmu kena masalah."

"Tidak, aku yang harus minta maaf karena tidak bisa menajagamu padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto."

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang harus minta maaf karena tidak hati-hati saat bicara."

Mendengar kata-kata maaf yang tidak ada akhirnya, orang yang berada di sekitar keduanya mulai merasa geram dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Kalian berisik sekali!."

Dan keduanyapun hanya bisa bilang.

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

Mereka berdua tidak dibawa ke sebuah tempat gelap dengan teralis, kaki dan tangan mereka tidak ditahan dengan apapun, dan di sekitar mereka juga tidak ada orang-orang menyeramkan yang menodongkan senjata. Di sekitar keduanya, yang ada hanyalah sekitar dua puluh orang lain yang punya nasib sama dengan mereka berdua.

Diculik atau dipaksa masuk.

Rentang umurnya beragam, orang-orang yang berada di sana terdiri dari sebagian besar orang dalam umur produktif. Yang tidak ada dalam kategori itu hanya Hanabi, Sasuke, dan juga seorang nenek tua yang tadi memarahi keduanya.

"Apa kita bisa kabur Sasuke?"

Hanabi bertanya dengan hati-hati, dia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahannya yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau aku sendirian mungkin, tapi kalau bersama dengan semua orang tidak mungkin."

Menghadapi orang bersenjata bukanlah hal baru baginya, jika dia sendiri dia percaya kalau dia bisa kabur. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena dia punya banyak pengalaman melarikan diri dari orang bersenjata, tapi alasan utamanya adalah dia mampu menahan rasa sakit.

Peluru meluncur dalam kecepatan kurang lebih sama dengan kecepatan suara, dan tentu saja kecepatan seperti itu bukanlah kecepatan yang bisa ditangkap dengan mata. Saat kabur atau terdesak, dia bisa mengorbankan bagian tubuhnya untuk kabur. Jika ada yang membuka bajunya, orang itu akan menemukan beberapa bekas luka di tubuh Sasuke.

Tapi jelas cara seperti itu tidak cocok untuk semua orang.

"Padahal tempat aman hanya beberapa ratus meter dari sini."

Jika mereka bisa mencapai keramaian Sasuke yakin kalau para penculik tadi tidak akan berani membuat keributan. Tapi beberapa ratus meter itu jadi terasa sangat jauh sekarang.

Selain itu, dari luar tempat mereka disekap hanya seperti sebuah kabin kapal biasa sehingga tidak memancing kecurigaan orang yang melihatnya. Kabin tempat mereka berada juga memiliki pendingin ruangan dan bahkan makanan yang bisa disantap oleh siapapun.

Perbedaannya hanya bisa dilihat dari dekat dan juga dari dalam, di pojok-pojok ruangan ada orang-orang bersenjata. Di setiap sudut ada kamera pengawas. Kaca kabinnya setebal tembok sehingga ruangan itu kedap suara. Tempatnya sendiri nyaman, tapi meski begitu secara mental tidak ada yang merasa nyaman.

"Kalau begitu kita cuma bisa menunggu polisi datang?"

Hanabi tidak punya rencana hanya punya satu rencana tapi rencana itu tidak bisa dieksekusi dalam situasi ini. Harapannya sekarang adalah hanya jika mereka tetap di tempat ini, polisi yang ditelponnya tadi harusnya bisa sampai dan menolong mereka.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa bebas semudah itu."

Meski polisi datangpun tidak ada jaminan kalau mereka akan selamat, malah bisa dibilang kalau kesempatan mereka untuk terluka akan jadi semakin besar karena adanya kepanikan. Kalau bisa mereka ingin bisa kabur sebelum ada yang memulai baku tembak.

"Jika mereka ada di sini kurasa kita bisa membalik keadaan."

Teman-temannya di sekolah militer khusus diijinkan menggunakan senjata jika memiliki alasan yang tepat. Tentu saja mereka akan diberi hukuman berat jika menggunakan senjata yang dimilikinya pada orang sipil, tapi jika mereka bertemu penculik dan mencoba membebaskan sanderanya mereka akan diberi keringanan. Meski pada akhirnya memang masih tetap dihukum.

Tidak ada yang diijinkan untuk membunuh untuk alasan apapun, tapi mereka masih diberi ijin untuk melumpuhkan target. Selain itu mereka juga punya peralatan yang diperlukan untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap musuh bersenjata.

Rencana mereka berdua untuk menunggu bala bantuan tidak menghasilkan apapun. Mereka berharap kalau kapal yang digunakan untuk menyekap mereka bisa tetap diam dan membiarkan dirinya untuk ditemukan polisi. Tapi mungkin sebab mereka merasa khawatir, sepuluh menit kemudian kapal itu mulai bergerak.

Sambil tetap membawa Hanabi, Sasuke, dan semua orang di dalam kabin.

Tanpa ada satu orangpun yang merasa curiga.

Hanabi tahu kalau orang-orang sekarang tidak terlalu perduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, tapi kali ini dia sadar kalau sifat itu ternyata punya efek yang sangat gelap.

". . . . . . . . ."

Sejak keberangkatannya dari pelabuhan, waktu sudah berlalu sekitar setengah jam. Kecepatan kapal tidak tinggi dan perjalanannya stabil. Dari perkirakaan Sasuke, mereka akan menuju ke pelabuhan internasional untuk dioper ke kapal lain.

Jika jam biologisnya benar, kemungkinan besar mereka akan sampai sepuluh menit lagi.

Sasuke, tentu khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tapi saat ini ada hal yang lebih membuatnya khawatir. Keadaan Hanabi yang membuatnya ingin bertanya 'apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?'.

Hanabi terus duduk dan menunduk diam.

"Ada apa Hanabi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tidak seperti biasanya, jawaban yang Sasuke dapatkan terdengar lemah dan tidak bertenaga.

"Apa kau mabuk laut?"

"Tidak."

Meski suaranya masih sama tidak meyakinkannya, tapi Sasuke percaya kalau penyebab gadis kecil di sampingnya jadi pendiam bukan karena sakit.

"Maaf."

Hanabi itu sudah dewasa. Adalah apa yang Sasuke katakan pada gadis kecil itu. Dan memang begitulah yang dia benar-benar pikirkan saat mengatakannya. Tapi meski begitu, anggapan itu hanyalah miliknya sendiri.

Mungkin memang Hanabi itu hanya anak kecil biasa. Dan masalah yang menimpanya terlalu berat untuk dipikulnya.

Setengah hari yang lalu dia hanyalah seorang anak SMP biasa, dimanja di rumah, belajar di kelas bersama temannya, lalu bermain dulu sebelum benar-benar pulang adalah kegiatan normalnya. Dan mungkin ketika bosan dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menantang seperti pura-pura jadi detektif.

Meski dia memang pintar, bertingkah lebih dewasa dari umurnya dan juga paham akan hal-hal yang normalnya anak kecil tidak tahu. Tapi tetap saja agenda kewajibannya adalah untuk bermain lalu jadi senang dan dilindungi dari bahaya. Bukannya membahayakan diri, diculik orang tidak dikenal, di bawa ke tempat yang jauh lalu entah diapakan lagi setelahnya.

"Sial."

Di saat seperti ini yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya menyesali perbuatannya.

Dia dibutakan oleh perasaanya sendiri dan membuat dirinya tidak bisa membuat keputusan yang benar. Keputusan normal yang seharusnya sudah dia ambil bahkan tanpa perlu berpikir. Hanya karena ingin mengambil simpati gadis kecil di sampingnya, dia melupakan hal dasar yang tidak boleh dia lupakan.

Tugasnya adalah melindunginya, bukan menuruti semua keinginannya.

Apa yang diinginkan dan apa yang dibutuhkan itu sering berbeda. Dan karena ingin menuruti keinginan Hanabi dia dengan mudahnya setuju untuk membawa Hanabi ke sini dan membiarkannya menghadapi bahaya.

Membuktikan kalau kau menyayangi seseorang itu bukan dengan menuruti semua keinginannya secara buta. Jadi toleran itu penting, tapi tetap saja yang namanya batas itu perlu.

"Kurasa pengalamanku belum cukup banyak."

Naruto sangat menyayangi Hanabi, semua orang sudah tahu itu. Pemuda itu tergila-gila dengan gadis kecil itu, semua orang sudah tahu. Dan pemuda itu akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis kecil itu juga sudah seperti hal normal baginya.

Tapi meski begitu dia bisa membuat batas, sebuah batas yang tidak boleh dilewati.

Dan ketika batas itu dilewati dia akan menentang adik perempuannya itu. Meski dia harus dibenci sebagai akibatnya.

"Aku tidak seberani dia."

Sasuke menarik nafas.

Dan gara-gara ketidakberaniannya itu, sekarang Hanabi akan dipaksa jauh dari kota tempatnya tinggal. Dipaksa harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, orang tuanya, kakaknya, teman-temannya, semuanya tidak akan bisa dia temui lagi hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang Sasuke perbuat.

"Baiklah. . . . ."

Penyesalannya dia singkirkan. Rasa bersalahnya masih ada. Tapi sebuah penyesalan hanya ada untuk membuatnya tahu apa kesalahannya. Dan setelah dia sudah tahu kesalahannya, dia sudah tidak lagi memerlukan penyesalan itu. Yang dia perlukan sekarang adalah perbaikan dan tekad untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Jika setelah ini dia masih melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Maka dia itu lebih bodoh bahkan dari binatang.

"Hanabi. . ."

Suara yang dia gunakan kali ini untuk memanggi gadis kecil di sampingnya terdengar lebih keras, lebih berisi tekanan, dan juga lebih berisi tekad.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Menyelamatkan semua orang mungkin tidak mungkin, tapi setidaknya kalau Hanya Hanabi dia mungkin bisa melakukannya. Tidak! dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Dia harus bisa melakukannya. Kesalahannya tidak bisa diperbaiki, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menebusnya dengan menyelamatkan Hanabi.

Apapun yang terjadi dia akan menyalamatkan gadis kecil itu. Apapun yang terjadi! apapun taruhannya.

". . ."

Hanabi memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, dia tidak bicara apa-apa tapi dia tersenyum.

Dan setelah beberapa saat.

"Yang bisa keluar bukan hanya aku, tapi kita semua."

"?"

Ngomong-ngomong, cara bicara dan suaranya jadi agak sedikit berbeda.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang Hanabi maksud.

4

Shikamaru yang sedang mengawasi dari jauh menemukan kalau dia tidak bisa lagi melihat Hanabi maupun Sasuke, setelah itu dia juga tidak bisa lagi menemukan kapal yang tadi dia bilang mencurigakan.

Ada dua kemungkinan yang muncul di pikirannya, yang pertama Hanabi dan Sasuke pulang lalu kapal itu pergi dan yang kedua Sasuke dan Hanabi masuk ke kapal itu dan pergi. Gambar-gambar yang didapatkannya tidak real time dan hanya diambil dalam selang waktu satu atau dua jam sekali. Jadi dia tidak bisa memastikan.

Tapi.

Tanpa banyak dipikirpun, kesimpulan kedua jauh lebih memungkinan daripada kesimpulan pertama. Walaupun dua-duanya sama-sama masih belum ada yang bisa dikonfirmasi.

"Saatnya konfirmasi."

Shikamaru mencoba menghubungi nomor Sasuke dan tidak mendapatkan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mempromosikan kesimpulan terburuk sebagai pilihan pertama untuk ditindak.

"Ok. . sekarang ke mana mereka akan pergi?."

Tujuan kapal itu sudah jelas, kapal itu akan ke pelabuhan di ujung kota lalu menurunkan muatannya dan memuatnya lagi ke kapal yang lebih besar. Yang jadi masalah adalah 'kapal yang mana yang akan digunakan untuk keluar dari negara ini?'.

Shikamaru kembali memeriksa gambar-gambar yang di dapatkannya dengan teliti, tapi dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Gambarnya belum di update."

Sekarang Shikamaru melihat jam di pojok kanan atas komputernya.

Perjalanan dari satu pelabuhan ke pelabuhan lain paling hanya memakan waktu empat puluh menit. Sedangkan gambar yang membuatnya tahu kalau kapal yang diawasinya tidak ada lagi baru saja di update, untuk mendapatkan update selanjutnya masih diperlukan waktu satu jam.

Dan sebab Shikamaru tidak bisa memastikan keberangkatan kapal turis tadi dari pelabuhan awal, maka dia sudah mengasumsikan kalau kemungkinan besar jika kapal tadi sudah sampai di pelabuhan tujuannya.

"Sial."

Waktu yang dimiliki oleh mereka mungkin setengah jam sebelum update selanjutnya bisa didapatkan, tapi waktu sebanyak itu bisa digunakan untuk banyak sekali hal. Dan jika para penculik itu menutupi jejaknya dengan rapi, Shikamaru tidak akan lagi bisa melanjutkan observasinya.

Shikamaru memutuskan menelpon Neji.

"Halo Neji, apa kau sudah sampai?."

"Sudah, lumayan lama malah."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi ke bagian peti kemas, cari kapal yang mencurigakan."

"Kapal yang mencrigakan seperti apa?"

"Kapal ukuran sedang dengan banyak orang di dalamnya, orang-orangnya turun dan menuju kapal besar."

Kapal besar memang banyak orangnya, tapi bukan orangnya sendiri yang sering naik turun kapal melainkan barangnya. Dan biasanya yang mengurusi barangnyapun tidak terlalu banyak sebab kebanyakan urusan angkat-mengangkat diserahkan pada mesin.

Jika ada sekumupulan orang yang bergerombol masuk ke dalam kapal angkutan barang industri, harusnya pemandangan seperti itu mudah untuk ditemukan sebab tidak normal.

"Ok aku paham."

Neji mempercepat jalannya lalu melihat ke sekitarnya dengan lebih teliti.

"Panggil juga yang lainnya, aku tidak yakin kalau Sasuke bisa dilumpuhkan dengan tangan kosong, kau paham kan?"

Saat melawan Hinata yang punya kekuatan berlipat-lipat darinyapun dia masih bisa tenang dan malah menguasai keadaan. Jika lawannya hanya manusia biasa harusnya dia tidak akan mendapat masalah.

"Aku akan mengabarimu lagi kalau sudah menemukannya."

Setelah itu Neji langsung berlari sambil terus memeriksa sekitarnya. Dan meski sebenarnya kesempatannya untuk menemukan kapal yang digunakan Sasuke dan Hanabi sangat tipis karena jarak antara sampainya informasi dan peristiwa sebenarnya mempunyai lag yang lumayan lebar.

Tapi entah karena mereka sedang sial atau Neji yang sedang beruntung, atau mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Orang-orang yang akan dibawa masuk ke dalam kapal tidak kooperatif dan membuat proses pemindahannya jadi lama dan berlarut.

Dan sebab para penculik itu tidak ingin terlalu menarik perhatian, mereka tidak asal menarik senjata. Jika mereka di dalam ruangan mungkin mereka tidak akan ragu, tapi sebab mereka berada di luar ruangan di mana ada banyak orang yang bisa jadi saksi mereka mencoba menahan diri.

Pada akhirnya keadaan jadi agak keruh. Memanfaatkan keadaan keruh itu, Neji mulai mendekati kapal itu sambil bertingkah setidak mencurigakan mungkin. Bencana mereka adalah keberuntungan baginya.

Hanya saja, apa yang Neji anggap sebuah keberuntungan sama sekali bukan sebuah keberuntungan belaka. Melainkan kesempatan yang dibuat oleh Hanabi.

Dari jauh, Neji bisa melihat kalau Sasuke dan Hanabi dipisahkan dari kerumunan dan didorong dengan kasar ke tempat lain.

"Sial."

Dia melihat ada orang yang membawa senjata, dan orang bersenjata itu bukan hanya ada satu. Dari yang bisa dia lihat ada enam orang lain yang berjaga di atas kapal, dan kemungkungkinan besar mereka juga memiliki senjata.

"Jika kapal itu terus dijaga selama dua puluh empat jam berarti musuh kami itu sangat banyak, aku kekurangan orang."

Neji mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon bantuan.

Total orang yang harus mereka hadapi mungkin sekitar dua puluh empat. Angka ini didapat dari perhitungan tempat itu dijaga dalam empat shift oleh orang yang jumlahnya sama. Sekarang mungkin hanya ada enam yang terlihat, tapi di dalam mungkin masih ada lebih banyak lagi.

"Hey Lee, aku butuh bantuan, tolong telpon yang lain juga dan jangan lupa untuk membawa peralatan tingkat C."

Setelah itu Sasuke terus menelpon teman-temannya yang mungkin bisa membantu.

"Untuk jaga-jaga aku juga akan menelpon polisi."

Sementara Neji sedang bersiap dan menunggu teman-temannya yang lain, Sasuke dan Hanabi dibawa ke bagian lambung kapal lalu dimasukan ke sebuah tempat yang benar-benar punya teralis. Kali ini mereka berdua akhirnya merasa benar-benar seperti diculik.

"Apa-apaan kau Hanabi, bukankah tadi itu kesempatan besar kita untuk kabur."

"Tapi gara-gara itu sekarang kita jadi bisa berdua sendirian."

"Hah?"

Rencana awal Sasuke adalah kabur saat mereka berdua dipindahkan ke kapal lain. Di saat itu dia akan melumpuhkan satu atau dua penjaga, mengambil senjatanya, lalu lari sekuat tenaga ke arah keramaian.

Tapi sebelum dia berhasil melakukan langkah awalnya, Hanabi mulai bertingkah histeris.

Gadis itu mulai menunjukan rasa takutnya, dia bicara kalau dia tidak ingin dibawa sambil menangis, lalu berteriak-teriak seperti anak anak umur di bawah lima tahun yang mainannya direbut saudaranya.

Hal itu membuat semua orang yang dari awal menahan diri dan mencoba berpikir tenang jadi sadar akan keadaan mereka. Mereka sedang diculik, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Mereka bisa saja dijual dan dijadikan budak di suatu tempat, diambil organnya lalu dibiarkan mati,

Semua orang mencoba menekan rasa takutnya, tapi begitu mereka melihat Hanabi yang menangis ketakutan. Rasa takut mereka semua kembali, dan begitu rasa takut mereka kembali, semua orang sadar kalau situasi yang dihadapinya sangat berbahaya. Serta mereka tidak punya harapan.

Gara-gara hal itu, semua orang jadi panik dan mulai bertingkah mengikuti instingnya dan keributanpun pecah.

Lalu sebelum ada yang mulai menyerang tanpa takut mati ke arah orang-orang bersenjata yang menculik mereka, penyebab keributan itu dipisahkan dari gerombolan lainnya. Sasuke yang bermaksud memanfaatkan keributan itu untuk membebaskan Hanabi juga langsung ditodong. Dan pada akhirnya keduanya dimasukan ke sebuah tempat seperti kandang binatang di lambung kapal.

Kali ini mereka benar-benar terkurung.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Di sekeliling mereka gelap, dan mereka tidak bisa melihat keluar, lalu udara di sana juga pengap dan juga lembab serta panas. Berbeda jauh dengan kabin kapal sebelumnya.

Jika mereka terus berada di tempat itu mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di luar, waktu di luar, dan bahkan keduanya bisa mati lemas karena dehidrasi.

"Sial, sekarang bagaimana lagi."

Penyebab rencana kaburnya gagal adalah Hanabi, jika gadis kecil itu tidak membuat keributan mungkin dia masih punya kesempatan untuk kabur walau tidak besar. Tapi tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa mengomeli Hanabi yang sedang ketakutan. Lagipula ini semua bukan hanya salahnya, tapi salah Sasuke juga.

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Ada apa Hanabi?"

Hanabi masih menunduk. Tapi dia tidak lagi menangis.

"Apa ada yang mengawasi kita? apa ada kamera? atau apapun."

Sasuke mengawasi sekitarnya.

"Kurasa tidak."

Sejauh yang dia lihat tidak ada benda semacam itu.

"Baguslah, untuk berjaga-jaga mendekatlah ke sini."

"Mendekat?"

Sasuke mendekati Hanabi.

"Kurang dekat, dan kau terlalu tinggi."

"Ok. . "

Sasuke menurunkan badannya lalu menggunakan kedua lututunya untuk berdiri di depan Hanabi.

"Jangan terlalu di tengah! dan kau masih kurang dekat."

Kurang dekat?

Hanabi duduk lalu mundur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, tepat di bagian pojok tempat seperti kandang itu. Setelah itu dia menarik Sasuke untuk mendekatinya.

"Eeehh. . .?"

Apa-apaan keadaan ini?

Sasuke jelas lebih berat dari Hanabi, jadi saat Hanabi menarik Sasuke dan dia masih belum mau berkooperasi malah dia yang tertarik sendiri. Membuatnya sekarang jadi berada pada posisi setengah tidur terlentang dan setengah duduk. Dan Sasuke yang baru saja di tarik saat belum siap sedang dalam posisi yang sepertinya berada di atas Hanabi, sambil memegang teralis di kanan dan kirinya.

"Um . . . . . ."

"Ada apa Sasuke? kau kelihatan tidak sehat."

"Aa-a-aaku baik-baik sajaa."

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Maaf."

"Aku tahu kalau hal semacam ini akan terjadi, jadi aku sudah bersiap."

"Bersiap? apa yang kau persiapkan?"

"Di belakangku ada kotak-kotak ponsel, ambil salah satunya."

"Hah? kotak ponsel?"

"Aku mendengar dari Yukimaru."

Yukimaru bilang kalau dia mendapatkan ponsel untuk menelpon Hanabi dari tempat di sekitarnya. Sepertinya kapal yang digunakan sebagai tempat menyekapnya disamarkan sebagai kapal pembawa ponsel dari luar negri. Sebab kargo aslinya akan diganti isinya dengan manusia, tentu saja barang aslinya harus ditaruh di tempat lain.

Jika kapal yang dimaksud oleh Yukimaru adalah kapal yang sama maka ada kemungkinan kalau benda yang sama bisa dia temukan. Tentu saja Hanabi tidak akan menyerahkan kesempatannya untuk kabur pada kebetulan.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan ponsel cadangan berupa jam tangan yang dulu pernah diberikan kepadanya sebagai hadiah, gelangnya sudah dilepas sehingga ukurannya jadi sangat kecil. Tapi untunglah dia tidak perlu memakainya. Sebab dia malu kalau harus mengeluarkannya dari tempat penyimpanannya.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus ada dalam posisi seperti ini."

"Badanmu besar jadi kau bisa menutupiku saat aku melakukan sesuatu, kau memang bilang tidak ada yang mengawasi tapi hati-hati tidak pernah mencelakakan siapapun."

Tapi kalau begini malah aku yang dikira sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Adalah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke maju dan sedikit menekankan dadanya pada wajah Hanabi agar dia bisa lebih jauh merenggangkan tangannya untuk mencapai kotak di belakang Hanabi. Dan dia melakukannya engan sangat hati-hati, di belakang Hanabi adalah besi teralis. Dan jika seseorang menekankan kepalanya pada benda semacam itu rasanya pasti akan sakit.

"Ok, aku sudah dapat sekarang kartunya?."

Sasuke membongkar kotak ponsel di tangannya, setelah itu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hanabi.

"Aku yang akan memasangnya."

"Kenapa? aku akan lebih cepat melakukannya."

Dalam posisinya sekarang Hanabi kelihatan kesulitan dalam bergerak, karena itulah akan lebih cepat kalau Sasuke yang memasangkannya.

"Kartunya kotor."

"Aku tidak tidak perduli."

Sasuke mencoba mengambil secara paksa.

"Aku perduli!."

Dan Hanabi langsung menampar telapak tangan Sasuke.

Yang paling penting dalam sebuah perencanaan adalah bukan membuat sebuah rencana yang pasti berhasil, tapi membuat banyak perencanaan supaya jika satu rencana gagal masih ada rencana cadangannya.

Karena itulah dia memisahkan kartu sim dan ponsel jam tangannya. Jika ponselnya diambil dia masih punya kartu sim dan tinggal mencari ponsel lain, jika kartu simnya diambil dia masih punya ponsel dan tinggal mencari kartu sim lain. Keduanya berisi kontak dengan nomor yang sama.

Hanabi membuka mulutnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari belakang gigi gerahamnya,

Cara menyembunyikan kartu sim yang dilakukan Hanabi ditiru dari cara yang digunakan Yukimaru, menyembunyikan di dalam mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke menurut dan memberikan ponselnya pada Hanabi.

Meski Sasuke sendiri tidak keberatan tapi Hanabi pasti merasa malu, karena itulah Sasuke mengalah. Sambil menunggu Hanabi selesai memasangkan kartu sim ke dalam ponsel di tangannya, sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah mulut Hanabi.

Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata Hanabi punya taring kecil yang sedikit lebih panjang seperti seekor kucing. Dan entah kenapa taring kecilnya itu kelihatan imut.

Sasuke menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Hanabi memasang baterainya lalu menyalakan ponsel itu, setelah itu dia mencari kontak dari orang yang dia akan telpon.

"Kurasa kita akan lama di sini, apa aku harus menelpon polisi lagi?"

Di antara semua kontak yang tersimpan di kartu sim Hanabi dia merasa kalau nomor polisilah yang paling berguna sekarang.

"Jangan, terlalu lama! telpon saja teman-temanku, masalah polisi biar mereka yang mengurusnya."

"Siapa yang ingin kau telpon?"

"Neji."

"Apa kau ingat nomornya?"

"Geh. . . tidak."

"Sudah kuduga, tapi tenang saja aku masih ingat nomor kak Neji dan kak Shikamaru! aku sempat melihatnya di layar ponselmu."

"Kalau kak Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak mau mengingatnya."

Hanabi mulai mengetikan nomor dari pemuda yang beberapa jam yang lalu baru dia kenal itu. Setelah berhasil tersambung Hanabi langsung menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Halo Neji! akku ingin. . . ."

"Aku sudah tahu keadaannya dari Shikamaru, aku juga sempat melihatmu tadi! sekarang kau cukup memberitahukan di mana lokasimu di kapal itu."

"Bagaimana dengan bala bantuan?"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya, jumlah mereka lumayan banyak jadi kami juga harus menambah jumlah dulu! kalau kau tahu informasi yang tidak kutahu kirimkan saja langsung! akan kuforward ke semua orang."

"OK, apa berarti kami bisa percaya diri kalau kalian akan berhasil?"

"Percaya tidak percaya kami akan datang dan menyelamatkan kalian!."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lupa bawa pemotong besi."

Setelah menutup telpon Sasuke segera mengirimkan beberapa informasi yang mungkin dibutuhkan teman-temannya. Tempat mereka berada, tempat orang-orang lain kemungkinan berada, jenis senjata yang digunakan oleh para penculik serta lokasi-lokasi yang mungkin digunakan para penculik untuk bersembunyi.

"Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menunggu."

Mendengar pembicaraan Sauske, Hanabi jadi semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa Sasuke? dan mereka itu?"

"Aku seorang murid SMU biasa."

". . . ."

Hanabi hanya bisa memandang skeptis Sasuke.

"Aku jujur."

5

"Halo-halo, apa semuanya bisa mendengarku dengan jelas?"

"Jelas."

Serempak enam orang menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Sekarang Shikamaru sedang berada di pelabuhan dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Yang sedang bersama dengannya sekarang adalah Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sai dan Chouji. Semua temannya dari sekolah militer.

Yang dia ajak untuk datang bukan hanya mereka saja, tapi cuma mereka saja yang bisa datang.

"Semuanya sudah mendengar outline rencananya kan? kita akan mulai bergerak saat petang di mana pandangan paling kabur! kalian semua ingat peraturannya kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

Gunakan seminimal mungkin senjata.

Usahakan tidak ada korban dari orang yang ingin mereka selamatkan.

Tidak ada yang boleh membunuh.

Tidak ada yang boleh terbunuh.

Semua orang harus pulang hidup-hidup.

Semuanya menunggu sampai petang, lalu secara serentak mereka mendekati kapal dari poin-poin yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya. Semua orang kecuali Shikamaru. Dia sedang menggunakan remote control untuk menerbangkan drona hasil tabungannya selama delapan bulan.

Drone yang dia gunakan digunakan untuk membawa kamera untuk mengawasi bagian atas kapal yang akan mereka sergap, dengan bantuan benda itu dia akan memberikan arahan dan memantau situasi pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Setelah kalian sudah cukup dekat, serang secara bersamaan dengan aba-abaku."

Jika mereka punya ijin untuk membunuh, maka mereka hanya perlu menjaga jarak dan menyerang dengan senjata yang sudah diberi peredam suara. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak punya kebebasan seperti itu, oleh sebab itulah mereka perlu melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat untuk bisa melumpuhkan lawannya.

Dan sebab mereka tidak boleh menarik perhatian maupun memancing kepanikan, mereka harus melumpuhkan semua penjaga dalam waktu bersamaan.

Shikamaru melihat ke tablet di tangannya, setelah memastikan kalau semua orang sudah dalam posisi dia segera memberi perintah.

Dalam waktu yang sama semua orang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ke target masing-masing, dan sebelum targetnya ada yang sadar dengan yang terjadi semua penjaga kapal sudah dijatuhkan ke lantai kapal.

Dan mereka semua dijatuhkan dengan cara yang sama. Kakinya dijegal, lehernya ditarik ke belakang, setelah mengganti posisi si target langsung lehernya dipegang dan dijatuhkan ke lantai. Setelah menjatuhkan musuh, teman-teman Shikamaru langsung melompat dan menginjak kedua persendian di lengan targetnya agar tidak bisa melawan balik. Yang terakhir mereka meletakan benda seperti spone ke mulut masing-masing target.

Setelah beberapa saat perlawanan berakhir dan target mereka diikat kaki dan tangannya serta mulutnya disumpal.

"Sai ke ruang kendali dan lumpuhkan siapapun yang ada di sana, Lee ke ruang mesin dan sabotase mesinnya supaya merkea tidak bisa kabur sebelum polisi datang, sisanya cari penghuni kapal lain dan membebaskan Sasuke serta Hanabi."

Begitu masuk, matanya yang berada di langit tidak akan berguna lagi. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mengawasi keadaan di luar dan melaporkan apapun yang kira-kira akan jadi masalah dalam misi mereka.

"Polisi akan datang sepuluh menit lagi."

Polisi sering tidak tahu masalah sebelum benar-benar melihat masalahnya sendiri, dan yang paling mengganggu adalah sirine yang mereka sering sekali pasang. Membunyikannya sama dengan mengumumkan kedatangannya, dan di saat seperti itu lawan bisa melakukan persiapan untuk melakukan penyambutan atau pelarian.

Jika lawannya tidak bersenjata dan tidak memiliki banyak sandera mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi mereka punya banyak sandera yang lokasinya masih belum diketahui. Jika tiba-tiba mereka dibuat panik bisa saja mereka akan melakukan tindakan yang mengancam keselamatan sanderanya.

Jika derama seperti sudah dimainkan biasanya polisi dan para penculik itu akan berada pada posisi stalemate. Polisi tidak bisa maju sembarangan karena ada sandera, para penculik itu bisa menggunakan sandar dengan mudah. Bahkan jika mereka mebunuh satu sandera mereka masih punya banyak lagi sandera.

Dan pada waktu seperti itu, penculik bisa menjalankan kapalnya untuk kabur dan menahan siapapun untuk naik ke kapalnya.

Kalau sudah begitu jelas polisi adalah dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan. Jika para penculik itu berhasil lolos, kapal perangpun tidak akan bisa menghentikannya sebab jika kapal itu diserang maka orang di dalamnya juga akan terluka.

Masalah masih belum menyangkut teritori internasional. Jika ada kapal militer negara ini menyebarang tanpa ijin ke teritori lau milik negara lain, makan akan ada masalah politik.

Kesimpulan dari pikiran panjang Shikamaru adalah, lumpuhkan penculiknya, jangan biarkan mereka kabur, temukan lokasi sandra, pergi dari tempat kejadian, dan biarkan polisi mengurusi semuanya. Setelah itu, bulan depan dia akan menyuruh semua orang yang terlibat dalam misi ini membantunya menulis laporan dan juga ribuan lembar surat permintaan maaf.

"Semuanya, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Suara Shikamaru terdengar jelas lewat intercom.

"Ini Sai, ada yang ingin membunyikan alarm tapi aku berhasil melumpuhkannya."

"Ini Neji, aku sudah menemukan Sasuke dan Hanabi sekarang aku sedang membebaskan mereka berdua."

"Ini Lee, sabotase berjalan lancar."

"Couji, Kiba dan aku sedang menyisir ruangan kapal satu-persatu! kami perlu sedikit waktu lagi tapi kami sudah melumpuhkan empat orang."

Shikamaru mengrenyitkan dahinya.

Enam ditambah satu ditambah empat, baru sebelas. Masih banyak sisa.

"Aneh."

Perlawanannya terlalu lemah.

"Lee cepat kembali ke atas, aku melihat ada yang mencoba kabur, kau boleh melumpuhkannya dengan senjata."

Ini lebih aneh lagi. Kenapa mereka kabur padahal mereka punya kelebihan dalam masalah jumlah? selain itu mereka juga punya sandera yang tidak sedikit. Jika mau mereka bisa melawan balik dan memojokan balik.

"Mereka akan kabur Lee!."

Kenapa mereka mencoba kabur?

Semua penculik yang tidak berhasil dilumpuhkan kabur menggunakan speedboat yang datangnya entah dari mana, setelah itu Lee mencoba menghentikannya tapi senjatannya tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyerang target dari jarak jauh. Mereka lolos dan misipun selesai.

"Terlalu anticlimatic! ada yang aneh! semuanya terlalu mulus! ada yang tidak benar."

Tentu saja Shikamaru tidak mau kalau misinya penuh masalah, tapi masalah itu sudah natural akan muncul jika yang dihadapi adalah manusia. Malah lebih aneh kalau semuanya sesuai rencana. Dia tidak tahu apa, tapi dia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan tindakan mereka.

"Aku sudah menghitungnya, semua orang yang bersenjata sudah tidak ada lagi di kapal, yang tersisa hanya pekerja kapal saja jadi semuanya sudah aman! misi sudah selai."

Shikamaru menyuruh teman-temannya untuk segera pergi dari kapal itu dan mengecek kapakah sandranya masih ada di sana. Dan mereka menemukannya dengan mudah.

"Aku belum puas dengan tapi semuanya kuserahkan padamu Sasuke."

Suara sirine berbunyi dengan keras, setelah itu ada banyak polisi yang keluar dari kendaraannya. Begitu mereka semua naik ke kapal, teman-teman Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Bersama Hanabi Sasuke membantu orang lain yang juga jadi korban penculikan untuk keluar.

Bisa dibilang masalah mereka terselesaikan dengan baik.

"Ini aneh."

Atau tidak.

"Ini aneh."

Hanabi dan Sasuke berbicara bersama.

"Apa mereka benar-benar kriminal?"

Bagi Sasuke keanehan yang dia temukan adalah kenyataan kalau semua penculik hanya memiliki senjata untuk melakukan pertahanan diri seperti pistol compact. Tujuan penculikan memang bukan membunuh, tapi tetap saja hal itu aneh. Sebab orang yang mereka culik itu banyak, jika ada yang memulai keributan dan ingin membalik keadaan mereka akan kalah masalah jumlah.

Dan jumlah tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan hanya pistol, setidaknya mereka perlu SMG untuk bisa mengontrol masa sebanyak orang-orang yang sudah mereka culik. Pertahanan mereka terlalu lemah, jika semua orang bersatu dan melawan pasti para penculik itu yang kalah.

Yang kedua adalah skill mereka dalam bertarung dan menggunakan senjata, selain orang yang pertama menghadapinya semua orang bisa dengan mudah disergap dari belakang oleh teman-temannya. Kemudian cara menembak mereka juga kelihatan benar-benar tidak normal.

Bisa dibilang mereka itu amatiran.

"Apa mereka itu cuma orang sipil?"

Kalau iya kenapa mereka menyewa orang sipil? mereka punya uang banyak yang bahkan cukup untuk menyewa kapal besar. Selain itu mereka juga punya banyak sandra yang mungkin nilainya kalau ditotal triliunan.

Kenapa mereka menyuruh orang tidak berpengalaman untuk menjaga uang mereka? apa mereka tidak serius untuk mencari uang? kalau tidak serius kenapa mereka membuang-buang uang mereka?

Dan bahkan para penculik itu kabur tanpa memperdulikan tugasnya.

"Menurutmu Hanabi?"

Sasuke melihat ke arah kirinya, tapi di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hanabi!."

Hanabi sedang berlari ke sana-ke mari untuk mencari seseorang, dia sudah melihat ke banyak orang yang diculik keluar dari dalam kota-kota besi yang harusnya tempat ponsel. Tapi dari semua tempat itu tidak ada orang yang sedang dia cari.

"Ada apa Hanabi."

Sasuke berlari mengejar Hanabi dan menghentikan gadis kecil itu.

"Yukimaru tidak ada, aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana tapi dia tidak kutemukan! dia tidak ada di kapal ini!."

"Apa kau serius?"

"Memangnya aku kelihatan bercanda!? kargo ini tidak dibuat untuk mengangkut orang dan jika orang dipaksa masuk ke dalamnya mereka tidak akan bertahan lama! aku tidak tahu masalah harga tapi pasti semua orang akan sakit jika dibiarkan dalam lingkungan seperti itu selama berhari-hari! dari awal orang yang diculik dan di bawa ke sini tidak pernah ditujukan untuk dikirim ke luar negri."

"Kalau begitu."

Kapal ini hanya sebuah double, cuma sebuah dummy. Kapal besar berisi ratusan orang yang diculik ini hanya sebuah dummy, kalau ini hanya sebuah dummy di mana yang asli. Berapa banyak yang diangkut oleh yang asli? orang seperti apa yang diangkut oleh aslinya? siapa orang yang cukup berharga untuk dibawa lebih dari uang triliunan?

"Sial."

Sasuke sadar kalau masalah itu masih jauh dari yang namanya selesai.

* * *

Semuanya akan jadi clear di ark terakhir, tapi di part selanjutnya maupun ark selanjutnya masalah ini masih berlanjut. Something big is coming, tapi untuk sekarang semua orang, entah itu Naruto, Hanabi, maupun Sasuke hanya bisa melihat gambar kecilnya saja.

Uwaaa. . . berlebihan sekali promo saya, Maaf.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Semoga bisa update cepet part terakhirnya dari ark ini.


	6. 2 : Important : War is nothing

Sebelumnya saya akan minta maaf dulu mewakili Naruto, sebab mungkin dia akan jadi menjengkelkan. Dan usahakan baca chap ini saat sedang senggang, Panjang.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisshimoto

* * *

1

Orang yang baik bukanlah orang yang punya banyak teman, sebab orang yang baik tidak berteman dengan semua orang. Dan memang begitulah seharusnya, orang yang baik hanya berteman dengan orang-orang tertentu.

Jadi alasanku tidak punya banyak teman bukanlah karena aku ini antisosial atau orang yang tidak diterima di komunitas sosial. Melainkan karena aku adalah orang baik. jadi jika logika itu kugunakan, kontak di ponselku yang sangat sedikit adalah sebuah hal yang normal. Dan baik malahan.

"Sekarang kau paham kan kenapa kontak ponselku itu sedikit isinya."

Aku tidak tahu kapan kami memulainya, tapi entah sejak kapan aku sedang membicarakan status sosialku dengan seorang anak kecil, bukan! gadis kecil? bukan juga!. Yang jelas tepatnya seorang gadis berumur lima belas tahun berpakaian militer yang sedang duduk di sampingku sambil meminum kopi hitam panas.

Kami berdua sedang berada di tengah gurun yang biasanya panas, tapi begitu malam tiba udaranya langsung turun derastis dan jadi sangat dingin. Karena itulah gadis di depanku memutuskan duduk di sampingku yang baru saja membuat api unggun kecil dari sampah-sampah yang kutemukan sisa dari kegiatan orang-orang di belakangku.

"Penjelasanmu memang menerangkan kenapa punya banyak teman itu tidak normal, tapi kesimpulanku kalau kau tidak punya teman sama sekali tidak ditolak! jadi dengan begini kau memang benar-benar tidak punya teman."

Namanya adalah Rin. Jika masalah pangkat sepertinya gadis kecil ini punya posisi yang cukup tinggi. Tapi meski begitu, dia tidak memberikan aura mengintimidasi macam orang-orang militer yang pernah kutemui seperti Danzou, Jiraiya, maupun Sasuke. Dan bisa kubilang malah Hanabi jauh lebih mengintimidasi saat dia sedang marah.

Sebaliknya, malah dia mengeluarkan aura yang membuat orang yang melihatnya jadi ingin melindunginya.

Meski dibalut dengan pakaian militer, tapi gadis di sampingku ini tetap punya kesan lemah yang datang dari tubuh kecilnya, ekspresi seakan tidak punya dosanya, dan juga sikapnya yang benar-benar lebih kekanakan dari setiap anak kecil yang pernah kutemui.

Dan sepertinya wajah manisnya juga ikut andil dalam membuat perasaanku jadi campur aduk.

"Mungkin mereka bukan temanku, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat penting."

Semua orang yang namanya ada dalam kontakku adalah memang benar-benar orang yang penting. Orang yang benar-benar kubutuhkan. Mereka adalah orang yang tidak bisa digantikan. Daripada mengisi kontakku dengan nama orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kutemui secara langsung seperti di jejaring sosial, tindakanku untuk membatasi hanya orang-orang penting kusimpan kontaknya adalah hal yang sangat tepat.

"Kurasa kau benar juga, walau tidak punya teman tapi kalau kau punya pacar sebanyak ini sepertinya kau akan bahagia-bahagia saja."

"Pacar?"

"Bukankah nama-nama ini milik seorang gadis? maaf maksudku empat orang gadis."

Setelah menurunkan cangkir panasnya, dia menunjukan nama-nama kontak dalam ponselku. Dan memang kebanyakan isinya adalah kontak milik seorang gadis. Tapi, jika dia menganggap kalau hal itu bisa digunakan untuk menentukan kalau aku punya pacar atau tidak dia sudah salah besar.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sudah sangat lama tidak terjangkau informasi gara-gara tinggal di gurun tapi akan kuberitahukan kau satu hal! definisi pacarmu itu agak jauh dari kenyataan! sebab kita sudah ada di topik ini akan kujelaskan hubunganku dengan mereka semua."

Hubunganku dengan semua gadis itu sangatlah sederhana. Kami semua hanyalah sekumpulan orang aneh, dan kebiasaan dari orang aneh adalah mereka akan saling tarik menarik satu sama lain. Persis seperti magnet.

Amaru, meski dia kelihatan manis dari luar tapi sifat aslinya sama sekali tidak ada yang mirip wanita. Selain punya rasa humor yang berlebihan, sikapnya juga lebih mendekati laki-laki daripada perempuan. Dan hal itu membuatnya jauh lebih akrab dengan anak laki-laki daripada anak perempuan.

Dan anak laki-laki yang kumaksud adalah termasuk aku.

Melakukan pembicaraan dengannya sangatlah mudah dan menangkan, dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan image, kami bisa membicarakan topik yang sama, dan dia tahu betul bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang. Saat bersama dengannya aku bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil sesuka hati.

Jadi hubunganku dengan Amaru adalah seperti teman bermain. Jika aku sedang down atau merasa stress, gadis itu selalu tahu cara membuat moodku jadi naik dan mampu mengarahkanku untuk melupakan masalah.

Selain itu, dia juga punya koneksi sosial yang luas sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah informasi bahkan sebelum rumor mulai menyebar. Dan hal itu sangat penting.

Shion, dia memang terkenal sebagai gadis pintar cantik yang bisa melakukan apa saja. Tapi hal itu sering jadi masalah sebab dia punya kebiasaan untuk melakukan apapun sendiri. Kemudian ditambah dengan lidahnya yang tajam pendapat orang lain tentangnya jadi agak negatif.

Anak laki-laki susah mendekatinya sebab dia mengeluarkan aura orang yang keras dan susah diajak bicara, sedangkan anak perempuan menjaga jarak dengannya sebab Shion tidak tahu apa yang namanya basa-basi dan keseringan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tajam.

Dia bisa dekat denganku adalah karena aku tidak pernah menganggap omongan tajamnya menyakitkan. Bukan, bukan karena aku ini Maso dan suka dihina. Tapi karena aku sudah mendengar semua hal yang lebih buruk dari kata-katanya saat masih di jalanan.

Dan karena ketahananku terhadap serangan verbalnya, dia memutuskan kalau menjadikanku target bukanlah sebuah masalah.

Meski mulutnya memang tajam tapi sebenarnya adalah gadis yang baik. Dia menghinaku dengan mudah, dia menjelek-jelekanku di depan wajahku sendiri, dan dia juga hobi membuatku kelihatan buruk di depan orang lain. Tapi ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan dia akan datang dan menolong.

Terutama jika masalah yang kudapatkan adalah masalah akademik.

Dalam kasus skorsingku yang disebabkan oleh Hinata, Shion membantuku untuk menjelaskan masalah sebenarnya dan berhasil menarik hukumanku. Selain kasus itu, aku juga sering dia bantu saat harus menghadapi remidial.

Dia memang seumuran denganku tapi dia lebih dewasa dari umurnya dan bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan tenang tanpa menambahkan masalah baru pada hidupku.

Malah bisa dibilang kalau rengkingku tidak pernah turun adalah juga berkat gadis bernama Shion itu. Sebab sambil mengeluh dan menghinaku, dia akan memberitahuku cara belajar yang baik, membuatkan jadwal belajar yang tidak melelahkan serta memberikanku petunjuk tentang soal-soal yang kemungkinan akan keluar saat test.

Dan bagiku yang ingin masuk ke universitas nasional, nilai adalah hal yang sangat penting.

Dengan begitu, hubunganku dengan Shion lebih mirip seperti guru dan murid atau kakak perempuan dan adik laki-lakinya.

Kemudian Hanabi. Hubunganku dengannya sudah seperti orang dengan oksigen atau ikan dengan air. Intinya adalah bahkan keinginanku untuk hidup akan hilang kalau Hanabi tidak ada. Sepenting itulah keberadaanya untuku. Tapi hubungaku dengannya tetaplah kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuannya.

Hanabi adalah gadis paling imut sedunia, adik kecil yang paling memahami kakaknya, anggota keluarga yang mampu mempercayaiku dengan tanpa syarat, lalu tempatku kembali dalam situasi macam apapun. Kehidupanku sudah kudedikasikan untukunya, aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia aman, dia bahagia, dan dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Jika membuat dunia jadi damai akan membuatnya bahagia, maka aku akan membuat dunia yang damai. Aku tidak perduli dengan dunia, tapi aku perduli dengan kebahagiaanya.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah Hinata.

Jika Hanabi adalah alasanku ingin tetap hidup, Hinata adalah alasanku masih bisa tetap hidup sampai saat ini. Dia adalah pelindung yang menjagaku dari apapun. Dia memang sering membuat masalah, tapi meski begitu jika dia tidak ada aku malah tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mendapat masalah.

Dan perlindungannya bukan hanya diaplikasikan kepadaku. Melainkan semua yang jadi miliki. Impianku, orang-orang di sekitarku, dan juga harapanku adalah semua area yang jadi tanggung jawabnya.

Meski aku egois dia akan menuruti kemauanku, jika aku masuk dalam bahaya dia akan melindungiku, dan jika aku melakukan kesalahan dia akan memaafkanku. Hubunganku dengannya sudah seperti orang tua dengan anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah paham hubunganku dengan mereka semua kan? Dan sebagai catatan saja jika aku ingin seorang pacar aku akan menembak Hanabi terlebih dahulu."

Rin memijat keningnya.

"Hey Naruto, ini cuma perasaanku saja atau memang deskripsi yang kau berikan tentang mereka memang benar-benar deskripsi seorang kekasih!."

"Itu memang cuma perasaanmu saja."

"Tentu saja bukan!. . . yang membuatku tidak bisa mendengar kata pacar dari mulutmu hanyalah karena kau selalu menggunakan kesimpulan salah sasaran dari penjelasanmu dasar playboy!"

"Siapa yang playboy? apa kau tidak lihat di kontakku juga ada nama laki-laki! selain itu bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau Hanabi adalah adik perempuanku? Meski memang aku ingin jadi pacarnya tapi kami tetap belum bisa menikah."

"Uwaaah. . . . menjijikan. . . menjijikan! kau juga punya pacar laki-laki! selain itu kau ingin menikahi adik perempuanmu sendiri! kau benar-benar orang tidak punya moral! pantas saja kehidupanmu penuh kesialan."

Gadis ini! memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku ingin menikahi Hanabi? meski aku memang tidak rela kalau dia dipegang-pegang pria lain tapi tetap saja dia itu adalah adik perempuanku yang harus kulindungi. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang tidak disukainya.

Dan cintaku padanya bukan cinta yang berisi keinginan untuk memilki maupun cinta yang tujuan akhrinya untuk mendapatkannya agar bisa kuini dan itukan. Jauh-jauh dari itu. Aku sendiri susah menjelaskannya.

Tapi jika dia memintanya tentu saja urusannya lain. Jika dia serius ingin memintaku menikahinya aku akan mencari kedua orang tuaku dan keluar dari keluarganya. Dengan begitu kami bukan lagi kakak beradik secara legal dan hubungan kami akan berubah menjadi hanya sepupu.

Tujuan hidupku adalah membuatnya senang dan bahagia, jadi jika bersamaku membuatnya bahagia aku akan dengan senang hati menemaninya sampai mati.

Uwaaaa. . . . aku bahkan sudah bisa membayangkannya. Bagaimana rasa dipanggil kak Naruto saat dia jadi istriku.

". . . . . . ."

Imajinasiku sudah mulai ngelantur.

Tidak, aku tidak sedang berpikir mesum. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan salah satu cabang dari masa depanku. Itu saja.

"Narutoooooo. . . . . ."

Sebelum membahas masalah kontak ponselku, kami juga membahas masa laluku sebab dia meminta diceritakan sesuatu supaya tidak bosan. Karena itulah sebagian hal yang terjadi padaku sudah dia ketahui. Dan hal itu termasuk banyak kejadian menyialkan yang selalu saja menimpaku.

Aku ingin segera menghukum bocah ini, tapi sebab posisinya yang berada banyak level di atasku aku bahkan tidak bisa balas menghinanya apalagi melakukan tindakan kasar padanya. Sebab jika aku melakukannya ada banyak orang yang sudah bersiap menembak kepalaku di belakang kami.

Jika aku sampai mati di sini, maka tujuanku tidak akan tercapai. Saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan daripada memukul pantat anak itu, jika bukan karena alasan itu aku bahkan tidak akan mau masuk dalam misi yang dilakukan oleh kelompok terroris yang menganggap dirinya adalah pahlawan ini.

"Hahahah. . . hidupku memang penuh dengan kesialan. . . dan aku bisa berada di sini juga karena kesialan itu."

Rin menatapaku tajam, tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku lalu melihat ke arah tenda yang berdiri beberapa meter di samping kami.

"Mungkin bagimu dibuang ke sini adalah sebuah kesialan! Tapi di luar sana ada banyak orang yang lebih sial darimu!"

Di negara ini ada sebuah konflik besar yang sedang terjadi, dan konflik itu sudah berlangsung selama puluhan tahun sehingga korban yang jatuhpun sudah sangat banyak. Lalu, hampir semua orang yang berada di sini adalah korban dari konflik yang sampai sekarang masih terjadi.

Atau lebih tepat disebut semakin menjadi, sebab sekarang ada banyak orang asing yang ikut terlibat di dalamnya untuk menjadi sponsor.

"Mungkin?. . . . ., tidak!. . . tapi pasti!."

Aku sendiri tahu akan hal itu. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah segera menyelesaikan tugasku dan dan secepatnya mengambil Hinata lalu kabur dari negara ini.

Untuk saat ini itulah prioritas tertinggiku.

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang akan kita selamatkan?"

"Jangan banyak tanya dan lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan padamu! di sini jadi penurut adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari masalah."

"Berarti dia orang yang sangat penting."

Hanya dengan mengetahui namanya aku bisa dapat masalah. Itu berarti hanya orang-orang dalam rengking tertentu saja yang boleh mengetahui namanya. Dengan kata lain orang yang akan kami selamatkan adalah seorang VIP.

Aku harap dia itu tidak punya kemampuan untuk menghapus ingatanku tentang tuju orang gadis.

"Jadi kapan kita akan bergerak?"

"Mereka tidak memiliki peralatan yang cukup untuk melakukan penjagaan malam, tapi kita juga tidak punya peralatan yang cukup untuk melakukan serangan malam."

"Jadi?"

"Kita akan berangkat sebelum matahari terbit dan langsung menyerang di saat mereka masih belum seratus persen siap."

Rin mengangkat tangannya lalu menutupkan ke mulutnya yang menguap.

"Kurasa kita perlu cepat tidur untuk menyiapkan pertempuran besok."

"Aku tidak ngantuk, kau tidur saja duluan."

Tidak perlu konfirmasipun aku sudah bisa melihat kalau si Rin ini sudah sangat ngantuk. Tapi mungkin harga dirinya tidak mau membiarkan dirinya kalah dalam daya tahan dari anak buahnya. Karena itulah dia bertingkah sok kuat. Selain itu mungkin dia sedang dalam masa melawannya.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menganggapnya anak kecil meski dia hanya setahun lebih muda dariku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku berdiri lalu menginjak tumpukan sampah yang ada di depanku untuk mematikan api unggun mini yang kubuat tadi.

"Ke-kenapa kau mematikannya?"

Tujuannya adalah supaya kau tidak punya alasan untuk tetap di sini dan memaksakan diri untuk bangun lalu diam-diam tidur saat aku sudah benar-benar tidur. Tapi tentu aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena itulah aku mematikan api di depanku agar dia punya alasan untuk meninggalkanku.

"Karena aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi dan aku juga tidak mau api ini menyebar ke tempat lain tanpa sepengetahuanku, selain itu api ini juga bisa menarik perhatian musuh."

Gara-gara omonganku tadi, sekarang aku juga jadi khawatir kalau nanti kepalaku akan ditembak dari jarak dua kilo meter oleh seseorang.

"Tapi. . . ."

Maaf saja, tapi jika kau tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini silahkan saja aku tidak perduli. Jika kau tidak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi.

Aku sudah belajar dari pengalaman. Dan salah satu hal yang berhasil kudapatkan untuk dipelajari adalah, jangan pernah mendekati loli yang ada di medan perang sebab mereka adalah seratus persen masalah.

"Tendamu sudah hampir jadi. . . kurasa mereka perlu bantuanmu."

2

Dalam perang dunia kedua, ada banyak tentara yang saat sedang berperang hanya mengacungkan senjata ke musuh dan tidak pernah menekan trigger di dekat jari telunjuknya. Mereka hanya pura-pura menembak atau kalau menembakpun mereka sengaja membuatnya meleset.

Membunuh sesama manusia itu berat, membunuh seseorang saat kau tahu kalau mereka punya keluarga di rumahnya yang menunggu mereka pulang dengan khawatir itu sulit. Semua orang tahu kalau kebanyakan dari mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin membahayakan diri dengan alasan nasionalitas.

Semuanya tahu kalau banyak sekali yang ke medan perang karena terpaksa, mereka hanya menuruti orang yang berada di atas mereka. Dan bahkan kebanyakan kepentingan orang-orang di atas sana itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, mereka yang berada di garis depan dan mengorbankan nyawanya

Dan pengetahuan akan hal itu dimiliki satu sama lain oleh semua tentara, semua prajurit yang berada di medan perang.

Mereka tahu mereka harus melakukan tugasnya, mereka tahu kalau jika mereka tidak menghancurkan musuhnya maka merekalah yang akan dihancurkan, dan mereka juga tahu kalau kalau kekalahan sama sekali bukan pilihan.

Tapi tetap saja, mereka membawa sebuah beban yang sangat berat. Beban bernama nyawa seseorang.

Dalam perang, juara dua tidak mendapatkan hadiah.

Oleh sebab itulah dalam masa perang ada banyak sekali negara yang melakukan propaganda terhadap negara lain. Sebuah negara akan mengantagoniskan negara lain, sebuah negara akan membuat pandangan tentang negara lain buruk, negara lain dibuat sebagai orang jahat dan penduduknya adalah iblis dalam tubuh manusia.

Manusia mengambil keputusan berdasarkan logika, tapi pengaruh perasaan sangat besar sampai kadang logika tidak lagi ada gunanya.

Untuk bisa membunuh seseorang tanpa rasa bersalah berlebih, seseorang membutuhkan justifikasi. Sebuah alasan yang membenarkan mereka untuk membunuh.

Sekejam apapun seorang penjahat, mereka tidak akan tiba-tiba ke jalan lalu menusuk seseorang yang lewat di depannya tanpa berpikir. Dia akan mencari alasan dulu agar bisa menjustifikasi perbuatannya.

Alasan seseorang untuk bisa membunuh tidak harus bagus maupun kuat. Jika si penjahat ingin membunuh, dia bisa menggunakan alasan 'orang ini menyebalkan', 'orang itu mengganggu', 'dia merusak pemandangan' dan alasan-alasan kecil lainnya.

Jika orang-orang yang jadi targetnya tidak bertindak sesuai keinginannya, menyebalkan, mengganggu, atau merusak pemandangannya. Yang perlu dilakukan oleh si penjahat hanyalah membuat si korban jadi mengganggu, menyebalkan, dan tidak enak untuk dilihat.

Dan begitu mereka sudah merasa cukup mendapatkan alasan untuk memancing kemarahan, mereka baru bisa membunuh.

Yang perlu digaris bawahi di sini adalah sekecil apapun alasannya, mereka masih butuh alasan untuk membunuh.

Ketika para preman dan penjahat bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan alasan yang diperlukannya untuk membunuh. Orang normal tidak bisa membunuh hanya karena mereka punya alasan.

Membunuh seseorang adalah perbuatan yang salah. Adalah insting yang ada pada manusia bahkan tanpa di didik begitu terlebih dahulu.

Seorang penjahat saja tahu kalau yang dilakukannya itu salah. Karena itulah agar orang normal bisa membunuh mereka harus diberi alasan yang membenarkan perbuatan mereka.

Untuk bisa membuat seseorang yang normal bisa membunuh ada beberapa cara. Yang pertama adalah seperti yang sudah disebut di atas. Membuat musuh jadi penjahat dan membuat seseorang merasa kalau dia melakukan tindakan yang benar atas nama membasmi kejahatan.

Dan yang kedua adalah, membuat diri sendiri jadi korban. Mereka dibuat berpikir kalau mereka tidak punya tujuan untuk membasmi lawan dan hanya mempertahankan diri sambil melindungi apa yang penting bagi mereka.

Mereka dibuat berpikir sedang bertahan meski mereka sedang menyerang, mereka dibuat berpikir mereka sedang membela diri pada mereka sedang menghancurkan musuh.

Lalu mereka juga berpikir sedang melindungi saat mereka sedang mengambil apa yang sedang dilindungi oleh lawannya.

Dan di tempatku berada sekarang ini. Sepertinya cara itu sedang digunakan. Dengan sangat efektif.

Pernah mendengar istilah child soldier? kalau belum, penjelasan gampangnya mereka adalah anak-anak yang dijadikan prajurit. Tugas yang mereka lakukan biasanya adalah mulai dari tukang bawa barang alias kuli, pembawa pesan dan juga kurir, lalu mereka juga sering sekali dijadikan human shield. Dan kadang dijadikan prajurti sungguhan.

Menembak seorang anak kecil jauh-jauh-jauh lebih berat dari menembak orang yang sudah dewasa, jadi mereka sering dijadikan prisai hidup saat keadaan susah agar bisa kabur.

Tapi meski di sini ada anak kecil yang bisa disebut child soldier, dia tidak disuruh melakukan apapun atau diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yang notabene adalah orang-orang bersenjata yang mukanya sangat sangar dan punya aura kalau mereka orang jahat.

Anak kecil yang sekarang sedang kubicarakan adalah seorang gadis yang lebih kecil dari usianya, dia bilang kalau dia sudah lima belas tahun tapi dia punya penampilan seperti seorang anak dengan umur tiga atau empat belas tahun.

Sama seperti Konan dan mirip Amaru.

Tidak seperti bayangan child soldier yang kutahu, dia diperlakukan dengan sangat baik dan bahkan dipuja seperti malaikat. Dan fakta yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah dia itu pemimpin squad yang terdiri dari dua belas orang di mana aku berada di dalamnya.

Namanya hanya Rin, dia tidak punya nama belakang maupun depan. Dan tugasnya bukanlah tugas fisik melainkan tugas psikologis untuk menjaga moral squadnya tetap tinggi.

Dan yang kumaksud moral di sini adalah semangat maju berani mati.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya bagaimana anak kecil yang sebenarnya bukan anak kecil itu bisa menggerakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jawabannya adalah karena dia itu anak kecil. Meski secara umur dia hanya berbeda satu tahun dariku.

Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah berada di sana, dia hanya perlu ada di sana. Hanya itu saja. Setelah itu squadnya yang akan mengurusi semuanya. Apa yang dilakukan Rin tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata sebab yang dilakukannya adalah membuat anggota squadnya mengira kalau keinginan mereka untuk membunuh musuh, balas dendam, dan menyiksa lawannya adalah bentuk dari keinginan mereka untuk melindungi gadis itu.

Si gadis kecil secara fisik, yang bernama Rin.

Kematian banyak orang itu hanyalah hitungan dan statistik, tapi kematian satu orang adalah tragedi. Dan tragedi itu akan jadi terlihat sangat buruk dan kejam ketika yang jadi korban adalah seorang gadis kecil yang tidak berdaya.

Meski Rin itu bukan gadis kecil dan sama sekali tidak, tidak berdaya.

Laki-laki ingin melindungi wanita, dan orang dewasa ingin melindungi anak kecil. Hal seperti itu adalah sudah jadi insting biologis dasar yang dimiliki semua orang. Dan hal dasar semacam itu sudah cukup untuk menggerakan seseorang. Lalu begitu orang itu diberitahu kalau mereka diberi senjata untuk melindungi si lemah, mereka akan percaya kalau yang dilakukannya adalah kebenaran dan mereka adalah pembela kebenaran.

Meski sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan tidak berbeda dengan orang yang memanfaatkan anak kecil. Tapi sebab caranya berbeda mereka jadi percaya kalau yang mereka lakukan adalah tindakan yang berbeda. Padahal mereka sadar kalau anak kecil yang dimaksud pada akhirnya tetap dalam bahaya.

Tentu saja hal semacam itu tidak diketahui oleh Rin, dan squad yang sedang membantunya membereskan tenda juga ingin menganggap dirinya tidak tahu.

Setelah selesai membereskan peralatan bermalam kami dan juga berbagai macam peralatan lain, semua orang berangkat dengan menumpang dua buah truk besar. Dan meski truk yang kami semua gunakan sebagai alat transportasi itu besar, tapi tetap saja di dalamnya terasa sesak sebab sebagian besar areanya digunakan untuk meletakan barang bawaan kami.

Oleh sebab itulah semua orang harus dikumpulkan di satu sudut truk seperti hewan ternak. Jika sekarang sudah siang aku sangat yakin kalau udaranya akan terasa sangat panas dan kami semua harus mandi keringat. Tapi untunglah sekarang masih pagi, jadi meski berdesak-desakan kami tidak terlalu kepanasan.

Meski rasa tidak nyamannya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Truk yang kami gunakan adalah truk militer, jadi yang namanya kenyamanan sama sekali tidak jadi perhatian. Pertama ban di rodanya adalah flat tire yang isinya bukan angin atau silicon tapi support ring. Yang artinya bannya sangat keras, kedua sebab truk ini di desain untuk mengangkut barang berat shock breakernya sangat keras. Dan yang terakhir, track yang kami lalui tidak rata dan kadang berbatu sehingga orang yang di dalamnya seperti sedang dikocok dalam kaleng milkshake besar.

Aku bahkan sudah mulai sakit kepala. Bukan karena mabuk kendaraan, tapi karena kepala berhelmku berkali-kali menabrak canopy besi di samping kananku.

"Hey, bukankah kita ini terroris? lalu kenapa kita repot-repot menyelematkan seseorang?"

Aku sudah menanyakan hal yang sama pada Rin, tapi dia tidak memberiku jawaban langsung. Jadi sekarang aku mencoba bertanya pada seseorang yang levelnya sama denganku. Dengan begitu aku berharap bisa menemukan informasi yang lebih detail.

Meski aku bergabung dengan squad ini, tapi aku baru saja bergabung tiga hari yang lalu jadi aku sama sekali tidak paham bagaimana organisasi terroris ini bekerja dan apa tujuannya. Informasi dasar yang kupunya hanyalah mereka butuh banyak orang untuk melakukan operasinya, oleh sebab itu mereka memaksaku untuk masuk dengan cara menyandra Hinata di camp pengungsian.

Namanya adalah camp pengungsian, dan tujuannya katanya adalah melindungi orang yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi sama seperti Hinata, orang-orang di sana juga sebenarnya adalah sandra yang jadi jaminan supaya tidak ada orang di garis depan yang berani pergi. Meskipun tidak ada yang mengatakannya secara gamblang.

Yang merasa terpaksa mungkin hanya aku saja, tapi tidak salah lagi kalau begitulah yang terjadi. Meski semua orang merasakan yang sebaliknya dan menganggap kalau orang-orang di camp itu ada untuk dilindungi dan bukannya dieksploitasi.

Sekarang dia sedang berada di camp pengungsian bersama dengan keluarga dan saudara dari orang-orang maju ke medan perang jadi aku yakin kalau tidak akan ada yang berani melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata sebab kehilangan kepercayaan dari mereka adalah sama dengan minta untuk diserang balik oleh pasukannya sendiri.

Hanya saja meski aku tidak khawatir kalau ada yang menggerayangi Hinata, tapi aku khawatir kalau ada yang tahu kalau dia itu bukan manusia. Meski penampilannya sama seperti manusia tapi dia bukan manusia.

Dan dalam keadaanya yang sekarang dia tidak bisa berekting.

Higgs reactornya masih hidup dan selama reaktor di dadanya masih hidup dia akan tetap hidup sampai ratusan tahun lagi. Tapi otaknya sedang dalam keadaan mati, dalam terminologi manusia mungkin dia bisa disamakan dengan sedang koma.

Jika ada orang penasaran yang memeriksanya, ada kemungkinan besar kalau identitas Hinata bisa diketahui. Dan jika identitasnya sebagai mesin diketahui, rencanaku untuk segera pergi membawanya tidak akan terlaksana.

Oleh sebab itulah sekarang aku harus buru-buru menyelesaikan misi ini. Aku harap tidak akan ada baku tembak, aku harap tidak ada perang atrisi, dan juga orang yang akan kami selamatkan itu mau diajak bekerjasama dengan mudah.

Di sana ada orang yang bilang akan menjaga Hinata dan membantuku untuk keluar, tapi aku tidak terlalu mempercayainya. Janji yang diberikannya terlalu manis, tapi sekarang aku tidak punya pilihan. Mau tidak mau aku harus percaya padanya, selain itu dia juga bilang kalau dia ingin keluar dari tempat itu.

Sama sepertiku, dia juga dibawa dari tempat lain ke sini dengan paksa. Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, dan jelas aku juga tidak tahu latar belakangnya sebab kami baru bertemu di pesawat yang membawa kami ke negara ini.

Jika tujuannya sama denganku, harusnya dia tidak punya alasan untuk menghinatiku.

Harusnya.

"Kami bukan terroris tapi pasukan pembebasan! yang terroris itu mereka yang datang dari luar negri dan bilang kalau negara ini sedang kacau agar bisa menjadikan negara ini negara boneka."

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana yang benar dan yang mana yang salah. Selain itu pengetahuanku tentang konflik di sini juga hanya terbatas dari apa yang kutahu dari siaran di televisi dan berita yang kubaca sekilas di internet.

Bisa saja apa yang dikatakan pria sangar di sampingku ini benar dan negara pamannya keponakan tetangga hanya ke sini untuk ursannya sendiri dan berkonpspirasi untuk membuat dunia baru. Selain itu yang namanya propaganda juga sudah umum digunakan di berbagai media.

Yang menentukan apa yang benar dan apa yang salah di era sekarang ini bukanlah hakim, tapi opini publik. Dan media yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk mempengaruhi opini publik juga tidak bisa dipercaya sebab pada dasarnya mereka hanyalah sebuah perusahaan milik seseorang yang tujuan utamanya bukan mencari kebenaran tapi mencari uang.

Jadi kesimpulannya, apa yang kulihat dan kudengar dari berita tidak bisa kupercaya begitu saja informasinya kutelan mentah-mentah.

Tapi bukan berarti aku berpihak pada terroris yang mengaku pahlawan di sampingku ini. Dia juga tidak punya hak untuk kupercayai. Memangnya siapa yang mau percaya dengan orang yang memperbudak orang lain untuk mendapatkan uang? melukai anak kecil, menghajarku sampai hampir sekarat, dan juga mengancamku agar mau ikut dengannya?

Jika aku bisa percaya pada mereka mungkin besok sudah akan kiamat.

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya kecuali diriku sendiri. Kecuali diriku sendiri, Hanabi dan Hinata.

"Tapi bukankah kalian yang melakukan pemboman di beberapa tempat?"

"Tolong jangan samakan kami semua hanya karena metode kami hampir sama."

Di tempat ini ada beberapa fraksi, meski kelihatannya hanya ada dua kubu yang saling beradu kekuatan tapi sebenarnya ada minimal tiga fraksi yang punya kepentingannya masing-masing.

Fraksi pertama adalah fraksi pahlawan yang ingin independen, fraksi kedua adalah fraksi pebisnis yang ingin mencari keuntungan dari perang, dan yang ketiga adalah fraksi politik yang membiarkan militer asing masuk dengan dijanjikan poisisi nantinya.

Dan tempat yang kami akan serang sekarang adalah milik dari fraksi para Marchant gadungan yang mencari keuntungan dari perang. Tujuan utama squad ini adalah penyelamatan seorang VIP. Sepertinya.

"Tapi kalau memungkinkan kami juga akan melenyapkan mereka semua, dan selain menyelamatkan seseorang kita juga akan menyelamatkan banyak orang."

"Ada apa? kenapa kau jadi marah begini?"

Mukanya yang sudah sangar tiba-tiba jadi bertambah sangar, dan tidak seperti biasanya dia menunjukan ekspresi marah yang berlebihan. Setidaknya dengan standart interaksiku dengannya yang baru berlangsung selama setengah jam.

"Tentu saja aku marah, mereka adalah orang-orang yang membuat negara ini jadi semakin bobrok."

Apa yang dia katakan sama sekali tidak dilebih-lebihkan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang jadi kaya dengan memanfaatkan penderitaan orang lain.

Di saat masa tidak kondusif seperti ini kebutuhan sehari-hari itu adalah harta karun yang jauh lebih berharga daripada harta karun itu sendiri. Tapi malahan mereka membuat harga-harga kebutuhan menjadi sangat tinggi, selain itu mereka juga membuat orang-orang yang membutuhkan uang agar bekerja untuk mereka sebagai pemulung di kawasan garis depan untuk mencari benda-benda yang masih berharga.

Masih belum cukup sampai di situ, mereka juga mengintersep sumbangan dari luar dan malah menjual sumbangan yang harusnya gratis itu dengan harga tinggi dengan bantuan orang-orang di pemerintahan.

Negara itu bukan wilayah maupun bahasa. Tapi orang-orangnya. Dan jika praktik seperti itu dibiarkan begitu saja, setelah perang selesai maka yang tersisa hanyalah tanah dan bangunan sebab orang-orangnya sudah tidak ada yang mampu bertahan hidup.

Tidak ada yang menjatuhkan bom dari pesawat besar ke tengah pemukiman, tidak ada yang menembaki orang dengan membabi buta menggunakan machinegun. Tapi, apa yang terjadi di sini sama saja dengan pembantaian massal. Dengan pelan dan menyakitkan.

"Tapi yang paling buruk bukanlah itu semua! mereka bahkan menambahkan Ekstra."

Untuk menambah rasa simpati yang ditujukan ke negara ini, mereka akan mengambil orang dari luar negri dan membuatnya jadi korban perang. Tidak perduli gender, umur, ras maupun agama. Mereka akan diambil dari negaranya, ditaruh di medan perang tanpa tahu apa-apa, dan akhirnya dibiarkan mati.

Atau jika mereka beruntung dan tidak mati dalam perang, mereka akan akan mati di tempat yang tidak diketahui seseorang.

"Jadi apakah VIP yang akan kita selamatkan juga adalah salah satu Ekstra?"

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu detailnya, tapi yang jelas mereka bukan ekstra yang dibawa oleh fraksi lain tapi orang penting yang keselamatannya harus dinomorsatukan! kau sendiri dengar kan dalam briefing kalau mereka bahkan tidak boleh terluka."

Aku tidak tidak terlalu memperhatikan briefing waktu itu sebab pikiranku yang saat itu dipenuhi dengan Hinata. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau nilai si VIP sangat berharga berarti aku bisa menjadikannya bahan taruhan nanti kalau aku terpojok.

"Jadi berapa lama lagi perjalanan tidak menyenangkan ini berlangsung?"

Kemarin malam aku membuat api unggun dan tidak dimarahi siapapun, berarti jarak musuh dari camp kami tadi malam cukup jauh untuk membuat asap dan cahaya dari api unggunku tidak bisa dilihat bahkan dengan teropong atai teleskop sekalipun.

"Dan strategi macam apa yang akan kita gunakan?"

"Kita akan menggali lubang."

"Menggali lubang?"

Mendirikan bangunan di atas pasir itu susah, selain itu transport material juga susah. Jadi daripada membangun ke atas, lebih mudah membangun sesuatu ke bawah. Dengan kata lain membuat ruang bawah tanah. Selain itu membangun ruang bawah tanah juga memudahkan kamuflase.

Pada dasarnya rencana yang akan dilakukan hanyalah memancing perhatian lalu mencari jalan lain dan menyusup masuk lalu membawa keluar orang-orang di dalamnya, kalau bisa tanpa diketahui musuh. Kalau bisa.

Berhubung jalur menuju ke ruang bawah tanah pasti tidak banyak, squad kami akan dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Satu kelompok bertugas memancing perhatian dengan menyerang pintu masuk yang sudah diketahui tanpa benar-benar masuk.

Kelompok kedua akan mencari jalan masuk lain, kalau mereka menemukannya mereka akan memeriksanya. Tapi kalau tidak berakhir, maka kelompok ketiga akan membuat jalan masuk sendiri.

Hal itu menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa menemukan sebuah cavefinder, bor besar, pemotong besi, dan juga sebuah slingshot elektronik berbentuk seperti peluncur mortar di dalam truk ini. Dan yang kumaksud dengan slingshot itu bukan ketapel, meski namanya sama.

Bentukanya mungkin mirip dengan alat yang digunakan untuk menancapkan tiang pancang dalam pekerjaan konstruksi. Di tengahnya ada tabung besar yang bisa naik turun, setelah itu di sekitarnya ada tiga penyangga yang digunakan untuk berdiri.

Isinya bisa diganti antara bor, palu magnetis, dan juga peledak. Barang-barang tadi digunakan untuk menemukan ruang kosong di bawah tanah dan juga membuat lubang.

Perjalanan terus berlanjut, dan setelah perbincangan tadi setengah jam telah berlalu. Dan perjalanan kami sama sekali tidak menjadi lebih baik. Sebab tiba-tiba aku mendengar ledakan dari luar.

"Ada apaaa!."

Kami semua belum memasang alat komunikasi, jadi kami hanya bisa berteriak. Dan teriakan kami sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Sial."

Aku terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan kepalaku dari dalam truk, oleh karena itu aku mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk memantulkan bayangan dari luar. Tapi ternyata aku tidak perlu melakukannya sebab aku mendengar suara peluru yang menabrak dan terpantul oleh dinding besi dari truk yang kutumpangi.

"Apa pertempurannya sudah dimulai? kurasa rencananya bukan seperti ini?"

Aku bertanya pada orang di sampingku.

Truk yang kami tumpangi berbelok tajam dan membuat orang dan barang yang ada di dalamnya terdorong ke satu bagian. Dan aku yang berada di bagian itu langsung tergencet oleh empat orang sekaligus. Dan orang yang tergencet itu adalah aku.

"Kurasa bukan! mereka punya tendensi untuk untuk lari dan bersembunyi jika ada kemungkinan kalah jumlah."

Teruk kembali berbelok tajam, kali ini giliran aku yang mendorong orang lain.

"Dan jumlah kita terlalu sedikit."

Jadi mereka tidak akan panik dan menyerang duluan, harusnya mereka menunggu dulu sebelum kami menyerang. Tapi kejadiannya tidak seperti itu, selain itu aku juga bisa mendengar suara kendaraan lain jadi ada kemungkinan kalau yang menyerang kami bukan pasukan dari target kami.

"Fraksi lain?"

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan siapa yang menyerang kami, tapi bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan diri. Dari jumlah tembakan yang dihujankan ke arah truk ini, senjata yang digunakan untuk menyerang adalah machinegun. Dan jika mereka bisa mengikuti pergerakan truk ini sambil terus menembak dari sudut yang sama, itu berarti senjatanya dipasang di atas sebuah kendaraan.

"Bukankah kita punya misil portable? cepat kesini dan balik keadaan!."

Jika aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Tapi sebab aku ini amatir, akan lebih baik kalau aku menyerahkan pekerjaan itu pada orang yang lebih ahli.

Meski para terroris yang mengaku pahlawan di sekitarku juga mungkin tidak pernah menerima latihan militer secara resmi, tapi setidaknya mereka pernah berlatih. Selain itu, tidak sepertiku mereka juga punya pengalaman.

"Kepalaku akan ditembus peluru kalau aku melihat ke luar."

Aku juga tahu itu. Di tengah berondongan peluru ini, siapapun akan mati jika sembarangan melihat ke luar.

"Kalau begitu jangan melihat ke luar!."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kami bisa mengincar kendaraan mereka? mereka itu bergerak jadi meski aku bisa mengira-ngira di mana posisinya tapi begitu benda ini meluncur mereka sudah tidak akan ada di tempat itu."

Dia menepuk RPG-7 yang sedang dipegangnya, benda itu tidak memiliki sistem untuk mengenali musuh dan memburunya. Selain itu senjata yang dipegangnya juga bahkan bisa keluar jalur walau penggunanya menembak dalam posisi lurus dengan targetnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu menembak kendaraan mereka?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

Heeee? bukankah kalian ini terroris? kenapa pikiran kalian kaku sekali? maksudku jika kalian ini kesatria yang selalu ingin duel dengan jujur dan adil aku bisa paham. Tapi kalian itu adalah orang-orang tidak benar yang mengaku-ngaku bertindak benar. Jadi harusnya kalian punya sedikit rasa licik.

"Kita hanya perlu membuat mereka mundur dan menjaga jarak! sekarang siapkan misil portable kalian dan buat barisan seperti orang ingin mengintip."

Mungkin penjelasanku agak aneh, jadi aku mengatur posisi menembak mereka. Empat orang itu kubuat mengambil posisi seperti tiang. Orang pertama duduk, orang kedua berjongkok di dengan badan atas orang pertama, orang ketiga menunduk dengan badan di atas orang kedua, dan orang terakhir berdiri di dan menggunakan pundak orang ketiga untuk mengarahkan misil portablenya ke luar.

Sedangkan aku menahan mereka semua dengan tali gar tidak ada yang terjatuh dari truk.

"Jika kena maka bagus, tapi meski tidak kenapun tidak apa-apa! yang jelas kalian harus mengincar tempat di mana kira-kira bagian paling depan benda itu berada! dan jangan lupa turunkan incaran kalian sedikit."

Meski machinegun yang ditembakan ke arah kami adalah sebuah masalah yang besar, tapi masalah yang lebih besar lagi adalah kenyataan kalau kendaraan mereka mengikuti truk kami. Jadi prioritas utama yang harus dipikirkan adalah membuat supir dari kendaraan itu merasa kalau mendekati kami itu berbahaya dan memutuskan untuk menjauh.

"Tembak!."

Mereka semua menembak secara bergantian, setelah itu secara bergantian pula mereka langsung mereload launcher kosongnya dengan roket berhulu ledak baru. Dengan begitu kami bisa membuat serangan beruntun. Persis seperti pasukan penembak milik Oda Nobuna.

Tapi seperti yang sudah dibilang oleh salah satu dari mereka tadi, tidak ada jaminan kalau tembakan mereka mengenai sasaran. Hanya saja hal itu juga bukan sebuah masalah, karena target sebenarnya dari tembakan itu adalah jalur yang mereka gunakan.

Jalan yang kami gunakan sebagai jalur perjalanan bukanlah jalan dengan beton dilapisi aspal tapi bebatuan, tanah, tumpukan krikil, dan juga gundukan pasir yang sudah mengeras. Dan jalan seperti itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bagus, bahkan dengan standart truk militer sekalipun.

Jika tembakan mengenai jalan di depan kendaraan mereka maka jalan akan diledakan oleh misil dan lubang besar akan tercipta, jika mereka memaksa terus maju mereka akan terjerembab. Jika tembakan mengenai area di samping mereka, pasir yang ada di sekitarnya akan jadi penghalang penglihatan sebab mereka ledakan dan berhamburan di udara.

Dan dengan adanya banyak ledakan serta lubang yang dibuat menggunakan misil portable yang kami tembak, jalur perjalanan mereka tidak akan mudah untuk dilalui karena mereka harus terus menghindar. Membuat kecepatan di antara truk kami dan kendaraan mereka jadi berbeda.

Dengan begitu kami bisa kabur dari mereka lebih cepat.

Selain itu jika ada tembakan beruntung yang mengenai ban, tangki bahan bakar, atau mesin, dan juga cargonya mereka tidak akan lagi bisa mengikuti kami.

"Apa berhasil? aku tidak mendengar ada tembakan lagi ke truk ini."

Selama kendaraan mereka bukan tank rencana ini harusnya berhasil.

Mereka bisa melakukan manuver tajam dalam kecepatan tinggi yang tidak mungkin dilakukan kendaraan berat macam tank. Harusnya tebakanku benar, lagipula jika memang benar yang mengikuti kami adalah tank maka kami sudah ditembak dengan peluru sebesar seratus dua puluh milimeter.

"Bilang ke yang di depan untuk gas pol, kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini."

Salah satu teman satu squadku mengetuk bagian depan dari cargo truk ini beberapa kali. Setelah itu ke bagian belakang untuk melihat ke luar setelah yang lain memastikan kalau keadaan sudah aman.

"Sepertinya kita berhasil bos."

Siapa yang bosmu? dan aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat namamu. Lalu jangan sok akrab denganku.

"Mereka sudah jatuh."

Dari jauh aku bisa melihat sebuah truk militer dengan model berbeda terguling di tengah hamparan pasir, dan sebab mereka tidak terkena langsung ledakan dari misil portable yang kami tembakan masih ada banyak orang yang bisa keluar dari dalamnya dan melihat ke arah kami dengan tatapan marah.

"Huh. . . ."

Aku menghela nafas. Tapi aku sama sekali bisa merasa lega sebab, meski kami baru memulainya tapi misi kami sudah dihadang masalah. Aku mulai khawatir kalau misi kami tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Bang.

Dan firasatku benar-benar tepat sasaran. Sepertinya pendapat Sasuke tentangku memang benar, jika sudah masalah tentang ketidakberuntungan firasatku selalu saja benar. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa bahagia akan hal itu.

"Ada apa lagiiii!."

Truk kami kembali berbelok dan sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar.

"Cepat cari radio, aku ingin bicara dengan orang yang ada di depan truk ini."

Kenapa mereka tidak memasang sesuatu yang simple seperti jendela di dalam truk ini untuk bicara dengan orang yang ada di depan? apa designer truk ini tidak sadar kalau truknya digunakan untuk perang.

Orang di yang tadi mengetuk bagian depan cargo melemparkanku sebuah walkie talkie sambil membagikan alat itu ke yang lainnya. Aku menyuruh mereka menghubungi team lain sedangkan aku berteriak ke orang di yang ada di depan sana.

"Hoi supir! yang tadi itu apa?"

Setelah suara statis hilang, suara si supir akhirnya baru bisa kudengar.

"Sepertinya pasukan bantuan tentara-tentara asing tadi."

Tentara asing? jadi yang menyerang kami tadi adalah tentara dari luar yang mensupport fraksi politik. Dengan kata lain mereka adalah tentara sungguhan dan prajurit profesional yang dilatih oleh suatu negara.

Kami benar-benar beruntung bisa lolos dari mereka.

"Lalu?"

"Kali ini mereka mengejar kita dengan tank."

Sial! kenapa tadi aku memikirkan tank. Kalau aku tadi memikirkan UGV _(unmanned ground vechicle) _mungkin keadaanya tidak seburuk ini.

"Jumlah?"

"Yang bisa kulihat cuma satu, mungkin yang lain dikirim untuk mengejar team lain."

Setidaknya jumlahnya tidak banyak.

"Jenis? dan jaraknya dengan kita?"

Tank itu jenisnya ada banyak, dan setiap jenis mempunyai spesialisasinya masing-masing. Berdasarkan jenis tanknya, kami bisa memutuskan untuk menghadapinya atau kabur. Jika tank yang mengejar kami punya perlinudngan minim kami bisa membiarkannya mendekat sambil menghindari senjata utamanya lalu menyerang balik.

Tapi jika musuh kami lambat kami bisa meninggalkannya sambil menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak tahu!, tapi jarak kurang lebih lima ratus meter?"

"Sedekat itu?"

Kalau begini bukankah kita sudah dihceck mate?

"Tempat ini berbukit-bukti, jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dari jauh dan tahu-tahu dia sudah keluar dari salah satu bukit pasir."

Susah, keputusan yang harus kuambil jadi susah karena informasi yang kumiliki terlalu sedikit. Dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk menyuruh si supir agar bisa membiarkanku melihat ke arah tank yang dia maksud, aku mendengar teriakan seorang gadis lalu suara dari walie talkie yang ada di dada kirikupun berganti.

"Dari tadi kau banyak tanya, apa kau punya rencana?"

Yang berbicara adalah Rin. Jadi dia ada di depan. Kukira dia memakai kendaraan lain dan hanya mengawasi dari tempat aman.

"Sekarang tidak."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bicara pada orang yang menyusun rencana untuk mengusir orang-orang tadi!."

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan orangnya."

"Kalau begitu sekarang berpikir lagi! dasar pencuri ide!."

Pencuri ide? apa dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku tadi? aku pernah mendengar kalau dia pintar jadi mungkin begitu. Tapi sebab dia berada di depan dan semua orang panik saat menghadapi serangan pertama lalu lupa tidak menggunakan alat komunikasinya, dia jadi tidak bisa menghubungi orang di belakang.

"Challanger 2 milik UK, tadi dia menggunakan HESH _(__High-explosive squash head)_untuk menyerang."

Geh . . . aku benar-benar berpikir untuk turun dari truk lalu mengangkat tangan dan bilang kalau aku menyerah. Challanger 2 adalah tank yang tingkat perlindungannya punya renking di dunia, selain itu HESH adalah amunisi yang bahkan bisa merontokan bangunan beton dengan sekali tembak.

RPG tidak akan mempan untuk menyerangnya, selain itu sekali terkena serangannya truk ini akan langsung hancur dan meledak berkeping-keping.

Tapi.

"Kita masih punya harapan."

Dan aku masih belum menyerah. Jika aku menyerahkan diri di sini aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata setelah aku tidak ada.

"HESH punya velocity yang rendah, dengan kata lain kau bisa melihat jalur tembaknya dan dengan kecepatan kita sekarang kita bisa menghindarinya."

Selama kita tidak terkena serangan langsung.

"Selain itu kecepatan tank itu maksimal di medan ini adalah empat puluh kilometer per jam sedangkan kita bisa melaju sampai enam puluh kilometer perjam."

Dengan jalan pasir seperti ini, tidak mungkin kalau sebuah kendaraan bisa mendapatkan kecepatan penuhnya. Selain itu tank juga tidak bisa melakukan manuver tajam dengan cepat jadi jika kami bisa meninggalkannya kami bisa kabur.

"Kemudian tempat ini berbukit-bukti, kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk keluar dari line of sightnya."

"Jadi kita akan kabur dengan memanfaatkan track tempat ini?."

"Aku tidak punya ide yang lebih baik."

Tank punya pergerakan yang terbatas, jika kami bisa memanfaatkan hal itu dan memaksimalkan kelincahan benda ini. Harusnya kami bisa keluar dari jarak efektif tembakannya tidak dalam waktu lama.

Adalah apa yang kupikirkan. Truk kami tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak, membuatku menabrak dan menggencet orang yang ada di depanku.

"Siapkan rencana B! tank itu mengganti amunisinya dengan APDS _(__Armour-piercing discarding) _cepat keluar dan bawa apapun yang kalian bisa selamatkan!."

Tidak seperti HESH peluru APDS tidak meledak, tapi bukan berarti bahaya yang ditimbulkannya sama sekali tidak lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Energi kinetik yang dimilikinya cukup untuk menembus bahkan perlindungan dari tank lainnya dengan mudah.

"Semuanya keluaaaaarrr. . . . . ."

Setelah bisa menghentikan truk kami, kemungkinan besar dia akan kembali mengganti amunisinya dengan HESH. Jika kami terus berada di truk itu dia akan menghancurkan kami semua bersama dengan truk ini.

Aku sempat kehilangan kata-kata ketika ada sebuah benda berbentuk jarum bergerak di depan wajahku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku hampir mati."

Bahkan setelah menabrak perlindungan dari truk ini peluru itu masih punya kecepatan setinggi itu. Jika aku sedikit saja maju maka kepalaku sudah punya lubang besar atau malah hancur seperti kacang yang dipukul.

"Berlindung di balik truk ini percuma saja, cepat turun lalu ke bukit pasir di belakang kalian untuk bersembunyi."

Aku segera melompat dan langsung berguling menuju bukit pasir di belakangku. Lalu, sama sepertiku anggota squad lain juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan aku bisa melihat Rin sedang meluncur seperti pinguin ke bawah bukit pasir.

Kami harusnya sudah keluar dari line of sightnya, tapi pasti dia akan mengejar. Dan meski target kecil seperti kami ini sudah diserang dengan menggunakan senjata besarnya. Tapi dia masih punya chain gun sebagai senjata sekunder.

Jika tank itu mengikuti kami maka kami akan tamat.

"Semuanya cepat lari."

Salah satu orang di squadku berteriak, dia sadar kalau semuanya belum berakhir. Kami hanya menghindari bahaya untuk sementara. Dia langsung memungut Rin dengan mudahnya lalu membawanya kemudian berlari.

Dia segera memanjat bukti pasir di depannya dan akupun mengikutinya.

"Hey tunggu sebentar, bantu aku!."

"Bantu apa? kalau kau tidak cepat tank itu akan menyusul."

"Karena itulah sekarang bantu aku!."

Aku membawa sebuah RPG dan dua spare amunisi, jadi total tembakan yang kami punya adalah tiga. Aku juga membawa sebuah grenade launcher yang biasanya dipasangkan pada senapan beserta dengan berbagai macam granat sebagai amunisi.

Aku tidak membawa senapan tapi aku masih membawanya sebab kurasa, dalam tempat yang seperti ini memiliki senjata yang pelurunya bisa terbang melengkung jauh lebih berguna daripada senapan standart yang hanya bisa menembak lurus.

"Aku paham kenapa kau membawa RPG walau kau bilang sendiri kalau benda itu tidak efektif, tapi kenapa kau membawa slingshot itu?"

Orang ini.

"Aku paham kenapa kau ingin cepat kabur walau kau yang dari tadi menganggapku itu amatir, tapi apa kau lupa kalau slingshot ini punya peledak yang bahkan lebih kuat dari hulu ledak RPG yang kubawa ini?"

Jika hanya daya ledaknya saja, kekuatannya lebih besar dari HEAT_(high-explosive anti-tank)_ standart.

"Ok, aku paham."

Jika keadaan ini tidak segera diatasi dan kami tidak segera berhenti main kejar-kejaran tidak menyenangkan ini. Yang nantinya akan kalah jelas adalah kami sebab kami ini manusia. Tank itu punya daya jelajah sejauh lima ratus lima puluh kilometer, sedangkan kami setelah berlari sejauh satu atau dua kilometer dengan kekuatan penuh saja sudah sangat kelelahan jadi sudah jelas tidak mungkin kami bisa bertahan lama.

Oleh sebab itulah apapun yang terjadi kami harus menghancurkan benda itu sekarang juga.

"Aku akan memasang peledak ini di tanah dan meledakannya saat tank itu lewat, bagian lainnya dilapisi reactive armor tapi perlindungan di bagian bawahnya tidak seintens bagian atasnya."

Selain itu jika ledakan difokuskan ke satu tempat maka kekuatannya akan jadi lebih besar, jadi meski di bagian bawahnyapun terlindungi dengan baik asalkan kami bisa memberondongnya dengan ledakan pasti dia akan jatuh juga.

"Tapi di mana kau mau memasangnya? dia bisa berjalan ke manapun dia mau sedangkan kau hanya bisa memasang di satu tempat."

Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau jadi pintar? tapi apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar.

"Aku ingin menggunakan RPG yang tersisa untuk menggiringnya."

Tiba-tiba suara statik dari walkie talkie di dada kiriku terdengar, dan setelah itu suara Rin keluar.

"Orang itu tidak akan mengubah jalurnya hanya karena kau menembak kau mengancamnya, dia tahu kalau dia aman, dan dia tahu kalau dia lebih kuat dari kita, karena itulah dia akan datang langsung ke arah penyerangnya sambil tertawa dan merendahkan kita! ayahku juga seperti itu."

Ayahmu kedengaran seperti orang jahat di film, dan bukankah kau ini yatim piatu? tapi.. . . mau bagaimana lagi, dia punya perlindungan yang hampir bisa disebut tak terkalahkan. Sedangkan kami tidak punya sesuatu untuk memberikan perlawanan.

"Malah dia akan datang kepadamu jika kau menyerang, aku sudah mencobanya tadi aku melemparkan sebuah RKG-3 tapi dia malah mendekat dan mengejarku."

"Jadi kau yang memancingnyaaaaaaa!."

"Menghilangkan bahaya sebelum bahaya datang adalah hal yang bagus."

"Tapi mendatangkan bahaya yang seharusnya tidak ada itu bodoooohhhhhh!."

"Jadi apa rencananya?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu!."

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dengan memancingnya ke sini kita tidak harus menghadapi dua musuh sekaligus."

Biasanya memang sebuah tank tidak akan berjalan-jalan sendirian, kecuali mereka akan melakukan pertempuran dengan sesama tank biasanya mereka akan bersama dengan pasukan infantry yang terdiri dari prajurit pejalan kaki.

Kalau dipikir seperti itu, memisahkan keduanya adalah hal yang benar, Mencoba kabur dari tank sambil mencoba menyerang balik orang-orang yang menembaki kami sama sekali tidak kedengaran mudah.

"Heh. . . bukankah kalau begitu di belakang tank ini masih ada bala bantuan?"

". . . ."

". . . ."

Semua orang diam.

"Uaaaa. . . . semuanya cepat buru-buru pasang benda itu."

Dan semua orang langsung bekerja dengan cepat, membuat pekerjaan memasang ranjau kami jadi lebih cepat selesai. Yang tersisa untuk kami lakukan hanyalah memancingnya ke tempat di mana ranjau yang kami pasang berada.

"Sekarang pancing dia ke sini."

Berhubung dia punya rasa percaya diri dan juga harga diri yang kelewat tinggi lalu didukung oleh kesombongan tingkat dewa. Yang harus kami lakukan untuk memancingnya hanyalah dengan menyerangnya.

Tank tadi sudah berhasil melewati bukti pasir di belakang kami. Setelah itu ,kami yang sudah berhasil menyebrangi bukti pasir satunya lagi, menyerang sambil bersembunyi dari balik lengkungan tumpukan pasir yang jadi bukit.

Aku kembali memberikan RPG yang kubawa pada orang di sampingku, sekali lagi orang yang tidak kutahu namanya. Setelah itu dia menembak dan berhasil mengenai bagian depan tank yang sedang mengejar kami.

Turret bermeriamnya langsung dihadapkan ke arah kami, tapi dia tidak menembak sebab kami langsung lari dan bersembunyi lagi. Meski peluru ADSPnya mampu menembus metal dan HESHnya mampu meledakan gedung beton dengan sekali tembak, tapi yang dihadapinya adalah gunung pasir yang sudah memadat dan jadi keras.

Amunisnya ASDPnya tidak akan bisa menembusnya, sedangkan HESHnya punya terlalu banyak kekuatan dan malah akan menghalangi jalannya nanti oleh sebab itu dia harus menyerang kami dengan senjata antipersonel semacam chain gun yang ada di atasnya.

Tapi sayangnya, peluru itu tidak bisa berbelok dan agar dia bisa menembak kami dia harus punya line of sight yang tidak mungkin bisa didapatkan dengan adanya gundukan pasir setara bukti di antara kami.

Pilihan yang dia punya hanyalah naik lalu mengincar kami dari sana. Dan gara-gara personali sok kuatnya, sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju ke arah di mana kami tadi menembaknya.

"Bagus, semuanya meluncur ke bawah dan menyebar!."

Pakaian militer menutupi hampie semua tubuh kami, selain itu pakaian militer yang kami kenakan juga punya daya tahan sangat tinggi dan hampir setara dengan baju balap para pengendara motogp. Oleh sebab itu tidak ada yang khawatir saat meluncur di atas pasir dengan punggungnya.

Setelah beberapa menit tank tadi sudah berada di puncak bukti tadi. Dari posisi itu dia tidak perlu bergerak untuk mengincar kami dan hanya perlu menggerakan senjatanya saja, dan dari tempat itu dia juga bisa dengan mudah menghujani kami dengan peluru. Sebuah tempat yang sangat strategis.

Kalau di bawahnya tidak ada ranjau tidak kasat mata.

"Mati kau!."

Aku menekan trigger wirelessku dan sesaat kemudian tiga ledakan beruntun besarpun terdengar. Aku bahkan bisa melihat kalau tank itu sempat sedikit terangkat.

". . . ."

Kami memperhatikan tank itu untuk memeriksa keadaanya, bagian atas, samping dan depannya hanya sedikit rusak, tapi harusnya bagian bawahnya berlubang dan menghancurkan isinya sekaligus orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aman. . . tidak ada pergerakan."

Seseorang berteriak lewat walkie talkie sebab jarak antar anggota squad saling berjauhan untuk menghindari dibantai secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana rencana selanjutnya Rin?"

"Aku akan mengontak yang lain dan mengumpulkan mereka! kalau kita masih punya cukup persenjataan dan orang serta kendaraan, kita akan melanjutkan misi."

Itu berarti kalau kami menerima terlalu banyak kehilangan kami akan mundur.

"Jadi di mana kita akan bertemu dengan yang lain? sekedar informasi saja aku sama sekali tidak ingin berjalan lebih dari sepuluh kilometer di bawah matahari yang sudah mulai terik ini."

"Kau ini orang baru tapi sombong sekali ya, saat kita pulang aku akan memberimu pelajaran!."

Malah aku yang ingin memberimu pelajaran.

Tapi jelas aku tidak mengatakannya sebab pandangan orang di sekitarku kelihatan mengancam. Rin mengambil sebuah telpon satelit besar yang kesusahan dia pegang lalu diapun menghubungi seseorang.

Dan dari ekspresinya yang hanya bisa kulihat dari jauh, sensor firasat buruku langsung berbunyi.

"Korban jatuh, tapi team lain berhasil kabur dan sekarang mereka berada di dekat musuh."

"Musuh yang mana?"

"Dua-duanya, sepertinya tentara tadi juga punya tujuan yang sama dengan kita."

Di tempat ini musuhnya musuh itu bukan teman, tapi musuh yang lain. Mungkin tentara tadi berpikir kalau kami dan para penculik itu satu fraksi, atau mungkin juga mereka tidak mau pekerjaanya diambil orang lain, atau bisa juga orang-orang yang di atas ingin menjaga image dan tetap mencari material untuk melakukan propaganda.

Bukankah developmentnya menguntungkan bagiku?

"Kalau begitu. . ."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita menunggu mereka menyelesaikan urusannya dan merebut hasilnya setelah salah satunya menang."

"Jangan menyerobot omongan orang laiiiinnn!."

Gadis kecil itu benar-benar tidak punya soapn santun.

"Kau berisik! aku jadi ingin menghajarmu."

Aku yang ingin menghajarmu.

"Aku menyuruh mereka menjauhi medan pertempuran dan melihat keadaan, tapi mereka hanya punya satu truk yang tersisa jadi kita semua harus jalan kaki ke titik pertemuan."

Maksudmu kami semua yang harus jalan kaki sedangkan kau digendong seseorang.

Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kami bisa menemukan tempat pertemuan berhubung kami ada di tengah pegunungan pasir. Bahkan dengan gpspun kursa masih susah untuk bisa tidak tersesat., Tapi Rin mengluarkan sebuah kompas kecil lalu memberikan tanda untuk mengikutinya.

Apa dia bisa melakukannya?

Aku tidak merasakan firasat buruk itu berarti setidaknya kami tidak akan kena sial dalam perjalanan.

3

Kami semua berjalan sejauh lima kilometer, tapi berhubung jalur perjalanan kami terdiri dari bukit pasir yang susah digunakan untuk berjalan, serta kami juga berada di bawah panasnya terik matahari yang keterlaluan. Perjalanan kami hampir mendekati satu jam untuk bisa selesai.

Dan begitu kami sampai, Rin langsung menyuruh kami berkumpul untuk membahas strategi selanjutnya.

Rencananya seperti yang sudah dibilang Rin sebelumnya, kami akan menunggu salah satu kubu untuk mundur. Jika tentara dari luar menang lalu berhasil membawa keluar orang-orang di dalamnya maka kami akan menyerang sekaligus merebut kendaraan mereka untuk mentrasport semua orang ke camp pengungsian.

Mereka punya peralatan lebih baik dan jumlah lebih banyak, tapi setelah melakukan pertempuran pasti mereka lelah dan supply logistic mereka juga pasti berkurang. Selain itu mereka juga harusnya menurunkan kewaspadaannya sebab merasa sudah menang.

Tapi jika yang menang adalah fraksi marchant, kami akan menunggu tentara dari luar mundur dan memberikan serangan kejutan setelah tensi fraksi marchant turun.

Sampai di sini semua isi strateginya masih bisa kuterima, tapi begitu dia bilang.

"Hanya saja kita tidak bisa seratus persen hanya menonton, kita butuh informasi untuk menentukan timing serangan, jadi Naruto! kau akan menyusup dan terus merellay informasi kepadaku."

Yang ini tidak bisa kuterima.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Aku ini amatrian dalam masalah senjata, aku ini tidak ahli bersembunyi, dan aku tidak punya pengalaman di medan perang sebelumnya.

"Karena kau yang paling kelihatan ingin menyelesaikan misi ini!."

"Woi! kau serius mau mempertaruhkan misi ini padaku? bagaimana kalau aku mati kena peluru nyasar? bukankah kau jadi tidak akan bisa mendapatkan informasi yang kau mau?"

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mati, sebelum kejadian di rumah sakit aku sempat berpikir lain. Tapi setelah itu aku sadar kalau aku masih belum bisa mati, belum boleh mati. Meski orang-orang yang mengejarku tidak ada lagi tapi bukan berarti Hanabi aman.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain memulai perang. Dan untuk melakukannya aku harus hidup.

"Tidak usah khawatir, selain kau, orang lain juga akan kukirim jadi aku tetap mendapat informasi yang kuperlukan."

Cih. . . dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan hidupku. Untung saja selama tiga hari ini aku tidak berinterksi terlalu lama dengannya. Mungkin wajahnya memang manis, tapi jalan pikirannya sangat pahit. Aku benar-benar akan menyesal jika aku mau begitu saja mengorbankan nyawaku untuk orang sepertinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! aku akan melakukan misi ini!."

Rin menatapku dengan bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi marah?"

Aku memang marah, tapi menjelaskan kenapa aku marah pada seseorang yang bisa menanyakan hal semacam itu padaku dengan muka bingung sama sekali tidak akan membantu. Dia tidak akan pernah paham.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingat masa lalu."

Masa lalu yang tidak ada bedanya dengan masa sekarang. Human is Naturally Evil. Kukira aku tahu betul arti dari kalimat itu. Ternyata aku sudah sedikit melupakannya. Manusia itu sudah jahat dari sananya, dan malah bisa dibilang kalau manusia itu adalah kejahatan itu sendiri.

No Man, No Problem. Berarti jika tidak ada manusia tidak akan ada masalah.

Tidak perduli berapapun umurnya, manusia tetaplah manusia, manusia tetaplah jahat. Balita akan memukul saudaranya ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu, anak kecil sering merasa senang saat dia membuat anak lain menangis, anak pra remaja akan mengucilkan anak lain yang berbeda dengan mereka, para remaja bahkan akan merendahkan orang lain supaya dia bisa merasa tinggi.

Dan daftar itu belum ada apa-apanya sebab orang dewasa masih belum kuhitung.

Aku bahkan sudah mulai malu pada diriku sendiri atas fakta kalau aku ini juga manusia.

"Aku senang karena kau serius, tapi jangan bertindak bodoh hanya karena kau marah! mungkin aku tidak pantas mengatakannya sebab posisiku lebih tinggi, tapi kita semua adalah temanmu dan tentu saja kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mat. ."

"Tidak!. kalian bukan temanku."

Teman? sejak kapan kalian jadi temanku? aku berada di sini bukan karena aku ingin bersama kalian atau membantu kalian mengurusi masalah yang bahkan maslahku. Memangnya siapa yang mau dengan suka rela membiarkan dirinya dalam bahaya untuk membantu orang-orang bodoh yang ingin berebut kekuasaan?

"Naruto."

Rin mencoba bicara tapi aku langsung memotongnya.

"Aku tidak punya teman, dan tolong jangan bertingkah seakan kita semua ini dekat! kalian hanya memanfaatkanku! kau hanya memanfaatkanku."

"Tapi. . . ."

"Bagiku semua orang adalah musuh."

Kalian dan mereka sama sekali tidak ada bedanya. Semuanya adalah musuh. Semua orang adalah musuh yang akan menginjaku di bawah kakinya lalu membuangku. Aku hanya bersama kalian karena aku ingin mengambil kembali apa yang sudah kalian rebut dariku. Cuma itu .

Kecuali yang membuatku ada di dunia ini yang tidak bisa kulawan, seorang gadis kecil yang bisa percaya padaku tanpa alasan, dan android dari masa depan yang tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Semuanya adalah musuh. Semuanya tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya. Semuanya adalah orang jahat.

"Ada apa denganmu? kau bertingkah aneh. . ."

Dia benar-benar berisik, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang sangat kesal? ah bodoh. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah memberitahunya.

"Kau bisa diam tidaaakk!. . . . ."

Brak.

Seseorang memukul wajahku dan membuatku jatuh. Dan di depanku ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang mencengkram pakaian militerku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Tsk. . . ."

Dia ingin kembali memukulku tapi Rin mengehentikannya.

"Sudah cukup, kita tidak punya waktu untuk hal semacam ini, dan kau Naruto! tugasmu bukan pekerjaan tanpa penghasilan, meski kami memang memaksamu tapi kau akan dapat kompensasi jika berhasil jadi. . ."

"Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu!."

Si pria paruh baya tadi menghentakan badanku ke atas pasir.

"Bocah ini."

Kemudian Rin kembali bicara.

"Jika seperti itu bagaimana kalau begini? aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sukses."

Memangnya kau bisa apa? tapi. . . . punya seseorang untuk dimanfaatkan itu tidak buruk.

"Huh. . . terserah kau saja."

Si pria paruh baya tadi langsung melepaskanku dan bergerak ke arah Rin.

"A-apa kau serius? jangan main-main! kau tahu tidak apa arti kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Kenapa jadi sekarang kau yang panik? kau kira aku ini anak kecil? tentu saja aku paham."

"Kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan paham!. . . . dia itu laki-laki, dan kau itu perempuan. ."

"Lalu?"

"Geh. . . itu dan ini, ini dan itu. . . sial! aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di depan banyak orang seperti ini."

Tolong jangan berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku. Aku ini memang laki-laki dia dia itu perempuan, tapi dengan tubuh anak kecilnya tidak mungkin aku meminta sesuatu yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pelecehan. Jika aku benar-benar melakukannya dan tiba-tiba aku mengingat wajah Hanabi, mungkin aku akan langsung mematahkan tanganku di tempat.

"Kalau kau tidak punya perlu menyingkirlah, kita akan memulai misi bagian dua rencana B."

Rin mendorong pria paruh baya tadi ke sampingnya lalu berbicara.

"Jarak tempat ini dengan markas musuh di mana mereka sedang bertempur lebih dari tujuh kilometer, jadi sekarang ganti frekuensi alat komunikasi kalian ke yang lebih UHF dan Naruto! kau akan memasang antena relay di tengah jalur agar kami tidak kehilangan kualitas suara."

Jarak jangkau maksimal dara walkie talkie di dada kami masing-masing adalah enam belas kilometer tapi jarak itu hanya bisa dicapai jika kami semua berada di lahan datar. Oleh sebab itulah kami membutuhkan rellay.

"Jika rellay tidak cukup kalian harus membagi kelompok dengan dua orang untuk jadi rellay tambahan, sisanya akan menunggu di sini sampai informasi lebih lanjut terkumpul."

Di gurun seperti ini koneksi wireless seperti ini memang tidak terlalu efektif, jadi jika antena rellay yang kupasang nanti tidak cukup semua orang harus jadi rellay itu sendiri. Satu orang mendapatkan informasi lalu orang lain akan mengirim informasi ke orang lain yang bertugas sebagai rellay.

Sistem estafet itu memang menyusahkan, selain itu laju informasinya juga lambat dan tidak akurat. Tapi kami tidak punya pilihan lain.

Dengan begitu operasipun dimulai.

Kali ini partisipannya lebih besar, awalnya squad kami hanya berisi dua belas orang anggota. Tapi sebab ada tambahan dari squad lain yang berhasil lolos dari serangan kejutan dari tentara luar. Sekarang jumlah total kami ada dua puluh lima orang.

Dan pemimpin squad mereka sepertinya tidak ada yang selamat, oleh sebab itulah sekarang mereka mengikuti rencana Rin sebagai satu-satunya pemimpin squad yang tersisa.

Tujuh orang ditunjuk untuk maju, dua orang kami buat stand by di antara rellay dan juga pasukan paling belakang di mana Rin berada. Sedangkan lima orang lain termasuk aku meneruskan perjalanan sejauh tujuh kilo menuju markas musuh.

Setelah sampai, dua orang kembali kami tinggal di dekat markas musuh sedangkan tiga orang lain termasuk aku bergerak untuk mencari pintu masuk dalam markas musuh yang berada di bawah tanah.

"Hey apa kita tidak apa-apa berjalan-jalan di medan perang seperti ini."

Sekali lagi, orang yang tidak kutahu namanya bertanya padaku. Kali ini dia kelihatan lebih muda dari orang yang biasa bicara denganku, mungkin umurnya hanya sedikit lebih tua dariku.

"Asal kau tidak memancing perhatian kau tidak akan diincar."

Sebelumnya kami sudah menyemprotkan spray khusus pada tubuh kami. Untuk ukuran terroris oraganisasi ini benar-benar punya sangat banyak uang, yang kemungkinan besar berasal dari sponsor perusahaan yang dulu menguasai pulau tempat Konan berada. Dan benda ini harusnya tidak dijual sembarang selain oleh kalangan militer.

Aku mencium bau konspirasi di bagian atas organisasi terroris ini.

Tapi yang jelas spray ini bisa membuat gelombang microwave yang dipancarkan radar tidak memantul balik sehingga kami tidak bisa dideteksi. Selain itu, udara gurun yang panas dan pasir yang suhunya lebih tinggi dari tubuh kami membuat deteksi Inframerah juga tidak ada gunanya.

"Selama mereka masih sibuk menghadapi tentara-tentara itu, sebaiknya kita segera masuk."

Kami kembali menggunakan slingshot dari rencana A, setelah berhasil memasukan peledak ke pasir di bawah kami sedalam beberapa meter, kami segera menjauh dan meledakannya. Dan begitu ledakan terjadi, lubang sebesar lima meter terbentuk.

"Aku tidak bersenjata jadi kalian periksalah situasi di dalam."

"Ok."

Keduanya langsung menuju menuju ke lubang dan mencoba melongokan kepalanya ke dalam, tapi sebelum mereka berhasil melakukannya aku menarik keduanya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kalian ingin bunuh diri? periksa dengan cara lain."

Seberapapun perhatian yang musuh alihkan untuk para tentara di sebrang sana tetap saja sebuah ledakan besar itu cukup untuk mengagekan orang-orang itu. Dan setelah melihat ada lubang besar di langit-langit tempat mereka berada tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mempersiapkan diri di dalam.

Untung saja tentara yang kumaksud juga kekurangan orang untuk bisa mengepung markas ini, kalau tidak kesibukan mereka menghadapi counter atack dengan machinegun di pintu masuk tidak akan ada pengaruhnya dengan keselamatanku dan dua orang di depanku.

"Pinjam helmmu."

Aku meletakan helm dari salah satu anggota squad temporaryku dan mengikatkannya pada senjata miliknya. Setelah itu aku menggerakannya ke arah lubang. Agar lebih mirip manusia aku menggerakannya dengan pelan. Aku tidak tahu apakah cara ini akan berhasil, sebab perang yang pernah kuikuti hanyalah yang ada di dalam game dan juga perang satu arah dengan Trident.

"Sepertinya ada penjaga di dalam."

Setelah sedikit terlihat dari dalam, helm tadi langsung terlempar karena ditembak dan sekarang tergeletak beberapa meter di belakang kami bertiga.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

He? kenapa kau bertanya padaku?

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu? kau ini seniorku kan?"

"Aku yakin kalau kita sempat berlatih bersama tiga hari yang lalu."

Apa-apaan si Rin? kenapa dia mengirim kumpulan amatir untuk melakukan tugas penting seperti ini. Aku ingin komplain tapi rute komplainku terlalu panjang jadi aku menelan komentarku dan segera berpikir.

"Apa kita tidak bisa melempar granat ke dalam?"

Kurasa itu pilihan yang paling aman.

"Bisa, tapi bagaimana kalau di dalam ada sandra? kau masih ingat kalau tugas kita mengembalikan VIP tanpa membuatnya terluka sedikitpun."

Benar, meski itu bukan tugasku tapi tugas kalian.

Ketika kami bertiga sedang bingung, suara statis terdengar dari walkie talkieku. Kemudian ada seseorang yang berbicara.

"Halo. . . halo. . apa kalian datang untuk menyelamatkan kami?."

Aku langsung mengangkat benda itu dari dadaku dan menempelkannya ke telingaku sebab suara ledakan dari tempat lain terlalu keras dan mengganggu pendengaranku.

"Ini pasukan terroris yang mengaku pahlawan, kami berniat membawa kalian ke camp pengungsian! namaku Naruto."

"Naruto? apa kau kakaknya Hanabi?"

He? apa yang dia bilang? apa telingaku tidak salah? bukankah dia tadi bilang Hanabi.

"Kau kenal Hanabi? lalu kenapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku dan kedua orang tuaku diculik, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang! apa kau bisa mengeluarkan kami dari sini."

"Aku ingin bilang bisa dan itu juga adalah salah satu tugas kami, tapi melakukannya itu susah! apa kau punya informasi tambahan tentang tempatmu berada? dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Beruntung mungkin? walkie talkie yang kalian gunakan dan yang orang-orang di sini gunakan punya tipe yang sama jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mencari frekuensi yang kalian gunakan."

Kesempatan menemukannya adalah hit and mis, satu banding banyak sekali tapi dia berhasil melakukannya. Selain itu apa yang dia lakukan tidak semudah kedengarannya, phreaking itu perlu banyak sekali trial and error.

"Eh tunggu dulu."

Kalau begitu bukankah kalau begini komunikasiku dengan orang lain di squadku gampang sekali dibajak? aku mulai khawatir kalau apa yang kudengar ini cuma jebakan. Tapi sebab dia kenal dengan Hanabi harusnya dia tidak punya alasan untuk menipuku.

Meski aku juga harus tetap waspada.

"Berapa orang yang ada bersamamu?"

"Lumayan banyak, termasuk aku mungkin ada sekitar tiga puluhan, kami ditempatkan di area yang berbeda jadi aku tidak bisa memastikannya."

"Demografinya?"

" . .? penggunaan katamu agak tidak nyambung, tapi kebanyakan anak-anak dan orang tuanya, ada beberapa orang dewasa juga. . . mungkin perbandingannya tujuh puluh tiga puluh."

Kami hanya punya satu truk, jika mereka anak kecil semua kami bisa menjejalkannya ke dalam satu truk lalu langsung kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Jangan banyak protes!. . apa ada jalur di mana truk bisa masuk selain di pintu utama yang sedang ramai?"

"Kurasa tidak ada, tapi ada jalur setapak yang bisa digunakan untuk lewat dan langsung menuju ke bagian belakang tempat ini."

"Ceritakan detailnya."

Negara ini punya masalah besar dengan supply airnya, oleh sebab itulah dibuat jalur air besar yang menghubungkan negara ini dengan sungai besar di perbatasan. Tapi setelah konflik pecah, sumber air terbesar itu jadi rebutan dan membuat pemiliknya terus berganti.

Pada akhirnya ada yang berpikir menggunkan scorched earth untuk membuat musuh-musuhnya tidak bisa menggunkanan saluran air itu lagi. Selain itu sebab tidak ada lagi maintenance saluran itu jadi tidak berfungsi karena karat dan kerusakan yang menumpuk.

Sebab jalur airnya sangat besar, orang dewasa bisa dengan mudah bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Dan sebab jalur air itu sampai ke perbatasan sekarang jalur yang harusnya digunakan oleh air jadi digunakan oleh orang-orang yang ingin keluar negara untuk banyak alasan.

Imigrasi ilegal, penyelundupan, dan berbagai macam hal lain bisa dilakukan dengan bebas tanpa khawatir patroli perbatasan maupun polisi, bahkan mata di langitpun tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Tempat itu berbahaya dan di dalamnya ada orang-orang berbahaya. Tapi meski begitu. Jika mereka bisa menggunakannya berarti kami juga bisa menggunakannya.

Kemudian, jalur ke markas ini juga sangat sederhana. Mereka membuat jalur buatan sendiri lalu melubangi jalur lama dan menghubungkannya ke markasnya. Dan berhubung membuat jalur bawah tanah itu tidak mudah, hanya ada beberapa jalur lain yang bisa membuat percabangan ke tempat lain lewat jalur air melengkung itu.

Asalkan mereka terus melihat kompas dan bisa dan bisa menemukan satu jalur yang arahnya menuju ke barat, mereka akan bisa sampai di sini.

"Rellay!."

Aku memberikan tanda pada orang di sampingku untuk mengatakan apa yang kukatakan."

Pesan yang coba kusampaikan adalah keberadaan jalur tersembunyi itu, kemungkinan keadaannya, resiko yang mungkin dihadapi, dan juga jalur yang harus diambil. Sisanya aku percayakan pada Rin, aku yakin dia bisa memutuskan sendiri langkah selanjutnya. Tapi aku menyarankannya untuk menjemput kami lewat jalur itu.

Setelah itu aku meminta estimasi waktu sampai mereka ke tempat ini aku mulai melakukan persiapan untuk masuk ke dalam markas musuh.

"Kalian berdua, pasang slingshotnya lagi."

Semoga saja Rin juga ikut menghitung seberapa lama dia harus mengatasi masalah di jalan.

Selain pasukan musuh pasti di dalam terowongan itu ada orang lain yang memiliki senjata, dengan jumlahnya yang sekarang harusny mereka punya cukup kekuatan untuk bisa maju sambil menyapu tempat itu.

Tapi selama orang yang jadi rellay kembali dan bergabung dengan mereka, kami tidak akan punya kontak lagi selama mereka belum masuk jarak jangkau alat komunikasi kami.

"Hey, bagaimana keadaan di sekitar lubang yang kami buat? dan tinggi dari lubang ini ke lantai?"

"Ada banyak penjaga, mungkin sekitar lima orang mereka semua membawa cloning AK, kau tidak perlu khawatir mungkin cuma lima meter."

Apanya yang tidak perlu khawatir? aku bisa mematahkan kakiku kalau jatuh dengan salah dari ketinggian itu. Aku akan menyiapkan tali.

"Konsentrasinya?"

"Dari mana aku harus menghitung sudutnya?"

"Tempat mereka tadi menyerang kami, tepatnya fokus tembakan mereka."

"Jika kau melihat ke bawah maka kebanyakan dari mereka ada di arah jam tiga, di arah sebaliknya ada generator besar, jika kau ingin melompat lompatlah ke sana, dan posisiku ada di arah jam dua belas jadi jangan sembarangan melemparkan sesuatu kepadaku! sekedar informasi saja aku hanya mengira-ngira dari suaranya sebab aku tidak bisa melihat keluar."

Aku memutuskan komunikasiku dengan anak di dalam dan menghubungi yang lain.

"Bagi yang masih bisa mendengarku, semuanya segera ke markas musuh kami akan membereskan pintu masuknya! jadi rellay sudah tidak ada gunanya karena itulah bantu kami membimbing sandra untuk keluar dari tempat ini lewat jalur air supaya pasukan di belakang lebih efakuasi jadi lebih mudah."

Strategi awal kami adalah meunggu, tapi jika ada jalur seperti itu menunggu malah jadi tidak menguntungkan. Jika keadaan sudah lebih tenang ada kemungkinan kalau mereka akan menjaga jalur itu.

Karena itulah jika kami ingin meyelesaikan misi dengan lebih cepat dan aman, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk maju sebab kedua musuh kami sedang tidak memperhatikan apa yang kami lakukan.

Aku dan kedua orang yang bersamaku membagi tugas, satu orang menembaki ke arah yang kutunjukan tanpa melihat dan sambil bersembunyi untuk memastikan lokasi mana saja yang ada orangnya. Setelah itu yang satunya lagi melemparkan granat asap, sedangkan aku menembakan slingshotku ke arah ke arah jam tigaku.

"Sekarang kita akan menentukan siapa yang akan turun duluan, aku jelas tidak mau jadi sekarang kita akan hompimpa."

Tujuanku adalah menyerang mereka tiba-tiba agak mereka terkejut dan tidak sempat menyiapkan diri, tapi ternyata aku memang sangat dicintai kesialan. Aku tetap kalah.

Aku menancapkan pancang dengan dalam ke atas pasir dan memeriksa kekuatannya, setelah itu aku menyuruh dua orang lain untuk pergi beberapa meter dari lubang yang kami buat sambil membawa dan memasang slingshot.

Aku melihat ke bawah, dan setelah memastikan kalau asap sudah memenuhi ruangan. Aku segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga lalu melompat ke bawah depan kemudian langsung meledakan peledak dari slingshot yang sebelumnya sudah ditembakan sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Setelah aku melayang ke depan, tubuhku langsung tertarik dan mengayun ke belakang. Dan setelah kurasa cukup aku langsung melepaskan pengait tali di pinggangku. Dan begitu aku melapaskannya aku langsung menabrak tembok dan jatuh di belakang sebuah generator diesel besar.

Sedangkan musuh yang anak itu maksud sudah terkapar beberapa meter di depanku, tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku masih tetap bersembunyi.

Suara statis keluar dari walkie talkieku..

"Keadaan aman, semua musuh sudah tidak sadar, jumlahnya sudah kuhitung! kau bisa keluar."

Di saat aku melompat, yang kuledakan bukan hanya peldak yang sudah berada di bawah sebagai pengalih perhatian tapi juga peledak yang sudah dipasang oleh dua orang tadi yang berada di atas kepala musuh. Jadi di saat mereka mefokuskan diri padaku perhatian mereka kualihkan, dan ketika perhatian mereka teralihkan, mereka tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang turun dari atas kepala mereka dan meruntuhkan atap.

"Hey kalian yang jadi rellay, kami sudah membersihkan pintu masuk cepat ke sini dan bantu kami."

Setelah itu aku berbicara langsung pada dua orang tadi, aku menyuruh mereka untuk menyebar dan mencari sandra lain. Mereka sempat menolak dan bilang kalau bergerak sendiri itu berbahaya, tapi aku memberikan alasan kalau kami tidak punya waktu dan sandra yang ada terlalu banyak sehingga kami tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tentu saja alasan utamanya bukan itu.

Aku ingin sendiri dan menghindari mereka, mereka itu punya kesetiaan berlebihan pada ketua squadnya masing-masing dan setelah kejadian tadi sebelum kami berangkat. Aku jadi agak takut kalau mereka akan membunuhku hanya karena tidak ingin aku memenangkan taruhanku dengan Rin.

Tidak pernah ada kata terlalu dalam masalah kehati-hatian.

Mereka setuju dan aku mendatangi sebuah ruangan bertembok metal dan mengetuknya.

"Kau di dalam kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya dari dalam! dan tolong jangan berpikir untuk meledakan pintunya! aku bisa kena."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meledakan pintunya tapi aku akan meledakan temboknya."

"Sama sajaaaaa!."

Aku sempat meminjam granat tangan dari Rin yang dia gunakan untuk menyerang tank yang mengejar kami. Ah, sekedar catatan saja tadi aku mengetuk tembok bukan untuk minta ijin masuk tapi memeriksa ketebalan tembok besinya.

Aku meletakan granat agak jauh dari tembok agar kekuatannya tidak terlalu tinggi, lalu akupun bersembunyi dan sambil terus mendengarkan protes dari anak di dalamnya. Sebab aku sudah memberikan peringatan tidak langsung padanya, harusnya dia sudah mencoba mempersiapkan diri.

Granat tadipun meledak dan tembok besi di sampingnya terbuka seperti kaleng yang ditekuk paksa dengan tang.

"Kauuuu kejam sekali, setidaknya bilang dari mana kau akan meledakannya."

Aku buru-buru masuk dan menemukan seorang gadis seumuran Hanabi, tapi dengan tubuh yang lebih besar sedang terduduk di balik tumpukan benda-benda yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana.

"Kau ini sedang diculik kan? kenapa ada konsol di sini? dan apa-apaan sofa mewah ini? lalu kau bahkan sedang ngemil?"

"Jangan salah paham, meski kelihatan nyaman aku sama sekali tidak nyaman tinggal di sini sebab tidak ada Hanabi."

Hanabi.

"Tolong jangan bilang kalau Hanabi ikut diculik!."

"Tidak, tapi bisa saja nanti dia juga akan diculik, sebelum itu apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Aku berniat menolongnya berdiri, tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Cepat berdiri, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Ada yang aneh darinya, tingkahnya lebih imut dari Hanabi. Yang harusnya sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi sebab Hanabi itu adalah gadis kecil paling imut sedunia, setidaknya duniaku.

Kadang yang namanya barang palsu itu lebih kelihatan asli dari barang yang asli, seperti di film-film hollywood. Darah asli akan kelihatan palsu kalau sudah disorot kamera. Jadi ketika aku melihat reaksinya yang sangat perempuan bahkan dari perempuan yang ada di imajinasiku. Aku merasa kalau dia terlalu nyata untuk jadi nyata.

Dengan kata lain, firasatku mengatakan kalau dia bahkan bukan seorang anak perempuan.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya dulu."

"Tanya apa? kita sedang buru-buru!."

"Kenapa kau menggunakan perlengkapan yang sama dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini? seragam kalian dari pembuat yang sama, side arm kalian bahkan punya tipe yang sama! apa kalian benar-benar datang untuk menyelamatkan kami?"

"Aku tidak punya jawaban semua pertanyaanmu, tapi setidaknya aku datang ke sini memang untuk membebaskan kalian dari sini."

"Apa tempat kau akan membawaku aman?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya."

Aku bisa memberi jawaban lain, tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau aku berbohong dia bisa langsung mengetahuinya. Oleh sebab itulah aku mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Di sana juga adalah sarang terroris, meski mereka menganggap dirinya adalah pahlawan tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang baik.

Lagipula, normalnya keinginan terbesar orang-orang yang diculik di sini adalah untuk kembali pulang ke negaranya sendiri. Dan dengan posisi kami sebagai terroris, sudah tidak mungkin kami bisa memulangkan mereka dengan cara normal. Atau mungkin bahkan kami tidak akan bisa memulangkan mereka dan pada akhirnya menyuruh mereka menetap di negara ini lalu ujung-ujungnya ikut disuruh perang.

Dan jika mereka bisa kami kembalikanpun, caranya jelas tidak legal dan cara semacam itu berbahaya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu pasukan lain untuk sampai ke sini."

"Oh tidak bisa! aku membutuhkanmu untuk bebas dari tempat ini! jadi mau tidak mau kau harus ikut denganku."

Jika kau melawan aku bahkan bisa menggunakan kekerasan.

"Kau . . apa benar kau ini Naruto?"

"Aku tidak punya bukti tapi aku ini memang Naruto, jika kau memang temannya Hanabi harusnya setidaknya kau pernah melihatku bersamanya."

Meski aku tidak ingat siapa dia, harusnya dia ingat siapa aku dan pernah melihat wajahku sebab aku sering bersama Hanabi.

"Kau berbeda dari apa yang diceritakan Hanabi tentang kakanya."

"Maaf saja tapi aku memang begini, lagipula aku menolongmu bukan karena aku ingin menolongmu tapi karena aku perlu menolongmu."

Kalau tindakanku bisa disebut menolong.

Hanya saja aku tidak mau berkompromi, aku membutuhkannya dan aku tidak perduli padanya. Dia memang temannya Hanabi, tapi dia bukan Hanabi. Selain Hanabi dan dan Hinata, pada dasarnya aku tidak terlalu perduli pada orang lain. Meski Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa disebut orang.

Aku memegang pergelangan tangannya yang kecil lalu menariknya dengan kuat dan memaksanya untuk ikut berjalan bersamaku.

". . . ."

Awalnya dia melawan, tapi setelah beberapa saat dia menurut dan mau berjalan sendiri. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu kalau melawan malah hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, setidaknya jika dia bersama denganku kemungkinannya untuk selamat jauh lebih besar.

Yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memastikan diriku tidak lengah dan memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur. Dari luar dia kelihatan menurut dan pasrah, tapi aku tahu kalau dia belum menyerah.

Matanya sama dengan mataku yang dulu. Dia sedang berpikir.

Suara statis keluar dari walkie talkie di dada kiriku.

"Perubahan rencana. . . pasukan dari luar juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kita, sekarang squad utama sedang menghadapi mereka di lorong air, tapi kemungkinan besar mereka juga menggunakan taktik yang sama dengan kita.."

Jadi mereka juga tahu kalau ada jalur rahasia menuju ke sini dan ingin menggunakannya untuk masuk ke tempat ini lewat belakang. Dan yang orang itu maksud dengan taktik yang sama mungkin adalah mereka juga mengirim seseorang untuk masuk duluan sepertiku lalu mengefakuasi orang-orang di dalamnya.

Ahh. . . kalau tujuan kita sama kenapa tidak bekerja sama saja?

"Eh tunggu dulu."

Kalau jalur itu sudah diketahui keberadaannya kenapa tempat itu dibiarkan saja dijadikan sebagai sarang kriminal? apa orang-orang di negara ini tidak ada yang waras?

"Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu!."

Orang itu kembali bicara.

"Mungkin sudah ada yang masuk ke dalam dan mulai melakukan efakuasi, berhubung tujuan kita sama semuanya tidak perlu terlalu terpaku pada tugas."

Kami tidak diharuskan membawa semua orang ke camp pengungsian, jika ada orang yang sudah diselamatkan oleh pasukan lain kami tidak perlu memburunya dan merebut mereka secara paksa. Cukup cari orang yang terlewat dan bawa mereka ke camp.

Aku membalas komunikasi tadi.

"Kalau begitu bukankah kita sudah bisa mundur?"

Maksudku sekarang tugas kita sudah diambil alih oleh orang-orang dari luar, bukankah itu berarti aku sudah tidak perlu menyelesaikan misi ini lagi?

Suara statis kembali keluar dari walkie talkie di dada kiriku.

"Kalian bisa menyerah menyelamatkan sandra lain, tapi setidaknya kalau bisa kalian perlu membawa orang-orang yang ciri-cirinya akan kusebutkan."

Kami tidak punya nama, dan meski punyapun nama itu tidak akan ada gunanya dalam misi penyelamatan kami sekarang. Oleh sebab itu kami diberi tahu ciri-ciri dari target yang jadi prioritas penyelamatan dari pihak kami.

Jenis kelamin, penampilan, dan juga perkiraan umur dari orang-orang target penyelamatan utama kami disebutkan satu-persatu. Dan anak yang ada di sampingkupun ikut masuk dalam daftar, meski jenis kelaminnya disebutkan secara salah.

Aku sangat yakin kalau dia itu bukan anak perempuan.

Baguslah kalau begitu, dengan membawanya berarti aku sudah memenuhi kuotaku. Sekarang yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menuju jalur kabur yang sudah anak ini beritahukan padaku sambil mencari sandra lain.

"Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan apapun yang terjadi! pertaruhkan nyawamu untuk menyelamatkannya! kita tidak boleh menyerahkan dia pada orang lain! dia adalah seorang gadis cantik berumur lima belas tahun berambut merah! Kita tidak bisa pulang sebelum ada yang bisa mengkonifrmasi kepulangannya."

Sepertinya, bagi pasukan terroris ini yang namanya mundur itu jauh lebih menakutkan daripada maju.

"Kenapa dia sepenting itu?"

"Dia adalah anaknya bos besar, selain itu dia juga teman Rin."

Sebuah jackpot.

"Dimengerti."

Yang melakukan komunikasi denganku bukan orang yang jadi rellay, aku tidak kenal dengan suaranya jadi mungkin dia adalah salah satu anggota squad utama yang mencoba masuk ke tempat ini bersama dengan Rin.

Jika dia bisa menghubungiku berarti mereka sudah dekat.

Ketika aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencari si super VIP yang tadi disebutkan ciri-cirinya, tiba-tiba ada ledakan yang berasal dari pintu besi yang tertutup. Dan dari dalam langsung muncul dua orang tentara dengan berseragam militer berwarna coklat.

"Gawat."

Aku menggunakan seragam terroris dan sekarang aku sedang menarik paksa seorang anak yang harusnya mereka selamatkan. Dilihat dari manapun aku akan kelihatan seperti orang jahat. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka akan menyerangku.

". . ."

Dan begitu mereka menyadari keberadaanku, SA80 yang mereka gunakan langsung diarahkan padaku.

"Sial."

Aku tidak bisa lari dan bersembunyi di balik generator tadi, jika aku tetap lari selain mereka bisa melukaiku aku juga bisa diledakan dengan granat sebab di bawah Accessoriy railnya terpasang sebuah grenade launcher. Dan aku juga tidak bisa menjadikan anak ini sandra sebab jika aku melakukannya kepalaku bisa dengan mudah ditembus dengan bantuan ACOG yang ada di atas senjata mereka.

Meski membuatku jadi kelihatan seperti pecundang, tidak! aku memang pecundang. Aku bersembunyi di balik tubuh anak yang coba kuselamatkan dan menundukan badanku.

". . "

". . "

Kedua tentara tadi terdiam untuk sejenak, tapi kemudian mereka langsung bergerak ke arah samping kanan dan kiriku. Sebelum mereka mereka bisa sukses memberiku pilihan antara melindungi diri dari serangan kiri dan ditembak dari kanan atau sebaliknya. Aku mengeluarkan salah satu peledak untuk slingshot yang masih tergeletak lima meter di sampingku.

"Kalau kalian tidak mundur. . ."

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan ancamanku untuk membuktikan kalau aku serius bisa meledakan kami semua, seseorang berteriak pada dua orang tentara tadi.

"Jangan menyerang, dia mata-mata!."

Mata-mata? mata-mata siapa?

Dan begitu aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah pintu yang tadi meledak, aku melihat Sasuke mengenakan pakaian militer hijau yang berbeda dengan tentara yang masuk pertama. Dan di belakangnya, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah mencoba mengintipku dari balik punggungnya.

". . . "

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke memberiku pandangan yang bilang agar aku mengikuti permainannya.

Aku mengangkat tangan lalu menjatuhkan peledak di tanganku, menandakan kalau aku sudah menyerah.

"Dia satu squad denganku, tugasnya adalah menyamar jadi anggota tentara musuh! kalian bisa menurunkan senjata kalian."

Awalnya, kedua orang berwajah eropa di samping kanan dan kiriku saling melemparkan tatapan konfirmasi pada satu sama lain. Tapi setelah beberapa saat mereka benar-benar menurunkan senjatanya.

Jika Sasuke bilang kalau aku adalah bagian dari squadnya, berarti aku adalah anggota dari pasukan militer negara lain. Jika mereka sembarangan menyerangku lalu aku mati, mereka akan dapat masalah besar.

Masalah di sini bisa menjadi masalah besar di tempat lain, jika informasi kalau tentara negara lain membunuh tentara dari negara yang bekerja sama dengannya di medan perang terdengar oleh orang-orang di atas.

Yang jelas karir mereka sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Apa ada orang lain di sini Naruto?"

Ektingnya benar-benar meyakinkan, aku hampir percaya pada kebohongannya kalau aku adalah bagian dari squadnya. Meski aku tahu kalau dia hanya berimprofisasi. Aku juga harus ikut berimprofisasi.

"Tidak ada lagi, hanya ada dia."

"Kalau begitu semuanya segera keluar, sebagian besar orang sudah diefakuasi! untuk orang yang dibawa oleh pasukan musuh akan ada rencana terpisah! sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah segera keluar dari sini sebelum mereka sadar kalau kita sudah masuk."

Aku bisa melihat kalau dua orang tentara tadi tidak terlalu suka dengan fakta kalau Sasuke memberi mereka instruksi. Tapi sebab mereka tidak punya ide yang lebih baik, akhirnya keduanya kembali bergerak dan menuruti Sasuke yang seharusnya jadi junior mereka dari semua macam aspek.

Aku mengikuti mereka bertiga dari belakang.

Sementara ini aku akan mengikuti mereka dulu sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kabur dari mereka semua. Sebelum kami bertemu dengan pasukan utama mereka aku harus mendapatkan cara untuk kembali ke squad terrorisku.

Dan sekarang sepertinya anak di sampingku ini juga sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya kabur dariku dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bertindak seenaknya. Keadaan ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Semuanya tidak ada yang bagus dari keadaanku sekarang.

Aku tidak membawa senjata lain kecuali sebuah pistol semi otomatis imitasi Tokarev. Aku bahkan hanya memiliki dua magezine. Slingshot yang menggantung di punggungku memang bisa dikategorikan sebagai senjata, tapi daya ledaknya terlalu besar untuk bisa kugunakan dengan bebas. Salah sedikit saja semua orang di sini termasuk aku bisa hancur lebur.

Perlawanan frontal tidak mungkin aku bisa menangkan, perlawanan diam-diam juga tidak mungkin bisa kumenangkan. Mereka membawa assault rifle dan mereka itu profesional, sedangkan aku hanya punya pistol ditambah aku ini amatir.

Dan belum sampai di situ saja, kesialanku ditambah lagi dengan fakta aku harus mewaspadai depan dan belakangku. Lalu yang terakhir, kenapa harus aku yang bertemu dengan si super VIP? kalau begini bukankah harus aku yang membawanya pulang?.

Dan begitu kami keluar, sekali lagi kami disambut dengan ledakan.

4

Di luar sudah ada pasukan dari fraksi lain. Sebab semua orang sudah melakukan pembagian pasukan, mereka juga akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sebab mereka ada di dalam markasnya sendiri, malah mereka jadi lebih mudah melakukannya.

Pintu masuk menuju markas ini hanya ada satu, dengan kata lain baik menyerang maupun menerima penyerangan hanya bisa dilakukan lewat satu jalur dan satu tempat. Membuat pertahanan dan penyerangan jadi susah, tapi juga mudah di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan sebab di dalam ada orang-orang sipil yang sedang coba diselamatkan, pasukan di luar tidak berani menyerang dengan senjata berkekuatan besar dan meruntuhkan tempat ini.

Sekarang, aku, Sasuke, anak yang kuselamatkan, anak yang dia selamatkan, dan juga dua tentara dari luar sedang dihadang oleh puluhan pasukan musuh yang memberondong kami dengan tembakan dari varian AK yang tidak kukenal.

Mereka semua menempatkan diri di sekitar pintu menuju jalur penyelamatan yang dulunya pipa air. Selain itu mereka juga membangun berlapis-lapis barikade yang terbuat dari reruntuhan konstruksi yang mungkin hancur karena serangan dari luar.

Aku bisa melihat ada teman-teman satu squadku berada di sisi lain tempat ini, tapi dalam keadaanku sekarang aku tidak bisa mengontak mereka.

"Semuanya berlindung!."

Sasuke berteriak lalu berlari, tanpa pikir aku langsung mengikutinya sambil masih terus menarik-narik anak yang kuselamatkan. Dan di belakangku yang sedang berlari, ledakan besar terjadi.

"Sial! kenapa mereka bisa membangun tempat sebesar ini? apa mereka punya sponsor?"

Tempat di mana kami berada sekarang jauh lebih dalam dari tempat di mana anak di sebelahku disekap sebelumnya, dan selain lebih rendah tempat ini juga sangat besar dan sebab posisi kami lebih di dalam langit-langit tempat ini juga jadi lebih tinggi.

Tempat ini persis seperti stadion olahraga indoor dengan luas hampir setara dengan lapangan sepak bola.

Dan sebab ada banyak reruntuhan yang jadi penghalang, semua orang jadi kesulitan menyerang balik. Kami tidak bisa menyerang mereka sebab mereka bisa bersembunyi dengan mudah, tapi sebaliknya meski kami juga bisa bersembunyi kami tetap bisa diserang dengan mudah.

Karena mereka punya mortar.

"Akurasi mereka tidak terlalu baik, tapi kalau begini terus kita bisa dikubur hidup-hidup bersama mereka di tempat ini."

Mortar normalnya digunakan dengan cara ditembakan ke udara lalu dijatuhkan ke target yang berada di tempat jauh, tapi meski tempat ini besar, tempat ini tidaklah sebesar itu. Dan tentu saja langit-langitnya tidak setinggi langit sungguhan.

Oleh sebab itulah mortar yang mereka tembakan dibuat agar tidak terbang terlalu tinggi. Mungkin mereka mengurangi bahan bakarnya, tekanannya atau apanya. Tapi yang jelas dengan begitu mereka bisa menyerang kami yang juga berlindung di balik reruntuhan.

Hanya saja sebab modifikasi mereka hanya sekedar improfisasi di tempat, entah itu beruntung atau tidak hasilnya sama sekali tidak maksimal.

Serangan mereka sering tidak akurat, kadang lengkungan tembakannya terlalu rendah sampai tidak mencapai kami, kadang terlalu tinggi sampai menghantam tembok atau langit-langit, jika mereka sedang beruntung dan kami sedang sial kadang mortar mereka jatuh langsung di dekat kami.

Jika hal ini terus dibiarkan saja, meski kami tidak mati kena ledakan kami bisa mati karena kejatuhan reruntuhan. Sepertinya mereka sudah benar-benar terpojok sampai mau menggunakan strategi seperti ini untuk menahan kami keluar dari sini membawa korban mereka.

"Lakukan sesuatu Sasuke!."

"Kalau bisa aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi! mereka bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan! aku tidak bisa menembak mereka, lalu grenade launcher kedua teman satu squadku juga tidak bisa mencapai jarak sejauh itu."

Dan meski bisa mencapaipun benda itu tidak punya kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk meledakan perlindungan mereka.

"Kalau begitu mendekat dan serang dari dekat."

"Jangan suruh aku untuk bunuh diri! apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau mortar itu lebih sering jatuh dalam jarak dekat? di depan jauh lebih berbahaya daripada di sini."

Sial.

"Dia membawa stinger! gunakan benda itu untuk menyerang balik."

Aku menunjuk salah satu teman satu squadnya yang membawa sebuah portable missile besar di punggungnya. Benda itu bernama resmi FGM-148 Javeline, sebuah portable missile yang punya sistem penuntun tidak seperti RPG yang masih tradisional.

"Tidak bisa! benda itu dibuat untuk menghancurkan tank! bukannya manusia, menggunakannya pada manusia melanggar peraturan."

"Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan masalah peraturan! kalau kau ingin mati, mati saja sendiri."

"Meskipun begitu masih ada masalah teknis!."

Stinger yang kusebutkan tadi, seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Sasuke dibuat untuk menghancurkan kendaraan berat ataupun kendaraan lapis baja lain. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya cukup untuk menjatuhkan semua orang yang sedang menyerang kami berhubung mereka berkumpul di satu tempat.

Tapi sayangnya, benda itu tidak punya cara untuk bisa mencapai mereka.

Sistem pemandunya menggunakan inframerah sebagai alat penentu targetnya. Dan seperti yang sudah kusebutkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, sistem yang memanfaatkan panas untuk mendeteksi targetnya tidak terlalu berguna di sini.

Panas yang dihasilkan manusia tidak cukup untuk memancing reaksi dari sistem untuk menganggapnya sebagai musuh, selain itu tempat di mana mereka berada bahkan lebih panas dari suhu tubuh orang-orang itu.

Lalu, panas yang dipancarkan oleh lingkungan di sekitar mereka juga tidak bisa digunakan sebagai trigger karena semua itu dianggap natural. Tanpa adanya sumber panas dengan pattern unik yang lain dari sumber panas di sekitarnya benda itu akan jadi bodoh.

Jika kami memaksa menembak benda itu bahkan bisa jatuh kembali ke tempatku berada karena bingung membaca sinyal panas yang sama dari banyak tempat.

"Hey kau!."

"Namaku Yukimaru! aku agak repot kalau kau tidak mengingat namaku."

Apa-apaan anak ini, jangan protes tentang masalah kecil seperti itu di situasi seperti ini!.

"Aku yakin benda punya gps! coba hidupkan dan buat benda itu online!."

Aku melempar walkie talkieku pada Yukimaru.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau bilang kalau peralatanku dengaku sama dengan mereka kan? coba buat agar benda itu bisa mendeteksi sinyal gps dari perangkat milik orang lain."

Gps bisa digunakan untuk mengetahui lokasi seseorang, dengan benda itu perintah bisa dengan lebih mudah diberikan karena situasi real time bisa diperkirakan. Selain itu gps juga memudahkan sebuah kelompok yang terpisah karena tugas masing-masing untuk kembali berkumpul.

Jika perangkat yang kugunakan memang sama dengan mereka ada kemungkinan besar kalau jaringan gps yang mereka gunakan juga sama dengan perangkat yang kugunakan. Dan begitu channel dan frekuansi yang kupakai kuubah menjadi sama dengan mereka harusnya aku juga menerima informasi yang diberikan pada mereka.

Dan informasi itu harusnya termasuk lokasinya dalam gps.

"Bagaimana Yukimaru?"

"Jangan meburu-buruku! dan tolong ingat kalau aku ini sekelas dengan adik perempuanmu! aku ini hanya seorang anak SMP jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak padaku!."

Yukimaru mulai mengotak-atik walkie talkieku dengan serius, saking seriusnya dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan mortar yang datang ke arah kami. Dia tidak kelihatan ingin bergerak oleh sebab itu aku menggendongnya di depan badanku lalu berlari.

Menggendong seorang anak laki-laki seperti tuan putri kedengaran sangat tidak benar. Tapi sebab dia manis aku akan tutup mulut dan mencoba menganggapnya sebagai seorang gadis kecil.

"Hey Yukimaru! di mana walkie talkie yang kau gunakan untuk menghubungiku?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! aku jadi susah konstrasi! dan benda itu hancur saat kau meledakan kamar di mana aku di sekap."

Dia melakukan percobaan dan mencoba banyak channel sambil menenempelkan telinganya ke walike talkieku. Dia mungkin mencoba mengingat setting walkie talkienya sendiri.

"Ok! sudah selesai! aku sudah bisa masuk ke saluran komunikasi mereka! sekarang apa? apa kau mau memberi mereka informasi palsu?"

"Tidak! aku hanya butuh gpsnya! dengan kata lain petanya! Sasuke siapkan stingernya. . "

Aku menurunkan Yukimaru lalu langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau sistem penuntunnya tidak berguna kan?"

"Kalau begitu kita akan memberikannya input manual! Yukimaru!."

"Kenapa aku lagi!? sudah kubilang kalau aku ini cuma murid SMP!."

"Jangan banyak protes!."

Aku melihat layar kecil walkie talkieku, setelah itu aku melihat kalau ada sebuah titik yang jika kubandingkan dengan skala nyatanya berasal dari orang di balik barikade beberapa belas meter di depanku. Selain itu, aku juga melihat titik lain tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak akan memperdulikannya.

"Jackpot!."

Aku memeriksa skala gps dari walkie talkieku dan memperhatikan jarang yang terbentang antara aku dan orang di sana.

"Hey kau! arahkan sensor inframerah ke tempat yang kutunjukan."

Aku memerintahkan salah satu anggota squad Sasuke.

"Yukimaru, masukan koreksi sesuai instruksiku."

Sistem tracking utama pada benda ini adalah melakukan deteksi pattern panas unik lalu mengarahkannya setelah melakukan perhitungan jarak sambil melakukan koreksi ketika targetnya bergerak.

Itu berarti meski aku tidak bisa membuat sistemnya menemukan musuh, aku masih bisa melakukan input manual agar dia bisa terbang menuju suatu titik. Jika aku bisa memasukan secara manual jarak pada terget yang kuinginkan dan juga derajat tiga dimensi pada sistem navigasinya aku akan bisa membuat benda ini tetap bekerja.

"Hey! dari mana aku harus mengukur sudut derajatnya?"

"Ah. . dari ukuran sembilan puluh derajat terhadap permukaan laut!."

"Sederhanakan bahasmu! bilang saja tegak lurus tanah!."

Stinger tidak seperti RPG yang langsung terbang menuju target, benda ini setelah diluncurkan dari launchernya akan terbang dulu untuk mengumpulkan energi kinetik supaya bisa memberikan tambahan daya dorong. Setelah itu benda ini akan menjatuhkan diri ke atas target dan meledakan diri.

Jalur terbangnya sendiri harusnya berbentuk segi tiga, jadi setelah melakukan pengukuran jarak ke target benda ini akan melakukan perhitungan terhadap sudut elevasinya agar bisa tepat menuju sasaran.

"Ugh. . . gawat. . ."

Memikirkannya sudah membuat kepalaku pusing! siapa yang bilang kalalu matematikan sama sekali tidak ada gunanya? sekarang aku sedang dihadapkan dengan banyak soal matematika yang kalau kujawab salah hasilnya adalah mungkin aku akan mati.

Menentukan sudut elevasi, menentukan jarak efektif untuk melakukan belokan, mencari sudut derajat bangun tiga dimensi. Uwaaa. . . . . . . aku lupa rumusnya, dan aku bahkan tidak membawa pensil dan kertas. Kalau begini jawabanku bisa salah.

"Yukimaruuu!."

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan itu! aku paham! aku yang akan menghitung semuanya!."

Anak ini benar-benar pintar! dia hanya perlu beberapa saat untuk berpikir dan memasukan koreksi dari sistem targeting stinger di pundak anggota squad Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai! harusnya semuanya sudah beres!."

Sasuke memastikan musuh tidak mengarahkan mortarnya kepada kami, setelah dia memberikan tanda untuk menebmak. Dan stingerpun ditembakan. Benda itu naik setinggi beberapa belas meter lalu turun dengan kecepatan tinggi ke tengah-tengah barikade yang musuh kami buat.

Dan begitu benda itu mendarat ledakan besar terjadi.

Yang terkena langsung tubuhnya langsung jadi berantakan, yang ada di dekatnya dan tidak terkena ledakan secara langsung langsung terlempar setelah mendapatkan luka bakar parah, yang lumayan jauh terkena serpihan dari ledakan tadi dan terluka, dan yang paling jauh kaget lalu kehilangan fokus.

Memanfaatkan hal itu, squadku dan squad Sasuke langsung maju dan menyerang secara bersamaan.

Dengan begitu perlawanan mereka berakhir.

Lalu perlawanan kami dimulai.

"Cepat berlindung bos! kami akan membebaskanmu!."

Sepertinya anggota squadku salah paham dengan situasiku dan mengira kalau squad Sasuke menangkapku. Mereka langsung meneriakan hal-hal tidak jelas dan menembak ke arah kami, tanpa memperduilikan kalau di sini ada aku dan juga dua VIP.

Bodoh sekali mereka!.

Aku langsung menangkap Yukimaru dan Sasuke langsung menendangku agar aku terjatuh dan menunduk. Dia sendiri langsung menarik VIP kami ke balik salah satu reruntuhan. Sedangkan dua anggota squadnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri anggota squadku.

Mereka sudah tamat.

Mereka sama amatirnya denganku, dan senjata tidak akurat mereka membuat tembakan tidak akurat mereka jadi semakin buruk. Kedua anggota squad Sasuke langsung bisa mendekati mereka berdua dan membalas serangan.

". . ."

Aku menutup mata dan mendengar suar teriakan serta tembakan. Aku tidak akan melihat. Aku harap mereka masih hidup, tapi meski mereka matipun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan keduanya.

Ketika aku ingin mengangkat kepalaku, Sasuke melemparkan batu yang mengenai helmku membuatku langsung kembali menunduk dengan paksa.

Setelah itu aku kembali mendengar suara teriakan dan tembakan dari senjata yang berbeda.

Begitu aku bisa sedikit mengangkat kepalaku, aku melihat dua orang anggota squad Sasuke terjatuh dengan darah mengalir dari punggungnya. Dan begitu aku melihat ke arah yang berlawanan aku melihat anggota squadku yang kujadikan sebagai rellay memegang sebuah PDW.

"Sasuk. . "

Semuanya terlalu cepat. Semua yang terjadi terlalu cepat.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengarahkan carbinnya ke arah anggota squadku yang masih belum siap dengan serangan balik. Dia mungkin bisa menang dengan serangan dadakan, tapi begitu dia sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke yang bahkan bisa mengatasi Hinata.

Tidak ada masa depan baginya.

Aku mendengar teriakan. Tapi aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, Sasuke langsung mendatangiku. Kali ini aku merasakan adanya keinginan untuk membunuh yang besar. Tidak sepertiku yang tidak perduli dengan orang lain, Sasuke adalah orang baik yang sengaja membuat dirinya kelihatan buruk agar tidak ada orang lain yang jadi sial karena kehadirannya.

Kami adalah dua orang yang punya sifat bertolak belakang. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, pikiran kami sama.

"Hey Naruto, apa kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

Suaranya kedengaran sangat dingin, aku tidak bisa melihat matanya karena aku masih mencoba duduk. Tapi setidaknya aku yakin kalau dia sedang melihatku dengan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Aku merasa merinding bahkan haya dengan membayangkan ekspresi macam apa yang sedang dia pasang di wajahnya.

Hanya saja.

"Bukankah harusnya itu pertanyaanku?"

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan kami berdua menodongkan senjata pada satu sama lain. Dia mengarahkan muzzle carbinenya ke arahku dan aku mengarahkan pistolku ke arahnya. Setelah itu, kami meneriakan pertanyaan yang kami tahan untuk tidak tanyakan.

"Kenapa kau ada di siniiiiii!."

"Kenapa kau ada di siniiiiii!."

5

"Aku sangat yakin kalau aku menitipkan Hanabi padamu! lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku juga ingat dengan jelas kalau kau pergi untuk menghancurkan prototype HDlevel, kenapa kau ada di sini?."

Kami berdua terdiam.

"Sepertinya kita jangan bicara dengan satu sama lain dulu."

Setelah semua yang terjadi, yang tersisa hanya kami berempat. Aku, Sasuke, Yukimaru, dan VIP yang bernama Sara. Aku dan Sasuke sempat kehilangan kesabaran dan saling menodongkan senjata, tapi setelah beberapa lama kami memutuskan kalau tidak ada gunanya bertengkar satu sama lain di situasi sulit seperti sekarang.

Tempat ini hanya menunggu untuk jatuh, dan begitu tempat ini jatuh Sasuke bisa mengambil teman-temannya kembali. Sedangkan untuk anggota squadku, mungkin mereka akan dibiarkan saja ditinggal di sana. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang dari pasukanku yang mau mengorbankan diri hanya untuk mengambil orang yang sudah mati.

Begitu kami setuju pada satu keputusan, aku dan Sasuke menuju jalur bawah tanah untuk pergi menuju ke tempat pasukan utama masing-masing setelah memastikan tidak ada sandra yang tersisa lagi.

Selama perjalanan kami tidak saling bicara, tapi begitu aku merasa kalau suasananya sudah tepat dan kepalanya sudah agak dingin. Aku memutuskan untuk bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Di mana Hanabi?"

"Mungkin sedang melihat big bang."

"Ha?"

"Sebelum ke sini aku dan Hanabi mengalami banyak hal bersama."

"Hal macam apaaaaaa! cepat katakan!."

"Aku akan menceritakannya jadi jangan marah dulu."

Awal dari ceritanya dimulai dengan banyak pengalaman pertamanya berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis yang lebih cocok kusebut sebagai anak kecil. Selain itu dia juga memberikan laporan keamanan yang kuminta.

Selain itu dia juga memberitahukanku kronologi kejadian besar yang terjadi saat aku sedang tidak ada. Permainan detektifnya dengan Hanabi yang berakhir dengan keduanya diculik dan hampir dikirim ke luar negri.

Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi, Shion dan Amaru khawatir dengan keadaan Hanabi. Oleh sebab itu, begitu ujiannya langsung mereka langsung mengajak Hanabi untuk pergi berlibur. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dianggap tidak punya kepentingan tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut.

Setelah dia menceritakan banyak hal yang membuatku ingin menghajarnya, aku balik menceritakan perjalananku sampai ke sini.

Usaha menyebrangku yang gagal, nasibku yang terdampar di sebuah pulau tanpa nama, pertemuanku dengan Konan, lalu akhir dari petualangan kami di pulau itu. Selain itu aku juga menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi setelah aku sampai di transport ke tempat ini.

"Eh tunggu dulu! bukankah dari tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku? kenapa kau bisa ada di sini."

"Aku sedang membayar hutang! atau lebih tepatnya aku sedang dalam hukuman! atau jauh lebih tepatnya lagi aku sedang diancam,"

Diancam?

Sekarang Sasuke adalah orang sipil, jadi apapun yang terjadi dia tidak lagi punya obligasi untuk menuruti permintaan bosnya di organisasi militer. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang membuatnya bosnya punya materi untuk melakukan pemerasan terhadapnya.

Yang melakukan kesalahan memang dia, tapi yang melakukan kesalahan juga bukan dia. Lebih tepatnya, yang melakukan kesalahan adalah dirinya yang di masa depan.

Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa dengan Sasuke dengan mantan bosnya, tapi dia benar-benar ingin Sasuke ikut misi perdamaian tidak damai yang mengharuskannya untuk datang ke sini. Memang benar Sasuke ingin menyelamatkan Yukimaru berhubung dia adalah teman Hanabi, tapi bukan berarti harus dia yang berangkat.

Lagipula dia adalah orang sipil. Dia hanya orang biasa. Dia hanya ingin jadi orang biasa.

Dan bagi orang yang ingin hidup normal, punya catatan kriminal itu adalah sebuah masalah. Dan masalah yang lebih besarnya lagi kenyataanya kalau orang yang dibunuhnya itu, meski memang kriminal tapi tetap saja seorang pejabat pemerintahan. Dan bahkan bisa dibilang orang yang punya kekuasaan militer sangat besar di negaranya. Seorang mentri, dan juga pahlawan yang bahkan namanya sering muncul di buku sejarah.

Jika kasusnya sampai keluar dan dipermasalahkan sudah sangat jelas kalau kehidupannya akan penuh dengan masalah. Oleh karena itulah Sasuke mau menerima misinya sekarang meski sebenarnya dia sudah tidak punya hak.

"Hey Yukimaru, seberapa jauh sampai kita sampai ke jalur utama? dan, apa hanya ada satu jalur ke sana."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku juga baru pertama kali melewatinya! ketika aku di bawa ke sini aku lewat atas! lagipula aku tahu ada jalur semacam ini dari orang yang komunikasinya tidak sengaja kudengar."

"Sasuke?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas jalurnya hanya ada satu! setidaknya dari hasil laporan yang kudapat! karena itulah aku membawa benda ini untuk berjaga-jaga."

Sasuke menepuk sebuah RPG yang sudah dan amunisinya yang dia gendong di punggungnya. Stinger yang tadi kami gunakan tidak akan berguna jika tidak memiliki tempat untuk naik, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa RPG yang lebih ringan dan sederhana sebagai persiapan jika ada musuh dalam jumlah banyak yang menyerang kami.

Kami semua kembali diam, dan aku kembali memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa membuat Sasuke mau melepaskan Sara dan memberikannya padaku.

Dan saat aku sedang berpikir keras, tiba-tiba gadis yang sedari tadi terus diam tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada angin besar."

"Angin besar?"

Tapi tempat ini adalah lorong di bawah tanah, dan markas musuh kami tadi juga berada di bawah tanah. Jadi tidak mungkin ada angin besar masuk lewat sana. Lalu angin apa yang sekarang kurasakan ini?

"Tolong jangan bilang. . ."

Sasuke melihat ke belakang dan langsung berteriak.

"Semuanya lariiiiiiii!."

Dan kami semuapun lari begitu ada suara berondongan peluru berterbangan ke arah kami. Dari rasionya aku rasa kalau yang digunakan untuk menyerang kami adalah sebuah machinegun.

Sebab kami masih belum terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam lorong dan lorongnya sendiri itu lumayan besar, aku masih bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu masuk lorong yang sedang kami lewati.

Di sana ada sebuah helikopter Apache yang sedang terbang rendah sambil menembak ke arah kami. Aku melihat kalau slot misilnya kosong, mungkin karena dia harus menghadapi kendaraan tempur di luar terlebih dahulu. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat benda itu jadi lebih tidak berbahaya.

Jika biasanya di bagian bawah depan helikopter penyerang hanya ada satu jenis senjata, helikopter ini lain. Sepertinya benda itu sudah banyak dimodifikasi dan sekarang tempat yang kusebutkan tadi memiliki tiga buah senjata yang bisa berputar saling bertukar tempat seperti gatling gun.

Senjata pertama adalah machingun bernama minigun dengan sistem gatling yang sama sekali tidak mini. Yang kedua punya jenis yang sama dengan senjata pertama tapi dengan kaliber lebih besar, sebuah machingun tapi dengan dengan hanya satu yang ketiga adalah sebuah meriam otomatis besar.

"Kenapa mereka menembaki kita? bukankah benda itu milik tentara sekutumuu Sasukeeee!."

Terowongan yang kami lewati tidak lurus tapi melengkung, jadi dengan hanya lari lurus kami bisa menghindari serangan tadi dan bersembunyi di balik lengkungan terowongan. Jika benda itu masih memiliki sisa misil dia bisa menembak terowongan ini dan mengubur kami hidup-hidup, tapi ketiga senjata yang sudah kusebutkan tadi tidak punya kekuatan untuk menembus tembok tanah dan pasir serta batu yang terbentang di depannya setebal belasan meter.

"Tidak mungkin! aku sudah memberitahukan posisi kita sebelum masuk ke dalam terowongan! jadi helikopter itu pasti milik musuh."

Setelah agak jauh kami langsung beristirahat untuk menarik nafas. Aku dan Sasuke mungkin masih bisa berlari tapi Sara dan Yukimaru kelihatan sangat buruk.

"Haaa? jadi kau mau bilang kalau terroris dari negara yang pendapatan perkapitalnya jauh di bawah standart ini bisa membeli helikopter seharga tiga puluh lima juta euro?"

Tapi tunggu dulu. Bukan hanya itu saja yang aneh. Bukankah mereka terlalu kaya?

"Hey Yukimaru, aku tadi melihat ada tv kabel dan juga komputer dengan koneksi internet di tempatmu!."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Itu aneh, di sepanjang jalan ke sini aku sama sekali tidak bias melihat ada menara telekomunikasi. Selain itu aku juga tidak melihat ada antena besar di atas markas musuh, dan bahkan di kota tempatku berlatih selama tiga hari tidak ada satupun sarana telekomunikasi konvensional yang masih berfungsi.

Aku berhasil menyembunyikan ponselku dan bahkan masih bisa membawanya sekarang, tapi tentu saja ponselku juga masih tidak ada gunanya, kartu simku masih belum kuganti.

Tapi bagaimana bisa tempat Yukimaru bisa menerima koneksi internet?

Sasuke juga punya pikiran yang sama, ada yang aneh dari negara ini..

"Kalau kau mencari sesuatu yang aneh, terowongan besar antar negara penuh kriminal seperti ini dibiarkan saja malah lebih aneh."

"Tidak ada yang aneh. . ."

Yukimaru yang masih ngos-ngosan dan kesulitan bicara.

"Koneksi itu diambil dari kabel fiber berkecepatan tinggi, di tempat seperti ini komunikasi wireless sama sekali tidak efektif karena itulah tidak ada yang membangun menara komunikasi."

Benar, aku juga harus repot-repot melakukan rellay dengan walkie talkie gara-gara tidak ada alat komunikasi lain.

Di tempat seperti ini infrastruktur wireless akan susah dibangun karena masalah geografi, selain itu faktor alam lain seperti badai pasir juga membuat komunikasi wireless jadi tidak bisa diandalkan. Oleh sebab koneksi dengan kabel jadi satu-satunya pilihan yang paling baik dam pilihan paling aman.

"Kemudian kalian tahu di mana kabel itu dipendam?"

Aku dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Menyuruh seseorang menggali tanah berpasir dan meratakan bukti pasir sama sekali tidak kedengaran murah, oleh sebab itulah dipilih cara yang paling mudah! harusnya penjelasanku juga menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke."

Oh jadi begitu. Untuk mengurangi biaya instalasi kabel itu bisa ditaurh di sebuah terowongan yang sudah ada. Selain mengurangi biaya awal, biaya maintenancenya juga jadi berkurang sebab aksesnya mudah.

"Negara ini diapit oleh tiga negara besar lain, dan ketiga negara itu punya iklim yang mirip."

Dengan kata lain mereka juga kesulitan melakukan instalasi infrastruktur komunikasi wireless sehingga mereka juga butuh kabel.

"Untuk mengurangi biaya mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan saluran koneksi itu secara bersama."

Jadi saluran yang Yukimaru maksud adalah sebuah jalur komunikasi backbone dari tiga negara yang saling bertetangga. Sekarang aku paham kenapa terowongan itu dibiarkan saja. Jika terowongan itu dihancurkan melakukan maintenance dan melakukan perbaikan akan susah sebab kabel terkubur di bawah tumpukan pasir.

Selain itu koneksi internet itu sangat penting bukan hanya untuk masalah personal, tapi juga bisnis dan bahkan pemerintahan. Jika komunikasi internet itu putus selama berhari-hari tentu saja kerugian yang dialami oleh sebuah negara akan besar.

Oleh sebab itulah terowongan itu dibiarkan saja.

"Jadi begitu. . ."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yukimaru kami semua kembali berjalan.

"Lariiiii!."

Adalah rencanaku tapi kenyataannya kami tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Bagian atas dari terowongan meledak dan begitu terowongan itu meledak ratusan atau bahkan ribuan peluru langsung turun seperti hujan deras. Dan hujan mematikan itu berjalan menuju ke arah kami.

Dengan cepat.

"Senjata itu."

Sasuke langsung melihat ke atas langit-langit, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa tapi begitu aku lebih sedikit memfokuskan pendengaranku aku bisa mendengar suara angin besar dan rotor berasal dari lubang yang tadi tercipta.

Benda itu.

"Helikopter tadi?"

Sial.

Benda itu punya tiga jenis senjata selain misilnya yang sudah habis. Meski kami bersembunyi di bawah lorong seperti ini, senjatanya masih bisa menembus pertahanan kami. Benda itu memiliki semua yang dia butuhkan untuk menghancurkan kami.

Meriam otomatis dengan amunisi HE berkaliber tiga puluh mili untuk menghancurkan bagian atas terowongan, Heavy Machigun yang amunisnya bisa menembus bahkan perlindungan dari kendaraan lapis baja, lalu minigun yang bisa langsung membuat tubuh kami jadi seperti keju.

Tidak ada gunanya berlindung, dan tidak ada yang bisa digunakan untuk melindungi kami dari senjata semacam itu.

Tapi yang jadi masalah paling besarnya bukanlah kekuatan senjatanya, tapi. .

"Kenapa benda itu bisa mengincar kita? kita berada di dalam terowongan dan terowongan ini jalurnya tidak lurus jadi harusnya dia tidak bisa memperkirakan di mana tepatnya dia harus menyerang."

Kami semua terus berlari dan berlari, tapi benda itu terus saja mengejar kami. Kalau begini kami harus beradu daya tahan. Senjatanya yang jadi panas duluan dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi, atau kami duluan yang akan kehabisan energi dan tidak bisa berlari lagi.

"Ayo semangaaaatt wooooowwww!. . . . "

Sebab Sara, satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di sini sudah benar-benar tidak bisa lagi berlari. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggendongnya di punggungnya. Tapi meski kami semua sedang menghadapi bahaya yang menentukan hidup matinya semua orang, dia malah menikmati pengalamannya digendong sambil diajak lari.

Apakah dia sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya? kurasa tidak.

Apakah dia sedang benar-benar memberi kami semua semangat? mungkin, tapi kurasa juga tidak.

Apa dia itu tipe orang yang suka dengan tantangan? dari mukanya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan tinggi lalu mengepalkannya, setelah itu dia memasanga muka ceria layaknya anak kecil sambil terus berteriak. Ekspresinya benar-benar persis anak kecil yang sedang diajak main oleh ayahnya yang dipaksa jadi kuda-kudaan.

Apa gadis itu waraaaaasss?

Kurasa juga tidak.

"Naruto! serangan sudah berhenti!."

Yukimaru menarik tangan kananku.

"Jangan istirahat dulu, benda itu hanya perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk mendinginkan senjatanya! sebelum dia mulai menyerang lagi kita harus menjauh sejauh-jauhnya."

"Tapi selama kau punya walkie talkie itu bukankah dia tetap bisa mengejar kita? jadi kenapa tidak istirahat dulu dan mati bersama?"

Walkie talkie?

"Kalau kau tahu sesuatu cepat bilang!."

Sial.

Aku mengambil walkie talkie di dadaku lalu membenturkannya ke tembok dengan keras. Tapi sebab benda itu dibuat untuk keperluan militer, benda itu masih baik-baik saja. Aku menjatuhkannya lalu menembaknya dengan pistolku.

Kenapa aku bisa lupa.

Tadi Yukimaru sempat memanfaatkan benda itu untuk mendeteksi keberadaan pasukan musuh dengan melakukan sedikit modifikasi settingnya. Jika aku bisa melihat posisi mereka ada kemungkinan besar mereka juga bisa melihat posisiku, dan dengan sinyal gps yang benda ini pancarkan helikopter tadi bisa mengetahui di mana aku berada.

Harusnya mengubah settingnya sudah cukup, tapi aku tidak punya waktu karena itulah aku terpaksa langsung menghancurkannya saja.

"Dengan begini harusnya dia tidak bisa lagi mengikuti kita."

Hanya saja Sasuke bilang.

"Tapi bukan berarti dia akan berhenti memburu kita!."

"Tolong jangan seenaknya mendirikan death flag di hadapanku!."

Ledakan kembali terdengar, kali ini dari samping kanan. Dia baru saja menyerang tempat yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Sekarang bagaimana kita bisa lolos dari sini? benda itu menyerang dengan acak."

Jika benda itu menyerang tempat yang tidak ada oranya itu bagus, tapi jika dia menyerang tepat di depan kami yang sedang berlari kami semua akan tamat.

"Yukimaru, berapa jauh lagi."

"Jangan anggap aku tahu semua hal! sebentar lagi kita sampai! kau bahkan bisa melihat persimpangannya di depan sana."

Yukimaru menunjuk sebuah persimpangan.

"Kalau kita bisa sampai di sana kita akan aman, tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah bagaimana cara kita sampai di sana?"

"Bukankah kita cuma perlu berlari?."

Gadis tadi menjawab seakan persoalannya sangat mudah.

"Ya, berlari dan mati."

"Tapi bukankah tembakannya ngawur?."

"Justru karena ngawur tembakannya jadi berbahaya! sekarang setidaknya kita perlu memeriksa di mana lokasinya berada."

"Lokasinya, kurasa dia di atas kita."

"Ha?"

"Benda itu ada di atas kita, suara rotornya sangat berisik sampai aku bisa tuli."

Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas tapi sepertinya memang begitu. Sekarang Yukimaru menunjukan sesuatu di bagian luar terowongan yang bagian atasnya sudah tidak ada.

Ada angin yang berhembus dan membawa pasir, dan di lubang di atap yang satunya lagi juga ada ada pasir yang berterbangan tapi dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Aku paham."

Dengan melihat arah dari angin yang berhembus aku bisa menentukan di mana benda itu berada. Benda itu memang berada di atas kami.

"Sasuke!."

"Aku masih punya tiga kali tembakan, setelah itu RPGku tidak ada lagi gunanya."

"Satu sudah cukup."

Aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke belakang dan mengincar helikopter itu. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga kalau benda itu mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke aku melemparkan peledak untuk slingshotku dulu dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Begitu ledakan terjadi tembakan tidak langsung dihujankan, yang berarti bagian itu adalah bagian belakangnya. Sasuke langsung berlari dan menembakan misil portablenya ke arah helikopter tadi.

Aku tidak mendengar suara ledakan jadi sepertinya serangan Sasuke gagal, tapi menjatuhkannya memang bukanlah tujuanku menyuruhnya menyerang dari belakang. Tujuanku adalah untuk membuatnya memutar arah tubuh helikopter di atas kepala kami.

"Semuanya lariiii!."

Sasuke langsung lari dengan cepat bahkan meninggalkanku yang pertama berteriak. Waktu kami sempit, sebelum benda itu berhasil berputar lagi kami harus sudah sampai di tempat jalur utama terowongan bawah tanah itu berada.

"Cepat! cepat! cepat! cepaaaaatttt!."

"Aku. . ."

"Jangan banyak bicara!."

Aku menarik tangan Yukimaru yang kecepatan larinya mulai turun, setelah itu aku langsung menarik tubuhnya dengan kuat dan melemparkannya. Setelah itu aku sendiri langsung melompat dan meluncur di atas pasir selama beberapa saat. Yang pada akhirnya membuatku menabrak dinding terowongan, yang kali ini bukan pasir tapi tembok beton.

"Guh. . ."

Setidaknya kami semua selamat.

"Tapi helikopter itu masih di luar."

Sasuke memeriksa tempat kami masuk dan mencoba melihat ke luar.

"Tidak masalah, selama kita masih di sini kita tidak akan apa-apa."

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat ke atas."

Di atas langit-langit terowongan air ini ada banyak pipa yang di dalamnya berisi kabel-kabel sebesar lengan orang dewasa yang dikunci jadi satu menggunakan ring metal. Kurasa benda itu adalah kabel fiber backbone yang kami sempat bicarakan tadi.

"Tapi dia punya senjata yang bisa menembus tembok tempat ini."

"Justru karena itulah kita bisa aman, setidaknya jika kita tetap berada di dekat kabel ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Fasilitas militer mereka tidak memiliki koneksi sendiri, jika mereka memilikinya aku maupun mereka tidak akan menggunakan benda semacam walkie talkie untuk berkomunikasi."

Dengan kata lain mereka menggunakan line orang-orang sipil untuk mendapatkan koneksi. Dan jika kabel di atas kepala kami ini ada yang putus maka mereka tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Selain itu berhubung tiga negara bergantung pada kabel-kabel ini, jelas tidak ada yang mungkin memerintahkan seseorang untuk merusaknya dengan sengaja. Merusaknya gampang, tapi memperbaikinya itu susah dan mungkin diperlukan waktu beberapa hari.

Jika dia berani menyerang kami yang ada di sini dengan sembarang, dia akan jadi orang paling dibenci di tiga negara. Kalau dibenci saja mungkin bukan masalah besar, yang jadi masalah adalah jika dia melakukannya berarti dia menyusahkan pasukannya sendiri.

Dengan kata lain menghianati pasukanya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana? mau langsung kabur?"

"Tidak! kita masih belum keluar dari bahaya."

"Maksudmu."

"Kesempatan selamat kita masih lima puluh-lima puluh!."

Meski jalur pastinya tidak dia ketahui tapi pintu keluarnya pasti setidaknya dia sudah hafal, itu berarti ada kesempatan lima puluh banding lima puluh kalau benda itu akan mengejar Sasuke maupun aku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mau membiarkan sesuatu yang nantinya akan jadi bahaya nantinya.

"Kita akan menjatuhkannya."

Aku menurunkan slingshot yang ada di punggungku dan memasukan mata pengebor ke bagian ujung tabungnya. Setelah itu aku membuat dua buah lubang yang cukup dalam di tembok di depanku. Kemudian aku memasukan peledak di dalamnya.

"Satu-satunya agar benda itu bisa menyerang kita tanpa merusak kabel adalah dengan menyerang dengan posisi hampir horizontal! tapi dalam posisi itu kita juga bisa menyerangnya."

"Aku tidak tahu detail rencanamu, tapi asal tahu saja Apache itu punya manuverabilitas yang tinggi."

"Kalau begitu serang dari tempat di mana dia tidak menyangkanya, jika kau berhasil melakukannya orang di dalamnya pasti panik dan tidak sempat bereaksi terhadap sistem peringatan bahayanya."

Aku mengajak semua orang untuk mundur, setelah itu aku meledakan tembok dengan menekan trigger wireless yang berada di dada kiriku menggantikan walkie talkieku.

"Dangarkan aku dengan baik Sasuke!."

Begitu ledakan terdengar, helikopter yang jadi pengejar kami langsung terbang ke arah di mana sebuah lubang besar terbuat. Alias tembok di depanku. Dan sesuai dugaanku, helikopter itu menurunkan ketinggiannya.

Lalu, begitu helikopter itu mengarahkan perhatiannya padaku dan mulai menembak. Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke lorong sebelumnya mengarahkan RPG yang dibawanya ke bagian tengah helikopter.

Sasuke menembakannya, dan sesuai dugaan kami helikopter itu bisa menghindar. Benda itu sedikit menaikan ketinggiannya lalu terbang ke samping layaknya sebuah jet tempur. Meski dengan kecepatan lebih lambat.

Setelah berhasil menghindar helikopter itu kembali menurunkan ketinggiannya agar bisa menyerang Sasuke yang mulai berlari ke arah terowongan utama, helikopter itu memutar tubuhnya dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke Sasuke setelah melihatku yang tidak membawa senjata. Aku membawa pistol, tapi pistol tidak ada gunanya jika digunakan untuk melawan perlindungan helikopter itu.

Hanya saja.

"Kena kau."

Grenade launcher seukuran pipa pvc besar yang kubawa punya jarak efektif sekitar seratus lima puluh meter. Dan jaraku dengannya hanya sekitar terpaut lima puluh meter saja. Aku mengeluarkan senjata, tapi helikopter kembali tidak memperhatikanku karena berpikir aku tidak mengancam.

Normalnya begitu. Meski granat memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membunuh manusia tapi benda itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menembus perlindungannya.

Normalnya.

Sebab geranat yang sekarang akan kuluncurkan isinya sudah kuganti dengan hulu ledak peledak dari slingshot yang tadi kubawa. Dan kekuatannya tentu saja berbeda jauh dari peledak di granat biasa.

"Jatuh kauuuu!."

Aku menembakannya.

Granat yang kutembakan dengan cepat meluncur ke udara dan terbang naik menuju ke arah helikopter di depanku dalam jalur parabolik besar. Dan begitu jaraknya sudah dekat, aku menekan trigger yang sudah kupersiapkan dan meledakannya.

Begitu granat yang kutembakan meledak, helikopter tadi langsung oleng dan badannya mengalami kerusakan yang kelihatan berat. Tapi benda itu masih bisa terbang. Sesuai perkiraanku.

"Sasukeeee!."

Sasuke mereload RPGnya dan kembali menembak helikopter yang sedang tidak terkontrol itu. Dan akhirnya, benda itu jatuh. Meski tidak meledak karena hanya jatuh dari ketinggian yang rendah.

Aku tidak tahu apakah orang di dalamnya selamat atau tidak, tapi yang jelas kami berempat sementara ini sudah aman. Sasuke kembali ke tempatku berada dan membantu Sara untuk berdiri setelah terjatuh saat aku meledakan tembok di depanku. Tanpa sepengetahuannya aku menjatuhkan salah satu granat yang kumiliki ke tanah.

Mulai sekarang aku harus menjaga nafasku. Sebisa mungkin aku harus berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak bernafas.

"Sekarang bagaimana Naruto? apa kau mau ikut aku? pasukan dari timku kurasa sudah menunggu di pintu keluar! untuk masalah Hinata aku akan mencari cara untuk bisa membantumu."

Sasuke menunjuk lorong di belakangnya, lorong yang akan mengantarnya langsung ke negara tetangga. Sebuah arah yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berlawanan dengan tujuanku.

Huuuffhhh.. ..

"Terima kasih, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. . . pertanyaanmu tadi, bagaimana kalau kau memulai langkah pertamamu dengan menyerahkan Sara padaku?"

Aku mengacukngkan pistolku pada Sasuke.

"Naruto… apa kau serius ingin melakukan semua ini?"

"Itu tidak penting! serahkan Sara padaku! aku membutuhkannya! aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu kan? harusnya kau paham kalau aku membutuhkannya."

Sasuke membalasku dengan menatap tajam.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan bilang tidak kan! apa yang kau lakukan adalah kejahatan dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan kejahatan meski kau adalah temanku."

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang bilang secara langsung kalau aku adalah temannya. Dan sekarang juga adalah pertama kalinya aku tahu kalau ternyata dia menganggapku sebagai teman. Padahal aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu mesum pedo.

"Ha. . . kau benar, aku juga sudah mengira kalau akan begini jadinya."

Sama sepertiku, Sasuke adalah orang dengan kepala sangat keras. Begitu dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu dia tidak kan mengubahnya kalau tidak benar-benar dipaksa keadaan. Bahkan demi ideologinya sendiri, dia mampu membantah perintah dari bosnya sampai akhirnya membuatnya jadi target kebencian oleh orang-orang di atas dan terpaksa harus keluar dari sekolah militernya dulu.

Dia adalah orang baik yang dikira jahat karena penampilannya.

"Jika kau serius ingin jadi penjahat! aku akan menghentikanmu sekarang juga di tempat ini! ini juga adalah bagian dari misiku! jika aku menganggap kau sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu!."

Dan aku adalah orang yang dikira oleh orang lain sebagai orang baik meski padahal aku hanyalah orang egois yang memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dan jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir jika kau punya kesempatan menang melawanku secara langsung! akan kuingatkan sekali lagi! kau itu lemah! kau itu orang lemah! kau itu amatir! dan tanpa Hinata kau itu bukan apa-apa! jadi menyerahlah dan ikut denganku!"

Serangan psikologisnya benar-benar mengenaiku dengan telak. Tapi meski begitu aku tidak akan mundur. Aku ini lemah, aku ini bukan apa-apa tanpa Hinata. Semua itu adalah fakta yang aku sudah tahu dari dulu, jadi meneriakan semua itu padaku dan mencoba membuatku kehilangan keinginan untuk melawan adalah hal bodoh.

Jika pikiranku selemah itu, aku tidak akan berdiri di sini dan mungkin sudah mati tanpa ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya.

Aku sudah terlalu sering disakiti oleh seseorang, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Aku bahkan tidak lagi merasa marah jika ada orang yang menghinaku terang-terangan, merendahkanku maupun meremehkanku. Aku sudah kebal dengan semua itu.

Tapi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu hal sederhana semacam itu, tapi kau sendiri kan yang bilang! aku tidak punya kesempatan jika melawanmu secara langsung."

Itu berarti aku masih punya kesempatan jika aku tidak melawannya secara langsung. Selain aku amatir, senjata kami juga berbeda jauh. Pistolku tidak akan mungkin menang melawan assault riflenya.

"Tapi orang lemah punya caranya sendiri untuk melawan orang yang kuat."

Orang lemah punya caranya sendiri untuk bertarung. Yukimaru memberikanku tatapan terkejut begitu menyadari apa yang coba kulakukan.

"Na..Naruto…"

Aku menurunkan pistolku lalu menempelkan muzzlenya ke kepala Yukimaru yang lehernya sedang kukekang menggunakan lenganku.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu menyerahkan Sara padaku dengan cuma-cuma! sebagai gantinya kau bisa membawa Yukimaru."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pilihan yang kau berikan! aku akan membawa kalian semua kembali!."

"Aku tidak main-main Sasuke!."

"Kau tidak akan berani!."

Dia benar-benar meremehkanku.

". . . . . ."

"Aaaaaaaaa. . . . . ugh. . . ."

Begitu aku menembak paha Yukimaru, dia langsung akan terjatuh. Tapi aku langsung menahan tangannya dengan tangan kiriku dan memaksanya tetap berdiri.

"Kuharap kau tidak lama-lama berpikir! harusnya kau tahu kalau di kaki itu ada jalur darah utama, jika kau mengulur waktu lagi Yukimaru bisa mati kehabisan darah."

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan marah yang membuatku langsung merinding, setelah itu dia bergantian menatap Sara dan Yukimaru yang sedang kesakitan. Yukimaru sendiri ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku langsung menutup mulutnya dan memegangnya dengar erat.

"Sekedar informasi saja Sasuke! meski kau membawa Sara kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya pada keluarganya! sebab keluarganya ada di pihaku! bahkan ayahnya yang mengirimku untuk menyelamatkannya."

Sasuke menatap ke arah Sara, dan gadis itu akhirnya mungkin bisa menyadari keadaanya dan diapun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, mungkin kau berpikir kalau caramu paling baik! tapi dalam kasus ini tidak seperti itu! ayahnya ingin dia kembali, dia ingin kembali ke ayahnya, dan aku memerlukannya untuk kembali!."

Mengikuti Sasuke sama dengan mendapatkan nol keuntungan, sedangkan kembali denganku ada tiga keuntungan. Semua orang akan senang.

Sasuke memegang grip senjatanya lebih erat.

"Sara, ke mana kau ingin kembali?"

Jika Sara bilang dia ingin kembali dengan Sasuke, tidak diragukan lagi kalau pemuda itu akan melawan sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk bisa membuat hal itu bisa terjadi. Jika aku ada di posisinya aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahku."

Mata Sasuke membelalak seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Rasa keadilannya ditolak oleh musuhnya sudah biasa, tapi jika rasa keadilannya ditolak oleh seseorang yang ingin dia selamatkan hal itu adalah pengalan pertamanya.

Keadilannya tidak diperlukan, keadilannya tidak bisa menyelamatkan seseorang, dan keadilannya malah menyusahkan semua orang.

Ini kemenanganku Sasuke.

"Sara, ke sini!."

Sara melihat Sasuke, dia ragu untuk berjalan tapi sedikit demi sedikit dia meninggalkan Sasuke dan memposisikan dirinya di belakangku.

"Aku! sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukannya! tapi! ku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu!. . . . . "

Dia berteriak dengan keras, setelah itu tubuhnya sedikit bergoyang dan sekarang dia tidak berdiri sepenuhnya dan menggunakan lututnya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Maaf Sasuke! kau tidak akan bisa menolongnya!."

Aku mengarahkan pistolku ke kepala Sasuke, dan dengan tenang aku menarik trigger di belakang jari telunjuku sampai muzzlenya tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan apapun.

"Tidur di situ!."

Maaf Sasuke, jika kau itu orang yang lebih mudah diajak bicara semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Selain itu, aku tidak bisa menunjukan kalau aku bekerjsama denganmu.

7

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana perjalanan kami kembali ke camp pengungsian, tapi yang jelas begitu aku sadar aku sudah berada di tempat tidurku tanpa baju. Dan sebagai gantinya ada benda putih yang melingkari tubuhku. Nama benda itu adalah perban.

Setelah aku meninggalkan Sasuke, aku berhasil berjalan selama beberapa waktu. Aku tidak tahu seberapa jauh, tapi yang jelas mungkin cukup jauh untuk bisa membuat squad yang dipimpin oleh Rin bisa menemukanku yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

Selama di sana aku tidak merasakannya, tapi sepertinya aku mendapatkan beberapa luka di tubuhku. Yang paling banyak adalah luka memar, tapi yang paling sakit adalah luka gores yang entah kapan kudapat. Dan di atas alisku juga ada plester yang menutup luka yang sepertinya terbuka di saat mortar meruntuhkan bagian atas markas orang-orang itu.

Di sampingku ada Hinata, tapi sebab dia tidak bisa bergerak tidak mungkin dia yang memberiku perawatan.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Sama sekali tidak, dan rasa pegal di tubuhku sama sekali tidak mau hilang."

Sepertinya tidur secara alami dan dibuat tidur oleh zat kimia punya efek yang berbeda. Aku segera bangun dan berbicara dengan orang ketiga selain aku dan Hinata di tempat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memeriksanya, tapi harusnya dia sudah bisa dihidupkan lagi."

Sama seperti di pulau yang dulu kami datangi, di sini penggunaan listrik juga sangat di batasi. Yang tidak terkena peraturan itu hanyalah camp khusus orang-orang yang ditugaskan ke medan perang.

Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, di sini kami bisa membuat sumber listrik sendiri. Solar panel itu bisa dibuat dengan tangan, dan di tempat yang panasnya minta ampun ini mendapatkan listrik untuk menghidupkan lampu atau mengisi baterai ponsel sama sekali tidak sulit.

Dan tentu saja aku juga menggunakan listrik yang bisa kudapatkan itu untuk melakukan charging pada Hinata. Lalu, supaya tidak terlihat mencurigakan aku meminta orang yang sedang duduk di depanku itu untuk membuat wireless charger yang kusamarkan menjadi semacam bantal agar tidak memancing perhatian.

"Tapi aku kagum juga padamu, kau benar-benar bisa pulang dengan selamat."

"Aku masih belum mau mati!."

"Semua orang juga begitu! tapi skillmu lumayan juga, aku mendengar beberapa orang membicarakan apa yang kau lakukan! dan bahkan kau yang membawa VIP dengan selamat."

"Hanya kebetulan."

Aku tidak ingin orang ini mencurigaiku dan aku juga tidak mau fakta kalau aku sempat bekerjasama dengan tentara musuh sampai keluar. Jika aku dianggap penghianat dan benar-benar dicap sebagai mata-mata, maka nasibku akan bisa buruk.

"O. . jadi kau tidak percaya padaku ya?."

Tenang saja, orang yang kupercaya itu bisa kuhitung jumlahnya dengan satu telapak tanganku saja. Jadi kau itu sama sekali tidak sepesial.

"Ya. . . tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kau cukup pintar untuk bisa membedakan orang yang berguna dan yang tidak."

". . . . ."

Yang dari tadi mengajaku bicara adalah seorang wanita berumur duapuluhan, dia punya wajah cantik dan rambut merah panjang. Penampilannya sekarang sama sekali tidak kelihatan spesial, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau dia itu wanita cantik.

Dan kecantikannya itu lain dengan keimutan tingkat dewa Hanabi ataupun Amaru maupun penampilan manis remaja milik Hinata dan Shion. Jika dia tidak mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan asal, mengenakan baju dan celana militer yang jelas-jelas salah ukuran dan dibuat untuk laki-laki, serta membuang bau timah yang melelah dari tubuh dan rambutnya aku yakin kalau dia bisa jadi model majalah yang harganya seratus dolar per issue.

Ngomong-ngomong dia membuat wireless charger untuk Hinata hanya bermodalkan sampah elektronik. Aku tidak tahu latar belakang kehidupannya, tapi yang jelas dia itu bukan sekedar wanita biasa. Dia punya pengetahuan luas, kecerdikan tinggi, dan jalan pikir out of the box.

Yang jelas dia itu mungkin orang yang punya gelar pendidikan.

"Bagaimana kalau coba mengaktifkannya."

"Belum waktunya."

Aku melihat ponselku, dan membuka aplikasi pengontrolnya yang terkoneksi secara lokal. Status baterai sistemnya masih di bawah sepuluh persen. Dia bilang sendiri kalau untuk bisa bekerja normal setidaknya dia membutuhkan lima belas persen energi dari kapasitas penuhnya.

Untuk sementara aku akan membiarkannya tidur.

Ya, dia hanya tidur. Dia tidak mati. Jika seperti itu aku akan bisa bersabar. Setelah baterainya cukup terisi aku bisa langsung menekan switch dan membangunkannya. Aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia baik-baik saja.

"Tegangannya kecil dan tidak stabil, jadi aku akan menunggu sampai dua hari lagi! setelah itu baru aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana, mungkin kau tidak tahu tapi kabur dari orang-orang ini sangat susah! jika kabur semudah itu tidak mungkin pasukan ini bisa sebesar sekarang."

"Tidak masalah! selama aku memilikinya aku bisa melakukan apapun! lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?."

"Aku ini pro, kabur dari masalah sambil membuat masalah adalah keahlianku."

Jadi intinya, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya saat aku kabur dari sini.

"Yang penting jangan membuat masalah untuku."

"Tidak akan, aku memerlukanmu."

"Apa masih ada yang lain? jika tidak perjanjian kita sudah selesai sejak aku kembali ke sini."

"Kaku sekali kau."

"Aku menganggap diriku terlalu flexible."

"Aku akan pergi, tapi bawa ini."

Dia melemparkan sebuah kotak elektronik kecil hitam padaku.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau dia kehilangan koneksi kemampuannya jadi turun derastis kan? aku tidak ingin kau mati jadi bawalah benda itu! setidaknya dengan begitu kemungkinan kau kehilangan koneksi akan kecil."

"Dan kau juga akan tahu di manapun aku berada."

"He. . ."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan sama sekali tidak menyangkal kalau dia ingin melakukan tracking padaku.

Benda yang dia berikan padaku adalah sebuah mobile wifi, tapi dari mereknya aku bisa tahu kalau benda ini bukan sekedar modem wireless biasa. Merek yang tertulis di casing adalah brand dari sebuah penyedia layanan telpon satelit.

Jadi kemungkinan besar benda ini mengambil koneksi internet dari satelit privat lalu menyebarkannya lewat jaringan wifi lokal. Hinata juga memilki koneksi privat sendiri, tapi beberapa kali jaringan yang kami pakai dihalangi.

Dengan adanya benda ini, meski ada jammer aku bisa membuka koneksi dari frekunsi yang berbeda, dan jika frekuensi itu juga tergenggu aku bisa melakukan scanning port untuk mencari jalur kosong.

"Kuterima, terima kasih! tapi aku tidak berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memerlukannya sampai dua minggu lagi."

Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku lalu keluar dari tendaku. Dan aku benar-benar berharap kalau dia tidak memberikanku masalah tambahan. Untuk suatu alasan alarm firasat buruku kembali aktif.

8

Dengan berat Sasuke membuka matanya. Setelah itu, dengan lebih berat lagi dia menggerakan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk duduk. Kemudian dia melihat ke sekitarnya dan mendapati pemandangan yang familiar.

Sebuah terowongan panjang, sebuah lubang besar, dan juga seorang anak laki-laki yang wajahnya sangat manis sampai dia mengira kalau dia itu seorang anak perempuan.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menggerak-gerakan telapak dan jarinya.

"Aku masih hidup."

Dia mencoba berdiri, tapi kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Dia tidak bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menggerakan kedua kakinya. Oleh sebab itulah dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan sekali lagi.

Dan begitu dia memperhatikan lingkungannya dengan lebih teliti dia menyadari kalau ada semacam asap yang mengambang di udara, dan begitu dia mengikuti jalurnya sampai ke sumbernya dia menemukan sebuah benda silindris.

"Jadi ini yang dia maksud dengan tidurlah."

3 - Methylfentanyl, sebuah benda yang sering sekali beredar di komunitas obat-obatan terlarang bawah tanah. Efeknya banyak, tapi yang paling terkenal adalah efeknya sebagai gas tidur di perang dunia.

"Ugh.. . kepalaku sakit."

Yang Naruto tembakan ke kepala Sasuke adalah sebuah blank, slongsongnya tidak punya inti peluru dan biasanya ujungnya hanya disumpal dengan plastik atau kertas. Biasanya benda itu digunakan untuk keperluan pembuatan film.

Tapi bukan berarti benda itu tidak berbahaya, jika ditembakan dalam jarak dekat benda itu masih bisa melukai seseorang bahkan bisa membunuh sebab kadang bubuk peledak yang diisikan ke dalamnya lebih banyak dari amunisi standart untuk menimbulkan efek yang lebih besar.

Daya ledak dari gas yang ditimbulkannya punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang merasa baru saja dipukul dengan palu, dan jika sumpalnya terbang bisa saja benda itu masuk ke dalam kulit seseorang dan menciptakan luka sobek.

"Kurasa Yukimaru tidak dalam bahaya."

Harusnya meski terluka lukanya tidak dalam, saat dia ingin bicara mungkin dia ingin bilang kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Sekarang pendarahannya sudah berhenti dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak perlu buru-buru membawanya untuk dirawat.

"Dia benar-benar tahu seberapa panasnya darahku."

Tapi jika dia lebih tenang mungkin rencana Naruto tidak akan berhasil.

"Meski aku tidak tahu apa rencananya."

Sasuke mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, dan begitu dia memperhatikannya dia melihat beberapa wajah yang juga familiar.

Sasuke melihat ke lorong tempat tujuan Naruto pergi. Untuk saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan hanya percaya, meski dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia percayakan pada Naruto.

9

Ketika bicara masalah hadiah, yang terbayang pertama adalah uang dan barang berharga atau simbol yang bisa dipamerkan. Tapi di tempat ini hal-hal semacam itu tidak ada gunanya. Selain itu hal semacam itu juga susah untuk dicari apalagi dihadiahkan pada seseorang.

Ayah angkatnya bilang kalau semua hal harus ada timbal baliknya. Seseorang yang melakukan hal buruk dihukum, dan orang yang melakukan hal baik harus diberi hadiah. Dan di masa susah ini di mana moral sangat berpengaruh terhadap hidup dan mati seseorang, memberikan hadiah pada seseorang yang berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang besar.

Dan di squadnya hal seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang normal.

Tapi mungkin Naruto tidak tahu akan hal itu dan menganggap kalau dia bekerja secara cuma-cuma. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia adalah orang baru, selain tidak ada yang cukup dengannya untuk bisa membicarakan masalah itu.

Jika ada hal lain yang membuat moodnya terus buruk sejak mereka berangkat, mungkin hal itu adalah fakta kalau dia itu orang luar.

Semua orang yang maju ke medan perang bersama Rin adalah korban dari perang berkepanjangan yang bahkan sudah terjadi sejak gadis itu belum lahir. Dan selama waktu yang panjang itu, tentu saja tidak sedikit yang kehilangan keluarganya, saudaranya, harta bendanya dan masih banyak lagi.

Oleh sebab itu kebanyakan dari mereka mau maju dan menghadapi musuh dengan suka rela tanpa takut mati. Mereka punya keinginan untuk melindungi, mereka punya harapan akan masa depan akan membaik demi sesamanya, dan yang terakhir. Mereka juga punya dendam yang susah hilang untuk musuh-musuhnya.

Dengan semua bahan bakar itu, selain maju untuk menang mereka juga berani maju untuk kalah. Mereka tidak takut mati. Kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap kalau mereka mati berarti mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tapi Naruto lain.

Naruto adalah orang luar yang tidak pernah merasakan menderitanya hidup di wilayah konflik. Dia adalah orang luar yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang Rin dan semua orang hadapi. Selain itu, faktor yang paling menentukan ketidaksukarelaannya untuk maju ke garis depan adalah ketidak inginannya untuk mati.

Semua orang memang tidak ingin mati, tapi bukan berarti semua orang menolak mati ketika mereka akan mati. Naruto tidak seperti itu.

Jika dia orang sakit, dia adalah tipe orang yang akan terus berusaha sembuh meski telah divonis dokter jika dia akan mati besok. Dia adalah orang yang akan terus berlari meski tangannya putus dan mengucurkan darah, dia adalah orang yang akan merayap untuk mencoba hidup setelah kakinya hancur, dan dia adalah orang yang akan berguling untuk bergerak jika tangan dan kakinya tidak ada yang tersisa.

Bagaimana bisa?

Jawabannya sangat sederhana, dia punya seseorang yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan, tidak mau dia tinggalkan, dan tidak mau dipisahkan darinya. Seseorang yang sangat penting bahkan lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri.

Ketika semua harapan sudah dihapus oleh keadaan, orang yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri akan lebih cepat menyerah sebab nyawanya adalah miliknya sendiri. Apapun yang dia lakukan terhadapnya adalah tanggung jawabnya, dan begitu dia merasa kalau membiarkan dirinya mati itu tidak apa-apa maka dia tidak akan melawan lagi terhadap takdir.

Dia tidak hidup untuk dirinya sendiri, dia melakukan semua yang diperintahkan padanya juga bukan karena dia ingin menurut pada Rin. Tapi karena dia ingin menjaga orang yang penting baginya, dia ingin terus hidup dan bersama orang itu.

Dan di situlah masalah mulai muncul.

Orang yang memiliki seseorang yang sangat penting baginya bukan hanya dia saja. Di squadnya ada banyak orang yang hanya tinggal memiliki satu atau dua anggota keluargannya yang tersisa. Ada yang hanya memiliki anak satu-satunya, ada yang hanya memiliki istrinya seorang, ada yang memiliki saudara kandung saja.

Mereka juga sama seperti Naruto, mereka memiliki seseorang yang mereka anggap lebih penting dari dirinya sendiri.

Tapi meski begitu, mereka masih mau dengan suka rela membantu pasukan pembebasan yang didirikan oleh ayah angkatnya. Selain memikirkan tujuannya sendiri, mereka masih memiliki perhatian yang disisakan untuk negaranya, orang-orangnya, dan masa depannya.

Sebab jika negara ini selamat maka orang yang penting bagi mereka juga akan selamat. Lalu, banyak yang berpikir kalau meski mereka matipun masih ada yang akan menjaga orang-orang penting itu, mereka bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada yang masih hidup.

Dalam masalah ini Naruto tidak punya pandangan yang sama.

Dia tidak percaya pada siapapun. Dia hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa kalau semuanya harus dia lakukan sendiri. Oleh sebab itulah dia tidak mau membiarkan dirinya mati begitu saja. Untuk bisa hidup, dia akan melakukan apapun. Sebab jika dia tidak ada, dia tidak percaya kalau ada yang akan mengurusinya.

Hari ini, Rin akan mencoba bicara pada Naruto dengan lebih personal. Sampai sekarang mereka sudah beberapa kali bicara secara santai, tapi meski begitu gadis itu bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau Naruto menjaga jarak.

Normalnya dia tidak punya alasan untuk mendekatinya, dan oleh sebab itu dia tidak bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah. Tapi kali ini dia memilikinya, dia masih punya sesuatu yang harus dia berikan pada Naruto.

Sebagai hadiah atas taruhan yang dibuatnya dengan Naruto, pemuda itu dia berikan hak untuk membuatnya menuruti satu perintahnya selama sehari.

"Ok, aku sudah siap."

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya yang tidak berantakan, Rin keluar dari tendanya. Tidak dengan mengenakan pakaian militernya, tapi pakaian seorang gadis yang ayah angkatnya berikan padanya sebelum dia ditugaskan ke tempat ini sebagai pemimpin salah satu squad.

"Huuuuhhhhffff. . ."

Dia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berjalan.

Ketika dia mengangkat taruhan itu dia sudah siap akan resiko yang nanti akan ditanggungnya. Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang Rin kira akan Naruto minta darinya.

Dari cara bicaranya dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu menyimpan dendam, dan jika ada kesempatan dia pasti akan membalaskannya. Dan bagi Rin yang sudah membuatnya susah bukan tidak mungkin Naruto ingin memberikan semacam balasan pada gadis itu.

Seberapa keraspun balasannya dia akan menahannya.

Tapi dari tindakannya, dia adalah orang yang perduli dengan orang lain. Dia juga keras kepala dan tidak mudah mundur setelah mengatakan sesuatu. Saat itu kami berjanji untuk menjaga gadis yang dibawanya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya dengan jaminan kalau Naruto harus ikut ke medan perang.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia mau melakukannya. Dengan dasar hal itu, bisa saja Naruto memutuskan untuk melupakan dendamnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke gadis itu. Mungkin dia akan meminta sesuatu untuk gadis itu.

Lalu yang ketiga, dia itu laki-laki. Punya pikiran mesum itu normal. Dan begitu seorang gadis menawarinya untuk boleh melakukan apapun kepadanya sangat normal kalau seseorang langsung berpikir untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

"Ka-kalau dia benar-benar memintanya maka aku akan mengajaknya menikah."

Di negaranya melakukan hal seperti itu sebelum menikah itu dilarang, selain itu dia juga merasa kalau melakukannya sebelum menikah akan membuatnya sama seperti binatang. Jadi, meski hanya seremonial, meski cuma sehari, atau mungkin Naruto tidak serius menginginkannya dia harus menikahinya dulu.

Ketika Rin sedang was-was tidak karuan menunggu hal macam apa yang akan Naruto minta darinya, dia masuk ke dalam tenda yang digunakan Naruto.

Begitu dia berada di dalam, Rin langsung terkejut dan mencoba menutup matanya walau tetap mengintip dari sela-sela telapak tangannya.

"Ap-ap-apa-apapa yang sedang kau lakukaaaaannn!."

"Ha?"

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya jangan lakukan di sini, dan jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya setidaknya lakukan saat malam! bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk dan melihat tindakanmu ini?"

Naruto kelihatan bingung dengan apa yang baru saja diteriakan oleh Rin. Hanya saja apa yang dilakukan Rin adalah hal wajah, sebab begitu dia masuk dia melihat Naruto sedang mencoba melepaskan pakaian bagian atas seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring seperti tidur.

"Sekedar informasi saja, apa yang kau pikirkan sama sekali bukan apa yang terjadi! aku hanya membersihkan badannya."

Rin tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan di antara Naruto dan gadis itu sebab Naruto tidak menceritakan terlalu detail masa lalunya. Yang Rin tahu hanyalah dia punya masa lalu yang lumayan buruk dan memiliki keluarga baru dengan seorang adik perempuan angkat yang katanya gadis kecil paling imut sedunia.

Untuk kenalannya yang lain dia mengakui kalau semua gadis yang ada di sekitarnya itu atraktif, tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak pernah mengakui kalau ada satupun yang jadi kekasihnya.

"Bukankah ada perempuan yang sering datang ke sini? di mana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia langsung menghilang begitu aku pulang kemarin."

"Ooh begitu."

"Jadi apa yang kau mau?"

"Itu. . aku ingin memberikan hadiahmu."

Naruto memasang wajah berpikir.

"Oh yang itu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya aku belum membutuhkannya."

"Ha?"

"Karena itulah tolong cepat pergi dari sini! jika kau membutuhkanku kau bisa tinggal menghubungiku."

Naruto menujuk ke arah sebuah walkie talkie di atas meja di belakangnya.

"Kurasa kau yang harus keluar, aku yang akan melakukannya!."

"Pergii!."

Naruto berteriak dengan keras dan membuat kaget Rin.

"Tapi. . . "

"Sudah kubilang pergi! aku tidak ingin ada satupun dari kalian menyentuhnya!."

Pemuda itu marah besar, tapi kenapa dia bisa semarah itu? yang coba Rin lakukan hanyalah memberi bantuan. Dan meskipun Naruto ingin menolak, membentaknya sama sekali tidak perlu dilakukan.

Rin bukanlah anak kecil, jika Naruto menjelaskan situasunya dia bisa mengerti. Dan dengan melakukan hal itu, Naruto juga membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Jika ada anggota Squad lain yang mendengar maka Naruto akan dihajar oleh anggota squadnya yang lain.

"Cepat pergiiii!."

Rin mengambil satu langkah ke belakang.

Rin memutuskan kalau sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak pemuda itu bicara. Sekarang di pandangannya tidak ada orang lain. Dan orang lain bahkan tidak dia anggap orang melainkan hanya pengganggu.

Di pikirannya sedang hanya ada gadis yang sedang terbaring di depannya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu bicara lain kali."

Di luar.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu! pergi sekarang juga!."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Rin. Tapi gadis itu langsung mundur lagi dan mulai berlari.

Dalam masalah kemampuan Rin tidak akan kalah, selain itu dia juga punya senjata. Jika dia berkelahi satu lawan satu dengan Naruto dia pasti akan menang, tapi dia merasa takut. Bukan takut terluka, bukan takut mati, tapi takut dibenci.

Begitu melihat wajah penuh kebencian yang ditunjukan Naruto padanya, dia jadi mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang cukup buruk untuk membuatnya ingin muntah begitu mengingatnya.

Selama Naruto ada di dalam tendanya, pandangannya tidak akan dia alihkan. Bahkan selama Rin berada di sana tidak sekalipun pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya. Jika dia ingin mengajaknya bicara, dia harus memabawanya keluar terlebih dahulu.

Selain itu dia juga perlu waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika gadis itu sudah memutuskan langkah selanjutnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tembakan.

10

Naruto yang berada di dalam tendanya juga bisa mendengar suara tembakan. Tapi meski dia mencoba tidak memperdulikannya. Sebab meski di sana ada masalah, hal itu bukan masalah. Dan sekarang dia punya masalah yang jauh lebih penting untuk diurusui.

Dia dan Hinata harus segera kabur dari tempat ini.

Adalah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Sebelum Rin datang ke tendanya, Naruto mendapatkan kabar kalau tempat ini posisinya sudah diketahui oleh semua orang. Dan semua orang yang Naruto maksud adalah semua pihak yang terlibat dalam perang. Pasukan gabungan dan pasukan dari fraksi pebisnis.

Dengan kata lain, tempat ini akan jadi medan pertempuran lagi. Tempat di mana peluru nyasar bisa saja menembus kepalanya kapan saja. Oleh sebab itulah dia langsung bersiap membawa Hinata dan menggantikan pakaiannya dengan seragam militer.

"Dia benar-benar pergi sambil meninggalkan masalah."

Naruto tidak punya bukti kuat, tapi dia yakin kalau wanita itulah yang membuat keadaan jadi begini. Dengan suatu cara, mungkin wanita itu memberikan koordinat dari tempat itu ke kedua pasukan lain.

Naruto tidak tahu apa agenda yang dimiliki wanita itu, tapi yang jelas gara-gara agenda itu sekarang agendanya sendiri jadi rusak dan sekarang dia harus berimprovisasi.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Gara-gara tadi Rin datang, menggantikan pakaian Hinata jadi agak lama sebab dia mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk mengusir gadis itu sambil menyembunyikan apa yang tidak boleh orang lain lihat.

Di saat seperti ini biasanya Hinata akan memberikan komentar mesum pada Naruto, tapi sekarang Hinata sedang tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena itulah begitu pemuda itu merasa terganggu dia langsung marah, dan kemarahannya bahkan masih tersisa sampai sekarang. Dengan tidak adanya Hanabi dan juga tidak sadarnya Hinata, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menahan emosi negatif Naruto untuk meluap.

"Apa aku harus mengakitfkannya?"

Naruto melihat ke ponselnya, sekarang dia bisa terkoneksi dengan hinata melalui jaringan lokal. Tapi laporan yang didapatkan dari log yang tertulis tidak realtime. Untuk menghemat energi laporan hanya akan digenereate lalu dikirim dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Dan laporan terakhir yang didapatkan Naruto adalah laporan dari dua belas jam yang lalu.

Saat itu kondisi baterai baru terisi sebanyak tiga belas persen setelah di charge selama tiga hari. Jadi ada kemungkinan besar kalau sekarang level baterainya belum mencapai batas minimum di angkat lima belas persen.

Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan kembali Hinata. Wanita itu sudah tidak ada, jadi dia sudah bisa sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang wanita itu bisa lakukan, tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau wanita itu adalah kabar buruk.

"Ok!."

Naruto menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menarik zipper di depan Dada Hinata. Kemudian dia meletakan tangannya di bagian tengah dada Hinata dan mengaktifkan mekanisme autentikasi pengenalan terhadapnya. Setelah proses itu selesai dia bisa menemukan sebuah switch. Dengan mengganti posisi slidernya, dia bisa langsung mengaktifkan Hinata kembali.

Jika Naruto dalam keadaan normal, Naruto bisa mengaktifkannya secara remote. Tapi dalam keadaannya yang sekarang mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya secara manual. Yang membuatnya jadi kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang melakukan pelecehan sexual pada seorang gadis yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah selesai, Naruto langsung menarik zipper di depan dada Hinata ke atas. Dengan perlahan, mata Hinata mulai terbuka. Jari-jari di telapak tangannya mulai bergerak, lalu meski harusnya tidak memiliki nyawa Naruto bisa merasakan kalau ada kehidupan yang kembali ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

Persis seperti saat Hinata baru bangun tidur, gadis itu pertama melihat ke kanan dan kirinya lalu mengucek matanya. Hinata mencoba duduk dan Naruto langsung membantu dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Dan begitu pemuda itu bisa menggenggam tangan Hinata, dia menariknya ke arah tubuhnya sendiri.

Lalu memeluknya dengan erat, cukup erat untuk membuat Hinata akan merasa kesakitan jika dia bukan sebuah mesin.

" . syukurlah."

Suara helaan nafas lega bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh Hinata. Selain karena telinganya persis berada di samping mulut Naruto, juga karena untuk suatu alasan Hinata merasa kalau ada sebuah beban yang diangkat dari bahu pemuda yang sedang memeluknya.

Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dari Naruto, tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya sebab sekarang dia sedang merasa senang.

Mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat begitu bangun tidur dari Naruto adalah salah satu impian lama Hinata. Dia sudah berusaha mendapatkannya dengan berbagai cara, tapi biasanya usahanya hanya akan berakhir dengan dia ditendang Naruto dari kasur.

Dan akhirnya sekarang dia bisa mendapatkannya.

"Hinata, statusmu?"

"Ah. . itu. . ."

Rasa hangat di tubuhnya membuatnya melupakan sebuah hal penting.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggerakan jari-jarinya, setelah itu dalam pandangannya muncul window tree yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya. Seperti sedang bermain sebuah game RPG, Hinata menscroll ke atas dan ke bawah pilihan-pilihan yang terlihat di matanya. Dia sedang mencari menu health report.

Hinata ingat betul kalau dia kehabisan energi lalu dinonaktifkan secara paksa. Di saat kesadarannya tidak aktif, mungkin ada kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh faktor eksternal. Oleh sebab itulah dia harus memeriksa dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu agar bisa terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata melaporkan statusnya.

"Secara umum kondisiku baik, tapi untuk laporan lebih detail harus menunggu sampai aku bisa mensinkronkan seluruh dataku ke server di masa depan."

Untuk bisa memeriksa keseluruhan fungsi dari tubuhnya, Hinata perlu mencocokan data hasil pemeriksaan lokalnya dengan data back up yang ada di server di masa depan. Jadi sebelum sinkronisasi selesai, hasil pemeriksaannya adalah hanya sebuah laporan sementara yang tidak lengkap.

Untunglah sekarang dia bisa langsung terkoneksi dengan modemnya di orbit bumi sana, jika tidak Hinata akan lebih lebih lama untuk melakukan inisialisasi fungsi-fungsinya.

"Sekarang apa yang sedang terjadi, aku belum tahu situasinya."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya sambil jalan."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

Tubuhnya merekam keadaan di sekitarnya, tapi mengambil data dan memprosesnya perlu waktu karena itulah Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya. Mengetahui keadaannya sekarang adalah hal yang sangat penting, berdasarkan keadaannya dia bisa menentukan cara terbaik untuk bisa mengamankan Naruto.

Tapi untuk sekarang Hinata menyerah untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dari tindakannya Naruto sudah jelas sedang buru-buru, dari raut wajahnya sudah jelas kalau dia sedang banyak pikiran. Oleh sebab itulah Hinata memutuskan kalau untuk sementara dia hanya akan menuruti apa yang pemuda itu katakan tanpa banyak komentar.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi sampai sekarang, tapi dia yakin kalau untuk bisa tetap bertahan sampai saat sekarang pasti bukanlah perjuangan yang mudah. Pasti dia sudah mengalami banyak kesusahan.

"Jangan melakukan apapun jika situasinya tidak memaksa, serahkan semuanya padaku!."

"Tapi Naruto. . ."

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, jadi tolong dengarkan aku."

"Baiklah."

Hinata paham dengan kekhawatiran Naruto, dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti yang dulu terulang lagi. Karena itulah dia berusaha membuat Hinata menghemat energinya sampai dia bisa menemukan sumber energi yang stabil untuk digunakan melakukan recharge.

Hinata tahu kalau Naruto perduli padanya, tapi sampai saat ini pemuda itu tidak pernah terang-terangan menunjukannya. Dan hal itu membuatnya merasa senang, cukup senang sampai dia perlu bertanya apakah sekarang dia sedang bermimpi.

Tentu saja perumpamaan itu mengesampingkan kenyataan kalau dia itu mesin.

Setelah itu, sambil jalan Naruto menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya sampai sekarang.

Setelah Naruto dihajar sampai tidak sadarkan diri, dia dan Hinata di bawa keluar dari pulau. Dan begitu keluar dari pulau, Naruto sadar kalau dia dan Hinata sedang berada di dalam sebuah pesawat besar.

Di sana dia bertemu dengan banyak orang dari berbagai macam latar belakang, dan di sana dia juga bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang mengaku bukan siapa-siapa. Yang jelas adalah bohong.

Untuk suatu alasan wanita itu tahu kalau Hinata bukan manusia. Meski baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi wanita itu sepertinya paham betul dengan situasi Naruto. Dia memberikan tawaran untuk membantu Naruto bisa keluar dan mendapat kesempatan kabur. Dan sebab dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia percaya dengan wanita itu.

Naruto tidak tahu ke mana tujuan akhir penerbangan mereka, tapi sebab mereka butuh pengisian ulang bahan bakar dan mereka tidak bisa mendarat di bandara internasional reguler. Mereka mendarat di negara tempat Naruto sekarang untuk refueling.

Beberapa jam kemudian, bandara darurat itu diserang oleh air to surface missile oleh pesawat dengan kepemilikan yang tidak jelas. Dengan begitu, landasan bandara itu rusak, pesawat yang digunakan untuk mengangkut kami juga mengalami kerusakan yang parah, lalu tempat penyimpanan bahan bakar juga hancur dan semua isinya habis setelah terbakar selama satu setengah hari.

Untuk mencegah orang-orang yang ditangkap kabur, mereka disuruh untuk pergi ke camp agar mudah diawasi dan juga disuruh membantu di camp. Lalu tentu saja Naruto juga kebagian pekerjaan, tapi pekerjaanya adalah masuk ke pasukan dan dipaksa berlatih selama tiga hari untuk melakukan misi.

Dengan menggunakan alasan menjaga Hinta yang terluka karena kejadian di hari sebelumnya, Wanita itu tidak kebagian tugas dan hanya membantu di camp seperlunya saja. Setelah itu tiga hari kemudian Naruto dikirim untuk mengambil VIP yang diculik oleh fraksi lain.

Kemudian, Naruto dan squadnya berhasil menyelesaikan misinya dan bisa pulang dengan selamat dengan anggota yang tidak lengkap.

Sehabis itu rencananya sendiri harusnya mulai dipersiapkan, tapi hari ini tiba-tiba ada kabar buruk yang dibacanya. Tempat itu akan jadi arena three way battle. Jika yang menyerang hanya pasukan di mana Sasuke berada mungkin mereka akan berhati-hati sebab mereka tahu ada orang sipil meski tidak tahu jumlah pastinya, tapi jika fraksi satunya lagi dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Bisa jadi malah mereka akan menjadikan korban sipil sebagai ekstra untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak uang sumbangan dari luar negri.

Apa yang ketiga pasukan itu rencanakan sama sekali bukan urusannya, apa yang mereka inginkan juga tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Tapi jika mereka mau saling bunuh, mereka harus melakukannya sendiri dan tidak mengajak orang lain. Terutama dia dan Hinata.

Dia tidak mau mati.

Karena itulah dia harus segera pergi.

Selama penjelasan Naruto terus mengalir, Hinata sedikit demi sedikit paham dengan keadaan mereka sepenuhnya. Berada dalam situasi berbahaya bagi Naruto dan Hinata adalah hal yang biasa. Hanya saja, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

Naruto tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jadi sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

"Bersembunyi."

"Di mana?"

"Di tempat pemimpin squad."

"Kenapa di sana?"

"Karena di sana adalah tempat yang paling aman."

Meski tidak dekat, Rin dan Naruto kenal satu sama lain sampai ke tahap mereka bisa ngobrol tentang masalah-masalah tidak penting. Selain itu Rin juga kelihatan tidak akan menolak jika dia berkunjung ke tempatnya.

Selain itu Naruto juga ingat kalau Rin ingin membicarakan masalah hadiahnya. Jika topik itu tidak bisa dia angkat Naruto akan minta maaf tentang perbuatannya sebelumnya. Jika topik itu juga tidak bisa diangkat maka dia akan membawa topik tentang sadarnya Hinata dan langkah selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan. Setelah itu dia akan mengulur waktu sampai serangan pertama mendarat di camp itu.

Jika ada kepanikan maka Naruto akan memanfaatkannya untuk pergi ke tempat di mana penjagaan tidak ketat dan kabur dari sana. Jika tidak ada yang panik dan dia malah disuruh maju maka dia akan membawa Hinata lalu maju. Dia akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk keluar tanpa terlihat mencurigakan.

Dan begitu dia keluar tentu saja dia tidak akan beanr-benar menghadapi musuh dam malah kabur sendirian.

Setidaknya begitulah rencananya.

Tapi begitu Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan di mana Rin seharusnya berada dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban lalu masuk tanpa ijin. Dia disambut dengan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan matanya.

Lantai ruangan itu tergenang darah dan di atas genangan merah itu berdiri seorang gadis berbadan kecil. Lalu di hadapannya ada seorang pria dewasa yang tegeletak tidak bernyawa.

"Naru. . ."

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar, tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, dan juga tidak ingin terlibat! aku tidak akan menganggap kalau aku pernah melihat sesuatu jadi biarkan kami masuk."

"Ha?"

Di antara tiga orang yang sedang berada di ruangan itu hanya Hinata yang merasa bingung. Bingung kenapa kedua orang lain di sekitarnya masih bisa tetap tenang.

"Itu tidak penting! dia itu memang pantas mati! dan sekarang ada yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan."

Tapi yang paling aneh dari keadaan itu adalah ada seorang gadis kecil bersenjata yang baru saja membunuh seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah tenang. Lalu dia bilang kalau hal itu sama sekali tidak penting. Baginya, membunuh itu bukan sesuatu yang spesial.

Gadis itu abnormal.

"Dengarkan aku! lokasi tempat ini sudah diketahui oleh dua pasukan lain! dan mereka akan menyerang tempat ini dalam waktu dekat."

Naruto dan Hinata sudah tahu akan hal itu. Meski sumber informasinya berbeda tapi inti dari informasinya sama, tempat itu akan jadi medan pertempuran tiga arah.

"Karena pertempuran sebelumnya sekarang kita kekurangan orang, selain itu peralatan militer kita juga banyak yang tidak bisa dipakai! kemudian seperempat pasukan ada yang sudah terbang untuk menjaga Sara! di situasi seperti ini tidak mungkin kita bisa mempertahankan tempat ini."

Dari awal, jumlah pasukan yang menjaga camp ini memang sudah tidak banyak. Dan gara-gara pertempuran sebelumnya korban dan peralatan yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan musuh jadi berkurang derastis.

Jika mereka tetap bertahan mereka tidak akan menang dan hanya menyia-nyiakan nyawa pasukannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membunuhnya?."

"Dia menyuruhku meninggalkan semua orang-orang yang ada di sini."

Orang yang dibunuh Rin menyuruh gadis itu untuk memprioritaskan VIP dan kabur dengan sebanyak mungkin personil militer untuk menjaga diri sebab meski mereka punya kendaraan tapi kendaraan itu tidak memiliki bahan bakar. Jadi tidak mungkin semua orang bisa diungsikan.

Dan ketika disuruh untuk memilih siapa yang harus diselamatkan, orang itu dengan entengnya bilang kalau orang yang lebih berguna jauh lebih penting untuk diselamatkan. Selain itu dengan memanfaatkan kematian, atau apapun yang terjadi pada orang-orang sipil itu mereka bisa menggunkannya sebagai material propaganda.

Di saat itulah Rin tidak bisa menahan diri dan membunuh orang itu.

"Tapi apa kau memang perlu membunuhnya? kalau begitu bukankah kau malah membuat squadmu sendiri jadi musuh! kalau begitu bukankah situasinya jadi semakin runyam?."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! dia juga sudah membunuh seorang warga sipil! jadi jika aku membunuhnya tidak akan ada yang protes! jika dia sudah bersiap untuk membunuh maka tentu saja dia juga harus siap untuk dibunuh."

"Kau. . . . "

Logika gadis itu terlalu ekstrim. Naruto hampir tidak bisa percaya kalau dia baru saja mendengar kata-kata tadi dari seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya.

"Karena itulah bantu aku Naruto! bantu aku mengefakuasi orang-orang di tempat ini!

.

Rin mengingat tugas yang diberikan padanya. Tugasnya bukanlah menghancurkan musuh, membunuh orang-orangnya atau membalaskan dendam anggota pasukannya. Tapi tugasnya adalah mencari orang yang masih selamat, mengamankannya, dan memberikan mereka tempat tinggal sementara lalu menjaganya.

Baginya menyelamatkan orang-orang sipil yang tinggal di sana adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Kalau mereka ingin kabur, suruh saja mereka kabur sendiri! mereka masih bisa jalan kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara kami beroprasi."

Jika pasukannya ditugaskan untuk mengampankan seorang VIP, biasanya mereka akan memasang jebakan di sepanjang perjalanan mereka untuk menghalangi musuh mencapainya. Dan dalam kasus kali inipun tidak ada bedanya. Untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada yang melacak tujuan mereka pergi, mereka sudah memasang banyak jebakan untuk orang-orang yang mencoba mencari mereka.

Mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama tadi, di terowongan air yang mereka gunakan mereka meninggalkan banyak jebakan supaya jika ada yang mengejar mereka akan gagal.

"Mereka pasti sudah memasang banyak ranjau dan granat yang akan meledak dalam situasi tertentu lalu mengkamuflasekannya, lalu granat atau ranjau yang kumaksud itu kemungkinan terbuat dari plastik dengan isi kayu, kaca dan atau gas kimia."

Dengan begitu meski memiliki alat khususpun orang yang ingin mencari jebakan yang dibuat oleh squad Rin akan kesulitan melakukannya.

Kedengarannya tidak berbahaya, tapi benda-benda itu malah jauh lebih berbahaya dari jebakan biasa. Karena mereka susah dideteksi. Selain ledakannya serpihan yang ada di dalamnya juga sangat berbahaya.

Kayu tajam yang terbang dengan bantuan peledak punya kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Serpihan kayu punya cukup kekuatan untuk menembus kulit, serpihan kaca bahkan bisa jadi punya kekuatan untuk menembus pakaian pelindung di jika ditempatkan secara tepat.

Bagaimana jika tangan atau kaki yang terkana? bagaimana jika wajah yang terkena? bagaimana dengan mata? hidung? mulut? meski mungkin korbannya tidak mati tapi luka yang diderita tidak akan ringan.

Jebakan itu ditujukan untuk musuh, tapi yang punya kemungkinan paling besar untuk terkena jebakan itu adalah orang-orang sipil yang tubuhnya tidak terlindungi dengan baik. Jika mereka panik mereka akan dengan mudah masuk ke dalam jebakan sebab kamuflasenya sangat alami.

"Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orangku untuk mencari jebakan itu dan menandainya dan yang lain juga sedang menyiapkan kendaraan untuk efakuasi, tapi kami masih kekurangan orang! karena itulah cepat bantu aku."

"Aku paham, kau ini ternyata orang baik selain itu kau benar-benar pintar."

Sebab mereka tidak bisa bertempur dia konsentrasi mencari cara untuk kabur. Menonaktifkan jebakan memakan waktu, karena itulah dia hanya menandainya agar tidak ada yang melewatinya. Supaya menghemat waktu yang dia fokuskan hanya jalur ke tempat kendaraan efakuasi berada. Agar tidak ada kepanikan dia tidak sembarangan menyebarkan informasi.

Meski semua orang mungkin tidak akan selamat tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa menyelamatkan seseorang.

Dia benar-benar hebat.

Dia bukan hanya seorang gadis kecil.

Meski lebih muda dariku tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa kalau aku lebih rendah darinya.

Lebih mementingkan orang lain dari diri sendiri, menjaga tanggung jawab yang diberikan kepadanya meski situasinya berbahaya, tidak menyerah meski tahu kalau mungkin dia tidak akan berhasil. Lalu punya orang-orang yang bisa dia percaya dan mempercayainya.

Dia adalah seorang gadis yang hebat. Dia benar-benar seorang pahlawan.

"Naruto. . ."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tujuan menanyakan tindakan apa yang harus mereka ambil.

"Kita akan pergi!."

Bukan hanya Hinata, tapi juga Rin. Keduanya membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto. Rin mengajak Naruto karena yakin kalau Naruto akan menurutinya dan mau melakukan tugasnya. Sedangkan meskipun bertanya tapi pada dasarnya Hinata sudah menyiapkan diri untuk membantu Rin.

Hanya saja keduanya tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Naruto akan menolak tugas itu.

Dan yang paling tidak percaya adalah Hinata.

"Ap-apa kau yakin Naruto? dia dan squadnya mungkin musuh tapi orang sipil itu tidak bersalah! bukankah biasanya di saat seperti ini kau akan melupakan masalah pribadi dan menolong mereka?."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? dan bukankah tugasmu itu untuk memprioritaskan keselamatanku"

"Itu memang benar tapi. . "

Naruto tidak terikat peraturan sistem, dia punya pikirannya sendiri dan hak untuk melakukan apapun berdasarkan pikirannya itu. Jika dia ingin menyelamatkan mereka dia hanya perlu mengatakannya, setelah itu Hinata akan melakukan tugasnya untuk melindungi Naruto selagi pemuda itu menyelamatkan orang lain.

Sampai saat ini yang dilakukan keduanya adalah seperti itu.

Naruto mencegah sekolahnya hancur setelah itu Hinata menjaga agar bukan Naruto yang hancur.

Naruto mengamankan Shion lalu Hinata memastikan kalau Naruto aman.

Naruto menolong Amaru agar terhindar dari bahaya kemudian Hinata menyelamatkan Naruto dari bahaya.

Naruto bertempur untuk melindungi Hanabi dan Hinata bertempur untuk melindungi Naruto.

Lalu yang terakhir, meski akhirnya jadi sangat buruk. Tapi Naruto membantu Amaru, dan Hinata juga berusaha membantu Naruto.

Tidak seperti Hinata yang tidak bisa melindungi orang lain kecuali Naruto, Naruto bisa mengulurkan tangannya pada siapapun yang membutuhkannya.

"Kita akan meninggalkan mereka! dengan situasi ini, pergi dari tempat ini akan jauh lebih mudah! mereka punya rencanya sendiri dan kita punya rencana kita sendiri! aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka jadi Rin! tolong jangan ganggu aku!."

"Apa kau serius?"

Kali ini Rin yang berbicara.

"Aku serius!."

Rin mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan dia ingin segera memukul wajah Naruto, tapi dia tahu kalau kekuatan pukulannya tidaklah sebesar itu. Oleh karena itulah dia mengacungkan pistol ke kepala Naruto.

"JIka kau benar-benar pergi aku juga akan membunuhmu! jadi berhenti!."

Naruto melawan perintah Rin dan berjalan.

"Berhenti kauuuu!."

Rin menembakan pistolnya tepat ke arah kepala Naruto. Tapi peluru yang ditembakannya langsung memantul balik dan melewati samping telinganya sebelum menancap ke tembok di belakang gadis itu. Setelah itu Rin kembali menembak ke arah leher, punggung kiri, perut, paha, dan betis sampai peluru di magezinenya habis.

"Jika aku mau mati kau pasti sudah mati, tapi aku tidak melakukannya sebab mau tidak mau kau sudah menyelamatkanku! karena itulah jangan ganggu akuuu!."

Semua peluru yang ditembakan Rin memantul balik dan berakhir di dekat tubuhnya. Dengan grafiti force, yang bisa dilakukan bukan hanya menahan atau mamantulkan peluru tapi juga mengatur ke mana peluru itu akan memantul. Jika Naruto memerintahkannya, Hinata bisa memantulkan peluru yang ditembakan ke Naruto langsung ke tengah-tengah kepala Rin.

"Ayo Hinata."

Hinata mengikuti Naruto berjalan dan meninggalkan Rin yang terduduk di atas darah di bawah kakinya.

11

Begitu aku keluar dari tempat tempat tinggal Rin, aku langsung pergi mengarahkan langkah kakiku menuju tempat di mana kendaraan yang akan digunakan untuk efakuasi berada. Jika aku mengambil salah satu kendaraannya aku bisa kabur dengan mudah.

Aku tidak bisa menyetir tapi Hinata bisa melakukan apapun asal ada manualnya. Dan dari pengalaman kemampuan menyetirnya bahkan setara dengan para pembalap di sirkuit.

"Naruto! berhenti!."

Dia mengikuti perintahku, tapi dia tidak menyukai perintahku. Sama seperti biasanya. Dia kuberi perintah lalu dia mengeluh sambil menunjukan wajah marahnya padaku, lalu aku tidak memeperdulikannya.

"Naruto! kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka!?"

Tapi kali ini lain. Dia benar-benar marah. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengikuti perintahku.

"Ada apa denganmu!? kau tidak seperti biasanya."

Android ini tidak bisa melawan perintahku selama nyawaku tidak dalam bahaya. Tapi meski dia akan melakukan apa yang kumau bukan berarti dia selalu setuju dengan keputusan yang kubuat. Hal yang seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Naruto kumohon! kita harus menolong mereka!."

Dia punya pikirannya sendiri, oleh karena itulah dia bisa menentangku secara verbal. Meski aku bisa memaksa tubuhnya menuruti permintaanku tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa pikirannya untuk setuju denganku. Dan jika dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan perintah yang kuberikan dia akan jadi berisik seperti ini.

"Naruto! Naruto! Narutoooooo! dengarkan aku!."

"Aku mendengarmu!."

Aku hanya tidak mendengarkanmu.

Dan yang paling parah dari semua itu adalah, aku tidak bisa menyuruhnya untuk diam. Mungkin orang-orang di masa depan merasa kalau jika keputusan hanya dibuat oleh satu orang tanpa ada opini dari pihak lain, maka akan ada situasi berbahaya di mana keputusanku salah. Oleh sebab itulah Hinata diberikan ijin untuk menyuarkan pikirannya sendiri tanpa perintah dariku. Fungsi itu tidak bisa kumatikan sendiri, hanya para administrator yang ada di masa depan yang bisa mematikannya.

Aku berhenti lalu menarik tubuh Hinata ke sebuah bayangan di bawah tiang lampu besar. Aku memegang kedua pundaknya lalu aku melihat langsung ke matanya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Hinata!. . . aku melakukan semua ini adalah untukmu!."

". . . . ."

Hinata diam untuk sesaat.

"Aku bisa terus hidup sampai sekarang adalah karena kau ada di sampingku! karena itulah saat kau tidak sadar aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri."

Aku akan tetap hidup! aku akan tidak akan membiarkan diriku mati begitu saja. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan usahamu selama ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehilangan tujuan hidupmu. Untuk bisa terus hidup, meski aku harus meminum lumpur aku akan meminumnya. Meski aku harus menggali tanah untuk bisa makan, aku akan makan. Semua itu agar aku bisa terus hidup.

Kami itu tidak boleh dipisahkan. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ada Hinata, dan Hinata akan jadi tidak berguna kalau aku tidak ada.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat kau mengatakannya. Waktu itu kau bilang dengan lantang jika keinginanku adalah perintah bagimu, harapanku adalah adalah tujuan hidupmu, dan impianku adalah tugasmu untuk melindunginya.

"Oleh sebab itulah kita harus kabur dari tempat ini dan terus hidup! jika aku mati kau tidak akan berguna! jika kau mati maka aku akan mati! agar kau bisa melakukan tugasmu kau harus hidup! agar aku bisa kau lindungi aku harus hidup!."

"Tapi, mereka itu orang-orang tidak bersalah! mereka tidak berhak untuk mati."

"Aku juga orang tidak bersalaaahhh!."

Aku berteriak dengan keras lalu memegang lebih erat lagi kedua pundaknya. Tidak! sekarang aku tidak lagi menggegamnya tapi mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Apa kau bilang kau tega membiarkan orang tua, anak kecil, dan wanita mati begitu saja?"

"Igghh. . . "

Aku mengatupkan mulutku dan dengan kencang mengigit sesuatu yang tidak ada di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak paham juga!?"

"Paham. . . . apa?"

"Aku tidak menyelamatakanmu karena kau ini anak kecil! karena kau ini wanita! atau karena kau ini orang tuaaaa! aku ingin menyelamatkanmu karena kau itu kauuu! karena kau ini Hinataaaa! karena kau ini milikuuuuuuuuuuu!."

Kenapa kau tidak paham hal sejelas itu? kau bilang kalau keberadaanku adalah yang terpenting bagimu. Kau juga bilang kalau bisa melakukan apa saja untuku. Kau juga bilang kalau kau akan menanggun dosaku, menanggung bebanku!.

Jadi.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama tentangmu!."

Sama seperti Hanabi, kau juga adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Keberadaanmu sangat penting bagiku. Aku juga bersedia melakukan apa saja demi kau. Jangan seenaknya saja memutuskan level perasaaanku terhadapmu dasar bodooohhh!. Jika aku harus jadi orang jahat agar bisa menyelamatkanku aku akan jadi jahat, jika aku harus jadi kejam untuk bisa membuatku terus bersamaku aku akan jadi kejam.

"Kau itu jauh lebih penting dari mereka semua! jika aku harus memilih aku akan langsung memilihmu daripada orang-orang yang bahkan aku tidak ingat namanya itu."

Semua kalimat memalukan itu kulontarkan satu persatu ke arahnya. Dalam keadaan normal biasanya dia akan langsung menggodaku, tapi kali ini dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mendengarkanku.

Semua itu adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada satu potongpun kebohongan terselip di dalamnya.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, aku sangat bahagia kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku."

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu memegang telapak tanganku yang masih mencengkram pundaknya.

"Tapi ini semua salah."

Begitu mendengar kalimat itu, aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari pundaknya. Dengan mengatakannya berarti dia sudah menolak semua jalan pikiranku, semua usahaku sampai di sini, dan semua perasaanku padanya.

Apa benar kalau yang di depanku ini Hinata? apa Hinata yang sekarang sedang bicara denganku bukan Hinata yang kukenal? Kalau begitu.

"Apa kau juga musuhku?"

"Musuh? tentu saja bukan!."

Hinata maju dan menglurukan tangannya padaku, tapi aku kembali mundur dan menghindarinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menurutiku? kenapa kau terus menolaku? kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Hinata yang kukenal tidak seperti itu. Hinata yang kutahu adalah android dari masa depan yang tidak bisa menolak permintaanku. Dia selalu mendukungku dan aku bisa mempercayakan semuanya padanya.

"Aku percaya padamu, aku selalu mendukungmu, dan aku akan menuruti semua perintah yang kau lakukan! tapi semua ini salah."

"Apanya yang salaaaaahhhh!."

Apanya yang salah dari tidak ingin mati? apanya yang salah dari ingin melindungi seseorang yang penting bagimu? apa yang salah dari mementingkannya lebih dari apapun?

"Yang salah adalah kau ingin menolong mereka. . "

"Siapa yang ingin menolong merekaaa? jangan sok tahu!."

"Aku tahu."

Dia kembali mencoba meraihku dengan tangannya, dan sekali lagi aku kembali mundur.

"Kau tidak tahuuu!."

Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang kurasakan? kau tidak pernah dianggap beban di rumahmu sendiri, kau tidak pernah ditinggalkan orang tuamu, kau tidak terpaksa tidur di bawah pohon, kau tidak pernah mencari makanan di tong sampah, kau tidak pernah dihajar sampai tangan kananmu patah saat kau menyenggol seseorang, kau tidak pernah dipukuli karena dikira pencuri, kau tidak ditendang ke jalan penuh mobil hanya karena seseorang tidak suka melihat wajahmu, kau tidak pernah dimarahi oleh orang melindas kakimu dengan mobilnya hanya karena kau tidak sengaja berdiri di sampingnya.

Kau tidak pernah diusir hanya karena kau melihat ke arah seseorang, kau bahkan tidak pernah didorong keluar dari toko dan dicaci maki saat ingin membeli sesuatu, kau tidak tahu rasanya uang yang susah payah kau dapatkan diambil paksa oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal. Kau juga tidak mungkin pernah merasakan perutmu sangat sakit sampai kau merasa kalau kau ingin mati saja.

Kau tidak pernah dipandang jijik oleh setiap orang yang melihatmu, kau tidak pernah dipandang rendah oleh anak seusiamu, kau tidak pernah dilihat dengan tatapan curiga orang tua dari seseorang, kau tidak pernah diseret ke kantor polisi setelah menolong anak kecil yang sedang diperas, dan kau juga tidak pernah disuruh mengaku bersalah padahal kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau tidak pernah meminta seseorang percaya padamu sampai kau menangis, menangis sampai kau tidak bisa menangis lagi.

Kau tidak tidak pernah dikeroyok oleh anak-anak yang kau kira adalah temanmu, kau tidak pernah pernah disekap lalu ditelanjangi oleh orang yang kau kira baik padamu, kau juga tidak dipaksa bekerja delapan belas jam sehari oleh orang yang kau kira penyelamatmu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa!."

Bagaimana seorang android dari masa depan sepertimu bisa tahu apa yang kurasakan? bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan? tidak mungkin bisa. Kau tidak mungkin bisa.

". . . . "

Kali ini Hinata yang mundur. Meremas bagian depan bajunya dengan keras menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tapi tangan kanannya masih mencoba meraihku.

"Kau bilang kalau aku harus menyelamatkan mereka kan? kenapa aku harus melakukannya."

Jika aku melakukannya maka. . .

"Jika aku menolong mereka maka siapa yang akan menolongku?"

"Naruto. . ."

"Jika aku membantu mereka maka siapa yang akan membantuku?"

"Aku. . "

"Jika aku percaya pada mereka siapa yang akan percaya padaku? jika aku baik pada mereka siapa yang akan baik padaku? jika aku menyelamatkan mereka siapa yang akan menyelamatkanku? . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Dan begitu aku mengatakan semua kekhawatiranku, aku merasa kalau pandanganku jadi sedikit kabur. Lalu, saat aku mengusapnya aku merasakan sebuah sensasi basah.

Aku menangis, kenapa aku menangis?

". . . . . .jika. . . jika kau tidak percaya padaku lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan? uuugggghhhh. . . . . ."

Memalukan, memalukan sekali, aku benar-benar menangis seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin segera menghentikannya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku ingin ingin diam tapi aku terus sesenggukan, aku ingin menghentikan air mataku tapi malah air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

Seseorang, tolong aku. Aku tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri.

"Jika aku tidak memilikimu. . .siapa lagi yang bisa . .a.a?"

Ketika aku bilang kalau semua orang adalah musuh aku serius, bagiku semua orang memang musuh seakan mereka dilahirkan hanya untuk membuat hidupku jadi susah. Selain Hanabi dan diriku sendiri aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Sebab jika aku mempercayai mereka aku akan dihianati, jika aku baik pada mereka aku akan dimusuhi, dan jika aku tidak melakukan apa-apa mereka akan mempermainkanku.

Di rumah aku memiliki Hanabi, tapi di sini dia tidak ada.

Hah? sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa sampai ada di negara yang sejauh ini dari Hanabi? kenapa aku mau berpisah dengannya? bukankah dia itu oksigenku? kalau aku tidak mendapat oksigen bukankah aku bisa mati?

". . . . . . . . ."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhku.

Dan tanpa ditarikpun, mataku langsung terbuka lebar.

"Maafkan aku. . "

Hinata.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. . . maafkan aku."

Dia menggerakan tangannya ke atas kepalaku lalu mengelusnya dengan pelan.

Ah iya, aku memiliki Hinata. Karena itulah aku berani pergi sampai ke bagian lain dunia.

"Tenanglah Naruto. . . kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Ya, aku bisa mempercayainya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong padaku.

Ketika aku sudah mulai tenang dan tangisanku berhenti. Dia kembali mulai bicara.

"Tapi ini semua salah, kau sedang tidak jadi dirimu yang sebenarnya, Naruto yang kukenal orang baik yang melindungi semua orang dari belakang, orang yang bertingkah bodoh agar orang di sekitarnya tidak khawatir padanya, kakak siscon yang ingin menjaga adiknya dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga, dan orang yang menolong orang lain yang kesusahan."

Pahlawan dari mana yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Naruto mana yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Naruto yang ini."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dan membuat tubuhku agak terdorong.

"Naruto yang kukenal tidak seperti itu! Hinata! mungkin selama ini kau sudah salah paham! tapi aku ini bukan orang baik."

"Tidak! kau ini orang baik."

"Dari mananya yang baik?"

"Kau suka menolong banyak orang."

"Aku tidak suka melakukannya."

Aku tidak pernah suka menolong seseorang, jika aku menolong seseorang aku hanya melakukannya karena aku punya kepentingan sendiri. Sampai sekarang begitulah yang kulakukan. Aku tidak pernah menolong seseorang karena merasa menolong mereka dalah hal yang normal untuk dilakukan.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya mementingkan agendaku sendiri, selain itu ketika aku melakukan sesuatu akan ada orang lain yang jadi korban. Dilihat dari manapun aku ini bukan orang baik.

Sekolahku adalah sekolah elevator, jika aku masuk ke sana aku bisa langsung masuk ke universitas nasional tanpa tes. Jika sekolah itu tidak ada aku tidak bisa masuk ke universitas nasional mengingat aku tidak terlalu pintar. Karena itulah aku menjaganya.

Shion adalah otaku yang sesugguhnya, tanpanya mungkin aku tidak akan bisa naik kelas. Kehilangannya adalah sama dengan kehilangan otaku. Oleh sebab itu aku tidak ingin dia ada dalam bahaya.

Amaru adalah teman bermainku di sekolah, dia bisa kujadikan sebagai pengganti adiku di sekolah menggantikan Hanabi yang harus berpisah dariku.

Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan mereka semua untuk kebutuhanku sendiri.

"Ya, tapi kau tetap melakukannya. . . lagipula. . "

"Kurasa kita tidak punya waktu untuk ngobrol lagi di sini."

Ya, topik ini sudah ditutup. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi. Dan mendengar orang lain membicarakan tentang dirimu sendiri itu memalukan. Selain itu aku sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi aneh. Aku benar-benar sedang malu berat terhadap tingkahku tadi.

Yang paling penting sekarang bukanlah mempermalukan diriku sendiri tapi.

"Kau bilang kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka kan?"

" . . . . . . . .Iya. . . aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka."

"Apa-apaan reaksi diam panjangmu tadi? jadi kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka atau tidak?"

Hinata langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka."

Kalau begitu masalahnya jadi gampang.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka untukmu."

Pandanganku sama sekali tidak berubah, aku masih percaya kalau menyelamatkan hanya Hinata saja adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan. Tapi meski begitu ada hal yang tidak kalah pentingnya dari keselamatannya, yaitu perasaannya.

Setelah semua yang sudah dia lakukan demi diriku, setidaknya. Aku ingin membuatnya sedikit lebih bahagia. Dan jika menyelamatkan orang-orang yang tidak dikenal itu membuatnya bahagia.

Maka aku akan melakukannya.

"Kita akan kembali pada Rin, setelah itu aku akan minta maaf dan membantu mereka."

Kami kembali berjalan ke arah camp berada, tapi begitu kami berjalan aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kenapa jalur ini sepi sekali?"

Jalur ini adalah jalur yang sudah diamanakan dan direncanakan sebagai jalur efakuasi para orang-orang sipil yang akan dipindahkan. Tapi meski jaraknya lumayan jauh ke sini, tidak mungkin belum ada yang sampai ke sini.

Bukankah aku sudah lumayan lama meneriaki Hinata? harusnya mereka bahkan sudah sampai di tempat efakuasi tapi kenapa malah tidak ada orang di jalur ini?

"Tolong jangan bilang kalau mereka sudah menyerah."

Sembarangan sekali mereka! jika Rin benar-benar menyerah untuk melakukan efakuasi aku tidak akan minta maaf padanya.

"Ayo cepat Hinata."

"Um."

Aku dan Hinatapun berlari kembali ke camp, dan begitu kami kembali ke camp aku bisa melihat banyak orang yang masih berada di sekitar tendanya tanpa terlihat panik. Yang artinya belum ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu kalau mereka sedang dalam bahaya.

"Apa-apaan dia! bukankah dia yang bilang sendiri kalau mereka harus buru-buru diefakuasi?."

Beberapa saat kemudian aku berhasil kembali ke tempat tinggal Rin, begitu aku mencoba masuk pintu yang tadi kugunakan dikunci rapat. Aku langsung berteriak memanggilnya dari luar, dan begitu aku memutuskan untuk menghancurkan pintu di depanku. Rin muncul di beranda lantai dua bangunan di depanku.

"Kenapa kau kembali? bukankah kau ingin pergi? jika kau ingin pergi aku tidak akan menghalangimu! aku bahkan akan memberikan kendaraan."

Ha? ada apa dengannya?

Tidak penting.

"Maafkan omonganku tadi! aku berubah pikiran! aku akan membantu! sekarang berikan instruksi apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Tidak perlu."

"Hah? apa kau serius? jika kau masih marah kau bisa menghukumku nanti! tapi orang-orang sipil itu perlu diselamatkan."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, apa kau serius? jangan seenaknya saja berubah pikiran seperti itu!."

"Lupakan masalah itu! bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri kalau keselamatan mereka jauh lebih penting untuk dipikirkan?"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

Gadis ini benar-benar sulit diajak bicara.

"Kauu iniiii!..."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memikirkannyaa!."

Dia menatapku dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Karena aku sudah mengurusnya."

Dan begitu dia selesai bicara aku bisa mendengar suara keras mememkikan dengan volume berkali-kali lipat mesin jet pesawat tempur dari langit. Dan begitu aku melihat ke atas aku melihat sebuah benda oranye besar yang kelihatan kecil turun dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Kecepatan yang tidak mungkin bisa dicapai dengan dorongan dari mesin jet.

Begitu benda itu melewati sebuah kumpulan awan, benda itu langsung membuat awan-awan menyebar membentuk susunan seperti lubang besar. Dan bahkan sebelum tiga detik berlangsung benda itu jatuh ke tanah.

Dan. . .

Suara seperti gedung bertingkat diruntuhkan terdengar sangat keras, lalu seluruh pasir di mana benda itu jatuh juga terangkat ke udara lalu terdorong oleh gelombang kejut besar sehingga membuat pasir-pasir itu berterbangan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke segala arah.

Dan level dari efek itu adalah sama dengan badai pasir, aku yang notabanene berada hampir dua puluh kilo dari tempat benda itu jatuh saja masih bisa merasakan sakit di kulitku akibat pasir yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke camp ini.

Dan begitu semua pasir yang terbang mulai bertebaran dan memisah satu sama lain terkena angin, aku bisa melihat ada sebuah lubang dengan diameter sangat besar di tempat benda tadi jatuh. Selain itu tempat di sekitar lubang itu berada juga bagian dalamnya mencuat keluar sehingga jadi berbentuk seperti bunga.

Pemandangan yang kulihat persis seperti crater hasil dari jatuhnya sebuah meteor di Arizona.

"Kekuatan macam apa itu?"

Aku tidak mendengar adanya ledakan yang berarti, dengan hanya kekuatan fisik saja benda itu punya kekuatan setara misil berhulu ledak nuklir.

Rin, dia tahu sesuatu.

"Yang tadi itu. . ."

"Sudah kubilang kan? kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. . . ayah bilang kalau aku hanya boleh menggunakannya dalam keadaan sangat darurat! dan kurasa sekarang adalah keadaan itu."

Aku ingin kembali bicara, tapi Rin mengangkat tangannya dan mencegahku bicara. Setelah itu dia mengangkat telpon satelit besarnya dan berbicara pada seseorang. Dia mengangguk beberapa kali dan mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat dia menutup telponnya dan kembali melihat ke arahku dan Hinata.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi, mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kujanjikan padamu tapi aku akan tetap memberikan hadiahmu! kau sudah pernah membantu squadku dari masalah dan menyelesaikan misi dengan baik oleh karena itulah aku akan tutup mata dan membiarkan kalian pergi! aku akan lapor kalau kalian mati dalam pertempuran."

". . . . . ."

Aku ingin melawannya, tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk melawan perintahnya.

Penghuni camp ini selamat, mereka punya waktu banyak untuk melakukan efakuasi, dan aku tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk bisa pergi dari sini. Jika aku bisa pergi ke perbatasan dan pindah ke negara sebelah yang lebih aman, aku bisa mengambil uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat pulang.

Jika aku dapat masalah aku akan mengontak Sasuke. Agenda awal liburanku dengan Hinata memang sudah jadi berantakan, tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak punya rencana untuk membetulkannya. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Untuk masalah reaktor HDlevel, aku akan memikirannya nanti saat aku sudah di rumah dan lebih santai.

Aku melihat ke arah Hinata.

Dan dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku agak khawatir kalau dia memintaku untuk membebaskan orang-orang sipil di sini dari squad Rin, tapi dia hanya diam. Kurasa dia tahu kalau memintaku melakukannya sendiri itu terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula, keluarga mereka ada di sini dan jika aku membawa mereka ikut kabur ke negara sebelah juga belum tentu ada yang akan mengurus mereka dan mereka bisa menapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Ok, keputusanku sudah bulat.

Misi lamaku untuk menghancurkan reaktor HDlevel akan kubatalkan dan kutunda untuk lain hari dan sekarang misi utamaku adalah mencari cara untuk pulang.

Tapi sebelum itu.

"Hinata! turunkan Rin dan cepat bawa kita lari dari sini!."

Tanpa bertanya Hinata langsung melompat dan mengangkat tubuh Rin dengan mudah lalu kembali turun. Setelah itu aku dan Hinata berlari sekuat-kuatnya menjauhi tempat itu sambil berteriak pada semua orang untuk berlari.

Kenapa?

Karena, dari atas langit sana aku mendengar suara yang beberapa waktu yang lalu baru pertama kali kudengar. Bahkan kali ini jauh lebih keras dari yang pertama.

Ada dua benda berwarna oranya yang sedang turun dalam kecepatan tinggi. Satunya mengarah ke horizon ke balik bukit-bukit pasir, sedangkan satunya lagi ke arah camp tempat kami berada.

"Ke-kenapa mereka juga menyerang tempat ini?."

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Rin, Hinata terus membawa lari tubuh Hinata yang dipegangnya seperti karung di tangan kanannya. Aku memegang tangan kiri Hinata dan dia menariku dengan keras.

"Hinata! lindungi sebanyak mungkin orang yang kau bisa!."

"Tapi perlindungannya akan jadi lemah jika aku membuatnya terlalu luas."

"Tidak masalah! asalkan kita tidak terkena langsung kita masih punya kesempatan selamat!."

Maafkan aku Hinta, aku akan membuatmu mengerjakan hal yang membahayakan lagi. Mungkin kali inipun kau akan dinonaktifkan paksa lagi. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Tapi tidak seperti waktu itu. Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Aku akan menemanimu sampai akhir. Meski pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa membuka matamu lagi.

Aku akan tetap di sampingmu.

Aku menggegam tangangannya dengan lebih erat.

Benda tadi sudah mendarat menabrak area di belakang kami. Lalu persis sebelum crater terbentuk aku bisa merasakan sesuatu.

"Grafiti Force! output maximuummm!."

Aku tidak tahu berapa ukuran grafiti force yang dia gunakan saat ini, tapi yang jelas grafiti forcenya yang sekarang terasa lemah. Mungkin karena dia menggunakannya untuk menutup area yang lumayan luas. Dan karena kekuatannya yang tidak memadai, aku masih bisa merasakan gelombang kejut melewati tubuhku dan menggetarkan seluruh organ tubuhku.

Kepalaku langsung sakit dan pandanganku jadi buyar, selain itu aku benar-benar jadi pusing. Kemudian organ di perut dan dadaku terasa seperti ditarik sesuatu. Aku sulit bernafas dan jantungku rasanya seperti di remas.

Sangat menyakitkan, menyakitkan sekali.

Tapi aku terus berlari.

Grafiti force hanya bertahan selama tiga puluh detik, sebelum waktunya habis aku harus berlari sejauh mungkin dari episentrum gelombang tadi. Gelombang kejut yang sedang menyerangku adalah gelombang kejut dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar, cukup besar untuk menggerakan bebatuan di bawah tumpukan pasir dan menggali lubang dengan diameter lebih dari satu kilometer, selain itu gelombang ini juga punya kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk menarik batu dari bagian dalam tanah untuk keluar.

Jika aku sampai terkena langsung oleh gelombang itu aku akan langsung mati dan tubuhku akan meledak seperti balon.

"Iyaaaaa. . . . ."

Hinata melemparkanku dan Rin, setelah itu efek grafiti forcepun hilang. Membuat Hinata yang masih berada di bagian paling belakang langsung terlempar oleh gelombang kejut.

Aku melihat tubuhnya terlempar jauh tinggi di atasku, tapi aku tidak bisa mencapainya. Sebab aku juga sedang terlempar oleh gelombang yang sama bersama dengan banyak orang lain dan juga Rin.

Sesaat kemudian aku terjatuh dan meluncur di atas pasir lalu berguling seperti kelereng yang dipukul di atas lantai.

"Aaaaahahaaa. . . ."

Seluruh tulang di tubuhku rasanya seperti patah, tidak ada satu bagian tubuhkupun yang tidak merasakan sakit. Dan begitu aku berhenti aku tidak lagi bisa bergerak.

"Sial. . . kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?"

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan satu jaripun.

Kepalaku benar-benar terasa seperti akan meledak.

"Hinata. . ."

Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.

12

Setelah terlempar sejauh hampir satu setengah kilo, aku langsung kembali berjalan dan mencari di mana Naruto berada. Tubuhku terbuat dari mesin dan aku punya daya tahan yang jauh di atas manusia biasa. Dengan semua kecurangan itu, aku masih bisa bergerak dengan baik.

Aku mengalami kerusakan, tapi aku masih bisa bergerak dengan baik. Level bateraiku tinggal empat persen setelah mengaktifkan grafiti force tadi, tapi jika aku menghemat energi harusnya aku masih bisa mengontrol tubuhku untuk berjalan sejauh lima puluh kilometer lagi.

Aku terus mencari Naruto selama hampir setengah jam sebelum aku menemukannya. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya aku juga menemukan gadis yang Naruto panggil Rin terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Lalu, di sekitarku juga ada banyak orang yang tergeletak entah masih hidup atau tidak.

Aku tidak terlalu paham masalah kesehatan, tapi beradasarkan manual yang kumiliki Naruto berada dalam keadaan yang tidak mengancam nyawa. Oleh sebab itu aku menahan diri untuk membawanya pergi berjalan kaki yang malah kemungkinan besar akan membuat keadaan jadi semakin buruk.

Setelah itu aku mengontak masa depan dan menyuruh siapapun untuk menghubungi Sasuke untuk menjemput kami. Dari apa yang Naruto ceritakan, Sasuke ada di negara ini. Jika aku berurusan dengannya harusnya masalah akan bisa lebih mudah untuk diselesaikan.

Dua jam kemudian, pasukan di mana Sasuke berada datang dan membawaku ke perbatasan dan menyebrang ke negara sebelah.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, dan di depanku Naruto sedang tertidur pulas meski dia tidak ngantuk. Dengan kata lain dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang kalau dia akan baik-baik saja dan memintaku untuk mengurus diriku sendiri sebab aku juga korban.

Tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya.

Karena aku bahkan bukan manusia.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhku dan berganti pakaian aku kembali ke kamar Naruto. Jika dia sadar dia pasti protes dan bilang kalau apa yang kulakukan tidak berguna sebab ditunggu atau tidakpun keadaannya akan tetap tidak mengalami perubahan. Lalu setelah itu aku akan menggodanya dan memaksa tetap tinggal kemudian pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkanku tetap di sini sampai ada yang mengusirku.

"Hah. . . ."

Tapi dia sedang tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

"Naruto. . . maafkan aku."

Seperti yang Naruto bilang, mengunjungi seseorang saat sedang sakit mungkin tidak ada gunanya. Setidaknya bagi orang yang sakit. Sebab bagiku, katika aku mengunjunginya yang ingin kulakukan adalah membuat diriku merasa tenang dan lega setelah memastikan keadaannya.

Jadi sebenarnya dari pada yang dikunjungi, yang mengunjungilah sebenarnya yang lebih membutuhkan kunjungan.

"Kau benar-benar babak belur. . . ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ya?"

Ya, Naruto benar-benar babak belur. Secara jiwa maupun raga. Entah itu fisiknya maupun mentalnya, semuanya sudah benar-benar babak belur.

Sejak kecil dia sudah menderita, hidupnya penuh dengan penderitaan, dan bahkan bisa dibilang baginya hidup itu sendiri adalah penderitaan. Dan semua penderitaan itu dibebankan pada seorang anak kecil yang bahkan baru berumur sepuluh tahun.

Membayangkan seberapa berat kehidupan Naruto waktu itu saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis.

Sejak kecil dia sudah terbiasa disakiti. Tubuhnya disakiti, hatinya disakiti, dan pikirannya disakiti. Semua orang menyakitinya hanya karena dia itu dia, bahkan kedua orang tuanya yang harusnya menjaganya juga ikut menyakitinya.

Dan rasa saktinya itu bukan hanya ada pada level anak yang dibully temannya di sekolah, diasingkan oleh orang lain, atau tidak diperhatikan orang tuanya di rumah seperti yang ada di TV-TV.

Rasa sakit yang dia tanggung jauh-jauh-jauh lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Dan ketika dia menahan sakit di tubuh dan jiwanya, tidak ada yang pernah datang menolong. Yang ada malah orang yang ikut menyiksanya.

Ketika dia berbuat baik pada orang lain, orang lain malah membalasnya dengan keburukan dan menyakitinya.

Ketika dia mengatakan kejujuran, dia malah akan dianggap berbohong dan tidak ada yang percaya padanya. Bagi semua orang semua kata-kata yang diucapkannya adalah kebohongan.

Ketika dia mempercayai seseorang, orang itu malah selalu menusuknya dari belakang.

Ketika dia mencoba menghindar dari orang lain dan tidak membuat masalah. Orang lain malah akan mendekat padanya lalu mempermainkannya. Mengambil makanannya, meminta uangnya, mempermalukannya, lalu pada akhirnya menginjak-injaknya sambil merendahkannya.

Mereka tidak membutuhkan uangnya, mereka tidak membutuhkan makanannya, mereka tidak membutuhkan pakaiannya, dan perlu menghajarnya hanya untuk membutkikan kalau mereka kuat. Tapi mereka melakukannya. Sebab melakukannya membuat mereka senang. Sebab mempermainkan Naruto itu menyenangkan.

Hanya untuk alasan sekecil itu.

Berapa kalipun aku mendengar cerita itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk marah dan sedih di waktu yang bersamaan.

Setelah mengalami semua hal itu, aku bahkan berpikir kalau Naruto menganggap kalau semua orang adalah musuh adalah sesuatu yang benar. Sebab baginya, semua orang ada hanya untuk menyakitinya.

". . . . . . . . . ."

Aku mengelus kepalanya seperti seorang kakak.

Gara-gara semua pengalaman buruknya itu dia memutuskan untuk tidak akan mempercayai siapapun. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa dia percayai dan semua orang adalah musuh. Adalah hal yang coba dia percaya.

Satu-satunya yang dia bisa percayai adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh. . . dan juga Hanabi."

Gadis kecil yang sekarang jadi adik perempuannya adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa Naruto percaya sepenuhnya.

"Gadis kecil itu benar-benar ajaib, bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?"

Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Naruto yang mengaggap kalau dunia adalah musuhnya?. Apakah karena dia anak kecil? apakah karena dia itu sangat imut? atau apakah karena dia yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan Naruto dan paling lama berinteraksi dengannya?

Kalau begitu, apakah jika aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan Naruto dia akan bisa mempercayaiku seperti dia mempercayai Hanabi?

"Ugh. . . kurasa tidak."

Sepertinya memang tidak mungkin.

Naruto memang bilang kalau dia percaya padaku dan aku jelas percaya padanya. Tapi kepercayaannya padaku lain dengan kepercayaannya pada Hanabi.

"Mungkin kalau aku bukan mesin aku juga akan dia anggap musuh dan dia tidak akan pernah mempercayaiku."

Ya, alasan Naruto bisa mempercayaiku adalah karena aku ini miliknya. Karena aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya dan akan selalu menurutinya. Karena aku bukan aku ini mesin.

Tapi meski begitupun tidak masalah. Asal dia masih percaya padaku.

"Hal itu tidak penting."

Yang paling penting adalah aku akan terus melindunginya, dan keinginanku untuk membuatnya bahagia juga tidak akan pudar.

Jika kau tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari orang tuamu, aku akan memberikan seluruh perhatianku padamu.

Jika kau tidak pernah bantuan dari temanmu, aku akan jadi teman terbaikmu dan selalu membantumu.

Jika kau tidak pernah dimanja oleh saudaramu, aku akan jadi kakakmu dan memanjakanmu.

Jika kau. . ."

"Ahah. . . kurasa kau tidak mau adik lain kecuali Hanabi, jadi aku tidak bisa menjadi adikmu tapi. . ."

Jika kau membutuhkan cinta dari seseorang.

Aku akan memberikan seluruh cintaku hanya padamu saja.

"Kalau dengan melakukannya aku bisa membuatmu jadi dirimu yang sesugguhnya, aku akan melakukannya! aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau butuhkan."

Naruto adalah orang baik, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia perduli pada orang lain. Tapi pengalamannya dulu membuatnya takut untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia takut berbuat baik pada orang lain. Oleh sebab itulah dia selalu menahan diri.

Dia menjauhi banyak orang, lalu menggunakan logikanya dia membuat alasan-alasan pembenaran untuk berhenti mengurusi orang lain dan menolong mereka.

Tapi sekeras apapun dia berusaha menutupinya, sifat aslinya tetaplah ada. Dan ketika dia dipaksa harus memilih, dia akan memilih berdasrkan logikanya dan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

Naruto yang sekarang tidak bisa berbuat baik tanpa alasan. Dia harus memiliki alasan untuk melakuakan sesuatu. Sebab jika dia tidak punya alasan, dia akan menentang pikirannya sendiri.

Ketika orang lain membutuhkan justifikasi untuk melakukan hal buruk, Naruto membutuhkan justifikasi untuk melakukan hal baik.

Sampai sekarang seperti itulah dia meyakinkan diri untuk menolong seseorang dan bertindak untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia bukanlah pahlawan yang bisa langsung datang untuk membantu seseorang. Karena itulah dia sendiri menganggap kalau dirinya bukan orang baik.

Dia akan repot kalau sekolah hancur, oleh sebab itulah dia menghancurkan lawannya.

Dia akan kesusahan menghadapi pelajaran kalau tidak ada Shion, oleh sebab itulah dia menyelamatkannya.

Dia akan kebosanan di sekolah, oleh sebab itulah dia harus membuat Amaru tetap aman apapun yang terjadi.

Jika tidak ada Hanabi dia tidak bisa hidup, oleh sebab itulah dia maju dan menghadapi raksasa setinggi lima puluh meter untuk menghentikannya.

Kalau dia membantu Konan dia bisa mendapatkan info tentang cara kabur dari pulau yang dulu kami tempati, oleh sebab itulah dia menyerah dan mau membantu.

Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menolong, tapi tanpa alasan yang jelas dia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, kau boleh menggunakanku sebagai alasan sesuka hatimu."

Tugasnya masih jauh dari selsesai, perjalanan mereka masih sangat panjang. Dan malah bisa dibilang kalau apapun yang terjadi sampai saat ini hanyalah pembukaan. Di masa dpean, masih ada banyak sitausi sulit yang harus kami hadapi.

Sampai saatnya tiba nanti.

Aku akan terus jadi milikmu.

* * *

Thanks sudah baca. Dan sya benar-benar malu nilis bagian akhirnya, sepertinya saya memang gak cocok buat nulis romance yang serius.


	7. 3 : Epilogue 1 : The Shadow Of Giants

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

Misiku dan Hinata berakhir dengan kegagalan. Tapi meski begitu aku sama sekali tidak kecewa. Jika ada hal yang membuatku kecewa, hal itu hanyalah kenyataan kalau aku mau melakukan misi bodoh itu.

Aku bukan orang dengan kepala sekeras batu, aku bukan orang dengan tekad sekuat baja, dan yang terakhir aku bukan pahlawan yang mau mengorbankan diri demi sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku hanya orang biasa lemah yang takut mati, orang biasa yang penakut yang akan bersembunyi jika ada bahaya, dan orang biasa yang akan menyesali keputusanya dulu yang sekarang dianggap bodoh.

Jika Hinata tidak ada di sampingku dan keberuntungan tidak memihaku, pasti sekarang aku sudah mati. Tidak perduli seberapa banyakpun plot armor yang diberikan padaku, nyawaku tetap akan melayang saat musuh datang.

Dengan rasio keuntungan dan kerugian yang sudah berat sebelah seperti itu. Tindakan paling logis untuk diambil adalah segera pergi dan tidak lagi berurusan dengan siapapun yang punya hubungan dengan orang-orang yang dulu pernah kutemui.

Hindari orang yang bekerja sebagai anggota perusahaan militer privat, hindari orang-orang yang mengaku pahlawan pembela kebenaran tapi membawa senjata, hindari pulau terioslasi yang tidak ada di peta, hindari pergi jauh menggunakan alat transportasi ilegal, dan hindari situasi di mana aku dipaksa harus menuruti perintah dari seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

Jika aku bisa melakukan semua hal itu harusnya aku bisa aman.

Aku tidak ingin lagi membahayakan diriku sendiri, dan aku juga sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Hinata harus menghadapi bahaya. Oleh sebab itulah sekarang aku kabur. Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit aku langsung memesan tiket pesawat menuju London untuk menemui Hanabi, Shion, dan Amaru yang sedang berlibur.

Aku benar-benar ingin segera bertemu Hanabi. Bisa dibilang keinginan terbesarku saat ini adalah segera menemuinya lalu memeluknya seerat mungkin.

Aku belum bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi jika dia berani protes dan menyuruhku untuk melakukan misi bunuh diri semacam itu lagi aku benar-benar akan meninju wajahnya. Kalau masih belum cukup aku bahkan akan memerintahkan Hinata untuk melemparnya ke laut.

Mungkin kau menganggapku plin-plan, dan anggapanmu memang tidak salah. Aku ini memang plin-plan. Sebelumnya aku sudah sok membicarakan masalah tanggung jawab dan tugas tapi sekarang aku kabur karena bertemu masalah.

Tapi akan kuingatkan sekali lagi kalau tujuanku ke merryland adalah untuk mencegah reaktor HDlevel dibuat supaya sejarah tidak terulang. Aku sendiri tidak perduli dengan sejarah, tapi aku tidak mau kalau Hanabi dan orang-orang yang nomornya tersimpan di kontak ponselku mengalami kesulitan. Oleh karena itulah aku mau pergi.

Aku ini orang yang akan bicara A di situasi A dan bicara B di situasi B. Asalkan situasinya mempengaruhi nasib dari orang-orang di sekitarku, aku tidak akan ragu untuk berubah. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Membuang harga diri, menipu, dan menyakiti orang lainpun akan kulakukan.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, jika sebuah situasi tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang itu atau diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan memperdulikannya. Aku akan kabur dan menghindari masalah.

Sekarang aku benar-benar kedengaran seperti orang jahat. Hanya saja sekarang pikirkan dengan baik. Tujuanku sama sekali tidak tersentuh dan di jalan aku bertemu dengan masalah lalu gara-gara keadaan memaksa, akhirnya aku malah di bawa ke bagian barat asia di mana aku kembali diberi misi bunuh diri yang hampir benar-benar membunuhku.

Ketika semua agendaku sudah berantakan sampai sangat jauh seperti itu, memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan misi dan menyebrang ke benua lain hanya akan membawa masalah lain. Karena itulah melanjutkan misi sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

"Naruto. . apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, mukamu kelihatan sangat serius?."

"Ah. . tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir akhirnya kita bisa pergi juga dari sana."

Hinata yang sedang duduk di sampingku memindahkan arah pandangannya langsung ke mataku. Selama beberapa saat dia terus melakukannya, dan selama itu pula aku tidak berani mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku merasa kalau aku menghindari pandangannya aku akan kembali menjadi plin-plan dan memutuskan untuk melakukan hal lain meski hal yang sedang sekarang kulakukan belum selesai.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bers. . . . .tidak. . .di sana ada Sasuke dan yang lainnya, tidak sepertimu mereka itu pro jadi pasti mereka bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sehingga keberadaanmu sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan! malah bisa dibilang kalau kau tetap di sana malah kau hanya akan menyusahkan dan jadi beban."

"Merasa bersalah kenapa?. . . "

Memangnya kita sedang membicarakan apa?.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hinata menepuk pundaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi mungkin apa yang kita bicarakan tidak nyambung! lalu jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

Jika dia sedang membicarakan tentang keadaan pengungsi yang kami tinggal, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah saat meninggalkan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Sebab mereka itu bukan siapa-siapa. Aku sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk menyesal telah meninggalkan mereka.

"Lalu apa kau mau aku memperlakukanmu seperti pria dewasa, jika iya sayangnya kau harus menunggu sampai malam dulu sebab aku malu kalau dilihat orang banyak."

"Jangan mulai jadi mesum di saat seperti ini, lihat sekitarmu dulu sebelum mengakat sebuah topik."

Dan kenyataan kalau aku mulai terbiasa dengan topik pembicaraan mesumnya juga mulai membuat diriku sendiri khawatir. Di sekitarku ada banyak gadis cantik, tapi yang kita bicarakan adalah Hinata.

Sudah jelas tidak mungkin aku tega mengapa-apakan Hanabi, lalu di depan Amaru aku juga tidak mungkin kehilangan kendali sebab dia tidak bisa membaca suasana dan selalu melemparkan lawakan. Kemudian dalam keadaan normal Shion juga tidak akan berani kudekati mengingat masalahnya akan runyam sebab ayahnya adalah orang penting.

Yang paling jadi masalah adalah Hinata. Mari kita kesampingkan fakta kalau dia itu bahkan bukan manusia dan kemungkinan besar aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padanya secara fisik.

Di antara semua gadis-gadis itu hanya Hinata yang sudah bicara terang-terangan kalau dia menyukaiku. Poin itu saja sudah berhasil membuatku selalu sadar akan keberadaannya. Kemudian dia sering mengatakan hal berbau sugestif, sambil melakukan tindakan sugestif menggunakan tubuh sugestifnya.

Lalu yang terakhir, dia adalah seorang gadis yang tidak bisa melawan perintahku. Selama aku tidak melanggar tiga hukum, maka dia tidak akan menolak apapun yang kuperbuat padanya.

Sekali lagi lupakan fakta kalau aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padanya berhubung dia itu sebuah DOLL, alias digital programmed long lasting android. Dengan kata lain, mesin.

"Hah. . . ."

Tarik nafas dan tenangkan diri.

Duduk di kursi samping kiriku adalah sebuah keluarga dengan seorang anak yang masih berusia mungkin lima atau enam tahun. Ngomong-ngomong, ibunya anak itu memandangku dengan tatapan jijik. Di kursi dapanku ada dua orang pasangan berumur yang sedari tadi terus menghela nafas begitu mendengar omongan Hinata. Lalu, meski aku tidak tahu siapa yang duduk di belakang tapi aku merasa kalau mereka benar-benar ingin segera berdiri dan menghajarku.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini."

Dia memegang telapak tangan kananku lalu meremasnya dengan erat, setelah itu dia memiringkan badannya dan menempelkan pundaknya padaku. Dan yang terakhir, dia meletakan kepalanya di atas pundaku.

"Ba-bagaiman . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Jangan tiba-tiba bertingkah polos seperti ituuuuuu!. . . sial. . tiba-tiba dadaku rasanya jadi sesak. Di jarak yang sudah jadi nol ini, aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang mulai menjalar ke tubuhku. Setelah itu aku juga bisa merasakan seberapa lembut badannya yang menempel padaku. Lalu aroma wangi rambutnya juga tidak mau berhenti menyuruhku untuk segera menempelkan hidungku di kepalanya.

Ingat Naruto. . . dia itu magic jar!.

"Hinata. . "

"Apa. . . ."

Gah. . . tanpa kusadari tanganku sudah balik meremas telapak tangannya, dan sekarang aku bahkan sudah mulai mendorong balik tubuhnya ke tembok di samping kanannya. Instingku mengambil alih. Aku bahkan belum memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini tapi aku terus maju.

Hinata adalah gadis yang menarik itu sama sekali bukan rahasia. Tapi daya tariknya bisa membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya adalah hal yang baru. Shion bilang aku ini M, tapi kurasa aku ini S. Meski memang Hinata yang agresif itu mempesona, tapi melihat Hinata yang jadi lemah, polos dan penurut seperti ini benar-benar . . . . . membuat jantungku seperti mau melompat.

"Narutooo!. . . ."

Tidak seperti yang kukira, Hinata melawan dan menabrak tubuhku lalu menjatuhkanku ke lantai.

Dan di saat itu juga aku mendengar suara seperti ledakan dari luar. Tepatnya dari dua sayap pesawat yang sedang kutumpangi.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?."

"Kita diserang."

Aku segera kembali berdiri dan melihat ke luar jendela. Dan dari dalam aku bisa melihat ada lubang di besar di sayap pesawat yang meninggalkan bekas seperti papan seluncur yang digigit ikan hiu.

"Tolong jangan bilang. . ."

Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan bukan hasil dari ledakan. Dari apa yang kulihat, kerusakan tadi terjadi akibat dari benturan sayap dengan benda keras besar yang melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi dari bawah. Yang bisa menimbulkan kerusakan semacam itu hanya peluru metal. Tapi sekuat apapun senjatanya, tidak mungkin bubuk mesiu bisa mengirimkan peluru dengan diameter satu meter ke ketinggian sepuluh kilo dan melawan grafitasi lalu berhasil mengenai target yang bergerak dalam kecepatan subsonic.

Satu-satunya benda yang pernah kulihat mempunyai kekuatan dan keakuratan sebesar itu hanyalah Trident dengan railgunnya.

Aku segera bergerak dan menuju ke arah jendela untuk melihat ke arah bawah tapi.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."

"Naruto, duduklah dulu dan pasang ini."

Sial. Serangan kedua dan selanjutnya bisa datang kapan saja dan menghancurkan pesawat ini. Tapi meski begitu aku maupun Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu. Gaya grafitasi, angin, dan tekanan udara lalu suhu mungkin akan mempengaruhi jalur tembak senjata itu. Tapi yang namanya lucky shoot dan bummer itu tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Pen-penumpang mohon tenanglah, kita akan melakukan pendaratan darurat jadi mohon untuk duduk dan memasang alat bantu pernafasan yang sudah disediakan."

Jika Hinata keluar, dia bisa menghadang peluru yang datang dan mengalihkan serangan agar tidak mengenai pesawat. Dia bukan manusia jadi dia tidak akan kena hiportemia dan dia juga tidak akan kena masalah kurangnya oksigen atau temperatur yang ekstrim.

Dengan menggunakan grafiti force dia bisa memantulkan peluru ke arah lain, lalu dengan mengubah kakinya jadi magnet dia juga bisa terus menempel pada badan pesawat tanpa takut jatuh. Tapi meski begitu dia tidak bisa keluar. Atau tepatnya, tidak boleh keluar sekarang.

Tekanan udara di dalam dan di luar pesawat bedanya sangat besar. Jika pintu di buka sembarang bisa saja orang yang di dalam akan tersedot keluar, selain itu udara dari luar juga akan masuk dan menurunkan suhu, lalu dengan kecepatan pesawat yang tinggi sudah bisa dipastikan kalau korban akan jatuh entah karena masalah biologis maupun fisik.

"Pe-penumpang, mohon jangan panik kyaaa. . . . . ."

Sebelum menyuruh orang untuk tidak panik, pertama buat dirimu sendiri tidak panik dasar bodoh. Di saat seperti orang yang dengan nada tidak yakin seperti itu omongannya tidak akan dipercaya. Meski bicara tegaspun tidak akan mengubah situasi buruk ini, tapi setidaknya dengan bicara tegas orang yang mendengar akan merasa lebih tenang sebab mereka bisa membuang kemungkinan buruk dari pikirannya.

"Ahem!. . . Semuanya diam dan duduuuukkkk! tugasku adalah mengantarkan semua orang dengan selamat! jadi diam turuti apa yang diperintahkan pada kalian jika kalian masih ingin punya kesempatan tetap bisa hidup!."

Suara yang kudengar sepertinya adalah milik dari seorang pria paruh baya, dan sebab suara itu berasal dari speaker berarti dia tidak bisa berada langsung di depan kami semua. Kemungkinan besar dia adalah pilot pesawat ini.

"Untuk kali ini, aku memperbolehkan semua orang untuk menghidupkan alat komunikasinya jadi hubungi siapapun yang kalian tahu dan minta bantuan lalu laporan keadaan di luar."

Dia juga pasti sudah menghubungi pusat, tapi di saat seperti ini yang paling penting bukanlah dari mana bantuan datang tapi seberapa banyak bantuan yang datang.

"Penumpang, mohon pakai pelampung yang sudah disediakan, pasang juga sabuk pengaman dengan erat."

Oi pramugari bodoh! apa kau mau tetap berdiri seperti model di sana. Cepat ikut duduk dan pasang sabuk pengaman, pelampung, dan alat bantu pernafasanmu. Apa kau ingin mati duluan.

"Sial! Hinata beri tahu lokasi kita sekarang! ponselku masih belum bisa dipakai."

Dan modem yang diberikan padaku juga kutinggal di tas yang sekarang tidak kubawa bersamaku. Mulai sekarang selain ponsel dan dompet, aku juga harus selalu membawa modem kemanapun aku pergi.

"Kita baru saja melewati pantai Sangatte."

"Jadi dia mau melakukan pendaratan darurat di atas air."

Kami bahkan belum selat Inggris. Pantas saja kami disuruh memakai pelampung. Mencari lokasi pendaratan darurat di darat memang susah, apalagi jika mencarinya di negara pada seperti Inggris di depan kami atau Prancis di belakang kami. Lalu dengan keadaan pesawat yang sekarang ini aku juga ragu kalau kami bisa sampai selamat di bandara yang jaraknya masih lebih dari seratus kilo lagi. Bisa-bisa kami malah sudah tersungkur duluan.

Dan tentu saja tersungkurnya sebuah pesawat tidak akan hanya berakhir dengan kakiku lecet atau tanganku patah lagi.

"Tapi bukankah melakukan pendaratan di atas air itu sangat berbahaya, tingkat kegagalannya sangat tinggi! bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita kembali dan mendarat darurat di bandara negara belakang."

"Kau ingat kalau pesawat ini diserang dari bawah kan, bagaimana kalau kita diserang lagi dan jatuh di tengah kota."

Suara tabrakan benda keras kembali terdengar, dan kali ini sepertinya sayap kiri pesawat ini rusak. Membuat pesawat yang dari tadi sudah terbang dengan tidak stabil menjadi miring dan mulai turun dengan cepat.

Kalau begini pendaratan darurat sudah tidak mungkin. Mendarat itu sama saja dengan jatuh yang diperlambat. Dengan sayap yang tidak berfungsi sempurna, pesawat tidak akan bisa diajak mendarat, sebuah proses yang dalam keadaan normal saja sudah susah untuk dilakukan dengan baik.

Satu-satunya cara agar penumpangnya bisa selamat adalah membiarkan mereka melompat dari pesawat dan menjatuhkan diri dari ke laut. Tapi untuk melakukan hal itu pertama-tama pesawat ini harus menurunkan ketinggiannya dulu.

Meski air itu lembut, tapi jika kau melompat dan jatuh dari ketinggian yang terlalu ekstrem hal itu sama saja dengan menabrakan diri ke dinding beton. Selain itu jika kami belum cukup rendah maka masalah tekanan udara yang terlalu rendah juga akan jadi masalah tambahan. Suhu dan oksigen yang ada di ketinggian sekarang masih belum bisa digunakan oleh orang normal bisa tetap baik-baik saja.

Sekarang pilot di depan sedang berjudi.

Apakah dia bisa menurunkan pesawat lebih dulu dan membiarkan penumpangnya keluar, ataukah musuh kami bisa menembak pesawat ini duluan dan menjatuhkan kami semua ke laut dan menenggelamkan kami bersama dengan pesawat ini.

"Sial!."

Taruhan manapun yang dimenangkan hasilnya sama saja. Seseorang pasti akan mati.

"Geh! di saat seperti ini. . . ."

"Naruto. . "

Pesawat ini adalah pesawat yang tergolong baru dan memiliki banyak peralatan canggih serta kemampuan terbang yang tinggi meski dalam keadaan cuaca buruk. Aku sempat membaca profilnya sebelum terbang untuk membuang waktu. Tapi meski pesawatnya canggihpun kalau pilotnya tidak ahli kami mungkin sudah jatuh dari tadi.

Pilot dan co pilot pesawat ini benar-benar punya skill tingkat tinggi, tapi karena skillnya itu juga mereka harus mati. Dia menang atau kalahpun dalam taruhan ini, tetap saja dia akan mati. Bedanya hanyalah dia mati berdua atau dia mati bersama kami.

Jika taruhannya gagal maka kedua orang itu akan mati bersama kami semua, tapi jika taruhannya berhasil dia menangkan maka mereka hanya akan mati berdua. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, pendaratan aman sudah seratus persen mustahil dan mereka ingin melemparkan penumpang ke laut ketika mereka sudah dalam ketinggian yang cukup.

Tapi dalam rencana ini ada kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan punya waktu untuk kabur. Ketika semua orang melompat keluar mereka berdua harus tetap mengendalikan pesawat sampai semua orang yang ada di dalam pesawat habis.

Selain itu mereka juga harus mengarahkan pesawat jatuhnya ke tempat yang jauh dari tempat para penumpang melompat untuk membuat semua orang aman dari gelombang air, efek penarik saat pesawat jatuh, maupun kemungkinan ledakan dari bahan bakar pesawat.

Dengan kata lain, sampai pesawat benar-benar menyentuh air kedua orang itu tidak boleh keluar. Dan ketika pesawat menyentuh air, tidak mungkin benda itu bisa berhenti dan mengapung dulu. Benda itu pasti akan langsung masuk ke dalam air dan menenggelamkan diri.

Ketika mereka punya kesempatan keluar dari kokpit, tubuh pesawat mungkin sudah berada belasan meter di bawah lalu. Lalu kalaupun mereka bisa keluar, gelombang bawah laut yang terjadi karena tenggelamnya pesawat akan membuat mereka tertarik ke bawah atau diputar-putar. Kemudian, jika mereka punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk keluar dari pusaran gelombang bawah laut, mereka masih harus menghadapi reruntuhan pesawat yang mengarah kepada keduanya.

Mereka masih punya kemungkinan selamat, tapi kemungkinan selamat mereka sangatlah kecil sampai bisa dibilang mereka sudah hampir tidak mungkin bisa selamat.

"Sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa labih baik! Hinata, jarak ke laut, apa kau bisa mengukurnya?."

"Luas teritoryku sempit jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan jarakanya, tapi dari tekanan udara di luar dan posisi yang kudapat dari satelitku, yang jelas kita masih sekitar satu kilometer di atas udara."

Di ketinggian ini, tekanan udara bukan lagi masalah. Tanpa bantuan alat pernafasanpun semua orang bisa bernafas dengan baik. Tapi meski begitu melompat ke laut dari ketinggian satu kilometer adalah jaminan kematian.

Seorang pro bisa melompat dari ketinggian dua puluh meter tanpa masalah, tapi jika posisi jatuhnya tidak baik bisa dipastikan hasilnya akan sangat menyakitkan. Selain itu aku ini bukan pro, dan aku juga yakin kalau kebanyakan orang di sini juga bukan pro dalam masalah lompat-melompat ke air.

Kemudian, meski orang-orang yang masih muda sepertiku bisa bertahan dan hanya mengalami sakit saat jatuh dari ketinggian itu secara asal, tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua dan anak kecil.

"Mungkin sepuluh meter saja masih belum cukup aman. . . "

Kapasitas pesawat ini sekitar seratus lima puluh penumpang, selain itu ditambah kru mungkin ada beberapa bonus orang. Tapi dengan penumpang yang sebanyak itu, dua pintu yang ada di pesawat ini tidak akan cukup digunakan semua orang untuk kabur.

Untuk mencegah orang yang jatuh saling tabrak semua orang harus melompat secara bergantian dalam interval tertentu, tapi jika jarak pesawat dengan dari laut hanya sepuluh meter kami semua tidak akan punya waktu.

Jika kami bisa mengatur agar yang muda dulu yang melompat mungkin kami bisa menambah ketinggian ke lima belas meter. Tapi dalam keadaan panik seperti ini aku juga yakin kalau orang akan susah diatur dan semua orang ingin lompat duluan.

Yang jelas, dengan ketinggian serendah itu, kepadatan penumpang setinggi ini, dan kepanikan yang semenggaggu sekarang. Dengan hanya dua pintu akan ada orang yang terbawa ke laut dan tidak selamat.

"Hinata, lepaskan sabuk pengamanmu! aku akan melepaskan limitermu sekarang."

Jika limiternya terlepas dia akan bisa menggunakan teritory yang lebih luas dan aku bisa mengetahui keadaan jauh lebih detail. Selain itu dengan limiternya yang sudah tidak ada, dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan yang sudah seperti magic.

"Baiklah."

Hinata melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu memutar tubuh bagian atasnya ke arahku, setelah itu dia menurunkan tubuhnya lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga tubuh bagian atasnya. Persis seperti model pakaian renang di majalah, dia membusungkan dadanya ke arahku.

Putih, mulus, bundar, besar dan kelihatan sangat lembut. Benar-benar kelihatan lezat, berapa kalipun aku melihatnya aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengagumi melon di dadanya itu.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir mesum!."

Aku melepaskan kancing bajunya lalu meletakan tanganku di atas dadanya yang rasanya ingin kuremas-remas.

"Angh. . ."

Jangan bersuara seperti ituuu! kalau kau terus melakukannya aku mungkin akan benar-benar meremasnya dasar android bodoh. Dan kita ini sedang benar-benar dalam keadaan gawat darurat.

"Limiter Unlocked."

Rambutnya berubah warna menjadi merah, selain itu aku juga bisa merasakan kalau ada energi yang melayang berada di sekitar tubuhnya. Bagus.

"Jarak kita sekarang dari permukaan laut. . . "

Teritorynya sekarang punya luas satu kilometer dalam tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, jadi harusnya dia sudah bisa menghitung jarak dengan akurat.

"Seratus tiga meter."

Sudah sedekat ini?.

"Saat jarak kita ke laut sudah lima puluh meter buat dua lubang besar di tembok pesawat, lalu setelah kita sudah berada di jarak lima belas meter lempar keluar semua orang yang kau anggap bisa bertahan."

Hinata meninggalkanku lalu berjalan menuju tembok di sebelah kiri pesawat. Dan sebab tidak ada yang diijinkan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, tidak ada seorangpun yang menghentikan Hinata dan hanya berteriak padanya.

Setelah ketinggian mencapai lima puluh meter, perintah untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman dieksekusi dan Hinata membuat lubang besar di samping pesawat menggunakan kedua tangannya yang sudah jadi laser cutter. Ada beberapa orang yang mencoba menghentikannya tapi sebab kekuatannya terlalu besar orang-orang itu malah hanya berakhir ditendang beberapa meter ke belakangnya.

Begitu kami berada di ketinggian dua puluh lima meter dua pintu pesawat terbuka dan Hinatapun berhasil membuat lubang keduanya, setelah itu dia mulai memilih orang-orang yang dia anggap cukup kuat lalu melemparkannya keluar ketika meteran di dalam kepalanya menunjukan angka lima belas.

Hinata yang tidak bicara apa-apa jadi kelihatan menakutkan mulai dihindari dan beberapa orang langsung pergi begitu Hinata mendekat. Melihat keadaan itu aku berdiri dan segera bilang kalau pintu yang bertambah adalah kesempatan yang bertambah untuk kami bisa selamat.

"Empat puluh orang sudah keluar pesawat."

Sisanya tinggal seratus sepuluh atau lima belas.

"Waktunya terlalu sempit!."

Interval keluarnya penumpang diperpendek, tapi sisa orang yang masih di dalam masih sangat banyak.

"Ketinggian sepuluh meter."

Terlalu cepat, ini terlalu cepat!.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain! maafkan aku pilot! Hinata! buat lubang lagi! kali ini yang besar! di belakang!."

Lubang yang dibuat Hinata akan membuat pesawat jadi semakin tidak stabil dan lebih cepat jatuh, tapi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini estimasiku mengatakan kalau meski kami tetap bergantung pada rencana awal tidak semua penumpang akan selamat. Kalau begitu aku harus membuat orang yang tersisa lebih cepat bisa keluar dengan membuat jalan baru yang cukup besar untuk digunakan semua orang.

"Anihilation. Zero. Single Ring. Electron Blade!."

Hinata berlari ke belakang pesawat, setelah itu dia mengontrol electron di sekitarnya secara vertikal. Prinsipnya sama dengan large hadron collider di eropa, dia mengumpulkan electron lalu menggerakannya dalam lintasan berbentuk lingkaran. Setelah itu dia memberikan akselerasi tambahan. Dan ketika konsetrasi electron sudah pada puncaknya, dia melepaskannya.

"Naruto!."

Yang Hinata potong adalah bagian belakang pesawat, dan tentu saja dengan dipotongnya bagian itu lubang yang sangat besar akan terbuka. Dengan electron blade, tembok pesawatpun sudah berubah jadi seperti roti yang dipotong dengan pisau panas.

"Ketinggian lima meter."

"Semuanya! lompat dari sini!."

Sekitar lima puluh orang segera berlari ke arah belakang dan melompat setelah mendengar teriakanku.

"Hinata! gunakan grafiti force untuk orang yang membawa anak kecil dan orang tua itu!."

Ketika limiternya belum dilepaskan, Hinata hanya bisa mengatifkan grafiti force dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dan jangakuan yang sangat terbatas. Tapi ketika limiternya dilepas dia bisa mengatur grafiti force di mana saja dia mau, selama yang dia bisa, dan berbentuk apapun sesuai keinginannya dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak.

Akupun ikut melompat. Pesawat yang kami tumpangi tadi terus meluncur selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu benda besar itu langsung jatuh dan masuk ke dalam laut, tapi tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Tekanan yang besar membuat kepala pesawat langsung hancur berkeping-keping sebelum seluruh tubuhnya jadi seperti paku yang dipukulkan ke atas kayu secara miring.

"Cih. . . . ."

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat dan mengepalkan tanganku yang berada di bawah air laut.

"Ugh. . . sial, sial, sial, sial, sial, sial, sialaaaaaaaannnnn!."

Mengumpat sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Tapi di saat seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa terus berpikir logis. Jika berpikir logis itu sama dengan menyelamatkan satu orang dengan mengorbankan satu orang, bukankah yang namanya logika itu hukum yang salah kaprah?.

"Kalau terus begini aku akan mulai lagi jadi plin-plan!.."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?."

Hinata yang dulu tidak bisa berenang terlihat bergerak ke arahku dengan sangat lancar.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, apa kau tidak apa-apa? tubuhmu tidak ada yang korsleting kan?."

"Kau kira aku ini apa? aku ini android high tech dari masa depan! tentu saja aku ini anti air, anti gores, dan anti gosong."

Sekarang kau benar-benar mirip alat rumah tangga. Tapi dengan informasi itu aku jadi paham kenapa sampai sekarang kulitmu masih mulus saja padahal sudah diperlakukan dengan kasar.

"Kalau mau aku bahkan bisa bergerak dengan bebas seperti ikan tujuh kilo di bawah air."

Kau bukan robot pencari minyak, jadi aku tidak perlu informasi itu.

"Terima kasih Hinata. ."

"Un. . "

Dia mengangguk. Gadis ini benar-benar memahamiku.

"Jadi mana yang lebih dekat?"

"Bedanya tidak terlalu jauh, Prancis dua puluh kilo sedangkan London Dua puluh dua kilo, kira-kira."

Beda dua kilometer bagi manusia itu sudah sangat jauh. Selain itu aku juga tidak ingin berenang sejauh dua puluh kilo. Yang ingin kuketahui adalah dari mana bantuan akan lebih cepat datang. Dan tentu saja dengan jarak yang lebih pendek, bantuan yang datangpun bisa lebih cepat sampainya. Dengan begitu kami semua hanya perlu berenang ke arah itu untuk menjemput tanpa buru-buru sambil menunggu penyelamat.

Aku dan Hinata memberikan tanda agar berenang ke arah kananku, setelah itu aku mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Heh? . . Naruto. . . ."

"Kau bisa bergerak cepat kan? kita akan pergi ke tempat lain?."

Di bawah air, aku bisa melihat kalau air tidak bisa menyentuh bagian telapak kakinya, dia menggunakan grafiti force sebagai medium untuk menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak bisa tenggelam.

"Aku sudah mengira kalau akan jadi seperti ini jadinya? tapi meski begitu aku akan tetap bertanya! apa kau yakin."

Tidak seperti pertempuran sebelumnya di mana yang harus kami hadapi adalah ancaman anti personel, sekarang yang jadi ancaman adalah benda yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai senjata pemusnah masal yang bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya dari misil berhulu ledak nuklir.

"Ketika aku bersembunyi mereka mencariku, ketika aku melawan mereka mengeroyoku, dan ketika aku berlari mereka mengejarku, apapun pilihan yang kuambil hasilnya sama saja!."

Mereka terus saja datang dan datang, kesialan sama sekali tidak mau meninggalku. Kemanapun aku pergi mereka selalu saja ada dan mengajaku untuk jadi sial. Dan yang paling buruknya adalah, biasanya yang dia incar bukan hanya aku tapi juga orang yang ada di dekatku.

"Jika dia ingin membullyku, setidaknya aku ingin menghajar mukannya dulu sebelum kabur!."

Biasanya Hinata akan langsung menambahi apa yang kukatakan, tapi tanpa bicara apa-apa dia langsung menariku.

Dan begitu aku sadar, kami berdua sudah berada di bawah laut. Bukan! bukan hanya berada di bawah laut. Tapi kami sedang masuk ke dalam laut dengan cepat.

Aku tidak bisa bicara, jika aku bicara aku akan menelan air.

Begitu aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat tangan kanan Hinata sedang digunakan untuk menahan sebuah tabung metal dengan diameter besar. Dan benda itu mendorong kami berdua ke laut dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Kecepatan yang cukup untuk membuatku merasa kalau nyawaku akan tertinggal di belakang.

"Grafiti force!."

Hinata memantulkan peluru besar itu ke bawah kami. Sebuah keputusan yang sangat tepat. Jika dipantulkan ke atas mungkin saja saat turun benda itu bisa mengumpulkan energi kinektik yang cukup besar untuk menenggelamkan sebuah kapal.

"Huaaaa. . . ."

Aku langsung menghembuskan nafas yang dari tadi kutahan. Setelah itu aku menarik nafas dalam begitu Hinata mengakitfkan grafiti force di sekitar tubuh kami berdua. Membuat kami jadi seperti berada di dalam bola kaca di bawah laut.

"Maafkan aku Naruto! aku terlambat melakukan aktifasi grafiti force."

"Jangan dipikirkan."

Teritory Hinata hanya seluas satu kilometer, sedangkan peluru metal tadi mungkin datang dalam kecepatan lima sampai delapan kilometer per detik. Normalnya, serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa diatasi. Sekali lagi aku diselamatkan oleh Hinata.

"Dari arah tembakannya kau bisa memperkirakan posisinya kan Hinata?."

"Tentu saja, tapi yang kita lawan itu bukan sekedar kapal perang."

Diameter peluru yang menerjang kami lebih dari satu meter. Tidak mungkin mereka menggunakan bahan peledak biasa untuk menerbangkannya. Dan metode yang kuketahui mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk bisa menerbangkan peluru seukuran itu dalam kecepatan lima sampai delapan mach hanya ada dua. Coilgun dan Railgun.

Lalu untuk memberikan energi listrik untuk menghasilkan induski magentik untuk kedua senjata itu, mereka perlu sumber listrik yang tidak mungkin diambil dari generator yang digerakan oleh mesin diesel.

Kemudian yang terakhir, recoil senjata sebesar itu tidak mungkin bisa ditahan oleh kapal perang terbesar sekalipun. Jika ada orang yang memasangnya di atas kapal, bisa dipastikan saat menembak kapal itu akan terbalik dan tenggelam.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, kau sudah memperingatkanku, dan aku sudah tahu."

Tapi meski begitu aku belum mau berubah pikiran.

"Untuk mengurangi bahaya, kurasa kita harus mendekat lewat bawah laut."

Dengan begitu, meski mereka menyerang lagipun kami akan relatif tetap aman. Peluru yang ditembakan ke arahku tadi memiliki memiliki ujung tumpul seperti peluru dengan kaliber .45ACP. Dari desainya, bisa dipastikan kalau tujuannya adalah untuk mendapatkan daya hancur besar dari energi kinetik yang dimilikinya.

Tapi desain semacam itu tidak cocok untuk digunakan untuk menyerang sesuatu yang ada di dalam air. Air mempunyai kepadatan dan masa serta berat yang lebih tinggi daripada udara. Resistensi yang harus dihadapi tentu saja jadi jauh lebih besar sehingga kecepatan maksimum tidak bisa didapat, selain itu dengan adanya arus bawah laut jalur perjalanannya jadi tidak stabil. Memuat energi kinetik yang dimilikinya jadi banyak terbuang percuma.

Dan yang terakhir, entah itu railgun maupun coilgun keduanya mengharuskan barrel dari senjata itu tidak memiliki rifling. Dengan kata lain, keduanya adalah senjata dengan barrel boreless.

Yang artinya, peluru yang mereka tembakan tidak akan berputar sehingga saat masuk ke dalam air begitu kestabliannya terganggu mereka bisa saja malah berbelok dan akhirnya berhenti sendiri. Persis seperti pelari yang tiba-tiba jatuh karena kakinya tersandung.

Kami terus bergerak dengan konstan di bawah laut selama beberapa saat.

"Naruto, peluk aku dengan lebih erat!."

Benar-benar hanya sesaat.

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari pingganggku lalu melebarkan keduanya, setelah itu aku langsung memeluknya dari depan dengan erat seperti koala.

"Apa mereka serius? seberapa banyak uang yang mereka punya memangnyaaaaa!. . ."

Tadi yang datang ke arah kami adalah peluru metal, tapi sekarang yang adalah cahaya menyilaukan kelihatan datang ke arah kami. Cahayanya sendiri sebenarnya transparant, tapi ketika lewat dia membakar debu dan juga uap air dan apapun yang tidak terlihat di udara sehingga hasilnya aku bisa melihat cahaya oranye.

"Air itu berfungsi sebagai reflector, asal kita tidak keluar harusnya kita aman."

Hinata mengubah cara bergerakanya, sekarang dia berputar sambil bergerak ke depan untuk membuat gelombang air di sekitar kami untuk memantulkan laser yang datang. Dan dengan bantuan teritorynya Hinata bisa memperhitungkan ke mana dia akan memantulkan benda itu.

"Apa mereka sedang test senjata? harusnya mereka tahu kalau laser tidak akan efektif untuk menyerang obyek yang ada di bawah laut."

Test senjata? kalau begitu. . .

"Bukankah berarti mereka masih punya senjata lain?."

Kali ini sebuah cahaya datang lagi, hanya saja sekarang warnanya putih dan bukannya oranye.

"Bersiap Naruto."

Hinata memposisikan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalaku. Setelah itu dia membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan kamipun langsung meluncur jauh lebih dalam ke menuju laut.

Tentu saja kedua tangan Hinata tidak berubah menjadi roket yang pasti akan langsung mati di dalam laut. Sekedar kuingatkan saja, hampir semua kemampuan Hinata adalah turunan dari kemampuan utamanya mengendalkikan elemen elektrik, mulai dari elektron, proton, dan neutron.

Rainstorm, amplifikasi cahaya dengan glombang elektrik untuk membuat laser cutter. Meriam plasma, pemanasan terhadap gas dan memberikan konduski magnet dengan aliran listrik tinggi kemudian distimulasi dengan laser. Skysaber, membakar langsung oksigen dengan mengontrol elektron untuk terus mempertahankan reaksi berantainya.

Kedua telapak tangan Hinata bercahaya seperti baju tempur Iron man, tapi cahaya itu tidak berasal dari lampu atau pembakaran bahan bakar. Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, Hinata bisa mengendalikan elemen elektrik. Dengan kata lain dia bisa menciptakan ion hanya dengan memproduksi elektron dari Highs converternya, setelah itu dia mengatur jumlah elektron dalam atom untuk membuatnya jadi ion, kemudian dia menyemburkan ion yang sudah dibuatnya seperti roket dan jet air.

Membuat tangannya jadi sebuah ion thruster.

Teknologi ini sama sekali bukan teknologi baru, satelit buatan untuk misi luar angkasa sudah memaikainya. Tapi sebab belum ada sumber energi listrik yang cukup untuk besar, ion thruster yang ada sekarang tidak mempunyai kecepatan yang tinggi.

Lain dengan Hinata yang punya sumber energi tak terbatas yang tidak bisa habis karea tersedia dimanapun. Partikel Higgs.

"Geh, mereka benar-benar punya senjata baru."

Yang tadi ditembakan adalah senjata plasma. Cahaya putih menyilaukan berkali-kali lipat cahaya dari mesin las dan juga panas tinggi yang berasal dari atas menunjukan kalau dugaanku tidak meleset.

Kami turun lebih dalam ke ke laut karena tidak ingin direbus.

"Hinata, kedalaman?."

"Lima kilo di bawah air laut."

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Cepat atau lambat kami perlu naik ke atas. Selain itu, dari tadi mereka bisa terus menyerang kami dengan akurat meski kami berada di bawah air. Yang artinya mereka bisa melihat posisi kami dengan jelas. Kemungkinan besar mereka menggunakan sonar, atau mungkin juga mereka menggunakan kamera bawah laut.

Tapi apapun metodenya, yang jelas mereka tahu posisi kami. Dan jika mereka tahu posisi kami mereka bisa dengan mudah kabur dan menghindar sambil menyerang kami. Jika terus dibiarkan, meski sekarang kami masih baik-baik saja tapi lama-lama kamilah yang akan di chekckmate.

"Hinata, aku ingin berenang."

Mereka bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi posisi kami kemungkinan besar adalah karena memasang grafiti force di sekitar tubuh kami. Bentuknya, pergerakannya, dan juga strukturnya sudah jelas memberitahukan kalau kami itu bukan benda natural di laut.

Oleh karena itulah kami perlu berenang sendiri agar kami bisa dianggap hanya sebagai sekedar ikan besar.

"Setelah itu buat dummy dengan grafiti force untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka lalu kau langsung menyerang dari bawah benda yang sekarang kita anggap saja sebagai DOLL raksasa."

"Ide gila macam apa itu! kau masih ingat kita itu lima kilo di bawah air kan?."

"Aku tahu kalau ideku itu gila."

"Tapi kau akan tetap melakukannya? tolong jangan bercanda! apa kau mau kram lalu tenggelam, apa kau mau kehilangan kesadaran lalu mati? atau kau mau paru-parumu meledak karena tekanan air, aku juga tahu kalau staminamu di atas ranjang itu buruk jadi aku tidak yakin kau bisa berenang ke atas lagi dengan kekuatanmu sendiri."

"Woi! yang terakhir itu apa maksudnya!? kita sedang membicarakan tentang berenang kan? dan aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan stamina di atas ranjang ."

Kenapa kau harus melemparkan lawakan mesum di saat seperti ini.

"Eh, tapi bukankah setiap dua hari sekali kau selalu mengurung diri di kamar di bawah selimut melakukan ha-ha-ha-ha sambil melihat foto Hanabi di ponselmu dengan muka mesum hanya untuk langsung selesai dalam waktu beberapa menit saja."

"Ba-ba-bagaimana kau ta. . . ."

Dan aku tidak selesai dalam waktu hanya beberapa menit, setelah itu masih ada ronde-ronde selanjutnya. . . Bukan itu bodoooooooh.

"Itu bukan foto Hanab. . "

Sial, bukan itu jugaaaaaaa.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata, itu adalah kebutuhan biologis yang normal."

Kenapa aku membela diriiiiiii?...

"Jadi kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya. . .pa-padahal aku tadi hanya mengarang, tapi ternyata kau ini orang mesum tertutup."

"Kyaa. . . . tolong jangan bilang pada Hanabi! aku mohon! aku tidak mau dia menganggapku orang mesum!."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto, dari dulu Hanabi sudah tahu kalau kau ini mesum."

"Gaaahh. . . image kakak laki-laki kerenku sudah hancur lebur."

"Kurasa kau juga tidak pernah punya image semacam itu."

"Maafkan aku Hanabi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghinatimu! tapi tuntutan biologis itu susah dilawan! dan tidak mungkin aku tega, mau, dan bisa memasukanmu dalam bayangan mesumku karena itulah aku menyimpan foto gadis lain."

"Gadis lain? . . . . . . . . . Berhenti Naruto, sekarang kau benar-benar sudah berubah jadi orang mesum! dan bukankah setiap hari kau membicarakan Hanabi dengan nada mesum."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Memangnya bilang kalau Hanabi itu gadis kecil paling imut sedunia bisa dikategorikan sebagai pembicaraan mesum. Selain itu kalau sudah bicara tentang keimutannya tentu saja aku juga harus membicarakan seberapa indah matanya, seberapa mungil hidungnya, seberapa mempesona bibirnya, lalu seberapa menarik dada ratanya, atau juga seberapa menyilaukannya paha putih mulusnya itu.

"Tidak-tidak, dari penjelasanmu saja aku sudah bisa merasakan kemesumanmu."

". . . . . ."

". . . . . ."

Tiba-tiba kami diam dan aku kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Aku tidak punya solusi lain.

"Aku akan menggantikan Hanabi."

"Bukan itu bodoh!."

Hinata diam selama beberapa detik, tapi dia menjawabku dengan tegas.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Jika ada malaikat kecil yang sedang membawa panah, mungkin saja dia baru saja menembuskan anak panahnya ke dadaku. Hinata, kumohon cepat berhenti bertingkah seperti itu di depanku. Rasanya mungkin benda yang ada di antara kedua paru-paruku sudah mau meledak tapi bukan karena tekanan air.

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

Hinata tersenyum, setelah itu dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya lalu membuat beberapa bola grafiti force di sekitar kami dan menggerakannya secara acak. Kemudian, sekali lagi. Aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ah Naruto, kuras akan lebih baik jika kau membuang sebagian besar udara di paru-parumu!."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku kehabisan nafas?."

"Membuangnya malah akan lebih terasa nyaman, dan tenanglah! kau hanya perlu menahan nafas sampai kita mencapai kedalaman tiga kilo di bawah air."

"Seberapa cepat kau bisa bergerak naik?"

"Sangat cepat, tapi aku akan menyesuaikan kecepatan dengan keadaanmu jadi jangan khawatir."

"Aku serahkan padamu."

Aku membuang nafas lalu setelah aku mengangguk, grafiti forcepun menghilang dan seluruh tubuhku diselimuti rasa dingin, basah dan sebuah rasa tidak enak berat. Aku sempat membuka mata, tapi begitu Hinata bergerak ke atas seperti torpedo yang meluncur dengan sangat cepat. Aku segera menutupnya kembali karena mataku terasa sangat perih.

Sebab aku menutup mata, diajak bergerak ke sana kemari seperti pinguin yang sedang berenang, dibolak balik layaknya cucian, dan bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi sambil menahan nafas. Aku tidak tahu lagi yang mana atas dan yang mana bawah, tubuhku sakit dan gesekan air yang normalnya bukan masalah jadi terasa menyakitkan. Kemudian peganganan tanganku juga terasa semakin mengendur di tubuh Hinata.

Sial.

Jika aku benar-benar melepaskan Hinata aku akan mati.

Ketika pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menyelimuti kepalaku, tiba-tiba pipi kiriku ditepuk oleh Hinata. Kecepatan kami menurun dan aku bisa membuka mataku lagi. Dan begitu aku membuka mata aku langsung melihat Hinata yang sedang mendekatkan mulutnya pada mulutku.

". . . ."

Aku secara reflex mundur, tapi dia menangkap kepalaku dan memaksaku untuk mendekat. Aku masih belum bisa bicara jadi aku tidak bisa memberikannya perintah.

" . . . ."

Dia menunjuk pipinya menggunakan jarinya setelah itu dia menunjuk dadanya.

". . ."

Apa dia serius? kalau iya dia benar-benar sudah gila. Lalu apa-apaan pemilihan timingnya ini, bukankah kalau begini dia itu sama saja dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

". . ."

Dia mentapaku dengan marah, lalu dengan paksa dia menarik kepalaku dan menempelkan bibirnya padaku. Atau lebih tepatnya, mulutnya pada mulutku.

Kyaaa. . . tunggu dulu, aku belum siap secara mental. Dan apa peran kita tidak terbalik. Bukankah harusnya aku yang memaksanya dan dia yang jadi menurutiku.

"Guh. . ."

Hangat dan sangat lembut, lalu ada sensasi seperti permen mint yang masuk ke mulutku. Yang dia lakukan padaku bukanlah sebuah ciuman kalau dilihat secara teknis. Karena yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang adalah memberikan nafas buatan. Menggunakan udara yang dia simpan sebelumnya, dia memberiku udara segar untuk bisa bernafas lewat mulut.

Hanya saja. Sensasi ini.

Aku memegang dadaku dengan erat.

Sensasi ini lebih dari sensasi saat aku melakukannya dengan Hanabi dulu.

Sensasi ini lebih dari sensasi saat Hinata memberiku shock therapy dulu.

Rasa manis, sensasi lembut, dan juga kehangatan yang kurasakan di bibirku ini berbeda jauh dari apa yang kudapatkan dulu dari Hanabi. Tidak seperti Hanabi yang bibir tipis yang imut, mulut Hinata memiliki sepasang bibir manis yang lebih berisi dan lembut.

Dan ketika dia memaksa membuka mulutku untuk memasukan udara, aku merasa kalau sama seperti krim dalam es krim kelembutan itu meleleh dan membuat seisi mulutku jadi dipenuhi madu yang sangat manis.

Aku tidak akan membandingkan nafas buatan mana yang lebih nikmat sensasinya. Apakah pengalamanku dengan Hanabi yang membuat dadaku berdebar-debar seperti anak kecil yang sedang melakukan hal buruk lalu takut ketahuan orang tuanya tapi ingin terus lanjut. Atau pengalamanku dengan Hinata yang melah membuatku jadi ingin semakin melawan saat diberitahu kalau aku melakukan hal yang salah.

Tapi yang jelas. Ketika aku melakukannya dengan Hinata, rasanya sekujur tubuhku jadi panas dan aku jadi punya keinginan untuk melakukan lebih. Lebih dari sekedar nafas buatan.

Sial! sial! sial! kalau hal ini terus berlanjut lama-lama aku juga akan ikut berpikir kotor tentang Hanabi. Yang notabene adalah garis yang tidak boleh kulangkahi apapun taruhannya. Kalau aku sampai melakukannya maka aku tidak akan menganggap diriku itu manusia lagi. Aku ini hanya sebuah sampah.

Aku menyiapkan tangan kananku yang kukepalkan untuk kugunakan memukul wajahku sendiri. Tapi sebelum itu Hanabi lebih dahulu melepaskan mulutnya dariku dan menjauh lalu melihat ke arahku. Dan tersenyum.

Kauuuu . . . kalau kau ingin bermain-main, akan kulayani sekarang juga!.

Aku berbalik maju dan mendekatinya lalu memegang kedua pipinya.

Hanya saja rencana balas dendamku tidak berhasil sebab begitu sadar kami berdua sudah berada di permukaan air. Dan di atas kami menemukan sebuah benda metal besar berbentuk seperti laba-laba air dengan tubuh panjang, kaki panjang dan juga sebuah railgun panjang yang terpasang di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Satu-satunya bagian yang tidak memanjang dari benda itu hanyalah area tengahnya yang memulai membulat. Tidak seperti trident yang ukurannya benar-benar besar dan cenderung berbentuk bulat seperti laba-laba black widow, doll yang sedang kulihat sekarang berukuran lumayan ramping.

Sama seperti trident yang pernah kami hadapi dulu, tinggi benda ini mungkin sekitar lima puluh meter tapi panjangnya melebihi trident. Mungkin seratus tiga puluh atau malah seratus lima puluh meter.

"Sebelum dia menyadari kalau kita ada di sini, sebaiknya kita cepat hancurkan benda ini! dan kita tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari senjata utamanya."

Ukuran panjangnya yang tidak normal itu adalah mungkin dibuat untuk mengakomodasi senjata utamanya yang berupa railgun. Dengan memanjangkan barrelnya, energi kinetik yang dihasilkan juga akan jadi lebih besar. Tapi dengan senjata yang sepanjang itu tidak mungkin area yang dapat disentuhnya bisa luas.

Aku tidak melihat adanya sambungan di barrel senjata itu, jadi kemungkinan besar panjangnya tidak bisa diubah. Dan dengan senjata yang bahkan jauh lebih panjang dari tubuh utamanya itu, railgun yang ada di tubuhnya tidak akan berguna jika kami sudah sedekat sekarang.

Enam puluh derajat ke bawah, enam puluh derajat ke kiri, dan enam puluh derajat ke kanan. Dengan kata lain benda itu tidak bisa menembak ke belakang, samping kanan, samping kiri dan jelas atas. Di atas tubuhnya menghalangi, di bawah air menghalangi, dan di kanan lalu kirinya kakinya menghalangi.

Jika dia ingin menyerang dia harus mundur dan memposisikan musuhnya di depannya sebelum menembak. Dan kami tentu saja tidak akan membiarkannya mengambil posisi itu.

"Baiklah."

Hinata membuat area dengan grafiti force di bawah kaki kami berdua sehingga kami bisa berdiri di atas air layaknya ninja.

"Lalu bagian mana yang harus kuserang?."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi aku ingin kau langsung menjatuhkannya dengan sekali serang."

Benda besar itu mudah diserang, jadi hal pertama yang harus diperhatikan saat membangun sebuah peralatan militer besar adalah pertahanan. Jadi mari kita lewati ide menyerang tubuhnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah benda ini punya pelindung bawang, tapi aku tidak ingin mencoba-coba dengan mempertaruhkan keselamatanku.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana benda sebesar ini bisa mengapung di atas air?."

Cara kerja floatboard dari trident itu sederhana. Benda itu menyemburkan udara bertekanan sangat tinggi dari bawah floatboardnya lalu menggunakan laser atau inframerah untuk melakukan koreksi terhadap kekuatan semburan udaranya agar bisa mengapung di atas udara dengan seimbang.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita memberinya nama? aku susah mengajakmu bicara kalau kau tidak memberikan doll ini nama."

"Bagaimana kalau Millenium?."

Kemarin Trident dan sekarang Millenium?.

"Kau punya dendam apa dengan Bill G*tes?."

"Maksudmu?."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!."

Ok, si Millenium ini punya enam kaki seperti serangga yang kecil dan berbentuk hanya seperti tabung panjang dengan persendian seperti kaki nyamuk. Di bagian sendi terakhirnya ada sebuah blower udara besar yang menyemprotkan air bertekanan tinggi ke laut yang disedot dari bagian lain di kakinya.

"Tapi blower itu ukurannya sangat kecil kalau dibanding dengan tubuh Millenium, bagaimana benda ini bisa mengapung dan bergerak di atas air?."

"Jika kau melihat lebih teliti misterinya sama sekali bukan misteri."

Meski berada di atas air tapi permukaan dari kaki-kakinya tidak kelihatan basah, berarti kakinya dilapisi dengan material superhydrophobic. Selain itu tingkat tegangan permukaan air di sekitar kakinya juga kelihatan terlalu elastis. Mungkin mereka menyemprotkan bahan kimia tertentu untuk meningkatan toleransi stress airnya. Kemudian dengan pembagian berat yang tepat, benda besarpun bisa diapungkan di atas air.

"Dan kau lihat sendiri kan, meski kita di atas air yang tidak tenang tapi tubuh utama Millenium sama sekali tidak kelihatan bergerak."

Kaki-kakinya juga berfungsi sebagai penyeimbang dan pengatur pembagian berat dari Millenium sedangkangan blower tadi mungkin malah hanya dijadikan sebagai pendorong.

"Hinata kau ini bukan warga desa di game RPG kan?."

Tanpa sadar gadis ini memberikan petunjuk padaku bagian mana yang harus kami serang duluan.

"Kita akan menghancurkan kakinya."

"Baikla. ."

"Tapi kita tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan spesial mencolokmu."

Aku takut kalau benda ini akan kabur duluan sebelum Hinata selesai melakukan inisialisasi tekniknya. Electron blade perlu waktu charging yang cukup lama untuk melakukan akselerasi partikel, laser dan plasma akan terganggu oleh air, lagipula panas dan induksi yang diperlukan untuk melakukan charging juga mudah dideteksi, sedangkan skysaber sudah out of question. Yang tersisa hanya grafiti force.

"Grafiti force? bukankah grafiti force teknik pertahanan?."

"Bukan! grafiti force itu teknik isolasi."

Dengan mengaplikasikan hukum newton tiga, grafiti force menolak semua yang menyentuhnya dengan gaya yang sama kuat. Dari luar dan dalam. Dengan kata lain, kau bisa membuat vacum dan bahkan pompa dengan menggunakan teknik itu.

"Lalu?."

"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang waterjet cutter?."

Air bertekanan super tinggi bersamaan dengan bahan abrasif ditembakan pada permukaan sebuah benda dengan tujuan untuk memotongnya. Dan untuk membuat sebuah waterjet cutter, Hinata punya semua sumber dayanya.

"Aku paham bagaimana cara membuat semprotan air bertekanan tinggi, aku hanya perlu membuat grafiti force ke bentuk tertentu, tapi bagaimana dengan bahan abrasifnya?."

Biasanya bahan abrasif yang digunakan dalam industri adalah berlian sintetis. Tapi tentu saja kami tidak memilikinya di sini. Hanya saja meski kami tidak memilikinya kami masih bisa membuatnya.

Ada empat cara dasar membuatnya. Cara paling banyak digunakan adalah menggunakan press lalu menggunakan tekanan tinggi dan suhu tinggi dengan mesin khusus untuk menghasilkan karbon murni. Cara kedua adalah menggunakan proses kimia yang memakan waktu lama. Ada juga yang menggunakan gelombang suara. Lalu yang terakhir adalah menggunakan ledakan.

Dan teknik itulah yang akan kami gunakan untuk membuat berlian sintetis.

"Ledakan? kalau begitu bukankah Millenium akan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kita lalu kabur."

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan prosesnya di dalam area tertutup grafiti force."

Untuk membiarkannya bisa berkonsentrasi aku memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke air dan bergantung pada pelampung untuk mengambang. Setelah itu Hinata mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menutup mata.

Yang dia sedang lakukan adalah membentuk sprayer, pompa, dan ruang pembakaran menggunakan grafiti force. Berhubung grafiti force sendiri transpart aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuknya, tapi dari sini aku bisa melihat siluet sebuah waterjet spary mulai terbentuk.

Kemudian dia mulai mengumpulkan material hydrocarbon dari air dan udar ke dalam ruang tertutup yang dia buat dari grafiti force. Dengan menggunakan kemampuannya mengontrol electron dia membuat ledakan. Lalu, ledakan yang tercipta itu akan membuat tekanan serta temperaturnya di dalam ruang pembakaran tadi jadi sangat tinggi. Hal itu akan melelehkan partikel lain dan hanya menyisakan karbon utuh yang murni. Dan terciptalah berlian mentah dengan ukuran nano sampai milimeter.

Mungkin semua proses itu kelihatan memakan waktu dan terlalu bertele-tele. Tapi dalam kenyataannya, Hinata mampu menyelesaikan semua proses itu dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

Lagipula, selain cara ini semua teknik yang dimiliki Hinata selalu harus membuatnya memancarkan gelombang elektromagnet yang bahkan tidak bisa ditahan dengan grafiti force. Dan begitu musuh mendeteksi hal semacam itu dia bisa saja lari.

Aku tidak tahu seberapa cepat si Millenium ini bisa bergerak, tapi aku akan menganggapnya punya kelas yang sama dengan Trident. Lima ratus kilometer perjam.

Kaki-kakinya didesain sebagai penyeimbang, jadi meski Hinata bisa memotong satu atau dua kakinya ada kemungkinan sangat besar kalau benda itu masih akan bisa tetap berdiri dan melakukan perhitungan ulang untuk menyeimbangkan berat tubuhnya.

Dan hal itu tidak akan bisa mencegahnya kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum kami bisa menghabisinya. Jadi cara satu-satunya adalah langsung merontokan semua kakinya dalam satu baris atau dua kolom kakinya sekaligus.

"Hinata!."

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengarahkannya ke baris kiri kaki dari Millenium. Setelah itu semburan jet air dari dalam laut keluar sambil membawa berlian sintetis di dalamnya. Dalam sekejap saja, tiga buah kaki Millenium terpotong dengan bersih seperti ditebas pedang seorang samurai.

Begitu kaki dari benda besar itu terpotong, tentu saja yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Millenium jatuh.

"Kabuuuurrr. . . . ."

Hinata melepaskan meluncur ke arahku seperti roket dengan bantuan ion thruster di tangannya. Kamipun menjauh agar selamat dari reruntuhan Millenium yang mulai tenggelam seperti pesawat kami tadi.

"Huh. . . selamat. . . "

Meski aku bisa selamat dan menghancurkan Millenium yang harusnya adalah senjata dengan level bahaya lebih dari senjata nuklir, tapi aku masih merasa ada yang mengganjal. Tidak, justru karena kami bisa mengalahkannya aku jadi merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Trident yang kami hadapi dulu adalah senjata pemusnah masalah maha dasyat yang kemampuannya jauh melebihi kendaraan tempur maupun peralatan perang saat ini. Dengan railgun dan senjata laser yang letaknya di atas atmosfer mendekatinya sangat sulit, serangan yang lolos hampir tidak ada pengaruhnya terhadap pelindunnya, benda itu juga punya banyak sensor dan senjata secondary yang akan menyerang objek seukuran manusia yang mendekat secara otomatis. Lalu ditambah dengan AI yang terus belajar dan jadi hebat begitu melawan musuh baru.

Tapi Millenium ini bahkan tidak punya kamera di bagian bawahnya, tidak punya senjata secondary untuk menghalangi objek seukuran manusia untuk mendekat. Tidak memiliki sistem sensor yang sensitif dan mungkin hanya punya sonar dan radar standart. Desainya sendiri revolusioner, tapi fiturnya hanya dasar saja.

Nilai plus dari Millenium adalah senjata utama berkekuatan tinggi, sistem penggerak berkecepatan tinggi, sistem keseimbangan tingkat dewa yang bisa membuatnya bisa tetap diam bahkan meski berada di atas ombak. Yang pasti efeknya adalah akurasi tingkat tinggi.

Hanya saja Millenium ini seperti produk belum jadi yang masih ada dalam tahap alfa tapi sudah dirilis ke pengguna. Dengan kata lain produk cacat.

Millenium terlalu fokus pada satu bagian dan tidak mengurusi bagian lain. Jika lawan yang harus dihadapainya adalah sama-sama doll raksasa seperti Trident mungkin semua kekurangan fiturnya malah akan jadi kelebihan karena dia jadi memiliki mobility yang tinggi. Tapi di jaman ini lawan yang harus dihadapi bukan hanya kapal perang melainkan juga kapal selam, pesawat pembom dan juga pasukan infantri.

Jika keadaannya seperti ini, saat dikroyok kapal selam dan diserang dari bawah bukankah Millenium akan langsung hancur?.

Kali ini kami bisa mudah menang, dan aku bersukur tapi aku tidak akan bilang kalau pertempuran kami tadi itu mudah. Sebab. .

"Eh. . . ternyata benda itu gampang dikalahkan."

Hinata baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak boleh dikatakan.

"Bodooooooohhhh! jangan sembarangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa jadi death flag!."

Sekarang begitu dia mengatakannya aku jadi ingat kalau Millenium tidak bisa mengarahkan senjatanya ke atas. Dengan kata lain yang menjatuhkan pesawat kami bukan Millenium. Selain itu saat berada di bawah air kami juga diserang menggunakan laser, plasma, dan coilgun yang tidak dimiliki oleh Millenium. Yang artinya adalah.

Ini bohong kan?

"Kita harus benar-benar kabur!."

Hinata kembali menariku lalu dengan cepat dia meluncur ke arah belakangnya. Setelah itu dia kembali mengaktifkan waterjet cutter yang tadi dibuatnya untuk mendispersikan panas hasil dari senjata plasma yang ditembakan pada kami berdua dari jarak sangat jauh.

"Naruto, tutup matamu."

Hinata memindahkanku ke belakang tubuhnya, setelah itu dia menendang air laut dengan kuat menggunakan kakinya. Begitu dia melakukannya, dia berhasil membuat sebuah ombak besar seperti tembok.

"Tutup mataaaa!."

Aku menutup mataku begitu melihat ada cahaya terang melewati bagian kiri pundaku. Aku tidak bisa melihat lagi, tapi Hinata mungkin sedang berusaha mengalihkan konsentrasi sebuah serangan laser.

Kami terus meluncur ke belakang, dan Hinata kembali memindahkanku ke bagian depan tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu sebuah cincin electronpun mengelilingi badan kami berdua. Dia mengubahnya menjadi posisi vertikal lalu.

"Electron blade!."

Dia membelah peluru metal besar menjadi dua.

"Pegang aku dengan kuat! aku akan menggunakan kedua tanganku lagi!."

Aku kembali memeluknya dengan erat, kemudian dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dan sebab dia mengehentikan ion thruster di tangannya kamipun langsung jatuh, tapi berhubung kecepatan kami tadi meluncur sangat tinggi kami tidak langsung tenggelam dan tubuh kami tetap meluncur di atas air. Dengan tubuh Hinata di bawah tubuhku seperti papan seluncur.

Ketika aku melihat ke arah belakangku, aku kembali melihat peluru metal besar. Tapi peluru metal itu tidak Hinata hentikan dan dia biarkan mendekat. Dan begitu mendekat, benda itu langsung berubah haluan lalu malah memutari tubuh kami beberapa kali.

Dan ketika Hinata menepukan kedua tangannya, peluru itu meluncur ke tempat dari mana dia datang.

"Improvisasi?."

Jadi begitu, air laut memiliki tingkat induktifitas tinggi. Dengan merangsangnya kami bisa mendapatkan amplifire listrik yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat medan magnet. Dan berhubung peluru tadi adalah peluru metal Hinata bahkan bisa mengontrolnya asalakan dia punya cukup energi.

"Grafiti force!."

Tembok transparan bulan mengelilingi kami berdua, setelah itu aku dan Hinata langsung menyelam ke dalam air untuk mengurangi efek serangan.

"Apa kau melihat total jumlahnya Hinata?"

"Aku melihat enam, dan mereka semua punya kecepatan yang sangat tinggi! dalam dua menit mereka akan bisa menyusul kita, apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruto?."

Kami tidak mungkin menghadapi mereka semua. Meski tadi bisa menangani serangan musuh-musuhnya, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kami bisa bertahan lama. Jika keadaannya seperti ini, bisa dijamin lama-lama pasti kami dihajar sampai mati.

Kami berdua harus kabur, tapi kami berdua tidak boleh asal kabur. Di belakang kami masih ada orang-orang yang masih berenang menjemput bantuan. Jika benda-benda raksasa itu datang bisa dipastikan kalau usaha penyelamatan tidak akan gagal.

"Sial! ini sama sekali bukan gayaku tapi mau bagaimana lagi!."

"Apa rencananya!?."

"Bergerak memutar ke arah mereka! kita akan jadi pancingan untuk mengulur waktu."

"Seberapa banyak waktu yang harus kita ulur?."

"Aku tidak tahu!. . . . . ."

"Naruto. ."

"Maaf Hinata. . . otaku sedang panas. . . beri aku waktu untuk berpikir, selama itu lakukan perintah pertamamu!."

"Diterima!."

Hinata mengubah arah pergerakannya dan kami mulai berenang menuju ke arah musuh-musuh kami dalam jalur memutar.

Pertanyaan Hinata benar-benar susah dijawab. Berapa banyak waktu yang harus kami ulur? jika kami ingin jadi pancingan untuk mengulur waktu? jawabannya adalah tidak jelas. Sepuluh menit? dua puluh menit? setengah jam? atau malah lebih dari satu jam?. Sekuat apapun Hinata kami tidak bisa mengulur waktu selama itu jika yang jadi lawan adalah doll raksasa berkecepatan tinggi yang punya kekuatan sekelas senjata pemusnah masal.

"Perubahan rencana, kita tidak akan mengulur waktu."

"Jadi?."

"Kita akan memancing mereka untuk berdekatan satu sama lain."

"Lalu?"

"Kita akan menenggelamkan mereka semua di saat yang bersamaan."

"Caranya? apa kita akan menggunakan waterje cutter lagi."

"Kita sudah ketahuan jadi percuma mencoba bersembunyi, gunakan skysaber dengan kekuatan penuh!."

Sekarang giliranku yang harus berjudi. Jika rencana tidak berhasil maka aku tidak punya rencana lain lagi. Meski berat, kami harus meninggalkan orang-orang itu. Keadaan ini sangat berbahaya, dan Hinata tahu itu. Karena itulah dia tidak memintaku untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Maaf, tapi jika kalian tidak punya hubungan denganku dan orang yang punya hubungan denganku tidak memintaku untuk menyelamatkan kalian. Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan kalian hanya sampai level di mana aku tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Rencana dimulai.

"Maju!."

Dengan itu, rencana kamipun dimulai. Kami mendekati salah satu doll lalu membiarkannya menyerang kemudian menghindar dan menuju ke arah doll lain. Hal itu kami lakukan terus selama beberapa kali sampai semua doll yang ingin menyerang kami bisa jadi saling berdekatan.

Tentu saja rencana itu tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Berkali-kali kami hampir di check mate dan mati, tapi meski begitu kami tidak berhenti dan tetap maju. Hinata selalu memantau presentase keselamatanku, jadi jika dia masih terus maju berarti tingkat keselamatanku masih tinggi. Dan sebab dia menempel padaku, jadi harusnya presentasi itu juga berlaku padanya.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berlari ke sana kemari sambil menghindari serangan yang datang. Akhirnya tujuan kami tercapai. Tapi meski begitu jarak di antara doll, doll itu masih terpaut beberapa kilometer satu sama lain.

"Naruto . . ."

Sial. . . kesadaranku mulai kabur. Tanganku gemetaran dan tubuhku terasa dingin, selain itu rasanya tidak ada lagi tenaga di kakiku. Jika dibanding Hinata, aku memang bisa dianggap tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi bukan berarti tenagaku tidak terkuras.

Berada di bawah tekanan udara tidak normal yang terus berubah selama pesawat jatuh. Melompat ke laut. Berkali-kali tenggelam dan dan kena efek hantaman benda keras besar. Bergerak di bawah di bawah air dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meski waktu yang terlewati bahkan mungkin belum sampai satu jam, tapi rasanya staminaku benar-benar sudah terkuras.

Bagaimanapun aku ini manusia biasa, jika lingkungan di sekitarku berubah terlalu cepat tubuhku tidak akan bisa menyesuaikan diri.

"Ugh. . ."

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa berat.

"Kurasa sudah cukup. . ."

Dan meski belum cukupun aku akan tetap menyuruh Hinata melakukannya. Sebab aku sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dan ketika aku tidak lagi sadar aku hanya akan jadi beban untuk gadis ini, oleh karena itulah meski harus berjudi kami harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga.

"Gunakan semua kekuatan yang kau miliki Hinata!."

Seberapapun seringnya aku diselamatkan Hinata, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa terbiasa dengan role kami yang terbalik ini. Dia memeluku di pinggang dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat. Setelah itu dia menggunakan tangan kanannya

"Anihilation. Zero. Bentuk keempat. Skaysaber!."

Memangnya kau perlu mengatakan namanya secara penuh? jangan buat adegan ini jadi tambah dramatis. Kau menambah lebar death flag kita.

Dan, tiang api yang berdiri sampai berkilo-kilo meter ke langit terbentuk di atas telapak tangan Hinata. Skyabser normalnya hanya punya diameter seukuran pedang biasa, tapi untuk menjaga kestabilannya karena ukurannya yang sangat panjang Hinata harus membuatnya jadi lebih besar.

"Ini masih belum cukup."

Mereka punya bentuk yang berbeda-beda, tapi yang jelas mereka punya pertahanan yang lebih tebal dari Millenium. Selain itu dengan jumlah mereka yang banyak ada kemungkinan besar kalau kami tidak bisa memotong mereka semua dengan hanya kekuatan selevel ini.

"Second phase!."

Dari telapak tangan Hinata keluar laser yang menusuk bagian tengah dari skysaber seperti gagang pedang. Setelah itu api dari skysaber berubah warna dari merah pekat menjadi biru. Yang menandakan kalau suhu dari skysaber sudah naik.

Tapi yang berubah warna bukan hanya api di skysaber melainkan juga rambut dan matanya. Keduanya juga berubah warna menjadi biru.

"Jangan lepaskan peganganmu Naruto!."

Aku tahu, tapi semakin lama peganganku semakin terasa melemah. Jika Hinata tidak balik memegangku mungkin sekarang aku sudah jatuh. Musuh menunggu seorang pahlawan menyelesaikan gerakan pamungkasnya hanya ada di film, dan tentu saja tidak ada satupun dari musuh kami yang menunggu kami datang.

Mereka tidak berhenti memberondong kami dengan temabakan, dan yang lebih buruknya adalah kami tidak lagi bisa menggunakan perlindungan maupun mengintersep serangan mereka. Hinata tidak bisa menggerakan tangan kanannya yang sedang dia gunakan untuk mengaktifkan skysaber, dia tidak bisa menggerakan tangan kirinya karena digunakan untuk memegangku, dan dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan teknik besar maupun gerakan eksesif karena jika konsentrasinya hilang mungkin skysaber akan gagal.

Sehingga yang sekarang dia bisa lakukan adalah mengawasi gerakan musuh, memprediksi ke mana mereka akan menyerang dan menghindar dengan gerakan sekecil mungkin. Jika dia tidak terkoneksi ke masa depan mungkin sekarang prosesor lokalnya sudah terbakar karena beban yang terlalu banyak.

"Third phase!."

Kali ini rambut dan matanya berubah menjadi silver, dan skysaber yang berada di atas tangannya kembali berubah warna. Dari biru menjadi putih. Warna yang ditimbulkan sudah bukan lagi warna dari api, melainkan panas murni seperti plasma yang dipancarkan matahari. Dan mungkin panas dari skysaber yag sekarang sudah menyamai panas matahari.

"Hajar mereka semuaaaaaa!."

Tidak seperti yang kukira, begitu melihat bentuk final dari skysaber mereka tidak lagi menyerang dan malah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Setelah itu salah satu doll menembakan ratusan benda seperti tongkat panjang ke lautan di sekitarnya.

Aku tidak tahu benda apa itu dan kegunaanya apa, tapi yang jelas sekarang aku dan Hinata tidak ada dalam situasi di mana kami bisa ragu dan memutuskan berhenti lalu melihat suasana terlebih dahulu. Meski kami tidak tahu apa yang sedang kami lawan, tapi kami tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali maju.

"SkaySabeeerrrr!."

Persis seperti Surtr yang akan membakar dunia dalam legenda, Hinata menyabetkan skysaber secara horizontal ke kumpulan doll yang jadi musuh kami.

Harusnya dengan ini semuanya berakhir.

"Huh?"

Semuanya memang berakhir.

"Tidak mungkin."

Untuku dan Hinata.

Sebelum berhasil menyentuh satupun doll yang sedang berkumpul itu, skysber menghilang seperti asap yang ditiup begitu melewati kumpulan tongkat panjang yang mengapung di atas air.

"Hinataa!."

Tongkat-tongkat tadi adalah antena, dan mereka mengeluarkan gelombang elektro, sama seperti radar mereka memancarkan gelombang microwave. Dan gelombang microwave yang sangat terpancar dari ratusan antena itu mendispersikan electron yang digunakan untuk membentuk skysaber.

Dan hasilnya skysbaerpun gagal.

"Maafkan aku Naruto."

Tubuh kami yang sedari tadi mengapung di udara beberapa senti di atas air langsung turun dan kami berdua masuk ke air.

"Aku salah mengakalkulasi tingkat bahaya me. . salah! aku tidak bisa mengakakulasi tingkat bahaya yang mereka miliki! data mereka tidak ada dalam database dan aku tidak bisa menganalisanya secara manual! sejarah sudah berubah! aku tidak bisa lagi memperhitungan mana yang bahaya dan mana yang aman! maafkan aku!. . . kalau aku tidak. . ."

"Diam kau! sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bicara masalah sentimentil! kita harus segera kabur sekarang!."

"Maafkan aku. . ."

Di saat itu pula aku menyadari kalau tangan kiri Hinata tidak lagi memegangku dengan kuat. Dan malah aku bisa merasakan kalau tidak ada lagi tenaga di pegangan tangannya.

"Saat limiter dilepas pembatas dalam energi poolkupun ikut dilepas, dan untuk melancarkan serangan tadi aku bahkan sudah menggunakan energi cadangan sehingga energi poolku sudah hampir habis! selama beberapa waktu aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Bodohnyaaaaa! seharusnya aku sudah tahu kalau melepaskan limiter Hinata itu bukan cara untuk melakukan power up seperti dalam game. Lepasnya limiter yang dimilikinya adalah pedang bermata dua. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sesederhana itu lagi.

Bukankah aku juga pernah melakaukan hal seperti ini dulu, memaksakan tubuh Hinata lalu pada, akhirnya membuat gadis ini berhenti berfungsi.

"Aku masih butuh waktu cukup lama untuk kembali bisa mengisi energi poolku."

Jelas tidak akan ada yang membirakan kami kembali mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Aku masih punya cukup kekuatan untuk melemparkanmu sepuluh kilo dari sini, jika kau membawa energi poolku aku bahkan masih bisa mengaktifkan grafiti force dari jarak jauh secara remote! dengan begitu kau masih. ."

"Sudah kubilang diam!."

Energi dari higgs converter tidak bisa langsung digunakan, karena itulah energi yang dihasilkan akan disimpan akan dikumpulkan dalam energi pool terlebih dahulu. Dengan melepaskan limiter batas input dari higgs converter akan dilepas dan energi yang diconvert akan bisa masuk dalam jumlah banyak.

Tapi hal ini tidak akan menambah kapasitas energi pool Hinata, untuk menambahkan output energinya bagian cadangan energi akan dibuka dan disatukan dengan penyimpanan energi utama agar semua energi yang ada di energi pool bisa digunakan.

Normalanya, energi pool Hinata setelah dilepas limiternya tidak akan pernah kehabisan pasokan karen higgs converter memberikan input energi dalam jumlah besar. Tapi kali ini sepertinya skysber tadi sudah membuat rasio ouput energi yang Hinata miliki jadi besar pasak dari tiangnya.

Input dari higs converter ke energi poolnya tidak bisa mengimbangi kebutuhan energi Hinata, dan jika kami memaksa memberikan input yang lebih besar lagi malah energi pool Hinata hanya akan meledak. Karena itulah yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu sampai energi poolnya terisi lagi ke taraf aman.

"Naruto! aku tidak lagi bisa melindungimu! tinggalkan aku!."

"Kau pikir jika aku meninggalkanmu aku bisa tetap hidup huh!? dan jangan sok keren!."

Kau kira sudah berapa kali kau sudah menariku dari bahaya dan tetap memegang tanganku saat aku dalam bahaya?. Kau bisa menghitungnya? kalau iya maaf saja tapi sudah lupa berapa kali jumlahnya. Jumlahnya sudah terlalu banyak sampai aku terlalu malas untuk menghitungnya lagi.

"Jika aku meninggalkanmu sekarang hanya karena menghadapi bahaya semacam ini aku bukan seorang laki-laki!."

Dan meski benar-benar meninggalkanmupun itu bukan jaminan kalau aku bisa selamat. Malah sebaliknya, hal itu adalah jaminan kalau aku tidak akan lagi bisa selamat.

"Kenapa kau selalu jadi keras kepala di waktu yang tidak tepat? apa kau tidak takut mati? bagaiamana dengan Hanabi? kau ingin segera menemuinya kan? lalu di mana prinsip kabur dari bahayamu itu!."

"Diam! diam! diam!."

Kau kira aku tidak takut mati? apa kau bodoh? tentu saja aku takut. Kau kira aku tidak ingin kabur dan meninggalkanmu? tentu saja aku ingin segera kabur sendiri mengorbankan apapun agar aku bisa selamat dan menemui Hanabi.

Dikejar raksasa bersenjata, dibebani orang yang tidak bisa bergerak, harus kabur dengan berenang menggunakan tubuh yang bahkan rasanya sudah tidak ada tenaganya ini, lalu menghadapi masa depan yang sembilan puluh sembilan persennya berwarna hitam.

Mungkin ini adalah benar-benar akhir dari perjalanan kami berdua.

Perjalanan tidak mulus yang penuh dengan pahitnya kesialan, kesusahan, tekanan, rasa sedih, kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan juga dendam. Tapi juga perjalan yang diisi dengan manisnya banyak harapan berharga, kenangan tak terlupakan, pengalaman mendebarkan, dan janji penting yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kami tepati.

Ini yang namanya checkmate.

Doll-doll itu mendekat dan membuat ombak naik, setelah itu aku mendengar suara tembakan. Lalu sebelum sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, tubuhku dan Hinata sudah terdorong dengan kecepatan tinggi ke dalam laut yang gelap.

* * *

Dilema besar, sebagai seorang laki-laki menghargai cinta seorang gadis dan usaha"nya" serta dedikasi"nya" adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan. Apalagi ketika kau juga mencintai"nya". Tapi sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki siscon yang sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya lebih dari apapun di dunia, normal kalau Naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan"nya" dan tidak bisa meninggalkan'nya' hanya karena dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Gaaaaaaahhhh. . . . jiwa ane sebagai author dan jiwa ane sebagai lolicon sedang bertarung hebat.


	8. 3 : Epilogue 2 : The Resolve to Go Into

Ada yang tanya kenapa volume ini di beri judul COIN, jawabannya adalah Setiap arc itu adalah presentasi dari kehilangan harapan dan dan mendapat harapan baru. Dua sisi dalam satu koin yang sama.

* * *

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

1

"Ughuk. .ughukk. . uwoo. . ."

Aku merasa kalau tubuhku melayang, dan begitu aku membuka mata tubuhku memang baru saja berhenti melayang. Di atas air, alias mengapung. Dan sekarang aku terseret ombak ke pantai yang sepi meski sebagian besar tubuhku masih berada di dalam air.

Aku melihat ada bangunan di kejauhan di antara pepohonan, tapi aku tidak melihat ada orang. Atau lebih tepatnya penglihatanku sudah sangat kabur bahkan sampai pada level di mana tangan yang ada di depanku saja hanya kelihatan seperti bayangan di balik cermin berkabut.

"Aku selamat?."

Kemungkinan selamat dari berondongan senjata raksasa dari doll-doll raksasa itu adalah hampir sama dengan nol. Kekuatan yang bisa digunakan untuk meratakan tanah, menembus pertahanan kapal perang, dan menghancurkan gedung tentu saja lebih dari cukup meremukan tubuh seorang manusia kecil sepertiku.

Tapi aku selamat.

"Hinata! lokasi. . "

Ah . . . tentu saja ada alasan kenapa aku bisa selamat setelah diserang dengan senjata super kuat dan ditenggelamkan entah berapa kilo ke dalam laut lalu didorong entah berapa kilo lagi ke arah yang sama.

"Selalu saja begini pada akhirnya. . ."

Aku merasakan ada berat yang lebih pada tangan kananku.

"Tapi kali ini, meski tidak sadarpun aku tidak melepaskanmu."

Aku memegang erat telapak tangan Hinata yang tubuhnya benar-benar berada di berada di bawah air karena pelampungnya yang sudah tinggal sisa-sisanya saja disebabkan pertempuran kami. Aku segera mengangkat tubuhny dan menarik tubuh kami berdua mendekati tepi pantai

Sebab Hinata dan ponselku tidak berfungsi aku tidak tahu sekarang kami ada di mana, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan selain membawa tubuh kami berdua untuk keluar dari air.

Di saat-saat terakhir dia mungkin memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan sisa energinya untuk membuat perlindungan untuk kami. Dan begitu level energinya sudah berada di bawah batas toleransi, sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya sistemnya akan secara paksa melakukan shutdown untuk mencegah kerusakan lebih lanjut.

"Ugh. . .?."

Suara tidak mau keluar dari mulutku.

Badanku sakit, tenagaku sudah semakin hilang, lalu tangan dan kakiku sudah sangat lemas sampai rasanya keduanya sudah seperti mau lepas begitu saja. Tapi meski begitu aku tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Jika aku berhenti bergerak dan kehilangan kesadaran lagi, siapa yang akan merecharge Hinata?.

Sial. .

"Khk. . ."

Saat bertempur kami sudah bergerak cukup jauh dari titik awal jatuh kami. Setelah itu kami juga dilempar ke laut dengan tembakan railgun. Aku tidak bisa melihat siluet dari doll-doll itu, jadi mungkin kami sudah bergerak sejauh sepuluh atau lima belas kilo dari mereka.

"Huuhh. . . .Hhuuuhhh. . ."

Giliran nafasku yang mulai tidak teratur. Kalau ini terus berlanjut. . . aku . .

"Kak Naruto. . "

Suara ini. Aku mencoba mengangkat kepalaku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan yang bisa kulihat dengan mata kaburku hanyalah sepasang kaki kecil yang berada di depanku.

"Hanabi . . . ."

Aku tidak perlu melihat hanya untuk tahu kalau yang ada di depanku adalah Hanabi. Dan jika di sini ada Hanabi berarti sekarang aku berada mungkin di folkestone.

"Kenapa kau kak Naruto. . ."

Dengan suara khawatir, dia langsung mendekatiku dengan berlari. Setelah itu dia merendahkan tubuhnya lalu menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk menyamakan tinggi denganku.

"Aku. . ."

Dia mencoba menopang tubuhku, tapi aku lebih berat darinya sehingga dia akhirnya terduduk.

"Aku pulang."

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, aku mencoba berdiri di atas lututku. Setelah itu aku memeluk tubuh Hanabi seerat yang kubisa.

Yah, perasaan ini. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang. Inilah rumahku. Di samping Hanabi.

2

Sama seperti politik, perang juga adalah sebuah necessery evil. Saat ada perang semua orang menginginkan perdamaian, dan dalam buku sejarah manapun perang digambarkan sebagai sesuatu yang tidak pernah diinginkan satu orangpun di dunia karena hasil dari akibatnya.

Tapi bukan berarti perang itu tidak ada gunanya. Meskipun semua orang membencinya, tapi bukan berarti perang itu tidak berguna. Jika memang perang itu tidak berguna, maka dari awal hal yang namanya perang tidak akan pernah ada.

Perang adalah sebuah titik balik loncatan kemajuan umat manusia.

Dari jaman kuno, setiap pemenang perang selalu jadi penguasa dan kaum yang lebih makmur. Dan dalam sejarah perang modern, keuntungan yang didapatkan dari perang bukan hanya dinikmati oleh pemenang perang saja. Tapi semua orang yang ada di dunia.

Bukan hanya masalah militer, tapi hampir semua bidang kehidupan dibuat jadi lebih maju setelah perang berakhir.

Komunikasi maju pesat saat perang, jalur telegraf, komputer, radar, dan internet dikembangkan dengan ekstensif saat masa perang.

Dalam hal transportasi ada kendaraan segala medan, mesin jet dan juga gps.

Dalam kesehatan ada penisilin dan epipen.

Bahkan dalam kehidupan sehari-haripun ada banyak produk militer yang sekarang jadi benda lumrah. Makanan kaleng, oven microwave, selotip, nilon, bahkan jam tangan.

Semua orang ingin berkompetisi, semua orang ingin jadi lebih baik dari orang lain sebab jika mereka tertinggal maka mereka akan jadi bangsa yang kalah.

Selain itu perang juga berguna sebagai sebuah seleksi alam dan pengontrol populasi. Orang-orang yang tersisa setelah perang berakhir adalah orang-orang terpilih. Bukan orang tidak berguna yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mampu menopang negaranya sendiri.

Ada banyak contoh di mana sebuah negara dikalahkan dalam perang tapi setelah beberapa puluh tahun malah mereka jadi negara kaya, negara dengan teknologi tinggi, dan negara dengan pengaruh besar.

Tapi alasan utamanya menginginkan adanya perang kembali adalah karena alasan lain.

Dia melihat orang-orangnya di negaranya mulai jadi sampah.

Membunuh seseorang karena alasan tidak berguna.

Mencuri meski tidak butuh.

Menyakiti orang lemah hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Mengumpulkan kekayaan berlebih meski tidak kekurangan.

Membalikan hukum karena ingin lari dari tanggung jawab.

Menghancurkan pikirannya sendiri dengan obat hanya karena masalah kecil.

Bunuh diri karena merasa tidak punya pilihan.

Mempermalukan diri untuk mendapat perhatian.

Membodoh-bodohkan orang karena tahu kalau dirinya salah.

Berhenti mendengarkan karena tidak suka diberitahu sesuatu.

Tidak pernah menolong karena tidak perduli pada siapapun.

Sombong karena sesuatu yang bahkan bukan miliknya.

Merasa rendah karena tidak punya apa yang orang lain punya.

Memandang perbedaan warna sebagai pemisah.

Tidak mau toleran karena beda ideologi.

Rakus kekuasaan.

Dan masih banyak lagi, dan masih banyak lagi. Daftarnya masih akan sangat panjang. Lalu bagian terburuknya adalah, semua sindrom itu dialami oleh semua orang di seluruh negara di dunia.

Kenapa bisa negara yang dulu dia bela mati-matian sekarang hanya jadi tempat sampah? jawabannya mudah. Mereka tidak punya tujuan, mereka tidak punya sarana untuk melampiaskan hasratnya, mereka tidak tahu seberapa berharganya nyawa, mereka tidak punya orang yang ingin dilindungi, mereka tidak punya sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari harta, mereka tidak pernah berada di situasi di mana mereka harus berkompromi, mereka tidak pernah ditolong oleh yang mereka benci, mereka juga tidak pernah menemui kesialan karena tidak menuruti perintah, mereka tidak punya musuh yang sama, dan mereka tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan yang bahkan membuat tulang seseorang jadi lemas seperti jeli.

Pengetahuan saja tidak ada gunanya, pengalaman jauh lebih penting. Mereka tidak cukup diberitahu sejarah, mereka harus merasakan bagaimana sejarah bisa dibuat. Jika keadaan buruk itu dibiarkan saja mungkin tidak perlu menunggu kiamat sampai umat manusia musnah dari muka bumi.

Dan untuk menyelamatkan dunia itu, solusi yang dimilikinya hanya satu. Perang.

Perang di mana kau harus menyerang sebelum diserang, perang di mana kau harus bertahan meski tidak mungkin bertahan. Perang di mana jika kau tidak menang kau akan kehilangan semuanya. Perang di mana keberuntungan tidak punya tempat.

Semua orang harus diingatkan kembali. Semua orang harus dikembalikan ke jalan yang benar.

Dan diapun membuka matanya. Lalu berdiri dan bersiap untuk berbicara di depan seluruh dunia bahwa dia mendeklarasikan perang pada seluruh negara di dunia ini.

Public Speech by the head of the United Kingdom Ministry of Defense.

I'm honored to have been entrusted the position of president of the security council in the united nations. But unfortunately, my appearance today has been clouded by speculation about British Armed Force is currently developing a weapon of mass destruction that has a power rivaling uncle Sam and friends nuclear weapons.

Before continuing the speech, I will first clarify the news so that I'm not bothered by reporters from around the world outside the building later.

We do not currently developing any mass destructive weapons. But we've already developed it. The product is already finished and it just needs to be delivered and maintained.

Before someone asks why? I will tell you a little history.

United Nations is made to resolve global problems locally in every place. Every country has its own laws, its own culture, and norms. So a single law cannot be applied equally in all countries. And the task of united of nations is to resolve every unique issue in a unique way.

But unfortunately, the united nations is today is just a tool. A tool to control the economy, a tool for controlling information, and tools to control the military forces who for thirty years back alone has claimed more than six digit number of lives. For many personal agendas of a single country or because such a small thing like difference in ideology.

Please forgive me, I will be blunt. For me who already participated in the second world war. Todays United nations are just a garbage. Ah. . . . sorry, I mean all of you who were nothing but trash.

A war was never initiated by members of the military, but the politicians. And the war that started by politicians never solve any kind of problem instead just adding another problem. Why? because politicians ddin't know how to solve the problem, they only know how to throw a problem.

But fortunately, I know. I know how to solve the problem which you have created. That is why I dare to talk like this? because I believe that my job is to solve the world's problems.

And I believe the world's problems... begin with you.

Ketika orang yang tidak punya kekuasaan, kekuatan, dan harta berbicara. Apa yang mereka katakan hanyalah sekelas orang tua yang sedang menonton sepak bola di televisi lalu protes pada wasit. Sampai kapanpun omongannya tidak akan pernah sampai dan tersampaikan.

Tapi jika yang mengatakan dan protes tentang dunia adalah seorang menteri pertahan negara yang dulunya pernah menguasai sepertiga dunia, serta juga seorang pemimpin dari pasukan keamanan yang julukannya adalah polisi dunia. Urusannya sudah lain.

Pesan yang dilontarkan orang tua itu adalah 'aku akan membuat perang dunia tiga terjadi'. Dan pesan itu tersampaikan dengan jelas pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebelah android berbentuk gadis berambut panjang yang sedang tidur di atas kasur medis kecil untuk direcharge. Hinata.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu bilang.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu!."

Seharusnya dialah yang memulai perang dunia ketiga tiga tahun lagi, tapi sejarah sudah berubah ke arah yang tidak lagi bisa diprediksi. Keselamatannya tidak lagi bisa dijamin. Dan nyawanya bisa hilang kapan saja.

Tapi meski begitu.

"Maju dan aku akan menghancrukanmu!."

Dia sudah menguatkan tekatnya. Resolusinya sudah dia tancapkan pada satu hal. Dua-duanya sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi apapun yang datang padanya.

Seorang pemuda biasa melawan penguasa, dua sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan melawan sebuah negara, dan sang original melawan pengganti.

"Kak Naruto aku akan menggantikanmu menjaga Hinata. . ."

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu, dan begitu dia melihat ke arahnya dia menemukan Hanabi sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. . . . "

"Orang yang sakit harus fokus istirahat."

Hanabi mendorong Naruto dari kursi ke arah ranjang yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Sama seperti biasanya, kekuatan Hanabi tidak cukup untuk menggerakan tubuh Naruto. Tapi sebagai kakak yang baik dia selalu menurut meski tidak kelihatan ingin menurut.

Naruto terduduk di atas ranjang, tapi tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri Hanabi dengan erat.

"Kak Naruto, lepaskan. . kau harus istirahat."

Hinata bilang kalau dia akan tetap bersama Naruto selama tiga tahun, tapi kenapa tiga tahun? jawabannya adalah karena dalam timeline original Naruto menyebabkan perang dunia ketiga dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun. Dan dalam tahun terakhirnya itu, jika dia dianggap aman maka pengawasan terhadap dirinya akan dihentikan.

Musuh-musuhnya akan berhenti mengincar nyawanya, dan Hinata yang sudah tidak punya pekerjaan juga akan ditarik kembali ke masa depan. Dengan kata lain ujiannya sudah selesai.

Tapi sekarang perang dunia ketiga malah maju waktunya. Kalau begitu bukankah ujian akhir Naruto juga dimajukan?. Dengan kata lain, jika dia bisa melewati ujian yang sekarang dia sudah bisa dianggap lulus dan dibebaskan dari segala ujian-ujian lain.

Dia akan bisa kembali ke kehidupan biasa lamanya.

Dan saat kehidupannya kembali normal, akhirnya dia bisa fokus melakukan satu hal saja. Tujuan utama hidupnya sampai saat ini.

"Hanabi. . "

Naruto menarik tangan Hanabi, dan gadis kecil itupun dengan mudah tertarik oleh Naruto. Naruto memandang langsung ke mata adik perempuannya itu lalu dengan yakin berkata.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia!."

Hanabi awalnya kaget, tapi dia segera kembali tenang dan mengangguk.

"Um! aku serahkan semuanya padamu kak Naruto."

* * *

Thanks udah baca sampai end. Tunggu volume terakhirnya yang bakalan jadi arc terakhir dari DOLL. Tapi tenang aja, dengan kecepatan nulis ane ,paling endingnya juga masih setahun lagi. Yang terakhir, ALL HAIL BRITANNIA.

Semua orang yang kasih review tolong juga kasih masukan buat lasboss. Ane mikir orochimaru tapi setelah dipikir lagi nama dan umurnya masih kurang.

* * *

Tua, kelihatan jahat, tapi berkarisma.


End file.
